El regreso del cyborg
by Lia-Kon-Neia
Summary: Yaoi.YuriyKai. Nunca verán, nunca serás, dentro de ti ardiendo la oscuridad y la esperanza que poco a poco se apaga. Y lo curioso, ya no interesa. Brazos abiertos te esperan. El reinado de Black Dranzer comienza.
1. ¿Porque no?

**_Nyhao!!! _**

**_n.n ok! aquí estoy de nuevo con otro nuevo fic... jeje, yo y mi manía por publicar y aunque se que no he terminado casi ninguno (viva! termine Release me!!) no importa! n.n Seguiré publicando conforme vengan las ideas. n-n este fic surgió en una conversación que tuve con mi hermana: ella decía que Yuriy no podía amar a Kai porque era un cybor, y yo alegaba que si, porque ya no era un cybor; entonces ella termino diciendo que Kai también podría ser un cybor, y así se me quedo la idea de: ¿Y si Kai hubiera amado a Yuriy, pero después fuera un cybor? ¿Que pasaría? n-nU y me puse a hacer este fic jeje. ok, mejor dejo de molestarlos con cosas tontas y les dejo con el fic:_**

**Titulo: **El regreso del cybor

**Autor:** Lia Kon

**Dedicado a : **Javi!!!

**Porque?:** Porque es mi mejor amiga, siempre esta cuando la necesito y me apoya muchísimo. La quiero muchísimo!!!

**Tipo: **Serie

**Advertencias: **Yaoi-lemon.

**Tiempo:** Después del V force, podría decirse que es un pre- G Revolution.

**Pareja:** Yuriy/Kai, aunque bastante diferente a los que he hecho.

**Disclaimer: **Beyblade no es mío. ¬.¬ no me hagan repetirlo, si Beyblade fuera mío, tendría MUCHÍSIMO Yaoi-lemon! y habría Yuriy/Kai y Ray/Bryan y Max/Michael y Ozuma/Ty y muchas parejas mas!!!! -.-U pero no es mío.

**Nota:** Usare los nombres originales:  
Kai = Kai Hiwatari  
Tala= Yuriy Ivanov  
Bryan= Boris Kuznetzov  
Ian = Iván  
Spencer = Serguei  
Boris = Borcloff Balkov  
Demolition Boys = Neo Borg  
Bladebreakers = BBA Team

**=====================================================**

**Capitulo 1: ¿Por qué no?**

**=====================================================**

La nieve cae suavemente sobre el blanco desierto de hielo ruso, mientras un tren pasaba sobre las vías casi ocultas entre tanta blancura; dentro de este, un chico observa su recorrido.  
Kai da un suspiro, realmente no deseaba volver, menos aun solo; pero era algo que no podía aplazar más, asuntos de negocios que requerían tratarse personalmente en la abadía, y aunque trato evitarlo, no pudo.

_"Pasajeros con destino a Moscú, la parada es en quince minutos, gracias por su atención."_

Cerro los ojos... ¡Cuanto odiaba ese maldito lugar! Y peor aun, sentía una extraña opresión en el pecho, como un presentimiento, pero que no podía identificar como bueno o malo.  
Pensó en todo lo que había dejado atrás, en Japón... sus amigos Takao, Kyo y Hilary. Ray estaba en China, pero también lo extrañaba, al igual que a Max que estaba en Estados Unidos. Después, estaba Wyatt, su compañero de colegio, su fiel amigo, de cuya desgracia se había sentido culpable mucho tiempo, pero que por fin ya había arreglado y ahora, se mantenían como amigos, incluso quien sabe, tal vez mas que eso. De Kane, Salima, Goki y Jim no había sabido mucho y de Ozuma, Mariam, Dunga y Joseph tampoco, pues hacia tiempo que vivía en su mansión, prácticamente aislado, a no ser por las ocasionales veces en que Takao lo visitaba.

El tren comenzó a disminuir su velocidad. Abrió los ojos y esbozo una leve sonrisa, después de todo, no seria tan malo volver a ver a viejos amigos...

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Caminaba por las calles lento, con las manos metidas en los bolsillos, el viento soplo e hizo ondear su bufanda. La gente iba y venia, sin fijarse demasiado en el chico, demasiado ocupada en sus propios asuntos. Ya era de noche cuando llego a las puertas de ese lugar de pesadilla.

Miro las rejas antes de entrar, pensando en que pronto estaría atrapado, sin saber que tan cierto seria eso.  
Entro, los guardias lo reconocieron de inmediato como el joven Hiwatari, futuro dueño de la corporación BioVolt. y lo dejaron pasar sin hacer preguntas.  
Cruzo los pasillos hasta llegar al lugar debido, la oficina de Borcloff Balkov.

-- Lo esperaba joven Kai -- Dijo este en cuanto Kai puso un pie dentro.

La habitación estaba a oscuras. Kai miro silencioso, a pesar de lo oscuro, podía observar frente a si a Borcloff, sentado en el escritorio, dándole la espalda. Hiwatari estiro el brazo y luego de buscar el interruptor, encendió la luz.

-- Basta de estupideces y vayamos al punto. -- Ordena el dueño de Dranzer, fijando en el adulto sus ojos rubí.

-- Me alegra que se comporte de acuerdo a su puesto Hiwatari.

-- No necesito halagos - Interrumpió cortante.

-- Bien, debemos ver asuntos de negocios muy importantes, como el qué pasara con los proyectos biogenéticos de BioVolt.

-- Ya había dicho que quiero que se suspendan.

-- Si, lo sé, pero no podemos suspenderlos todos, ¿De donde cree que viene el dinero que usa usted? De los proyectos claro! Si los suspendemos todos, BioVolt caería en la quiebra y todo se arruinaría, seria la ruina de usted y de todos nosotros.

-- Hmf... -- Gruño Kai, después de todo, Borcloff tenia mucha razón.

-- para saber que proyectos suspender, es necesario que los vea. -- Dijo, sonriendo para si.

-- Eso puede hacerlo mi abuelo.

-- Pero he ahí el problema, su abuelo no desea suspender ningún proyecto, es usted quien quiere hacerlo, por lo tanto, tendrá que hacerlo usted.

-- ... Bien, quiero los informes. -- Pidió Resignado.

-- Pero ese es otro problemita, cuando hubo el problema legal de BioVolt, que yo recuerde por culpa de la BBA, los informes fueron confiscados y hasta el momento, no nos han sido devueltos. Así que tendrá que _'verlos'_.

-- A las salas de abajo? -- Pregunto, recordando que esas eran las áreas donde se preparaban los proyectos mas avanzados, como el Black Dranzer y Cybor.

-- Así es... -- Respondió, esbozando una sonrisa torcida al percibir algo en los ojos del aprendiz. Temor.

-- No lo haré. -- Dijo tajante, endureciendo sus facciones.

-- Pero joven Kai, es necesario para poder suspenderlos. -- Argumento.

-- Sabe? Lo he pensado y creo que es mejor que continúen, siempre y cuando no involucren a mas estudiantes ni nada ilegal. -- termino de decir Kai.

-- Muy buen punto -- "Y muy buena excusa para seguir ocultando tu miedo a esa área"

-- ¿Que otros asuntos hay que tratar?

-- El financiamiento y las cuestiones legales, pero ya es muy tarde, pronto llegara la hora de dormir y usted debe instalarse en su habitación... por cierto, la única habitación que esta disponible es la de Ivanov, esa será otra cuestión a tratar, la abadía sufre de sobrepoblación y nos hemos visto en la penosa necesidad de poner a dos estudiantes en cada habitación.

-- Hmf... ¿eso quiere decir que dormiré con Yuriy?

-- Exacto, con nuestra obra maestra, la maquina-humano perfecta!

-- ... -- El bicolor solo lo miro con lastima. _ "Viejo loco"_ pensó.

-- Lo mejor será que valla a dormir de una vez, mañana será un día muy agitado.

-- Hmf... bien... -- Dijo desconfiado el ruso-japonés. Sentía cada vez mas fuerte el presentimiento.

Y en silencio, salió de la oficina.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

En cuanto el joven salió, Borcloff se levanto y camino hasta el viejo librero y moviendo un libro, descubrió el monitor de una televisión que se encendió de manera automática. En ella, apareció la particular imagen de Voltaire Hiwatari.

-- ¿Tiene algo que notificarme? --Pregunto.

-- Si señor, el plan A, en el que intentábamos hacer que Kai bajara a los niveles 7B y 6B, fallo, parece que el miedo puede mas en el...

-- Si, lo imagine, últimamente Kai se deja llevar demasiado por sus emociones.

-- Si, lo sé, por eso es necesario comenzar con esto lo mas pronto posible... y no nos queda mas que apoyarnos en el plan B.

-- ¿El joven Yuriy acepto? -- Pregunto Voltaire.

-- Si, debo agregar que lo hizo con mucho entusiasmo, dijo que Hiwatari era un buen blanco y que además, era algo tan perfecto como el.

-- El ego de Ivanov esta hasta las nubes...

-- Ya me encargare después de bajarle los humos. Por el momento, lo que importa es que esta dispuesto a ayudar... yo que pensé que ahora que no era un Cybor, terminaría ablandándose, pero después de todos los entrenamientos que a pasado aquí, es lógico que sea tan frío .

-- Muy buen trabajo el que han hecho con ese joven, espero que mi nieto termine igual. -- Dijo fríamente.

-- Puedo asegurarlo. -- Afirmo con una media sonrisa.

-- Eso espero, y será, siempre y cuando Yuriy cumpla su cometido.

-- Lo hará señor, tiene mi palabra.

-- Bien, la próxima vez, espero buenas noticias

Dicho esto, corto la comunicación. Borcloff volvió a poner todo en orden y se acerco a la ventana. La noche cubría todo con su manto de oscuridad y desolación.   
_  
"Todo esta en tus manos Yuriy Ivanov, el cybor perfecto"_  
  
Justo después, camino rumbo a una habitación en especial, para vigilar la realización de sus sueños... y divertirse un poco.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

El bicolor se recostó en la cama, mirando fijamente el blanco techo, centrando su pensamiento en el pasado, en lo mucho que había vivido en ese lugar, lo que sufrió, siendo parte de esos duros entrenamientos, lo que vicio, lo que sintió, todo se arremolinaba en su mente, causándole un gran dolor de cabeza... pero sobretodo, siempre terminaba pensando en el área 7B... el área del Black Dranzer, donde sus recuerdos llegaban a un punto en donde lo ultimo que veía era un enorme brillo rojo, pero después lo cegaba la oscuridad, que mas que eso era una luz oscura... luego un dolor y terminaba en inconsciencia... después de eso nada, antes que eso vació... era como si nunca hubiera vivido antes, como si todo lo que recordaba antes de eso fuera de otra persona.

Era ya muy tarde, cuando la puerta se abrió, dejando pasar al pelirrojo que volvía del duro entrenamiento. El ruso-japonés siguió recostado en la cama, la _única_ cama de la habitación, recostado sin dormir.  
Yuriy se sentó del otro lado de la cama, quitándose el cinto y los tenis, al igual que la chamarra, quedando solo con el suéter azul y los pantalones. Se recostó en la cama sin decir palabra, mientras el bicolor se volteaba, dándole la espalda. Aun no podía conciliar el sueño, sentía un algo que lo obligaba a mantenerse despierto, inclusive alerta. Pero todo seguía en silencio, como si no importara que el pelirrojo estuviera allí. Pasaron los minutos y al parecer las horas... una hora, dos horas, dos horas y media, dos horas cuarenta y cinco... hasta que sintió una manos rodear su cintura, acción que lo sorprendió mucho, sobresaltándolo.

-- ¿Que demonios te pasa? -- Pregunto irritado, soltándose del agarre del chico, por primera vez le hablaba en todo el día.

-- Aun despierto.. ¿No puedes dormir? -- Susurro el ruso, mientras volvía a atrapar al chico.

-- Es algo que no te importa. -- Respondió Hiwatari, dándose la vuelta, quedando ambos frente a frente.

-- Si pregunto es porque estoy interesado. -- Dijo colocando su mano en el pecho del ruso-japonés.

Si ya antes estaba algo sorprendido por el comportamiento de Ivanov, esta nueva acción solo logro perturbarlo mas, no lo comprendía, ¿Yuriy se estaba insinuando?

-- Tienes razón, no puedo dormir. -- Respondió, siguiendo el juego.

-- Es por el estrés... pero tranquilo, yo te ayudare a dormir. -- Repuso, sonriendo maliciosamente.

-- ¿Que planeas? -- Pregunto jugando nuevamente, realmente le era divertido.

-- Solo ayudarte a descansar... -- Respondió este, acariciando la mejilla de Kai con una mano.

Kai cerro los ojos, nunca nadie le había hablado en ese tono, o tocado de esa manera... pero no podía confiarse, el presentimiento que tiempo antes sintió había regresado y ahora era mas palpable.  
De pronto sintió unos labios rozando los suyos, de manera ligera... el aliento del otro en su rostro, el calor, el aroma, todo delicioso... comenzó a juguetear con estos, rozándose en un pequeño atraparse y liberarse, de manera seductora, de manera sensual, completamente embriagante...

-- Espera... -- Susurro Kai, separándose bruscamente, abriendo los ojos, dándose la vuelta, dando la espalda nuevamente a Yuriy.

-- ¿Sucede algo Hiwatari? -- Pregunto, ocultando el enfado en su voz.

-- No se que es lo que planeas Yuriy, pero no caeré -- Respondió Kai, acomodándose para por fin dormir.

_" Es demasiado astuto... pero yo lo soy mas"_ Pensó el pelirrojo, mirando al ruso-japonés fríamente.

-- Te deseo... muchísimo... -- Le susurro Yuriy a Kai, acercándose y rodeándolo con sus brazos sujetándolo, mientras comenzaba a mordisquear seductoramente el lóbulo de la oreja. Sus labios bajaron al desnudo cuello del bicolor, besándolo con suavidad.

-- ¿Solo eso? -- Pregunto Kai, intentando no dejarse llevar por las sensaciones que lo inundaban.

_"¿Que?"_ Se cuestiono Ivanov, al parecer, Kai era mas sentimental de lo que había imaginado... sonrió con malicia. _"Si lo que quieres es sentirte querido, te haré sentir querido, aunque solo sea cumplir mi trabajo"_

-- Kai... te quiero muchísimo, te quiero... -- Dijo esta vez, con voz tan suave como un murmullo, acercándose aun mas, sintiendo el calor de sus cuerpos.

Kai cerro los ojos ante estas palabras, se escuchaban tan... sinceras. Pero aun estaba algo indeciso... comenzó siguiendo el juego, pero no sabia si continuar o detenerse, en cambio, Yuriy se veía tan seguro ¿Podría entregarse así como así al chico que estaba a su lado? porque todo tiene un motivo... y un precio. Y el aun era virgen, jamás se había acostado con alguien... claro, había tenidos sus momentos con Rei, Max, incluso Takao... recordó a Wyatt y Jhony, pero nunca habían pasado de besos y caricias y ellos lo sabían, no significaba nada para Kai... solo era una manera de desahogarse... tal vez Yuriy también pensaba eso...

-- No piensas decir nada? -- Pregunto el ruso, acariciándolo, recorriéndolo con sus manos.

-- Si... ¿Porque? ¿Porque haces esto? -- Pregunto, deteniéndole las manos.

-- ¿Como de que por qué? Me gustas! -- Reclamo Yuriy un poco mas irritado. _"Además, porque es mi deber"_

-- Pero solo te gusto, solo te atraigo... no sientes nada, algo mas fuerte? -- Dijo, igual de irritado.

-- Admítelo, también te atraigo y te gusto... aunque no sientas nada por mi -- Dijo fieramente el ruso, soltándose de las manos de Kai, continuando con su trabajo de recorrerlo, pero ahora siendo mucho mas agresivo, pasando sus manos por el pecho de Kai, por el vientre, acariciando la cintura, besando su cuello... y bajo aun mas sus manos, acariciando los muslos del chico. Kai suspiraba y se estremecía.

-- mmm... -- El dueño de Dranzer comenzaba a respirar agitado y a disfrutar de eso. La excitación y el placer lo embargaba...

-- Veo que te gusta... pero, tu serás quien venga a mi... -- Dijo, deteniéndose, dejando a un perturbado y deseoso Kai.

-- Oye... termina lo que empezaste!! -- Reclamo este, volteando a donde estaba el ruso, que sonreía maliciosamente.

-- ¿Seguro? Yo estoy dispuesto... ¿Tú lo estas? -- Pregunto.

-- ... estoy dispuesto... -- Respondió luego de un ligero titubeo. Yuriy sonrió...

Kai se lanzo en Yuriy, acortando la distancia entre sus rostros, besándolo profundamente, acto que sorprendió a Yuriy, pues él solo conocía al Kai tímido y reservado, no a esa maquina que desesperadamente lo recorría...

Sus manos bajaron a los muslos del pelirrojo, acariciándolos, apretándolos, comenzando a desvestirlo lentamente. Yuriy, perdido en algo que podría describirse como placer, un sentimiento de triunfo, orgullo... había hecho un maravilloso trabajo, después de todo, nadie era capaz de resistirse a tal perfección.

Yuriy hizo lo mismo con Kai, acariciándolo lentamente, besándolo en cuanta oportunidad tenia. Era un momento de hermoso placer para ambos. Y poco a poco las ropas desaparecieron, quedando ambos tal y como habían llegado al mundo. Sudorosos por la agitación, sonrojados por la excitación, sonrientes por el placer... pero ¿Acaso había amor? Tal vez si, tal vez no... por el momento eso no importaba, era solo un momento de desenfreno, un tiempo para disfrutar, no tenia ningún caso pensar.

Yuriy bajo sus manos a la entrepierna del bicolor, acariciándolo, mientras besaba su vientre. Kai a su vez, acariciaba la espalda de Ivanov, mientras se arqueaba debido a sus sensaciones que tanto tiempo estuvieron dormidas y que ahora renacían cubiertas de un intenso fuego reflejado en los ardientes ojos rubí del dueño del fénix. Yuriy bajo aun mas, masturbando al bicolor con la boca, mientras este se arqueaba una vez más... el tiempo pasaba entre gemidos, suspiros y respiraciones agitadas... hasta que el ruso-japonés no soporto mas y se corrió dentro de la boca de Ivanov.

El liquido cayo sobre las sabanas... ahora, el bicolor estaba exhausto, era la primera vez que sentía un verdadero placer, era la primera vez que compartía con alguien un momento así... y se alegro de que hubiera sido con Yuriy, su viejo amigo de la infancia, fiel compañero... quien mas había conocido a Hiwatari, y eso era difícil, pues incluso en ocasiones ni él mismo se entendía.

-- ¿Lo ves? Creo que ahora si podrás dormir... -- Pronuncio Ivanov, sonriendo.

-- mmm... -- Fue lo que escapo de los labios cerrados de Hiwatari. Ya era realmente muy de noche y tendría que levantarse temprano en la mañana. Se sentía relajado, tan tranquilo... pero tenia frió. Poco a poco, se fue acercando mas al cuerpo del ruso.

-- hum... el ave de fuego tiene frío... -- Susurro en un tono entre tierno y burlesco.

-- Oh, cállate Yuriy... -- Susurro, acurrucándose en los brazos de Yuriy. Era la primera vez que se permitía mostrarse en cierta manera débil frente a alguien.

En solo cuestión de minutos, el bicolor cayo rendido, descansando de tanta agitación.

Yuriy lo miro, pero en sus ojos ya no se veía ni ternura ni cariño, solo una infame satisfacción. Su rostro tampoco expresaba nada que no fuera frialdad. Lentamente fue quitando al ruso-japonés de encima de él, para acomodarse en la cama, dándole la espalda desdeñoso. ¿Porque sentirse culpable? ¿Por no amarlo, por no sentir hacia él nada mas que algo de admiración y respeto? Pero, ¿Porque tendría que hacerlo? Después de todo, solo era un trabajo, nada especial...

Con esto en mente, también se dejo llevar por el sueño.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

-- Perfecto... simplemente perfecto...

En los ojos violáceos de Borcloff, se podía ver la satisfacción, la alegría que sentía en ese momento. Todo había salido de acuerdo al plan.

-- Vaya, joven Kai, eres demasiado fácil, ¡Mira que creerle a Ivanov! -- La sonrisa de su rostro creció. -- Dejarte llevar por tus sentimientos... ¡Que estupidez! Y será irónico, tus mismos sentimientos te llevaran a perderlos...

Después de decir esto y aun sonriendo cínicamente, salió del lugar, con la sensación de triunfo presente en cada una de sus células. Nada de lo que había visto le daba una idea contraria. Y pronto, Hiwatari no seria mas que otro experimento, un magnifico experimento tal y como era Ivanov. Si, las cosas habían fallado con ese ultimo, pero no volvería a cometer el mismo error. Cybor Tala había muerto, quedando solo el frío Yuriy, que por desgracia aun tenia sentimientos, estorbos, ya que los sentimientos no son mas que estorbos. Pero pronto, nacería un nuevo ser, a prueba de errores, sin mas sentimientos que el rencor, el odio, el deseo y la necesidad de triunfo, victoria. Pronto... muy pronto, nacería Cybor Kai.

**=====================================================**

**-o- lo se, es patético y corto, pero es solo el inicio. n.n espero que les halla gustado, y sobretodo espero que te halla gustado Javi-chan!, dentro de poco las cosas se complicaran. Muchas gracias por haber leído este primer capitulo! En serio, muchas gracias!! Hasta la próxima! Prometo actualizar cada semana sin falta! Lo prometo!!**

**Veamos... ¿Que mas iba a hacer? A sip!! n0n un poco de publicidad!! Veamos, si de Yuriy/kai se trata, ''Mas alla de lo real -Sueño Blanco-'' de Silverhell, esta preciosisisismo!!! ''Celos que matan'' De Tamara-Shadow, es grandioso, ''Ecos de una fria oscuridad'' de Saya/Ayachan, es simplemente sublime! n-n son escritoras maravillosas!!! tambien esta ''Solo'' de Ann Saotomo. Otros fics muy buenos son los de Jendow, Radko, Mikael Mudou, con ''La sombra de las almas'' que es un Kai/Max, Kai/Rei, pero tambien sale Tala!, ''Das schönste Kind'' Que tambien es Kai/Rei, Kai/Max, ''Aperion'', ''Quien mato a Kai?'' y muchos otros!!! n.n. Ok, esto ees todo, hasta luego!!**

**Oyasumi   
:: Carpe Diem ::**


	2. Hay que correr el riesgo

**Nyhao!!! n0n **

**Bienvenidos a un capitulo mas de esta cosa que intenta ser un fic n.n Que bien que siguen leyendo esto y gracias por hacerlo, tambien muchas gracias a todos aquellos que enviaron un review!!! Gracias!!**

**Lamento el retraso en la actualizacion, pero ya no habra mas problemas, espero. Mañana salgo de vacaciones y tendre tiempo para escribir, dibujar y por fin descansar (xD un verso sin esfuerzo!! (Koji: -.- no le hagan caso, esta con el azucar alta ¬¬U y tal vez medio borracha!) n.nU jeje, chocolates envinados!!) descanso!! =.= si que me hace falta!! Ok, mejor me dejo de rodeos! Aqui esta mi fic:**

**Titulo: **El regreso del cyborg

**Autor:** Lia Kon

**Dedicado a : **Javi!!!

_**Reviews: **_

_**Galy: **_  
n/n jiji, me sonroja mucho lo que dices de Release me, no sé ni como nació ese fic, pero me alegra que fuera tan bien recibido. Tala es un chico malo... pues ni tanto, aunque si se vera que no le importa ni un comino los sentimientos de los demás, mucho menos de Kai, pero, como ya no es un cyborg, él sí tiene sentimientos, los cuales comenzaran a aflorar, pero pues, como tu lo dijiste, a ver que sucede. Gracias por tu review!!

_**Tamara: ** _  
Da! pobre Kai, al parecer si siente algo por el pelirrojo, pero tienes toda la razón, este solo hace su trabajo. xD jajajajajajajaja!!! Da!!! XD por eso Borcloff es tan malo! Pobre! Se nota que sus padres no lo querian... XD por eso es tan malo! Esta resentido con el mundo por su horrible nombre!! XD jajaja!!!... =.= ok, me tranquilizo. Sip ¬.¬ tenian que ser Borcloff y Voltaire -o- ¿Que le hacemos? n.nU a mi me gusta ponerlos de villanos! ¬¬U sin decir que realmente son malo! Mira que mandar a su nieto a una abadia! o aplastar el blade de un inocente niño (Alexander) ¬¬ son malos! Cambiando de tema, pero sin ir mas lejos, ya veras como sucederan las cosas... creo que ya te había platicado o.ô ¿si o no? Así ya se tiene una idea de lo que puede pasar, pero adelante la aparicion de Ray... ¬¬ quiero que sufra! jeje, ok n.n Gracias por tu review!!

_**Silver:** _  
da! Yuriy es el malo de la historia, aunque quien sabe, tal vez me arrepienta e invierta los papeles XD jeje, quien sabe! Pero sip, ya le tocaba ser el malo. n/n jiji, me sonrojas! Pero yo no soy la mejor! Hay muchos mejores que yo!! n/n. Da! xD yo no podia dejar de reír cuando lo supe!! Borcloff!!! XD jajaja... n.n no es mala idea cambiarselo por otro un poco menos... risible xD. u.u da! Kai parece sentir algo hacia el pelirrojo, pero este ni siquiera lo hace en el mundo... aunque ambos comprenden que es solo un juego, un juego que se tornara violento y peligroso Mwajajaja!!! cof..cof... n.nU mejor me tranquilizo. Sabes? consegui videos de Saint Seya - ojos de corazon- La saga de Hades!! soy feliz!!Oh mi adorado Saga y mi tiernisimo Shun! Shaka!!!! o.o matan a Shaka?... OO... T.T Me va a dar un infarto!! n.nUUU. Y pronto veras a Kai de cyborg!! Gracias por tu review!!_  
_

_**Saya**:_  
Saya-sama!!! n0n Nyhao!! Es un placer recibir un review suyo!! sabe? usted es mi idola! n.n mi proposito y mi meta es lograr ser tan buena escritora como usted. ¿En realidad le intereso? aahh!!! No puedo creerlo!! Que bien!! n.n yo tambien adoro cuando Yuriy, Kai o los dos se hacen malos, por eso amo el capitulo Viaje al pasado y La atraccion de la oscuridad! Si! con Boris Balkov detras de eso... n/n jiji, gracias por decir eso, nOn intentare continuar este fic lo antes posible!! y lo sip, deveria seguir mis fics y acabarlos =.= es solo la falta de tiempo... da! La mente trabaja mas rapido que el cuerpo y claro ejemplo somos nostras las escritoras n.n y tiene razon, seria un gran proyecto de BioVolt XD. Muchisimas gracias por sus comentarios!! y por cierto... en Ecos de una fria oscuridad, el capitulo le quedo fabuloso!!! -ojos de estrellas - Yuriy/Kai 4ever!! Hermoso capitulo y preciosa letra la de la cancion!! Realmente es usted la mejor!! Tambien muchas gracias por lo del nombre del fic, jeje, me habia equivocado, lleva g al final n.nU jiji, soy un poco torpe, pero intentare ser mas cuidadosa n.n! Gracias por su review!!

_**Kokoro: **_  
n0n gracias primis!!! y cualquiera que diga algo malo de tus fics, se las vera conmigo!! ¬¬ . Gracias prima!! T.Q.M., intentare continuar asi o incluso mejorar n.n y tu tambien! sigue asi que eres fabulosa!! T.T !! realmente si te quiero muchio y te agradezco muchisimo todo lo que haces por mi! Y sabes? n.n Takao jugara un papel very importante en el fic, al lado de Kai... bien, luego veras a lo que me refiero. n.n Muchas gracias primis!! Cuidate mucho!! T.q.m.

_**Ark angel y Dark ankel:**  
_Nyhao n.n! sip, lei el mail y el sabado te enviare lo que llevo, lo prometo y si! a hacer sufrir a Boris!! u.u por desgracia, el nombre de Bryan será Boris Kuznetzov... ni modo, así es en el original y así lo dejaré. No odies a Tala, es lindo, aunque sea malo y haga daño, no sé... yo jamas podre odiarlo. Bryan/Ray? pues... aun no lo sé, habría que pensarlo y ver que quedaria. En este capitulo aparece Ray. Oyep, disculpame si a veces salgo del msn sin decir nada... me sacan, no tengo excusa, sorry. Espero que te vaya gustando la historia. Gracias por tu review!!!

_**Javi: **_  
Nyhao!! T.T te extraño mucho!!! Gracias por haber dicho que te gusto la historia, y opino lo mismo, a Yuriy le tocaba ser el malo xD. Que padre el muñeco que te regalaron!!! Oyep n.n tengo nuevos gatitos!! Una gatita llamada Chii y otro gatito llamado Mako. Lamento no haberte podido mandar los dibujos de Akashi y los demas, pero no nos dejan usar el scaner de la escuela ¬¬U ni modo, tendre que buscarle manera de hacerlo, pero lo prometo! Esos dibujos llegaran a tus mano! aun si los tengo que enviar por correo XD jeje. u.u me haces falta... te extraño mucho. Eres mi mejor amiga y siempre lo seras. Espero verte pronto por el msn. TQMMMMMMMM (cada m es un mucho xD) Oyasumi!! Cuidate mucho!!

**Advertencias: **Yaoi-lemon. En este capitulo solo lime.

**Pareja:** Yuriy/Kai, aunque bastante diferente a los que he hecho.

**Disclaimer: **Beyblade no es mío. ¬.¬ no me hagan repetirlo.

**Nota:** Usare los nombres originales:  
Tala= Yuriy Ivanov  
Bryan= Boris Kuznetzov  
Boris = Borcloff Balkov  
Demolition Boys = Neo Borg  
Bladebreakers = BBA Team  
Mariah = Mao  
Tyson = Takao  
Hilary = Hiromi

Excepto Wyatt... el nombre original esta horrible!!

**=====================================================**

**Capitulo 2: Hay que correr el riesgo.**

**=====================================================**

La luz del sol atravesó, traviesa, el cristal de la ventana, descubriendo un par de cuerpos sobre la cama y acaricio con su calidez la blanca piel expuesta de los dos chicos desnudos.  
El pelirrojo estaba recostado de lado, con el rostro y el cuerpo vuelto a la pared, dando, desdeñoso, la espalda al ruso-japonés. Este, en cambio, parecía buscar abrigo para el frío, acercándose al ruso en busca de calor, con su cuerpo y rostro vuelto hacia el mismo lado que el ruso.

Lentamente, la luz fue despertándolo, y adormilado, observó primeramente la blanca, cálida y tersa piel de la espalda del proyecto ahora su amante; después, levantando un poco la cabeza, se concentro en contemplar ese cuerpo, las piernas perfectamente torneadas, los muslos, los firmes glúteos, la blanca espalda, ese deseable cuello, el cabello rojo desordenado, ese rostro apacible y tranquilo, el firme pecho, el vientre, la entrepierna, hasta volver a las piernas. Era perfecto, cada aspecto, hasta llegar a confundirse con una fantasía, algo irreal.

Kai sonrió mientras sus ojos brillaban de manera extraña, con un resplandor, un fuego en sus ojos rubí, con malicia, atrevimiento, diversión... deseo.

Acercándose cuidadoso para no despertar al pelirrojo, coloco sus manos en las caderas de este, acercando su cuerpo al de él, comenzando a besar su cuello sensualmente.  
El ruso, ante tales actos, comenzó a turbarse, despertando, mientras el fénix se extasiaba cada vez mas en sus caricias y sus besos, estrechándose aun mas, sintiendo el calor que emanaba sus cuerpos.

-- mmm... Hiwatari, deja dormir... -- Gruño en un reclamo Yuriy, quitándoselo bruscamente, cubriéndose con una de las cobijas, para evitar que Kai continuara.

El bicolor hizo un gesto de fingido enfado, y destapando al dueño de Wolfborg, volvió a acariciarlo.

-- Oh, vamos, no seas aguafiestas... -- Le susurro en el oído, de manera incitante.

-- Hmf... -- Bufó el pelirrojo.-- Caliente!

-- Pues, que yo recuerde, eso es tu culpa. -- Contesto, deshaciéndose de las cobijas definitivamente. -- Liberaste al fénix, ahora, soporta el calor de su fuego.

-- He creado un monstruo... -- Susurro, volteando a ver a Kai.

-- Je, un sexopata, y solo para ti. -- Respondió, abrazándose al pelirrojo, besándolo en el cuello.

-- Ve a molestar a otro...

Kai negó con la cabeza, sonriendo juguetonamente. Yuriy no pudo evitar sonreír también. Kai acerco su rostro al del ruso y los unió en un profundo y largo beso.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

-- Todo esta saliendo perfecto... -- Murmuro la figura frente a los monitores que mostraban cada actividad dentro de la abadía, aunque en ese momento, especialmente de esa habitación.

-- Los sensores muestran en Hiwatari un aumento de la actividad en el hemisferio derecho... en el joven Ivanov, siguen siendo mas fuertes los impulsos en el izquierdo, eso indica que Hiwatari esta comenzando a dejarse llevar por sus emociones, mientras Ivanov permanece pensando de manera racional...

Borcloff se dio la vuelta, dando la espalda a los monitores, no tenia caso seguir mirando, estaba convencido de que Yuriy seguiría siendo un gran instrumento para sus planes. Era sencillo... ganarse la confianza de Kai y darle la estocada final, de sorpresa. Parecía sucio, pero era la única manera posible...

Y salió de allí, para preparar los informes que debía entregar al mismo personaje que planeaba destruir.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Yuriy, quien en un principio se resistió, dejo que Kai tomara el control, resignándose a tener que complacer a ese chico una vez mas. Kai continuaba acariciando todo el cuerpo del pelirrojo, saboreando esa piel, sonriente y como nunca, alegre, seguro de si mismo y confiando en alguien.

-- ¿Que hora es? -- Pregunto Kai, mientras se deleitaba besando el vientre de Ivanov.

-- mmm... las 7:15... -- Respondió, acariciando el cabello del ojos carmín.

-- Vaya... es tarde... tengo muchos asuntos que atender... -- Le susurro, dándole un ligero beso en los labios.

-- ¿Te iras? -- Pregunto, incorporándose en la cama.

-- Si... tengo mucho que hacer... pero volveré y esta vez no te salvaras. -- Amenazo picaramente.

-- Hmf.

Kai se levanto y comenzó a vestirse. Yuriy hizo lo mismo a su vez, después de todo, tendría que asistir al entrenamiento de ese día, el cual prometía ser arduo.

-- Poka -- Le dijo Hiwatari, saliendo del lugar. Yuriy asintió y termino de arreglarse. Y ahora que lo pensaba, Kai no era un chico tan desagradable... es mas, podría decirse que además de atractivo era atento... ¿Que diablos estaba pensando? Esa era una estupidez!!!

Sacudiendo su cabeza, se deshizo de esas ideas y pensamientos absurdos y ya mas tranquilo, salió de allí, rumbo al entrenamiento.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

-- No podemos ampliar el espacio en la abadía, pero es buena idea la compra de mas camas, así, se podría poner cómodamente a dos estudiantes en cada habitación, sin necesidad de dormir en la misma cama... -- Termino de decir Boris, mientras caminaba por los pasillo, acompañado del joven ojirojos.

-- ... -- _"Aunque no es muy malo que duerman juntos..."_ Pensó este, y sin querer escapo de sus labios una sonrisa y en su mente apareció el recuerdo de esa noche.

Llevaba casi 5 horas caminando por la abadía al lado de Borcloff, discutiendo diferentes puntos para el mejoramiento de BioVolt y ya comenzaba a aburrirse... realmente ya estaba muy aburrido.

-- Joven Kai, me esta escuchando? -- Pregunto al notar lo distraído que se encontraba su aprendiz.

-- He?... Si... -- Respondió, desviando la mirada, esperando que las horas se fueran con mas rapidez... ansiando el momento de estar nuevamente al lado de Yuriy Ivanov._ "Te atraigo y te gusto... aunque no sientas nada por mi"_ Había dicho Ivanov... ¿Seria cierto? En parte... pero, ahora el bicolor dudaba de si fuera _totalmente_ cierto.

-- Hum... -- _"¿Crees que me engañas? Tu mente esta en otro lado... con cierto proyecto de BioVolt"_

-- ¿Queda algo mas por discutir? -- Pregunto Kai, esperando acabar pronto con ese fastidio.

-- Solo una cosa mas el día de hoy... los informes confiscados por la BBA. -- Respondió, fijando sus ojos violeta en la expresión de Kai, buscando algún dejo de sentimiento, cualquier emoción que pudiera escapar en los gestos indiferentes y fríos del chico... encontrando solamente vacío.

-- ¿Que hay con eso?

-- Debemos recuperarlos... debes recordar que la BBA siempre a sido nuestra mayor competencia... con ellos con nuestros informes y secretos, es fácil caer en bancarrota...

-- ¿Como planeas recuperarlos? -- Pregunto, sabiendo que la respuesta no seria para nada agradable.

-- Pues... pensaba en el único alumno que ha podido desafiar la seguridad de este lugar... alguien con la inteligencia, destreza y habilidad para ese tipo de trabajo...

-- ¿Insinúas que entre y robe los archivos? -- Dijo, arqueando una ceja, algo sorprendido por la idea de robar al dueño de su propio equipo, el BBA Team.

-- Exacto... pero no podrá solo... será necesario un gran conocimiento de computadoras, pues los archivos se encuentran de seguro, ya dentro de la unidad principal de la computadora de la BBA... me refiero a Ivanov, que fue educado con un amplio conocimiento de varias cosas, entre ellas el uso de tecnología avanzada.

-- ¿Lo que esta diciendo es que Yuriy y yo entremos a las instalaciones de la BBA en Rusia y robemos los informes que nos confiscaron? -- Pregunto una vez mas, haciéndose a la idea.

-- Si... ¿Acaso hay otra opción? -- Dio como excusa, encogiéndose de hombros, con una sonrisa torcida.

Kai bajo la mirada, pensativo... ¿Valía la pena? Claro que valía la pena! pero, ¿Porque?... BioVolt no era tan importante para él... fuese como fuese... la decisión estaba tomada...

-- ¿Que dice joven Kai? -- Pregunto, sabiendo de antemano la respuesta.

-- Hagámoslo... -- Susurro, levantando la mirada, con una sonrisa que al igual que la de Balkov, mostraba el deseo de victoria y el éxtasis del peligro... y en los ojos ese refulgir, esas llamas rojas ardiendo como pocas veces, deseosas de comenzar la aventura.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

-- ¿Que opinas Yuriy? -- Pregunto, recostado en la cama, mirando fijamente el techo. Todo estaba oscuro en esa habitación... ni siquiera un brillo de luna entraba, pues el cielo se encontraba cubierto por el manto gris de las nubes que amenazaban con soltar la blanca nieve que contenían.

-- ¿A mi que me preguntas? Ya duérmete... -- Gruño el otro, tapándose aun mas con las cobijas, ignorando o al menos tratando de ignorar al ruso-japonés a su lado.

-- Lo haremos... entraremos y saldremos sin ser vistos... -- Mascullo, cerrando los ojos.

-- Deja de preocuparte por esa estupidez, o no me digas... ¿El gran Hiwatari tiene miedo? -- Insinuó con tono burlón.

-- No... no es miedo... es otra cosa... -- Respondió de manera queda, con voz casi inaudible, diciéndolo para si, sin notar que ahora el pelirrojo lo miraba, con una expresión entre fastidiada y preocupada.

-- Te ayudare a relajarte... -- Le susurro, rodeándole la cintura, tal y como la noche pasada. Pero esta vez fue distinto... fue el fénix quien tomo la iniciativa, acercando su rostro al del ruso, besándolo, saboreando los labios del mas pálido, introduciendo su lengua, sobandola en las paredes de la boca, siendo de esta manera un intruso dentro de ese territorio ya explorado. El beso fue profundizándose cada vez mas, compartiendo los movimientos de sus bocas, otorgando un suave, ligero y agradable placer.

Las manos de Kai avanzaron por la perfecta anatomía del ruso, acariciando por sobre la ropa. La adrenalina aumentaba, al igual que la temperatura. Yuriy comenzó a dejarse llevar por este sentimiento nuevo en él, un algo que no podía explicar o describir, pero que lo obligaba a dejarse tocar de esa manera por el joven ojirojos, a la vez en que buscaba desesperante la exposición de mas piel, algo mas de que asirse además de la boca y labios del bicolor. Avanzando aun mas en el beso al principio suave, después apasionado, ahora desesperante, podría decirse salvaje, sus dientes apretaban esos labios, llegando al punto de hacerlos sangrar, cosa que no molesto para nada al bicolor, incluso pareció disfrutar el uso del dolor como estimulo del placer, un placer que lo embargaba con el solo contacto de sus bocas y sus manos... pero necesitaba, ansiaba la culmine, el clímax de sus actos, la realización de sus sueños y las fantasías mas ocultas que el pelirrojo había despertado.

-- aahh... -- Gimió el bicolor, sintiendo como el ruso acariciaba su ya muy sensible pecho, separándose de su boca, cortando tan desesperado beso. Kai lo recorría, lo exploraba, estrujaba cada parte que se encontraba. Había logrado, entre desesperados movimientos, librarse de las estorbosas ropas que antes cubrían el tórax y abdomen del pelirrojo, dejándolo ahora expuesto. Yuriy, aunque mas conciente, había hecho lo mismo, y ahora se deleitaba en besar y mordisquear las erectas tetillas, mientras que con sus manos cubría la extensión del vientre y cintura del otro. Kai ahogaba sus gemidos en sus labios, sin dejarlos escapar de su garganta. Sus manos apresaban las caderas del ruso, sus cuerpos se unían, acercándose cada vez mas, para después alejarse.

Kai cerro los ojos por fin, solo sintiendo las manos del ojos de hielo bajando al interior de su pantalón, mientras su piel se erizaba con el contacto y el placer, excitación, todo aquello que se arremolinaba en su interior.

En su mente aparecieron unos ojos de color dorado, tan brillantes como el sol... ¿Cuantas veces no se había perdido en ellos? Ray... en quien tanto había confiado, en quien tanto había pensado... tantas decepciones que le había traído. Siempre pensó que nadie lograría traspasar la fría barrera que había creado a su alrededor, pero, ¡Oh, sorpresa! Ese chico, con su calor, había logrado derretir o al menos hacer una fisura, logrando entrar. Pero... todo había sido en vano... cualquier esfuerzo por acercarse a él quedaban frustrados, primero por cierta gata rosa, y luego por una pelirroja. Y quiso culpar a Mao y Salima de que las cosas entre él y Ray no funcionaran... aunque después hubo de desmentirse, obligándose a abrir los ojos. Ray era así... siempre coqueteando con las chicas, aceptaba que sentía una cierta atracción hacia Kai, pero de eso no pasaba. Tuvo que aceptarlo, recordando la cita que Ray prometió a Mao al termino del Torneo Asiático; después, en el Torneo Estadounidense, había pedido un autógrafo a la chica esa, ¡Y se había sonrojado! claro... ¿Como resistirse a un rostro y un cuerpo bonito? En el mismo torneo, estaba la chica Frankie, no era difícil notar lo coqueto que se había mostrado. Ya mucho después, Salima... ¡Dios! ¿Quedarse toda la noche esperándola en el puente?... Ray nunca hubiera hecho eso por él. Y se había sentido basura... no era nada comparado con una chica... y él de tonto que creyó que había algo mas que amistad entre Ray y él... ¿Porque? ¿Que lo hizo caer en ese error?... Ray mandaba muchas señales... sonrisas, miradas... preguntaba por él y a veces era el único que notaba que existía... pero... el pasado en el pasado... aunque no pudiera evitar sentir algo por el chino, era historia antigua, algo que esperaba olvidar con el paso del tiempo...

Sin poderse contener, se arqueo en busca de oxigeno, olvidándose de sus pensamientos y reflexiones. Ya no quiso luchar contra sus sensaciones y abriendo la boca, dejo escapar sus gemidos, que pronto fueron ahogados en la garganta del otro, pues unió sus labios nuevamente en un beso tan desesperado y extenuante como el anterior.

-- Estúpido... Ray... -- Murmuro al finalizar el beso y aunque Yuriy lo escucho, al parecer no le importo la mención de ese nombre. Ahora, Kai tomo el control, bajando con sus manos y sus labios por el cuerpo del otro, acariciando la suave piel, saboreándola lentamente, dando ligeros mordiscos que aumentaban el placer.

Y ahora fueron los ojos azul tormenta los que irrumpieron en su mente. Takao, el líder verdadero del BBA Team. Ese chico que, al saber lo que había sufrido con Ray, se había ofrecido a ayudar, siendo su ayuda rechazada... no, no quería otra decepción. Y sin embargo, no pudo evitar que llegara a atraerle el chico... había que decir que había cambiado mucho físicamente desde el Campeonato Mundial. Su cabello había crecido, sus ojos se habían vuelto mas expresivos... había adelgazado y comenzaba a tomar el cuerpo de un verdadero hombre... aunque todavía se comportara como un niño. Y a pesar de todo, así lo quería, así le 'gustaba'... no a un grado de amarlo... simplemente gustar. ¿Takao le correspondía? Tal vez si, tal vez no... a veces parecía interesado en Ozuma, otras en Hiromi... tal vez en Zeo. Imposible saber la verdad. Lo único que tenia por cierto, era que le agradaba su compañía últimamente en las tardes solitarias en la mansión Hiwatari.

-- ¿Porque... piensas... en... R-Ray? -- Pregunto de manera entrecortada el ruso, al parecer curioso. No, no estaba celoso, ni siquiera preocupado... era simple curiosidad.

-- No pienso en Ray... pienso en Takao. -- respondió con una media sonrisa, sintiendo como el ruso se llenaba ahora de una confusión y una curiosidad acribillante.

-- hmf... -- Inflexiono el ruso, ahora tomando el control una vez mas, concentrándose en hacer su trabajo lo mejor posible... aunque le era imposible ignorar cierto deleite que lo recorría al hacer eso.

Sus ojos se clavaron en los rubíes perfectos del chico debajo de él. Podía descubrir en ellos un dejo de dolor, nostalgia, tristeza... se sintió tentado a acariciar su mejilla con la palma de la mano, para sentir la suavidad de su piel, reconfortarlo, ayudarle a no estar triste... ¿Que diablos pensaba? Así no era él... estaba dejando que eso lo afectara demasiado. Alejando esos pensamientos absurdos e incoherentes de su mente, se concentro en besarlo en otro arrebato, mientras, ambos chicos ya en bóxer, utilizaban sus manos para otorgarse un éxtasis, mandándose al cielo, entre nubes, para caer nuevamente al infierno, presos cada quien de sus cadenas, atados a sus demonios, pero olvidándolo un momento, olvidando que eran solo ratas de laboratorio o proyectos fallidos.

Las mejillas del ruso-japonés se encontraban teñidas de rojo, casi tan intenso como el de sus ojos. Pero aun había niveles mas altos para lo que sentía.

Castaño... vio castaño a su alrededor y un aroma embargo sus sentidos. La suave fragancia del shampoo de Wyatt, su compañero de clases, su amigo del colegio, el delicioso sabor de sus labios, dulces, dulce como azúcar, intoxicante como veneno, pero tan atrayente como la miel...

_-- ¿Como puedo disculparme contigo?-- Le pregunto, unos días después de que el pobre por fin despertó.  
-- No... soy yo el que debe disculparse... no debí hacer nada de eso... no debí seguirte. -- Respondió, bajando la mirada. Colocando su mano en la barbilla del castañito y levantándola con el pulgar lo obligo a mirarlo.  
-- Pídeme lo que quieras... -- Le susurro. ¡¿Cual no seria su sorpresa al ver sus mejillas teñirse de rojo al escucha la respuesta?!  
-- Si lo pones así... qui-quisiera... que... que me... me besaras... -- Pidió tímidamente, con los ojos cerrados, muy avergonzado.  
-- Wyatt... -- Susurro, viéndolo con... ¿Ternura? Si, ese chico le inspiraba ternura. Y le sonrió. Poco a poco levanto nuevamente el rostro de su amigo y fue acercándose cada vez mas..._

Lo había besado, no solo porque el niño lo pidiera, sino porque él también lo deseaba... y había pensado que, si podía enamorarse de alguien, seria de ese pequeño de ojos y cabello castaño, de mirar dulce y aunque pudiera parecer fastidioso, era un buen amigo.

-- ¿Sigues pensando en Takao? -- Pregunto Yuriy, sacándolo de sus recuerdos una vez mas.

-- No... ahora es Wyatt... -- Respondió y acto seguido dejo salir un largo gemido, pues ahora el pelirrojo lo masturbaba muy lentamente, pero bastante fuerte, con sus labios y su lengua.

-- mmm... no lo conozco. -- Contesto, siguiendo con su trabajo.

-- Es... aahh... agradable... dulce... aahh... como Max... -- Respondió trabajosamente, intentando hablar y respirar a la vez.

-- ¿El americano? -- Pregunto. Sonrió al ver como el miembro de Kai crecía a cada movimiento.

-- ... da... -- Se aferraba a las sabanas.

-- ¿lo disfrutas no? -- Su voz tenia un ligero toque de burla, pero mantenía un tono suave y sensual.

-- ... da! -- Se obligo a admitir el ruso-japonés.

El ruso sonrió aun mas, al sentir como el cuerpo del fénix temblaba ahora, mientras un fugaz y electrizante orgasmo recorría la perfección de su cuerpo. Kai exploto, llenando de ese liquido, resultado de su pasión, las sabanas destinadas a cubrirlos del frío. Su respiración agitada se veía marcada por el frenético subir y bajar de su pecho. Abrió los ojos, encontrándose con los azul hielo... esperaba algo... un algo del cual aun tenia necesidad.

-- ¿No.. piensas... tomarme? -- Pregunto el dueño de Dranzer, con dificultad.

-- mmm... ¿Tan rápido?... Oh, para hacerlo debes ganarlo... -- Puso como condición. La respiración del peliazul comenzaba a normalizarse.

-- Hmf... ¿Ganármelo? Tu eres el que debiera hacerlo... soy dueño de BioVolt y por lo tanto de sus proyectos y déjame recordarte, que tu eres uno de ellos, por lo tanto me perteneces. -- Dijo algo enfadado por la insolencia de ese ser, que aun siendo superior en ciertos aspectos, era suyo por derecho.

-- Solo pensaba... lo sé, eres dueño, mío y de los demás... pero... no sé... pienso que es mejor esperar un poco, mi fiera ave -- Respondió con una sonrisa torcida, entre susurros y besos en el cuello de su compañero y amante.

-- mmm... da... -- Fue lo que escapo de sus labios. Pensó, con certeza... que todo era un juego... un simple juego del cual él era parte. Nada de lo que compartía con el ruso era en serio... ¿O si?

Yuriy se quito de sobre Kai, para arrojar las cobijas al suelo, tomando otras, para cubrirse esa noche. El ulular de un ave rompió el silencio y un copo de nieve entro por la ventana, cayendo en el cuerpo del ojirojos. Kai lo tomo antes de que se deshiciera en sus manos, entre el calor de su cuerpo, y lo contemplo... tan pequeño, tan frío...

-- Mañana discutiremos bien como entrar a la BBA y robar los archivos. -- Le dijo a Yuriy, quien ya estaba recostado, en su ya clásica posición dando la espalda a Kai. Este no se dejo por tal acto de desdén y acercándose al pelirrojo, rodeo con sus brazos su cintura, acomodándose para dormir, buscando abrigo y calor en el cuerpo del chico que, con sus ojos cerrados, esperaba poder dormir.

-- Yuriy... -- Le susurro y Yuriy se sorprendió por el tono de voz tan... extrañamente...¿suave?

-- Hmf...

-- Gracias... gracias por ser las cadenas que atan al ave dentro de su jaula. -- Y acto seguido, se dejo llevar en los brazos de Morfeo.

-- ... -- Palabras enigmáticas las de su compañero... pero... después de todo... no de mucha importancia...

Cerro los ojos y, deshaciéndose de los brazos de Kai, igual que la noche anterior, se domino por el sueño.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

-- Si, definitivamente, no debemos dejar pasar mucho tiempo más... esta vez el hemisferio derecho de Kai estuvo en una extenuante actividad... demasiadas emociones... tristeza, alegría, deseo, dolor, miedo... y muchas otras quedaron registradas.

Los ojos violáceos del adulto observaron a las dos figuras dormidas en la habitación. El monitor marcaba una temperatura estable, no como minutos antes, que estaba muy sobre el nivel normal. Todo estaba siendo guardado, debía ser usado en un tipo de comparación, el antes y el después.

-- Bien... es hora de dormir... y es preciso dejar a esos jóvenes descansar, ya son dos noches de 'ejercicios'... solo espero que todo siga bajo control...

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

-- Hiwatari... Hiwatari despierta... -- Esa voz... se escuchaba tan lejana, como perdida entre la niebla.

-- mmm -- Respondió, tapándose con la cobija.

-- Escucha, no es mi culpa que anoche te pusieras tenso y tuviéramos que hacer lo que hicimos, lo mejor es que te levantes. -- La otra voz se escuchaba irritada.

-- hmf... -- Gruño el peliazul, ignorándolo.

-- Al demonio! Si no te quieres levantar, es_ TU_ problema. -- Ahora sí estaba enojado.

Un portazo marco el final de la discusión. Fue entonces cuando Kai encontró la determinación para levantarse de la cama. Miro a su alrededor, encontrándose solo en la habitación. Rió un poco al pensar que había hecho enfurecer al siempre calmado, frío y calculado cyborg. Buscando algo de ropa limpia, se vistió con rapidez, para después salir de allí, con destino a la oficina de Borcloff Balkov, para terminar de planear la cuestión del robo.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

-- ¿Eso es todo? -- Pregunto incrédulo, las cosas serian mas fáciles de lo que pensaba.

-- Así es... entraran por la entrada principal y tú, siendo un beyluchador conocido y bastante apreciado, avanzaras a las zonas de entrenamiento, junto con Yuriy, estando ya dentro, buscaran la oportunidad de ir por el pasillo de la derecha, que los llevara directo a la computadora principal. Junto a esta, estarán los archivos... -- Resumió todo, mientras señalaba cada punto en los planos de las instalaciones que había conseguido.

-- Y la vigilancia es muy pobre... -- Observo, viendo nuevamente que solo había dos cámaras en todo el largo del pasillo. -- ¿Para cuando esta planeado esto?

-- Esta tarde... -- Respondió, para sorpresa de Kai. -- Las indicaciones ya fueron dadas al joven Ivanov. En unas horas irán y traerán los documentos.

-- Bien... -- Mascullo, mirando los planos. Seria fácil , ¿Seria correcto?

Borcloff observo el titubeo en el joven aprendiz... era urgente el cambio, no debía esperar mas, tal vez seria demasiado tarde. ¡Cuanto había cambio el negro fénix! ahora no era mas que una blanca paloma, había sido despojado de su manto oscuro, de sus llamas asfixiantes, de ave de rapiña a frágil pájaro enjaulado... que decepción.

Pero pronto, muy pronto, el fénix volvería, majestuoso, ardiente y aterrador; con sus ojos de sangre y sus plumas de orgullo. El ave se alzaría y reclamaría lo suyo, mostrándose ante todos aquello que intentaron domesticarla. ¡Pobres de aquellos cuando lo vieran! Casi podía ver sus ojos vacíos, sus lagrimas queriendo escapar, el temblor de sus cuerpos y sus labios al contemplar ante ellos al ser perfecto, que remontándose al vuelo, caería en picada cual águila en plena caza, destrozando sus almas, desgarrando sus corazones, creando una muerte en vida...

Y no pudo evitar sonreír. El espectáculo ya casi empezaba.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

-- ¿Sigues con el jueguito con Hiwatari? -- Pregunto el chico de cabello lavanda al pelirrojo, sin emoción en la voz, tan solo una fría pregunta, carente de interés.

-- Hmf... es trabajo. -- Respondió sencillamente, sin volverse a ver al chico recargado en la pared, que aunque no lo viera, podía sentir la pesada mirada acribillando su cuerpo.

-- ... Divertido. -- Y sonrió con una torcida sonrisa, esperando encontrar en las palabras del pelirrojo algún sentimiento de enfado.

-- Lo es. -- Dijo, pero sin denotar emoción alguna.

-- ¿Cual es el plan? -- Se atrevió a preguntar, interesado en una respuesta clara.

-- Darle confianza y apuñalarlo por la espalda... -- Contesto tranquilamente, volviéndose y observando los ojos verdosos del joven Kuznetzov. -- ¿Porque tanto interés Boris?

-- Simple curiosidad. -- Dio como respuesta.

-- Net... te conozco, tú no preguntas las cosas por curiosidad, siempre planeas algo... -- Contesto, clavando sus ojos fríos en los otros igual de congelados.

-- Vaya vaya, ¡si que me conoces! -- Añadió luego de una ligera pausa, con un irritante tono de burla. -- Pero, ¿cual es el plan? No te lo diré.

-- Hmf... -- No le interesaba realmente cual fuera el plan de Kuznetzov, por él, el ojiverde podía hacer lo que le viniera en gana.

-- Mi turno de jugar. -- Irrumpió en el silencio la voz de Iván.

Yuriy se retiro de allí, harto de todo aquello. Y sentía una extraña sensación en su pecho, un algo que lo hacia sentirse... mal. Intento desviar sus pensamientos, declinarlos en otra cosa, pero era imposible, siempre terminaba recordando lo ocurrido con Kai esa noche... Kai había pensado en tantos, Ray, Takao, ese tal Wyatt, quizás también en Max... una punzada atravesó su cuerpo al recordar la sonrisa de Kai cuando pronunciaba los nombres...

Una posibilidad salto a su mente, tan ridícula que lo obligo a soltar una carcajada, una idea risible y estúpida. ¿Tendría celos? Ja! Imposible! ¿Celos? Absurdo!! Volvió a reír, calmándose poco a poco. Sacudió su cabeza, alejando tan tontas conclusiones. No, no podían ser celos... ¿Celoso por Ray, Takao, Wyatt, Max? ¿Por estar ellos presentes en la mente de Hiwatari? Bah!

Aun con una sonrisa, entro a la oficina de Borcloff, sin saber que tras esa idea que le pareció tan ridícula, estaba escondida la verdad de muchos sentimientos.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

-- Listos? -- Pregunto, mirando fijamente a los dos jóvenes.

-- Da. -- Respondieron al unísono

-- Pueden marcharse cuando quieran. -- Dijo, saliendo de la oficina, dejando a ambos chicos solos.

-- Yuriy... -- Susurro Kai, bajando la mirada. Yuriy lo volteo a ver, igual de inexpresivo que siempre.

-- ¿Si? -- Pregunto, ablandando un poco sus facciones al notar la perturbación en su compañero.

-- ¿Esta bien hacer esto? -- Pregunto, mirándolo a los ojos. Su voz no mostraba ni un asomo de temor o de tristeza, pero en sus ojos era notorio.

-- Claro! Esos tipos de la BBA nos robaron, afianzados en la ley, pero un robo al fin y al cabo.

-- mmm... son mi equipo...

-- Somos tu vida. -- Le dijo, irritado, pero para asombro de él, Kai asintió, afirmando.

Kai se acerco a Yuriy, aun con la vista algo baja, pero con decisión, levanto el rostro, para encontrarse con el del ruso, uniéndolos con un beso. Yuriy al principio se sorprendió, pero recordando su misión, comenzó a corresponder... pero ese beso era diferente, profundo pero no apasionado. Y no pudo evitar abrir sus ojos al notar esa necesidad en el bicolor... en ese beso buscaba seguridad y valor... la buscaba en él, en Yuriy Ivanov. Una sensación de vacío lleno el estomago del pelirrojo y cerro los ojos con fuerza, intentando quitarse esa sensación. Pero era imposible. Kai confiaba en él... y su deber era traicionar esa confianza... y por primera vez, dudo de su capacidad de cumplir ese mandato.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

-- Camina más rápido... -- Le ordeno Kai a Yuriy, apresurando el paso, algo lento entre la pesada nieve.

-- Hmf...

-- Allí esta. -- Señalo el edificio en cuanto llegaron.

El edificio se alzaba en medio de la ciudad, la nieve cubría las cornisas y las ventanas cubiertas de escarcha le daban un aire invernal, quedando perfecta en ese frío lugar.

-- Entremos. -- Dijo, adelantándose.

Yuriy asintió y al entrar, notaron de inmediato el calor de la calefacción, embargando el lugar. Las paredes pintadas de azul pálido de daban una apariencia de hospital, algo incomodo.

-- ¡¿Kai?!

Esa voz... tardo en reaccionar antes de voltear a ver al poseedor de esa voz tan conocida, tan dolorosa para él y tan agradable en ocasiones. Pero... no! No podía estar allí... ¿Que diablos estaba haciendo en Moscú?  
Al voltear y encontrarse con esos ojos dorados, no quedo ninguna duda. Ojos dorados, cabello largo y negro como la noche, esa piel apiñonada, las facciones felinas tan atractivas. Ray.

-- ¿Que haces aquí? -- Pregunto sin mas, igual de frío que siempre. Ray sonrió, no le afectaba para nada la indiferencia del ruso-japonés, Kai así era y así le agradaba. Estaba acostumbrado a eso.

-- Jeje, el Sr. Dickenson me trajo, se supone que iría a Japón a visitarlos, pero primero tuvo asuntos que atender aquí. -- Explico. Después miro al chico al lado de Kai. -- ¿Que hace él aquí?

-- Sí, también me da gusto verte. -- Dijo mordaz el pelirrojo, con algo de ira en su mirada.

-- Viene conmigo. -- Dijo Kai. Yuriy sonrió al llegar una idea un tanto cruel a su imaginación.

-- Ray... tengo una pregunta. -- Comenzó Yuriy, ante la mirada expectante de ambos chicos. -- ¿Conoces a Wyatt?

-- Em... sí, tu compañero ¿No es así Kai? -- Kai asintió, sabia que algo andaba mal... algo planeaba Yuriy. -- Es un chico de cabello castaño, ojos castaños... algo infantil y molesto...

-- Oh... es que, anoche Kai lo menciono antes de dormir... -- Dijo, sacando el tema con disimulo y una mirada pretenciosa.

-- Yuriy... -- Lo regaño Kai, dándole un codazo.

-- ¿Duermen juntos? -- Pregunto Ray, con un extraño tono de enfado en la voz.

-- Aja... -- Respondió el ruso, dándose la vuelta, distrayéndose en contemplar unos cuadros.

-- Hmf... -- Kai no pudo evitar enfadarse... ¡Yuriy lo hacia a propósito! ¿Porque? Tal vez en venganza por tener presente a Ray al momento de jugar en la noche... ¿celos?... no... Yuriy no podía sentir celos, además, solo era un juego, no existe la propiedad en un simple juego.

-- ¿Que es lo que vienen a hacer aquí? -- Pregunto Ray, algo enfadado aun, aunque no entendía porque razón lo estaba.

-- No es algo que te importe...

-- Nunca había estado aquí... -- Comenzó Kai, desviando la mirada a otra lado, en actitud despreocupada. -- Decidí ver que tal...

Kai miro a Yuriy una vez más, fijando los ojos carmín en los de hielo del ruso, mostrándole con ese gesto el desapruebo de sus acciones. Yuriy sonrió cínicamente, encogiéndose de hombros. Kai se enfado, realmente no podía tolerar mucho mas eso. Entonces se volvió hacia Yuriy, dando la vuelta en sus talones, para dirigirse al pelirrojo. Ray observo silencioso, la actitud del par de chicos era algo extraña, pero no tenia porque involucrarse.

-- ¿Que diablos te pasa? -- Le dijo en cuanto, justo frente a él, le tomo del cuello. Desvió la mirada a donde Ray, unos cuantos metros atrás, esperaba.

-- Hmf... deberías controlarte. -- Contesto este, quitándose con suavidad las manos de Kai del cuello, respirando nuevamente. -- En cuanto a tu pregunta, solo juego, o ¿Es que acaso me negaras divertirme?

-- Cállate... recuerda que tenemos asuntos mas importantes.

-- Si, lo sé... y ahora que el gato comienza a atrapar al ave, es mejor comenzar. -- Susurro Yuriy, acercando su boca a la oreja de Kai, pronunciando cada palabra con suavidad, cautela y un dejo de burla. Ya mas calmados, ambos chicos se dirigieron de nuevo a su objetivo. Era hora de empezar.

-- Ray, ¿Tu conoces este lugar? -- Pregunto Kai. Al principio sintió un remordimiento al pensar que estaría utilizando a su amigo para algo tan sucio, pero después, se convenció de que no era del todo malo... Ray lo merecía. No pudo evitar sonreír y que un ligero brillo invadiera su mirada, un poco de diversión y un poco de cinismo.

-- Si... apenas llegue ayer, pero ya lo conozco. -- Respondió, algo perplejo por la actitud de Kai. Se veía tan abierto... ¿Acaso le daba una segunda oportunidad? No, no podía ser así, Kai lo había dicho muy claro la ultima vez : _"Este es el momento, decide... no habrá marcha atrás"_ Él había dicho no y las cosas habían quedado así... además ¿Para que querría una oportunidad?

-- Muéstranos. -- Pidió Yuriy, algo serio, pero por dentro, una sonrisa comenzaba a aparecer. Al parecer, Kai también sabía jugar con los sentimientos de los demás.

Ray, algo extrañado y visiblemente perturbado, asintió. Y así, el trío se dentro en esas oficinas...

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

-- Vete!!

-- Pero...

-- Solo vete! Yo me encargare del resto.

El ojiazul miro al ojirojos. Sus miradas se perdieron un segundo dentro de la otra, fuego, infierno; agua, océano. Yuriy, completamente compugnido, se acerco al rostro de Kai y le dio un beso, profundo, desesperado. El fénix correspondió con la misma intensidad... y todo había desaparecido, era como estar en el vació, nada mas que ellos dos, unidos en un extraño trance, hipnotizados en las facciones del otro, tan perfecto... hasta que un sonido los trajo de nuevo a la realidad.

-- Apresúrate!! -- Kai empujo al pelirrojo fuera de la oficina.

-- Hmf...

-- ¡Con un demonio! ¡Rápido Baka! -- Dijo ya sin dejar de empujarlo, hasta sacarlo.

-- Bien, tampoco te pongas tan nervioso... -- Dijo con burla, aunque el también lo estaba.

Hacia poco habían llegado a su destino, escapándose de Ray. Cuando estaban en el paseo por el lugar, llegando a las salas de entrenamiento, Kai había pedido una demostración del poder de Driger y Ray, amablemente o tal vez muy torpemente, accedió, luchando contra uno de los chicos que estaban siendo entrenados. Kai y Yuriy aprovecharon que Ray estaba enfrascado en la batalla y salieron sin ser vistos. Ya en el pasillo, fue muy sencillo desactivar las cámaras, después de eso y después de recorrer una buena distancia, escabullirse por los ductos fue lo mas fácil y así fue como entraron a la oficina central de la BBA. Si había sido fácil entrar, mas aun lo fue encontrar los archivos... Kai los buscaba en los archiveros mientras Yuriy accesaba a la computadora principal, dispuesto a borrarlos del disco duro. Para esos momentos, era probable que medio personal los estuviera buscando... seguro Ray se enojaría.

No bien habían terminado su trabajo, cuando un sonido los hizo apresurarse. Pasos se acercaban y con la mayor rapidez y destreza, haciendo uso de una agilidad solo conseguida en un lugar tan duro como BioVolt, entraron de nueva cuenta a los ductos de ventilación. Salieron de estos y volvieron a activar las cámaras, entonces, corriendo, lograron llegar a un lugar mas seguro, una simple oficina... que daba al exterior. Y los pasos estaban mas cerca...

Apenas había logrado salir el pelirrojo cuando la puerta se abrió, el personal de seguridad entró... para encontrarse con una oficina vacía. Sin nada más, salieron de allí.

Kai, con destreza, bajo del ducto una vez más... ahora solo quedaba el final. Vigilando que nadie estuviera afuera, salió y corrió hasta llegar nuevamente al área de entrenamiento.

Y allí espero. El momento llego cuando, unos minutos después, Ray doblo, casi chocando con él.

-- Kai!! ¿Donde estabas?! -- Pregunto, al principio alegre, pero después bastante enojado.

-- Yuriy se fue... lo acompañe. -- Respondió, indiferente. Sintió el peso de esa mirada, tan brillante tan cálida, derritiendo la barrera de hielo a su alrededor.

-- Oh... ¡¿Acaso no podías avisar?! Me tuviste como idiota buscándote por mas de media hora!! -- Reclamo, haciendo un puchero, gesto bastante gracioso para Kai.

-- Hmf... -- Inflexiono el bicolor, desviando la mirada. Volvía a su mente los momentos al lado del chino, aquellos que pensó especiales, aquellos que imagino únicos... y resultaron ser simples mentiras. Aun frente a Kon, se atrevió a mirarlo directo a los ojos... el chino solo tembló al encontrarse con ese hirviente infierno carmín... le asustaba, lo obligaba a callar, se clavaba en su alma... y le gustaba. Pero él bien lo sabía, solo era una simple atracción, solo físico, nada relevante.

Apoyándose en sus talones, se dio la vuelta, dándole la espalda al chino... y comenzó a caminar.

-- He? ¿A donde vas? -- Pregunto Ray, alcanzándolo.

-- De vuelta a la abadía... tengo muchos asuntos que atender. -- Dio como fría respuesta.

-- ¿La Abadía? -- Pregunto extrañado el chico Kon.

-- Así es... ¿No lo sabías? Soy el futuro dueño... -- Dijo, sin poder evitar un tono soberbio en sus palabras, después de todo, era de familia, supuso. -- BioVolt es mío.

Ray se detuvo ante esta mención. Kai dueño de BioVolt, Kai jefe máximo del equipo que intento conquistar el mundo, el mismo Kai que lucho contra el Neo Borg, el mismo del BBA Team... pero, ahora ¿Que era? ¿Amigo o enemigo? Se quedo pensando, mientras el bicolor salía por la puerta, silencioso, majestuoso con su bufanda ondeando al contacto con el frío viento cargado de copo de nieve. No, no sabía que pensar...

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

-- Felicidades chicos, muy buen trabajo el que han hecho... -- Dijo con una sonrisa torcida Borcloff.

-- ... -- Kai guardaba silencio, con la vista fija en la nada... se sentía culpable, por engañar a su equipo y en especial a su compañero... ¿Que sucedería si se enterara de que lo uso para poder entrar a la computadora principal, que había jugado con él?

-- Gracias señor. -- Respondió solitariamente el joven Ivanov.

Ambos chicos se levantaron de sus asientos, y con seriedad y profesionalismo, salieron de allí.

Borcloff Balkov observo una vez mas por donde los chicos se habían marchado, para después desviar la mirada a los fólder sobre su escritorio. Esta había sido una pequeña prueba, la cual habían pasado con éxito. Sonrió al pensar en el futuro, un futuro glorioso y oscuro, donde él sería el único portador de luz, gobernando bajo el cobijo de las negras alas del fénix y las fieras fauces del lobo. Un destino que debía cumplirse y un futuro que cada vez estaba más próximo.

**=====================================================**

**-o- aburrido, lo sé =-=U, pero intentare que los demás estén mejor u.u  
n.n como se habrán dado cuenta, durante el lime, la mente de Hiwatari divagaba en otras personas y aunque a Ivanov pareció no afectarle, la realidad al parecer es otra. Traje a Ray!! jeje, eso no estaba planeado! Fue espontáneo, pero no sé... ustedes que opinan? -o- Ray esta ahora confundido, pues Kai es dueño de lo que fue su peor enemigo, solo recuerden la pelea contra Bryan, debió de haber quedado algo resentido no? n.nU jeje, metí a Wyatt... sé que no a muchos les agrada y hasta yo lo admito, puede resultar molesto, pero Wyatt es un chico que me cae muy bien, me gusta porque es tierno n.nU. Takao, él no podía faltar, además, será parte importante del fic... u.u pobre Takaito, sufrirá mucho en este fic T.T me da lastima!! n.nU pero mejor no digo mas. Por cierto, ya están en el tercer día y Kai regresara a Japón en 7, ósea que quedan 4 días mas. Una pregunta: ¿Quieren lemon en el siguiente capitulo? Ustedes deciden!   
ok! Gracias a todos por leer esta cosa =.=U!**

**Oyasumi n.n  
:: Carpe Diem::**


	3. Confianza

**¡¡Nyhao!! nOn**

**Koji: **o.o? ¿Porque esta tan feliz?**  
Némesis: **-o- ni idea, ya la conoces ¬¬U esta loca...**  
Lia: **n.n escuche eso!! xD jaja!!! Pero no me importa!!!! xP soy feliz!!!! n.n I so Happy!!! n0n**  
Eitan: **o.oU**  
Vulspi:** o.ô amita... dijo tu mama que te acostaras, porque estas enferma y...**  
Lia: ** n.n pero si no estoy enferma!!! n0n... **  
Koji: **¬¬U **  
Vulspi:** o.ô pero, anoche la fiebre que tenias...**  
Lia: **n.n no era nada!!.... ¬.¬U bueno si, pero solo me dolió la cabeza unas tres o cuatro horas! n0n ya estoy bien!!!**  
Némesis: **¬¬U **  
Lia:** -o- ok, ok!! termino el capitulo, me tomo la medicina y me recuesto un rato ¬¬U**  
Eitan: ** u.ù a veces eres tan necia...**  
Lia:** o.ó no soy necia!!! ¬¬U los necios son ustedes que le dan demasiada importancia a una enfermedad tonta! las enfermedades no me limitan!!!   
**Némesis:** u.uU lo que pasa es que andas hiperactiva ¬¬U**  
Lia: **n.nU... !! n0n como decía, Nyhao!! n.n Bienvenidos a este fic, gracias por seguir leyéndolo y muchas gracias sobretodo a aquellas lindas y preciosas personitas que enviaron Reviews!!**   
Vulspi: **n0n Si!! Ahora, aquí los dejamos con el fic, y sus partes!! n.n

**Titulo: El regreso del cyborg  
  
Autor:  Lia Kon**

**Dedicado a  : Javi!!!**

**Reviews:  
Saya/Ayachan: **Saya-sama! Sip muchas gracias otra vez con lo del nombre, y pues si, es la costumbre, ¡Pero claro que debe sentirse orgullosa! usted es una de las mejores escritoras que conozco! y mi meta es llegar a ser tan buena como usted algún día. n0n Oh, si! me encanta como se expresa en los reviews! xD jeje, sip! material que no debe exponerse al sol o terminara derritiéndose la coraza fría de hielo y escarcha que protege al bello lobo xD y sip, el lindo Yura no es solo un témpano de hielo! El trabajo... -o- quien no lo odia? ¬¬ yo lo detesto! y ahora que estoy de "vacaciones" es cuando tengo menos tiempo para escribir, pero si mas para aburrirme --U. Actualice pronto Ecos de una fría oscuridad! amo ese fic!! Es tan grandioso y simplemente perfecto, aunque no he dejado de sentir lastima por Takao, o.ô y que es lo que pasara? Con BioVolt al mando, los Bladebreakers derrotados ¿Cual será el desenlace de esa fatídica historia? n0n mejor espero a que actualice. Gracias por su review!

**Kokoro: **n0n primis!!! nn gracias por decir eso del fic! siempre haces que me sonroje prima! Sip, creo que nadie se esperaba la llegada de Kon, ni siquiera yo -o- fue espontánea la cosa n.nU. ¿Kai loco? para que te digo que no si sí. y por cierto, ¿encontraste a Kai? Y Yuriy... pues no es malvado n.n solo sigue ordenes y las cumple porque es leal, y que bien que te caiga bien en el fic n.n Wyatt... aun no decido si meterlo, si lo meto será solo para hacerlo sufrir... aun no lo decido. Taka-chan si aparecerá, aquí apenas un poco, pero ya después se vera mas de él. Lo de actualizar pronto, lo intento, pero mis padres me tienen limitada con la computadora y eso de estar escribiendo en un cuaderno no es muy bueno que digamos n.nU. Jeje, sip, ya no volveré a decir eso de mis fics, con la condición de que tú no digas algo así de los tuyos ¿Vale? Porque si yo digo que escribo mal y según tú es mentira, si tu dices que escribes mal también diré que es mentira porque lo es, tu escribes súper bien y por cierto, me encanto el Michael/Max que escribiste para Pyro! te quedo precioso! jeje, y mas que estoy enamorada de esa pareja... y no se porque, pero se me hace mas lindo Michael rubio que antes n.nU. Lo del lemon, decidí ponerlo en el siguiente capitulo. Gracias por el review primis!!

**Galy**: n.n que bien que te fue revelador. Sip, la cuestión de Yuriy con Kai es diferente a que si se tratara de otra persona y lo que se traía con Ray me dio risa a mi, no sé ni porque hice eso, pero me gusto xD. Como lo he dicho antes, la llegada de Ray no estaba planeada, fue espontánea, pero creo que fue adecuada n.n, debo admitirlo, Ray es muy lindo pero si es bastante coqueto. n.n a mi también me alegra saber que no soy la única que se fijo en Frankie, y es que si, siempre le tiran a Mariah y a Salima de coquetas cuando es Ray el coqueto, eso se vio bastante con Frankie. Lo del lemon, decidí ponerlo en el siguiente capitulo. n.n sip, sigue pensando en 'tonterías' de lo suyo con Kai y lo de celoso... pues, tú dirás si lo que ves son celos xD. Gracias por el review!

**Aiko:**n.n Gracias! Gracias por decir que fue buen capitulo pero sobretodo gracias por las criticas constructivas, créeme, son buenas y bastante necesarias. Sip, veo que tienes razón, tengo la extraña tendencia de hacer a los ukes... débiles, y no se porque, es extraño, pero bien, tienes razón en eso y gracias a que me lo señalaste, intentare cuidar mas eso de la debilidad, pues tienes razón el personaje no debe cambiar sino adaptarse a la situación sin modificar mucho su carácter a lo largo de la trama. También en lo de las escenas lemon tienes razón, tantas escenas hacen que se pierda la importancia de esta en un momento determinado de la historia. También hacen que la relación se vea superficial, jeje, tu maestra tiene razón, 'no hay que darle tanto al lector' xD. Y nuevamente gracias, ¿como crees que podría tomar a mal esto? para nada! esto es muy bueno, así se en que debo de cuidar mas los detalles y demás cosillas, n.n soy una persona abierta a la critica constructiva y en general, a cualquier critica. Oki n.n intentare no ser tan mala con Rei-kun, después de todo, yo también me inicie con la pareja Kai/Rei, Omokage fue el primer fic que hice, Yaoi, Lemon Kai/Rei, por lo tanto, siento un cariño especial hacia esa pareja. Como ves por fin actualizo... luego te explico porque diablos tarde tanto! n.n gracias por apurarme, así tengo mas ánimos y motivos para seguir. Gracias por tu review prima!!

**Tamara: **Nyhao!! Primero, antes de contestar el review, una cosa: T.T te extraño mucho!! llevo tanto tiempo sin hablar contigo!...  
Ok, continuo... si! fue gracioso verdad? Y si, Yuriy-san estaba celosin, lo quiera o no, él se puso 'algo' celos no? n.n... y si, a Kai lo traicionaran pero feo, ya que tenga confianza y lo demás... ¬¬ que te traicionen es lo peor que te pueden hacer! -.- como odio cuando alguien en quien tienes confianza te traiciona... T.T y me ha pasado, n.n pero para que te cuento? esas cosas son cosas que quedan en el pasado y es mejor olvidarlas. n.n jiji, sip, Ray fue torpe al dejar que pasara eso, pero lo fue aun mas al rechazar a Kai -.-, pero así n.n Yuriy tiene el camino libre!! aunque sip, n.nU Kai no piensa en casi nadie ¿no? ¡Que bueno que te gustaron los pensamientos de Borcloff!! xD aun me da risa el nombre! -o- oki, me calmo. No te preocupes por ser celosa n.n yo también lo soy, creo o.oU, como fuera, n.n tranquila por Saga n.n es lindo, pero prefiero a Shaka de Virgo !! n0n y Shun de Andrómeda!!  
**Némesis: **o.ô que gustos los tuyos Lia...  
n.nU en gustos se rompen géneros! oki, muchas gracias por tu review!!!

**A****rk Angel y Dark Ankel: **Nyhao! Gracias por decir eso n.n de mis fics. habrá lemon en el siguiente capitulo. ¡¡Feliz Cumpleaños!!! Felicidades!!! Sip, se a lo que te refieres y me apresurare, para que le sigas y lo publiquemos pronto oki? n.n Si quieres puedes mandarme ya las ideas y yo las acoplo a lo que llevo, pero si no no, n.n tu decides. Gracias por tu review!!!

**Silver: **n0n Nyhao Silver-chan!! nn jiji, que bueno que te gusto, Wyatt kawaii? -o- para muchos Wyatt es fastidioso y molesto... n.nU a mi me agrada muchísimo porque se me hace tierno, dulce, lindo, además, jeje, estaré loca pero me gusta para pareja de Kai. Max precioso!! Ni me lo digas! Max es un angelito precioso que cayo del cielo... ¿o.ô le habrá dolido? es que Maxie es simplemente lindísimo y tierno! Ray fue usado -o- exactamente ese fue el termino correcto, aunque ya veremos que piensa él de eso. n.n que bien que te gusto como se comporta Boris! Aquí aparecerá así mero, bastante en una pequeña conversación con Kai y otra con Yuriy-san. Gracias por tu review!!!

**Cloy-Ivanov: **Gracias! e intentare hacer las cosas mas rápido, actualizare lo mas pronto que pueda, lo prometo. Lemon en el siguiente capitulo. A mi también me gusta el Yuriy/Bryan, la primer pareja que leí para Yuriy fue Bryan n.n, aunque debo admitir que mi pareja favorita es el Yuriy/Kai. Ya veras de quienes es el lemon. Muchas gracias por tu review!!

**Ok!!! n0n muchas gracias a todos los que enviaron review!! y a los que no ¿que esperan? jeje, no es cierto n.n, gracias a los que dejan review y a los que no también gracias por leer. **

**Advertencias:** Yaoi-lemon. Lemon en el sig capitulo

**Pareja:** Yuriy/Kai

**Disclaimer:** Beyblade no es mío. -o- pero un día voy a inventar un anime y ese _S_ será mío xD Mwajajajaja!! Y dominare el mercado y la gente hará fanfics de mi anime y seré famosa y pondrán cosas que yo nunca habría puesto! Transformaran a los chicos en chicas y harán parejas yaoi sin fin! Habrá quienes le hagan un terrible daño a bishounen y odiaran a las chicas! Y se crearan escritores buenísimos! Y pondrán :: Disclaimer: x anime no es mío xD Mwajajajajajajaja....  
**Vulspi:** o.oU amita... n.nU tranquilícese...  
**Lia**: ¬0¬ ok! pero bien, el punto es este (.) xD  
**Némesis:** ¬¬U  
**Lia:** n.nU jeje, seré seria, el punto es que Beyblade no es mío, ¬o¬ es de Aoki Takao.

**Nota**: -o- nombres originales:  
Tala= Yuriy Ivanov  
Bryan= Boris Kuznetzov  
Boris = Borcloff Balkov  
Demolition Boys = Neo Borg  
Bladebreakers = BBA Team  
Mariah = Mao  
Tyson = Takao Kinomiya  
Hilary = Hiromi  
Kenny = Kyo

**Lia:** -o- y lo repito, ¬0¬ el nombre original de Wyatt es horrible!!! Imagínense!! Peor que Borcloff o.oU  
**Koji**: u.uU  
**Lia:** ok! -o- basta de juegos! aquí esta el capitulo 3 de mi fic:

**=====================================================**

**Capitulo 3: Confianza.**

**=====================================================**

Todo estaba en silencio dentro de la habitación. Sin saber como, la noche había caído, demasiado rápido en opinión del neko, demasiadas cosas las que habían pasado ese día.   
Se acomodo una vez mas en la cama intentando dormir, pero por mas que lo intentaba, no lograba conciliarlo, algo lo perturbaba terriblemente y no sabia que era... aunque siempre, en sus meditaciones del momento, terminaba pensando en el pelirrojo y el bicolor. Y no entendía el porque de eso. En Kai, tal vez era porque aun sentía extraño estar cerca de él, sabiendo que hubo un tiempo en el que creyó estar enamorado de él, dándose cuenta, demasiado tarde, de que solo era atracción y no algo mas serio. Fue demasiado tarde porque, para ese entonces, Kai también descubrió un sentimiento dentro de él. Tal vez fue el que nunca nadie lo trato así como el chino o las señales mandadas por Ray, quizás fue solo una coincidencia, pero Kai sintió 'amor', un verdadero amor, como nunca lo había sentido. Pero Ray ya lo había superado cuando el bicolor se decidió a confesar lo que sentía...

_- Ray, quiero hablar contigo - Dijo Kai en medio de un entrenamiento, de improviso, aunque su voz no denotaba alguna aprensión.  
- ¿he?... Claro... -- Había respondido él. Se alejaron de los demás, los cuales no podían ocultar la curiosidad que los invadía.  
- Ray... te diré algo muy importante. -- Ray asintió, curioso y preocupado.  
- Dilo... -- Pidió. Kai quedo frente a Ray y acerco una mano a la mejilla del chico, este se sorprendió un poco al tiempo en que una sensación electrizante lo recorría, despertando un antiguo sentimiento.  
- Yo... yo te amo. -- Dijo, al principio temeroso, pero de inmediato se recupero. Fijo sus ojos rubí en los de ámbar del chino, exigiendo con ello una respuesta.  
- Kai... yo... yo no sé. -- Respondió titubeante, sorprendido por la confesión. Sentía miles de mariposas recorrer su estomago y comenzó a sudar. No podía soportar esa mirada hostigándolo. Desvió la mirada, gesto que fue interpretado por Kai a su manera.  
- ... Ray...quiero que me digas ya, ¿Que es lo que sientes? No puedo esperar. -- Exigió, pero en realidad, lo que quería decir era un "¿Que es lo que sientes? Dímelo y no me tortures más con tu silencio ".  
- Kai... tú me gustas... pero... Kai, ¡No sé! -- Ray se sentía desesperado, no quería lastimar a Kai, no debía hacerlo. Y tampoco se decidía... sentía algo hacia su líder, pero no lo suficiente fuerte... ¿Y si el cariño se hacía amor? ¿Si le decía que no y terminaba arrepintiéndose?  
- Este es el momento, decide... no habrá marcha atrás..  
- Yo... lo lamento... no puedo corresponderte... no te amo. - Respondió bajando la mirada, apretando los puños.  
- Entiendo... al menos... ¿me dejarías besarte? - Pregunto, sin mostrar el dolor que lo carcomía en ese momento. Ray abrió los ojos grandemente... ¿Un beso?... ¿Por qué no?. Asintió.   
Kai acerco su rostro al de Ray, probando esos labios que ahora estaban prohibidos, sellando su dolor, dispuesto a intentar olvidar todo aquello que sintió hacía al chino. Y Ray también lo sintió...  
Los demás observaron el beso... solo eran Max y Takao, quienes se sorprendieron bastante, sobretodo Takao, que sabía de los sentimientos de Kai hacía Ray. Sonrió ampliamente, ¡Kai por fin se había decidido a declararse!.  
El beso terminó y Kai dedicó una ultima sonrisa a Ray. Ray correspondió con una sonrisa triste. Kai avanzó a los demás, rumbo a la salida.  
- ¡Vaya viejo! ¡Hasta que te decidiste! - Lo 'felicito' Takao, sonriéndole pícaramente.   
- Dijo que no... él no me ama. - Le respondió quedamente. - Adiós, el entrenamiento acaba por hoy y el que estaba planeado para mañana queda suspendido. - Agrego, palabras que no fueron escuchadas mas que por Max, pues Takao aún no lograba captar lo que le había dicho Kai... Acaso, lo habían... ¿Rechazado? Ray estaba mas alejado de los demás.  
Kai se marcho, sin agregar nada mas, mientras Ray lo observaba alejarse lentamente... suavemente levantó su mano y se tocó los labios..._

Después de eso, las cosas cambiaron, al menos entre Kai y él... eran mas distantes. En poco tiempo, se separaron nuevamente, como siempre, Max en Estados Unidos y él en China. Había pasado bastante tiempo desde eso, y aun a veces sentía remordimiento de haber dicho que no... no tanto por él, sino por Kai. Creía haberlo lastimado tanto... ¿Como saber que eso era ya historia antigua para Kai?

Lo sucedido ese día... ¡Maldición! Se sintió como un estúpido. Fue engañado... lo supo cuando Kai volvió. Kai y el maldito ruso ese se habían escapado a hacer sabrá Dios que cosas... prefería no pensar en eso.

Dio una vueltas mas en la cama, antes de poder al fin dormir. Tenia varias preguntas para Hiwatari, y si estaba en la abadía, tendría que buscarlo allí.  
Y lo haría...

** -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-  
-- ¿Que te traes ahora Hiwatari? -- Pregunto bastante enfadado el pelirrojo.**

-- Déjame en paz Ivanov. -- Respondió con el mismo enfado reflejado en su voz.

-- ¡Argh! No te soporto... -- Mascullo Yuriy.   
  
Llevaba varios minutos intentando provocar al ruso-japonés, pero por alguna extraña razón, no lo conseguía... Kai se mostraba frío, indiferente. Y eso comenzaba a molestarle.

-- Gracias... -- Respondió el bicolor con sarcasmo, cubriéndose con la cobija.

-- Lo que pasa es que tienes miedo de que te guste... -- Rió triunfante Ivanov, ahora recreándose en molestar aun mas al ojos rubí.

-- A ti te gustará... pero yo busco algo serio. -- Respondió sin levantar la voz, pero con un tono de reproche.

-- Oh, el pajarito tiene la esperanza de que alguien lo ame. -- Se burlo Yuriy. -- Es patético. -- Agrego, escupiendo las palabras ácidamente.

-- Hmf. -- Refunfuño, acomodándose mejor para dormir. Yuriy le dio la espalda, acomodándose también. De pronto sintió unas manos rodear su cintura.

-- ¿Que demonios? -- Pregunto, algo sorprendido.

-- Hmf, cállate y duérmete. -- Contesto, mas como una orden que como otra cosa. Yuriy obedeció y cerro los ojos, quedándose prontamente dormido. El bicolor acerco más su cuerpo, buscando algo de calor.  
Yuriy tenia razón, era patético estar así, esperando, buscando a alguien que lo amara por lo que es. ¿Quien podría interesarse en él, un tipo frío, serio... hasta cierto punto amargado, siempre en busca de la perfección.? Nadie... Era hora de abandonar la esperanza, que después de todo solo es una mascara que oculta la realidad, y él no vivía de fantasía, sino de verdades. Ya no esperaría... todo había acabado...

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

-- Hmf... esto es inquietante... -- Murmuro Borcloff, como siempre frente a las cámaras, analizando las ultimas imágenes y estudiando los últimos registros de actividad cerebral en Hiwatari. Parecía al fin haber un cierto equilibrio entre el hemisferio derecho e izquierdo. Después de todo, Kai no estaba tan mal como pensaba, pero eso no justificaba detener el plan.

Apunto en el registro privado de Kai lo visto esa noche, y cerrando la carpeta, salió de allí, después de todo, el también debía dormir.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

El primero en despertar fue Yuriy, encontrándose con que Kai seguía dormido a su lado. Negó con tristeza fingida... se estaba haciendo mala costumbre de Kai levantarse tarde, ya eran las 7 de la mañana, ¿Que acaso Kai pensaba dormir toda la mañana? Bah! Eso no era de su incumbencia. Se levanto, liberándose de los fuertes y musculosos brazos de Hiwatari. Se dirigió a las duchas y al salir de estas, volvió a su habitación... allí estaba Kai, aun dormido. Se estaba vistiendo cuando escucho un sonido proveniente de Kai. Volteo y lo miro... seguía dormido, aunque al parecer, o era un mal sueño o era un _ muy_ buen sueño, porque estaba sudando y su respiración era agitada. Movido por la curiosidad, se acerco aun más, sentándose al borde de la cama, mientras se ponía los zapatos.

-- Aahh... -- Exclamo el bicolor, despertando bruscamente. Por la expresión de su rostro, Yuriy pudo adivinar que después de todo, había sido una pesadilla.

-- Hmf... -- Gruño, algo asqueado por esa debilidad en quien consideraba un ser incluso igual de frío que él.  
  
Hiwatari hizo caso omiso y cerro los ojos, tranquilizando su respiración, volviendo a adquirir su piel un color al menos no tan pálido como el que tuvo cuando despertó. Abrió los ojos ya tranquilo... en menos de dos minutos había logrado superar el sobresalto que conlleva despertar de una pesadilla. Volteo a su lado, justo detrás de él y observó al pelirrojo que se terminaba de arreglar, peinándose. Desvió la mirada y se concentro en olvidar aquello que soñó, comenzando a vestirse.

-- Cobarde... -- Mascullo el pelirrojo disimuladamente. Hiwatari alcanzo a escuchar, enfadándose de inmediato.  
  
-- Cállate, que no entiendes nada. -- Replico Kai, encarándolo de frente, clavando su mirada carmín en la de hielo de Ivanov.

-- Pues, por lo que vi, tuviste una pesadilla y despertaste temblando como un bebe. -- Se burlo Ivanov.

-- No fue solo un sueño... de eso estoy seguro. -- Murmuro, desviando la mirada.

-- ¿Quieres hablar de eso? -- Pregunto, algo preocupado, de pronto se percato de lo que había dicho... ¿Porque diablos había dicho algo tan estúpido? -- Aunque claro, eso es de gente débil. -- Agrego para enmendar su falta.

-- Lo sé, es de débiles... y yo no lo soy, aunque, supongo que si preguntas es por curiosidad. -- Contesto este, sonriendo ligeramente. -- Siempre has sido muy curioso Ivanov.

-- Vaya, se nota que me conoces. -- Respondió sonriéndole, al parecer, Kai lo ayudo a salir de su misma falta. -- ¿Y que fue lo que logro turbar a nuestro 'corazón de hielo'? -- Pregunto.

-- Oh, solo una estupidez. Algunos cuantos recuerdos referentes al incidente de Black Dranzer, solo eso. -- Respondió, desviando la vista, bastante enojado... pero consigo mismo. -- Se supone que ya lo había superado ¡Yeb!

-- Basta, no es para tanto. -- Dijo el pelirrojo, levantándose de la cama -- Hay cosas que nunca se superan.

Yuriy camino hasta la puerta y salió, dando un seco portazo.   
Kai se quedo observando, bastante confundido por donde se había ido el chico pelirrojo. Lanzo un suspiro al aire y olvidándose de todo aquello, se dispuso a trabajar, resignándose a otro día monótono y aburrido dentro de esa maldita cueva.

** -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- **

Que lento se iba el tiempo en ese lugar. Kai observaba por la ventana de la habitación, mientras daba la espalda desdeñoso al montón de papeles que le había dado Borcloff para leerlos y firmarlos. No tenia ánimos de leer nada... realmente esa mañana se sentía muy desanimado. Mas sin embargo, trabajo era trabajo y mientras mas rápido lo terminara, mejor. Acercándose a la cama, se recostó en ella, tomo una carpeta y comenzó a leer su contenido.

Ese sería un día bastante aburrido...

** -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- **

_" No lograras engañarme, planeas algo y en ese algo estoy yo"_

El ojiverde permanecía con los ojos cerrados y los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho, en aparente calma. Pero no podía engañar al ex-cyborg, esa ligera, sádica y cínica sonrisa que se dibujaba casi imperceptible en su rostro, el mostraba al pelirrojo la evocación de la consecuencia de una acción por realizarse.  
Harto y curioso, se fue acercando poco a poco a Kuznetzov, mientras Iván y Serguei continuaban practicando.

-- Priviet Kuznetzov. -- Le dijo con falsa amabilidad al llegar a su lado.

Boris, al escucharle, se limito a abrir un ojo, mirándole con frialdad, la misma frialdad y burla característica de él.

-- ¿Que quieres Ivanov? -- Le pregunto con voz indiferente, abandonando su posición.

-- ¿Que te hace creer que quiero algo de ti? -- Pregunto a su vez fingiéndose dolido por la pregunta.

-- Porque siempre que me hablas es para pedir algo. -- Respondió haciendo caso omiso de la actuación de Yuriy.

-- No caes... Yeb, ¿Que es lo que planeas? -- Dijo alzando apenas la voz, mirándolo fijamente, exigiendo una respuesta clara.

-- Tse, Tse -- Chasqueo con su lengua, negando con la cabeza y los ojos cerrados. -- Net

-- Hmf... Yeb vas. -- Soltó enojado, dando la vuelta y comenzando a marcharse.

-- Espera... -- Exigió Boris. El lobo se detuvo, pero sin voltear. -- Dime... ¿Que tal el juego? ¿Ya planeaste como darle la estocada?

-- Hmf. -- Inflexiono molesto. Kuznetzov sonrió.

-- ¿Al menos me dirás cuando? -- Pregunto sin dejar de sonreír.

-- Dime cuando lo harás tú. -- Puso como condición.

-- En cuanto lleves a cabo el tuyo... pero no te preocupes, no interferirá con los planes de BioVolt, pero pues dime, ¿cuando?

-- Mañana. -- Contesto sencillamente.

-- Descanso de 20 minutos, después volveremos a empezar. -- Anuncio el guardia a cargo en ese momento. Los chicos no dijeron nada, tan solo se fueron, buscando como aprovechar ese tiempo.

** -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- **

Miro el lúgubre edificio frente a él y recordó el campeonato mundial...

Sus ojos dorados volvieron a ver como se alzaba la noche oscura y cubría la ciudad, cuando entrando en ese monasterio, buscaron a Kai... el maldito Yuriy les había dicho que estaba enfermo, cuando realmente estaba mas poderosos que nunca, sintiendo el poder y la grandeza del fénix negro y ardiente. Esa ardiente oscuridad que se apodero del cuerpo de Kai, esa altivez, frialdad, crueldad, esa majestuosidad con la que se movía en la batalla... al buscar la perfección, su líder encontró la jaula que lo encerró durante días enteros, sin saberse atrapado.

Y en el hielo... los ojos de Hiwatari mas ardientes que nunca al momento de derrotar a Takao. Si no hubiera sido por el rubio estadounidense, tal vez Kai jamás hubiera regresado. Pero lo hizo y eso importaba. Después de todo es, se habían unido mas como equipo, como compañeros y como amigos.

También durante el campeonato mundial fue cuando se dio cuenta de lo valioso que era Kai para él, de lo mucho que lo quería... y por un momento confundió eso con el amor.

Regresando a la realidad, se abrió paso cruzando las enorme rejas. Su mirada felina inspecciono el lugar, su cuerpo se movía entre un poco de nieve que caía, y su mente pensaba en alguna posibilidad, algún lugar donde encontrar al fénix...

** -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- **

El silencio tan profundo era normal, Pero de pronto, un ligero sonido resquebrajo tal quietud, sin embargo, lo ignoro. Casi insonoro e imperceptible, el sonido se repetía constante.  
Hiwatari sonrió, olvidándose de su lectura. A pesar de todo el tiempo que había pasado lejos de allí, aun conservaba ciertas capacidades. "Mis habilidades aumentan en este lugar" había pensado sin saber la razón, y aun seguía creyendo en eso. Otra vez el leve sonido, a pesar de todo, aun podía percibir cosas tan ínfimas como una presencia y el sonido de un respirar, miro por el rabillo del ojo, identificando a la persona.

-- Deja de esconderte y sal de allí, Boris Kuznetzov. -- Ordeno con vos firme, con su rostro marcado por facciones frías y una ligera sonrisa dibujada en su rostro.

-- Vaya, vaya, me descubriste. -- Contesto este, con falsa sorpresa, avanzando hacía el ruso-japonés, descubierto de las sombras que lo habían rodeado momentos antes.

-- Basta de zalamerías y habla claro. -- Se levando, quedando justo frente al ojiverde, este respondió con una sonrisa.

-- Basta de 'juegos' ¿no? -- Pregunto con alevosía, distrayendo su mirada en otro punto.

- Hmf. -- Bufó Hiwatari, captando lo directo de la indirecta.

-- Vamos, no me mientas, nada en esta abadía es secreto, aunque claro esta, todo es un gran secreto. Tú y el ex-cyborg han estado jugando en las noches y no precisamente a las cartas, aunque te recomendaría que tuvieras un as bajo la manga.

-- Se directo.

-- Aunque hable con acertijos los resuelves.

-- Yo que pensé que era Iván el dueño de la serpiente.

-- ¿Debo sentirme ofendido acaso? Puedo ser como una serpiente, pero soy astuto como un zorro, tengo varias buenas características, pero veo que tu eres como un débil pajarillo. -- Le dijo en contestación, con un tono de burla total.

-- No lo soy, ten en cuenta que mi equipo venció al tuyo. -- Respondió.

-- Lo sé, pero también recuerdo que perdiste contra Serguei. Patético. -- Objeto, clavando sus ojos esmeralda en los rubíes de Kai.

-- Hmf...

-- ¿Que? ¿Ya no tienes nada que decir? ... dejémonos de comentarios hostiles, vine para reclamarte ciertas cosas.

-- Entonces empieza.

-- Drug... ¿Que te pasó? Yeb! es por culpa de los imbeciles de tus 'amigos'... ¿Donde quedo el majestuoso fénix que conocí? Tu orgullo, tu frialdad, el fulgor carmín de tu mirada de sangre, el cinismo en tu sonrisa, todo eso que te hacía único, que te identificaba como el mas poderoso ¿A donde fue? Yo no veo al dueño de Black Darnzer ni al amo de Dranzer, aquí solo veo a un patético chico que finge ser lo que eras. -- Escupió las palabras, cada vez mas furioso.

-- Modera tus palabras. -- Le ordeno, enfadado. -- Recuerda que soy muy superior a ti.

-- En la sociedad tal vez, pero para mi ya no eres absolutamente nada. -- Contesto.-- Y sabes que todo lo que he dicho es cierto.

-- Te equivocas estúpido.

-- Lo es... y no me importa que te enojes, porque, al contrario de muchos, yo no te temo Hiwatari.

-- Deberías hacerlo, sabes que con una orden mía, acaba tu existencia. -- Amenazo.

-- No te temo, ni a ti ni a tus amenazas. Crees tener poder cuando no tienes nada. -- Dijo, ahora con total burla, sonriendo.

Kai harto de escucharlo, lanzo un puñetazo al rostro que permaneció impávido, pues Boris desvió con el codo el ataque.

-- Grrr... -- Soltó al encontrar frustrado su ataque.

-- No lo olvides, se pelear. -- Rió desafiante.

En ese momento el ruso-japonés no lo soporto mas, sintió hervirse la sangre de sus venas y su vista se cegó por el enojo. ¡Ese maldito ruso estúpido se estaba burlando de él en su propia cara!

-- Al igual que yo. -- Contesto, dirigiendo otro puñetazo al rostro del ruso y este nuevamente lo desvió, pero no contaba con que a la vez, el ojos rubí le propinaba un terrible rodillazo en el vientre, demasiado tarde como para que pudiera protegerse, perdiendo el aliento unos instantes, cayendo de rodillas al suelo con la mano en su vientre, presionándolo a causa del dolor.

-- Yeb... yo solo... quería ayudarte... -- Dijo, recuperándose poco a poco.

-- Y esa es mi manera de agradecerte. -- Contesto este, con una sonrisa al ver estremecerse al ojiverde de dolor.

-- Da... eso es lo que esperaba. -- Sonrió, levantándose lentamente. -- Eso es justamente lo que quería.

-- ¿Que quieres decir? -- Interrogo algo confundido.

-- ¡Net! no te ablandes de nuevo, vuelve a mostrar lo que me dejaste ver cuando me golpeaste, esa satisfacción en tu rostro, la sonrisa sádica que disfrutaba mi dolor, el brillo de tu mirada, ése es el verdadero Hiwatari Kai, al único que temo, no a ti, el estúpido frente a mi ahora.

-- Entiendo... ¿Porque tanto interés en mi? -- Pregunto arqueando una ceja y exigiendo con la mirada una respuesta clara y sin mas acertijos.

-- Simple. Lo creas o no, siempre te he considerado mi mejor... 'compañero', por eso me... 'enoja' ver en lo que te has convertido. Y quiero advertirte que no te fíes, no confíes en nadie, ni siquiera en Yuriy o en mi, recuerda, en este lugar nada es real y siempre estas vigilado. Y otro dato importante y que te conviene recordar... el amor, la amistad y el compañerismo. Sé que así logro triunfar tu equipo, pero ambos lo sabemos, las cosas no suceden igual con nosotros. Si el amor crea, a nosotros nos destruye, si la amistad da energía, a nosotros nos debilita y el compañerismo saca adelante, pero a nosotros nos hunde mas en nuestra porquería. Porque somos un manojo de odio, rencor, nuestra fuerza radica e la crueldad, cinismo y frialdad... no intentes buscar la misma felicidad que los demás, porque esa jamás vendrá.

-- Lo sé... -- Respondió desviando la mirada, pero sin poder desviar las palabras. Y todo era verdad, completamente.

-- Pero no lo olvides. -- Agrego. Dicho esto, se dio la vuelta y salió del lugar.  
Kai se quedo un momento mas, mirando hacia la nada. Boris tenia razón, en todo. La debilidad, incluso que causaba eso... y sobre su destino.

** -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- **

-- ¡¡¡Aaahhh!!! Fue horrible!!!

La castaña observo el puchero de su compañero.

-- vamos Takao, no fue para tanto. -- Dijo el chico de los lentes.

-- ¿Que no fue para tanto? Oh! el horror, el horror!! -- Continuo el peliazul con sus gimoteos infantiles.

-- ¿Que fue lo que le paso? -- Pregunto Hiromi al intelectual.

-- Fue a casa de Kai... y Kai no estaba. -- Respondió este.

-- ¿Solo por eso? -- Una gran gota se formo en su cabeza. -- Vaya, y yo que pensaba que no podía ser mas exagerado.

-- Es que tu no entiendes... -- Comenzó Kinomiya. -- Si hubieras estado allí. De por si que la casa parece castillo embrujado.

-- Lo que Takao quiere decir es que lo recibió Voltaire. -- Tradujo Dizzara.

-- ¿El abuelo de Kai?

-- Así es.

-- ¿Y eso que tiene de malo?

-- Aparte de que es el mismo ser desalmado que fue capaz de utilizar a su propio nieto para controlar el poder de la oscuridad y utilizar eso para apoderarse del mundo... nada. -- Dijo Kyo, ante la mirada sarcástica de Hiromi.

-- ¡Kai me dejo solo! -- Seguía gimoteando el ojos tormenta. -- ¡No! ¡No! ¡Voy a llorar! ¡Esto es peor que cuando la loca de Hiromi me rompió mis comics! ¡¿Que voy a hacer?!

-- Hora de la comida!... -- Se escucho desde otra parte de la casa.

-- ¿Comida? -- El rostro de Takao se ilumino mientras los demás caían en el clásico estilo anime.

-- ¡¿No que extrañabas mucho a Kai?! -- Le grito la castaña. Takao ya estaba en la puerta.

-- Si, pero... ¡no es el fin del mundo! -- Sonrió. -- Mas tarde le hablare por teléfono, pero mientras... ¡A comer!

Takao salió corriendo mientras Kyo y Hiromi lo seguían. Después de todo, ellos también tenían que comer.

** -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- **

-- ¿Se puede saber que hace un gato como tú en este nido de ratas?

El aludido volteo, reaccionando violentamente. En posición defensiva y las pupilas de sus brillantes ojos contraídos verticalmente como un feroz tigre que se dispone a atacar.

-- Yuriy... -- Susurro amenazante.

-- ¿A quien esperabas? Entras en mi cueva, llena de serpientes, fieras y aves de rapiña, ¿Buscabas a un conejito? -- Yuriy sonrió. -- Aunque, pensándolo bien, tal vez si.

-- Busco a Kai. -- Respondió, sin dejar su posición.

-- A eso me refiero, ojos rojos y piel pálida. Además, deberías verlo dormir, apacible y manso entre mis manos... su piel es suave...

-- Cállate y dime donde esta. -- No podía soportar escuchar hablar de Kai de esa manera... Yuriy sonrió mas ampliamente antes de contestar.

-- Esa no es manera de pedir las cosas. -- Y negó con la cabeza.

-- Argh, maldito. -- Mascullo, abandonando por fin su posición a una mas relajada.

-- Gracias por el cumplido. No se donde esta Hiwatari y aunque lo supiera no te lo diría, ¿para qué? ¿Para que lo debilites aun mas?

-- Eso no es verdad.

-- Tú, tigrecito; atrapaste al ave como un cazador, lo tomaste fiero y después lo domesticaste. Lo heriste y lo soltaste, dejándolo vulnerable y otros curaron sus heridas. Pero, yo haré que el fénix regrese, y cuando eso suceda, desearas no haberlo conocido. -- Amenazo, aunque su voz seguía siendo neutra y apacible.

-- No te acerques a Kai, no te atrevas a tocarlo. -- Amenazo Kon a su vez, mirándolo fijamente con sus orbes de sol.

-- Yo no lo hago, el viene a mi. -- Sonrió. Y volteando a otro lado, su sonrisa se amplio. -- ¿Lo ves? Y si quieres hablar con el, hazlo, porque será la ultima vez que el sea blando contigo Ray.

Ray volteo al mismo punto, sorprendiéndose al observar al ruso-japonés acercarse. Una extraña sensación inundo su cuerpo y atravesó electrizante su espina.  
Fue entonces cuando el bicolor se percato de la presencia de Ray, mirándolo fijamente algo sorprendido pero sin expresarlo.

-- Ray... ¿Que haces aquí? -- Le pregunto con un tono neutral. Yuriy sonrió ligeramente.

-- Vine a verte o ¿Acaso no puedo? -- Respondió este con una sonrisa. No le importaba mucho toparse en ocasiones con las barreras alrededor de Kai, de cualquier manera, siempre encontraba la forma de atravesarlas. Yuriy observo con algo de enfado como el fénix correspondía al gesto, aunque fuera solo un segundo.

-- Bien, me estas viendo, pero ahora ¿Para que me quieres? -- Pregunto una vez mas.

-- Kai, ¿Porque cada vez que alguien te busca supones que es para pedirte o exigirte algo?-- Indago esta vez Ray, sonriéndole. Yuriy observo una vez mas como la expresión de Kai cambiaba a una de facciones apenas un poco mas suaves.

-- Porque generalmente lo es. -- Contesto.

-- Hmf... me voy. -- Gruño el pelirrojo, haciéndose notar. Kai volteo a verlo.

-- Tengo que hablar contigo. -- Le dijo con un tono frío, cosa que sorprendió al ruso... Kai jamás le había hablado en ese tono. -- Pero yo te buscare mas tarde. -- Agrego, viendo de reojo a Ray.

- Bien... -- Respondió, después de todo, el tiempo de descanso ya había terminado. Se dio la vuelta dispuesto irse, cuando pensó en otra cosa. Giro sobre sus talones y desando el camino que había avanzado, quedando justo frente a Hiwatari, con la mirada celeste clavada en la carmesí del fénix.

-- ¿Que quie... -- Comenzó a decir Kai, pero la frase fue cortada y la pregunta respondida en ese instante, pues el pelirrojo acabo con la distancia entre sus rostro, saboreando el dulce néctar de los labios del ruso-japonés, obligando a este a abrir los labios y permitir la entrada de ese intruso que jugueteo explorando el interior de esa boca como ya tantas veces.  
El bicolor, incapaz de resistirse, correspondió al beso, mientras Ivanov colocaba una mano en la estrecha cintura del bicolor, acercando aun mas sus cuerpos.

Cabe decir que Ray estaba muy sorprendido, primeramente por estar presenciando algo así y segundo porque al parecer Kai ... besaba bien. Y se sorprendió aun mas cuando pensó que le gustaría estar en el lugar de Yuriy y ser él quien explorara la boca de Kai, esta vez sin dolor y sin tristeza y resentimiento.... ¿Que estaba pensando? Él no era así, a el no le gustaban los hombres... no le importaba ver a dos chicos juntos, pero de allí a _estar_ con un chico... aunque tal vez no era _estar con un chico_, tal vez era_ estar con Kai_... en ese caso las cosas serían diferentes. Se sonrojo aun mas mientras su mente divagaba mas y mas allá de un beso.

Sonrojo que no fue visto por Kai, que en ese momento cortaba el beso, no de manera brusca, pero sí con determinación. Yuriy sonrió y miro de soslayo a Ray, esperando ver una reacción, pero el rostro del chico no mostraba nada, al menos no lo que Ivanov deseaba ver.

-- Vete. -- Interrumpió Kai, sacando a Yuriy de su búsqueda por enfadar al chino. -- Mas tarde hablaremos de esto.   
Yuriy asintió, se dio la vuelta y se marcho.

-- ¿Ray?... -- Pregunto Kai, sacando igualmente a Ray de sus pensamientos. Ray estaba sonrojado y esta vez no paso desapercibido para el ojirojos.

-- ¿He?

-- ¿En donde estas? Pareces ido... además, también pareces camarón. -- Se atrevió a decir con una ligera sonrisa.

-- ¿yo? ¿he? -- Intentaba tranquilizarse Ray, notoriamente nervioso.

-- Tranquilo, no importa. -- Le sonrió, cosa que aumento el sonrojo del neko.

-- Oye... ¿Tu y Yuriy...? Ya sabes. -- Intento preguntar, aun mas sonrojado si es que eso era posible.

-- No somos nada... es por eso que hablare con él, me conoces Ray, a mi me gustan las cosas serias... -- Respondió tranquilamente. Ray suspiro.

-- Oh, es que con las indirectas que me lanzo ayer y las que me encasqueto en la cara antes de que llegaras, creí que eran algo mas.. también por ese beso. -- Rió, mostrando sus colmillos felinos. Kai contemplo un momento al chico que seguía riendo despacio. Siempre fue agradable la compañía de Ray, que era el más maduro del grupo aparte de él.

-- Eso es de lo que querías hablar conmigo ¿verdad? -- Y arqueo una ceja, esperando la respuesta.

-- ... Hai... es que... sentí extraño. -- Respondió sonriendo nerviosamente. -- ya sabes, con todo eso de que te gustaba y me atraías...

-- Si entiendo mejor de lo que imaginas... -- Recordó todas las veces que había odiado a Mao por estar tan cerca de Ray, por estar tan abierta al joven Kon. Todos sabían que a Mao le gustaba Ray y que el sentimiento era mutuo... eso era algo que envidiaba de la pelirrosa, que a pesar de todo, lo importante era que los demás lo supieran, mejor dicho que Ray lo supiera. Y el no se habría atrevido antes a decírselo a Ray a no ser por la necedad de Takao, que estaba completamente seguro de que Ray correspondía... cosa que no era verdad, al menos no al grado que Kai deseara.

-- Kai... no me gusta este lugar... ¿Podemos irnos? -- Pregunto Ray, sonriendo otra vez tierno. Sabia que Kai no podía resistirse a eso y se aprovechaba de ello, al igual que Kai sabia que también él influía en el carácter y las acciones del chino. Ambos lo sabían y seguían el juego.

-- Bien. -- Respondió sencillamente, metiendo las manos en las bolsas de su abrigo. Así, salieron del lugar...

** -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- **

-- Se nota que no te esta gustando mucho esto... -- Murmuro Boris, que estaba recargado en la pared , observando la expresión algo molesta de parte de Yuriy que miraba por la ventana.

-- Cierra la boca... -- Contesto este.

-- ¿Que? ¿Yo solo digo lo que veo? -- Respondió ante esa orden, encogiéndose de hombros.

-- Hmf... no creas que tengo celos de ese gato, lo que pasa es que podría echar a perder mi trabajo de tres días. -- Contesto fríamente.

-- Mientes... -- Susurro, con un ligero aire de nostalgia, que pronto fue sustituido por algo de burla. ¡Que rápido caían en las trampas y con que facilidad la debilidad se apoderaba de ellos!

Mientras, el pelirrojo no dejaba de ver la escena frente a sus ojos. En un parque cercano, es más, el que estaba frente a la abadía, allí estaban Kai y Ray, sentado e una banca, conversando de naderías...   
Gruño una vez mas, se suponía que el chino ese no sentía nada hacia Hiwatari, entonces, ¿Porque ese desgraciado empeño en mantenerlo cerca? ¿Porque le sonreía de esa manera?

Y sintió la misma sensación que la otra vez, un sabor amargo que nacía en su pecho y acababa en su boca, al tiempo en que una punzada de un algo desconocido palpitaba en su espina.

_" ¿Porque no lo admites Ivanov? Has caído en tu propia trampa..."_

** -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- **

La noche cayo rápidamente, y entre el silencio y la quietud de la oscuridad, el par de chicos se despidieron.

-- Kai... ¿Cuando volverás a Japón? -- Pregunto el chino.

-- No lo sé, unos cuantos días mas. -- Respondió con sencillez. Tenia asuntos mas importantes de que ocuparse.

-- mmm... ¿Sabes? Yo no creo que lo que dijo Boris sea verdad...

-- No, él tiene la razón, soy diferente a los demás, por eso no puedo buscar el mismo tipo de felicidad que las demás personas. -- Rebatió el argumento de Ray.

-- ... -- El chino bajo la vista, aunque no quisiera admitirlo, Boris y Yuriy tenían razón. Kai era tan diferente a los demás, era especial en varios sentidos y eso era una ventaja en muchos aspectos, pero en otros no tanto.

-- Adiós Ray. -- Rompió el silencio, entrando nuevamente a la abadía.

-- Es mejor un hasta luego... -- Contesto Ray, Kai asintió y desapareció en lontananza.

_"Pero a pesar de todo, hay algo que no me agrada... es extraño, pero... algo no anda bien..."_

Pero sacudiendo su cabeza, se deshizo de esos pensamientos, concentrándose mejor en el viaje que tendría en la mañana, de vuelta a Japón.

** -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- **

-- ¿Que? ¿Como de que no me puedo comunicar con Kai? ¿No esta? ¡Claro que esta! ¡Exijo mis derechos! ¿he? ¿Derecho a permanecer en silencio? no gracias, ese no lo pienso usar. ¿He? ¡Revise! Kai debe estar en las instalaciones de la BBA... ¿que? no, ¡no! ¡Espere!!.......

-- ¿Que paso Takao? -- Pregunto Kyo, aunque ya sabía la respuesta.

-- Colgaron... - Respondió tristemente.

-- Deberías de ser mas amable. -- Le reprocho Hiromi.

-- Oigan... ¿y si realmente Kai no esta en la BBA? -- Puso en el aire la pregunta el más pequeño.

-- Kyo, Kai esta en Rusia, ¿Donde mas podría estar sino en las oficinas de la BBA? -- Dijo sarcástica la castaña.

-- En la abadía... -- respondió quedamente Takao. Todos quedaron en silencio un momento.

-- ¿Que abadía? -- Pregunto la chica.

-- Luego te explico, Kyo, ¿Tienes el teléfono de ese lugar?

-- Deja busco.

-- Ouch! mas cuidado Jefe. -- reprocho la bestia bit. -- ¿La abadía Balkov? ¿Para que?

-- Ahora no es momento de preguntas, solo danos el numero... aquí esta, gracias Dizzi.

-- Yo hablare. -- Se apresuro a decir Takao. Los demás asintieron.

** -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- **

-- ¿Takao? ¿Como es que...

-- ¡¡Kai!! ¿De diablos haces allí? -- Interrumpió el ojos tormenta.

-- Trabajo, después de todo es mi empresa, pero, ¿Como es que conseguiste el teléfono?

-- ¿Tu empresa? ¿Como de que tu empresa? ¿Como es que estas trabajando ahí? ¿Porque diablos AHÍ?

-- Es de mi abuelo, pero yo soy el futuro heredero, tengo que aprender el oficio. -- Respondió, tranquilamente, sin notar cualquier asomo de emoción en la voz.

-- Oh... pero, ¿Volverás verdad?

-- Si. -- Respondió una vez mas.

-- ¿seguro?

-- Si.

-- ¿seguro seguro?

-- Da, con un demonio. -- Vaya que Takao era bueno para sacar a Kai de sus casillas.

-- Bien! entonces dejo de molestarte...

-- Si por favor. -- Interrumpió esta vez, sonriendo y con un asomo de burla en su voz. Realmente le divertía.

-- Como decía -- Continuo con falso enojo. -- Dejo de molestarte, pero te juro que si no vuelves, iré por ti hasta Rusia, o quien sabe, no es mala idea eso de quedarse a vivir contigo un tiempo. -- Amenazo.

-- En ese caso te juro que vuelvo. -- Respondió aun mas divertido. -- No soportaría vivir con una aspiradora de comida.

-- jaja, que risa. -- Agrego sarcástico.

-- Entonces, me tengo que ir, aun tengo algunas cosas que hacer.

-- Adiós, Kai amargado. -- Rió Takao al otro lado de la línea.

-- Es mejor un hasta luego. -- Contesto, usando las palabras de Ray al despedirse. Colgó.

-- Joven Kai, ¿No cree que eso fue ridículo? Sobretodo la ultima frase. -- Dijo Borcloff desde las sombras, había estado sentado en e escritorio, mientras Kai hablaba por teléfono con su 'amiguito'. Era sabido que en ese lugar, solo había teléfono en la oficina principal.

-- No te metas en eso. -- Contesto, con voz fría y mirándolo de igual manera.

-- Lo digo por su bien... ese tipo de cosas lo hacen ver débil. -- Termino de decir.

-- No lo soy. -- Grito Kai, saliendo y sellando sus palabras con un portazo.

-- Claro que si... débil e ingenuo, tan ingenuo como para no darte cuenta que has caído en la trampa y tan débil como para no poder liberarte de ella... -- Murmuro, sabiendo que era verdad.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

-- ¿Quien era? -- Pregunto con curiosidad Yuriy al ojos rubí cuando hubo vuelto a la habitación.

-- Un amigo... Takao. -- Respondió, mientras se desvestía para dormir, quitándose la bufanda, la camisa, los protectores y los pantalones, quedando solamente en boxers.

-- ¿No crees que te estas desabrigando demasiado? -- Pregunto, fingiendo interés en la salud de Kai.

-- No 'mami' -- Se burlo Kai, entonces se recostó en la cama y se cubrió con la sabana. -- Además, si me da frío me abrazare a ti.

-- Si me abrazas te empujare. -- Amenazo entre animado y hastiado.

-- Si me empujas te volveré a abrazar. -- Amenazo esta vez, de manera algo animada.

-- Hmf... en todo caso pierdo yo ¿no es así?

-- da. -- Respondió Hiwatari.

Yuriy se acerco a Kai, buscando la manera de provocarlo otra vez, al principio jugueteando con el cabello bicolor, después, besando incitante el lóbulo de la oreja, mordisqueándolo ligeramente, acariciando el pecho del ruso-japonés.

-- Suéltame... te dije que eso no es suficiente para mi... -- Dijo Hiwatari, quitándoselo de encima. -- Sabes lo que quiero y como lo quiero.

-- Creí que habías abandonado la esperanza.

-- Y así es, pero no por eso pienso dejar que un cualquiera me tome así como así. -- Respondió con acidez. Yuriy, algo enojado, se acomodo para dormir.

-- ¿Kai que...?

-- Me dio frío. -- Contesto, mientras buscaba aun mas calor en el pelirrojo, quedándose dormido casi de inmediato.

Yuriy se quedo despierto un rato más. Algo fastidiado de sentirse como el peluche de alguien, se volteo, soltándose momentáneamente de Kai. Pero al hacerlo a un lado, noto que el cuerpo del fénix temblaba un poco. Decidió ignorarlo... pero no le fue posible.   
Algo molesto al principio, logro acomodar a Hiwatari cerca de su cuerpo... mas tarde lo abrazo. Hundió su rostro en el cabello del ojirojos, notándolo algo húmedo, pues Kai acababa de terminar de bañarse hacia apenas una hora. Le gusto el aroma que despedía, la esencia de Kai... casi tan delicioso como el sabor de sus labios. Lentamente fue relajándose, tener a quien abrazar no era tan malo... ¡Esperen! ¿Que diablos estaba pensando?  
Levanto la cabeza y volvió a acomodarse, pero sin dejar de abrazar a Kai...   
¡Maldición! ¿Por que le sucedía esto? ¿Porque_ 'sentía'_ esto?... no, no debía de ser así...

Aun molesto consigo mismo por su debilidad, se quedo dormido.

** -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- **

-- ¡No! ¡Yeb! ¡No puede ser! -- Gruño Borcloff, viendo por los monitores, observando las graficas.

Sujeto: Ivanov, Hemisferio izquierdo 77%, Hemisferio derecho 23%. aumento de producción de endorfinas en un 0.4%  
Sujeto: Hiwatari, Hemisferio izquierdo 64%, hemisferio derecho, 36% disfunción paulatina de oxitocina.

Según los datos, el sistema emocional, situado en el hemisferio derecho de los chicos había aumentando su actividad con respecto a tiempos pasados, mientras que el racional se mantenía en niveles estables... ¿Como era posible? Después de todo, los niños esos aun poseían la capacidad de... ¿Querer? ¿Amar?

Pero ya era hora de actuar, para crear al ser perfecto... cuando crearon a Yuriy, fueron demasiado blandos, pero no cometerían el mismo error dos veces. Así como el lobo frió y cruel, terrible cazador de corazón de metal había surgido de sus laboratorios, a partir de un torpe cachorro, el avecilla sería transformada en un fénix de ojos sangre y plumas oscuras, si alma ni corazón, frío como una roca pero tan ardiente como el mismo fuego. El fénix estaba por nacer, sin embargo, no debía aplazar más eso...

Enfadado por los datos y la verdad innegable. Borcloff se marcho de allí.  
Pronto, muy pronto las cosas serían como debía, el orden correcto...

** -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- **

Abrió los ojos, encontrándose con el azul del cabello de su acompañante. Habían dormido así toda la noche, si separarse mucho, sin soltarse, agazapados cada quien en busca de calor en el cuerpo del otro. Hiwatari seguía dormido, placenteramente... sus facciones siempre frías y rígidas se mostraban tan suaves y cálidas, tan suaves como su piel, tan cálidas como su aliento. Yuriy, sin poder evitar la tentación, acaricio lentamente una de esas mejillas tan particularmente marcadas por las líneas azuladas que las atravesaban. No podía negarlo, Kai se veía lindo cuando dormía. Cerro los ojos, asqueado de su propia debilidad, de sus propios pensamientos tan terriblemente suaves hacia el bicolor.

Era ya la hora de actuar, el día había llegado, el momento se acercaba... y empezaba a arrepentirse...

** -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- **

**ok -o- ahí esta. Espero que les halla gustado y muchas gracias por leer n.n  
Gracias sobretodo a Silver, Javi, Kokoro, Aiko, y Tamara que me han apoyado muchísimo en muchos de mis fics, y Javi; Vuelve el pasado es un fic, que es tan mío como tuyo, porque si no fuera por ti, jamás hubiera continuado el fic, eres la mejor dibujante que conozco, y Krono es lo mas bello del mundo!! espero conocer pronto a Kai. Kokoro; eres una gran amiga, gran escritora y siempre me has apoyado, gracias por tanto que me has dado. Silver y Tamara; ambas son escritoras excelentes, grandes amigas que han hecho que mi pareja favorita sea el Yuriy/Kai y han regresado ese amor por Saint Seiya que había perdido. Aiko, tu me ayudas a seguir adelante, con tus criticas constructivas mejoro, tanto como escritora como dibujante, y Fray esta lindísimo! Gracias. **

**Muchas gracias a todos por seguir leyéndome. Intentare actualizar lo mas pronto posible, y no solo este, los demás también. Vuelve el pasado ha estado abandonado mucho tiempo, pero prometo actualizarlo este fin de semana. Ikanaide igual, aunque no se cuando lo actualice, Mas Allá, es una historia bastante fácil y si no he actualizado es por falta de tiempo y determinación, pero no hay problema, el final de esa historia esta muy cerca, Una traición imperdonable también es fácil, solo que tardare un poco mas debido a que haré algunos cambios. Y así con los demás que tengo pendientes. Lamento estos retrasos, es que a veces surgen inconvenientes, por ejemplo, en este momento estoy en un café Internet, porque me cortaron el teléfono ¬¬U mi padre tarda TANTO en pagarlo... -.-U o por ejemplo el que estoy enferma o que ayer no estuve en casa y no pude publicar porque oh, gran memoria mía se me olvido el diskete, y el martes no pude escribir nada porque mi padre trabajo soldando no sé que cosas y no me dejaron prender la computadora. Pero me esforzare. Gracias nuevamente.**

**Oyasumi  
:: Carpe Diem::**


	4. El nacimiento del cyborg I

**Nyhao!!! **

**Lia:** oki!! n-n sorry por la tardanza, es que me tarde un poco mas de lo que pensé, pero entiendan, este es un capitulo decisivo! -0-  
**Némesis:** Traducción, le dio flojera escribir -o-**  
Lia: **o.ó... ¬¬ no es verdad!!!  
**Némesis:** ¬¬ Claro que si!!!  
**Lia:** ¬¬ Que no!!!  
**Némesis:** ¬¬ que si!!!  
**Lia:** ¬¬  
**Némesis:** ¬¬  
**Vulspi: **Basta!! o  
**Lia:** o.  
**Némesis**: ô.o  
**Vulspi:** n.n jeje.  
**Lia:** o.oU oki... mejor los dejo con el fic.

**Titulo: El regreso del cyborg  
  
Autor: Lia Kon Neia**

**Dedicado a : Javi!!!**

**Reviews:  
Saya/Ayachan: **Nyhao Saya-san. oki, le hablare de tú n-n. Gracias por decir eso del capitulo, da! Yuriy se derrite y el fuego se apaga xD En este capitulo o el siguiente, ya quedara claro lo que planeaba Boris (Bryan) y el porque de sus enigmáticas conversaciones. o.o no dormir en mas de 36 horas? wow! n.n ya leí Ecos!!! n0n le quedo fabuloso!!! Amo ese fic!! - ojitos de corazón - es lo mas lindo que he leído!! si, es muy dark y angst, pero lo amo! Y ya le deje el review que se merece. jeje, yo te admiro mucho, porque tu forma de escribir es buenísima y además la historia es preciosa, además de que no muestra a los ukes débiles, como muchos otro -véase yo- sino que utiliza perfectamente sus personalidades, acoplándolas a las situaciones, situaciones que no se pueden describir de lo frías o cálidas que pueden ser. Me encanta el elemento sorpresa que impregna. Gracias por tu review!!

**Aiko :** Nyhao!! n.n Gracias por apoyarme tanto y por darte un tiempo para opinar de mis dibujos y de mis historias. y lo de Fray, ¿Que puedo decir? solo digo la verdad! es lindísimo!! -o.ô se nota que uso mucho la palabra lindo?- que bien que ya quedaron fijadas las personalidades y espero continuar así. Lo del lemon, sip, tienes razón, le da un aire de frescura, porque luego las cosas se ponen ¡que arde! xD. Que bueno que pienses que valió la pena la espera, espero que también ahora lo pienses. Me alegra que te halla gustado como quedo la situación con Ray, y sip, comprendo perfectamente lo que es iniciarse en el yaoi con esa pareja. Jeje, yo opino lo mismo de los celos, porque, no es para que le den mega arrancones así, además, me base en mi misma en el aspecto de los celos, nunca los demuestro así como así, simplemente me quedo con una duda y luego la disipo preguntando n.nU soy medio extraña, pero aunque no soy celosa, puedo ser posesiva o.ô extraño... . Espero conversar contigo pronto! Gracias por tu review!!!

**Kai Ylonen:** Nyhao! Gracias!!! Si te gustan los capítulos largos, este también te gustara espero. Sip, Kai y Yuriy acabaran juntos espero, no estoy segura y como te dije por el msn, no puedo prometer un final feliz todavía. Jeje, a veces yo tampoco tengo inspiración... mas bien casi nunca xD. Gracias por tu review!!!

**Kokoro Yana:** Primis!!! n0n!!! Nyhao!!! u.u así es, mis padres me limitaron la estancia en la computadora, dicen que no sirve de nada escribir ¬¬ padres incultos los que tengo... bueno, mi mama no tanto, pero mi padre u.uU... mejor pasemos a otra cosa... n0n Nyhao lindo Jhony! oki, le sigo. u.u pues si, el neko fue algo seco, aunque no tanto, pero de cualquier manera duele y duele mucho el que te rechacen. xD da! conversaciones entre lobito y fénix son mas que un simple intercambio de palabras, jeje, tienen una manera especial de conversar. Da! -ojos de corazón - Kai espera el amor!! eso es tierno!! jeje, en eso se parece a ti? jeje, en eso se parece a mi, esperando un amor que no se si ya esta en mi vida o aun le falta por llegar -0-. Borcloff es un pervertido, eso siempre lo he pensado ¬¬... da! xD debería ser un Big Brother X, es un pervertido voyeurista, claro según yo, n.nU jeje. Se supone que es para la investigación pero se pasa!! Jhony, no es una mente enferma, solo razónalo y te darás cuenta -o- . Sip, Kai es un mangazo, y todo, pero sip, ya pienso que Borcloff se pasa o.O terminar violado como en Release me... no esta en mis planes, pero siempre hay posibilidad, xD no me des ideas! n.n jiji, es broma, claro que no le pasara eso a Kai, al menos no en lo que tengo planeado del fic. Takao salvando a Kai y que Yuriy se encele y al final se declare a Kai o.o... n.n no es mala idea!! xD jeje, ves Jhony? argumentos lógicos y exposición de razones son suficientes para dar a conocer un punto de vista!! o.o las pesadillas... pues, aun tengo ese cabo suelto.. ¿que pensaste o.o? me mata la curiosidad!! n.n si nos vemos en el msn me dices? es que, tienes muy buenas ideas y me podría ayudar! Boris resulto ser agudo en sus palabras, el motivo se vera pronto. Astucia, inteligencia y mas mostró, es algo que pensé en poner, porque en muchos fics solo aparece de paso, o cosas así, quise darle un papel importante sin ser el principal. n0n que bueno que te gusto la parte en que salió Takao, temía no lograr hacerla bien, porque contrario de lo que parezca, Takaito es un personaje con personalidad algo complicada. No te cae Hiromi? -o- a mi me da igual, solo la puse para situar bien el tiempo. n.n Tamara me metió la idea de Kai usabi!! Un lindo conejito jeje, se me hace tan lindo!!! XD Jhony esta celoso!! XD, jeje!! Yo adoro los conejitos también!!XD jeje, claro, Yuriy con celos pero no lo admite! XD jeje. nOn que bien que te dio risa, n.n jeje, 'derecho a permanecer en silencio' a mi me gusto xD. Lindo conejo de peluche! jiji n.n yo tampoco le veo lo malo! n.n quien te usa como conejito de peluche?! n.n jeje!! En cuanto a tus PD: 1.- si lo eres!! Eres una de las mejores y mas buenas personas que conozco, gran amiga, gran escritora, maravillosa prima. 2.- o.ô... ¬.¬ mientes! a mi me encantan tus historias, son buenísimas, originales y súper bien escritas! 3.- T.T que mal!!! no tengo ni idea de donde pueda estar!! Pero, si logro saber algo, te lo diré de inmediato!! 4.- Claro que lo leí!! tu MM esta precioso!! aunque, creo que quedo claro en el review n.n te quedo grandioso!!! Ahora sip, Gracias por tu review, me subió el animo! Gracias!!

**Galy: **n0n que bien que te gusto el capitulo. º/º gracias por decir eso n/n. Que bien que te gusto como quedaron los sentimientos de Ray, sin hacer el ridículo por los celos y además, evitando destrozarlo. u.uU Yuriy es un caso perdido! mira que seguir el plan de Borcloff. Lo de arrepentirse, lógico que terminara arrepintiéndose, la pregunta es, será a tiempo n.n. Oki -o- el nombre original de Wyatt es Yaiya XDD jajaja!! n.nU me da risa XD pobre niño!!y el apellido . me lo sabia!! pero se me olvido n.nU tendré que buscarlo otra vez jeje. Gracias por tu review!!

**Silver:** Nyhao Silver-chan!! Jeje, n/n gracias!!, sigues odiando a Ray no? pero sip, es mejor ignorarlo en ese caso, yo también me porto ni muy mal ni bien con Ray, porque, después de todo, tengo razones para odiarlo y razones para apreciarlo, así que quedo en equilibrio xD. Aunque sip, no ver la majestuosidad, belleza y divinidad del fénix u.uU pero, así es el amor. Da!! n0n Yuriy cae en su trampa y los papeles se invertirán!! ya veras lo que pretende Boris (Bryan) XD jeje un peine!! sip, necesita un peine!!XD. Sabes? Tamara también me metió la pareja Bryan/Kai, y pues, me encanto -en este capitulo hay un poco de ellos- y sip, Bryan es un frió encanto!!Conejito!! Justo como Tamara lo dice, un lindo usubi!!Da, Ray pareció decente, no le dieron mega arrancones de celos, pero de lo que siente a lo que muestra... me gusto el beso, realmente no fue tan en vano xD. Jeje, sip, eso fue gracioso, a mi en lo personal me gusto ponerlo, Takao no es mi bishounen favorito, no me cae mal ni tampoco soy su fan, tal vez me gustara, pero causo una mala primera impresión en beyblade, gordo y descerebrado, sin estrategias claras y ganando solo porque es el protagonista, después en el v force, ya apareció delgado, menos descerebrado, ya tiene estrategia y al parecer piensa y no solo gana porque es el protagonista... bueno si, pero eso no viene al caso, el punto es que no me desagrada tanto, pero no creo que se recupere de la impresión que me dio la primera vez que lo vi -o-. Yuriy cae, cae y sigue cayendo!! xD papeles invirtiéndose!!. Wyatt aparecerá? no lo decido, es que muchos odian a Wyatt y pues... en este capitulo aparece, si a eso se le puede llamar estar o.ô... veras a lo que me refiero. El nombre original es Yaiya ¬¬U feo nombre, pero lindísimo niño -ojitos de corazón- adoro a ese chiquitín!. Jeje, sip, Borcloff solo a aparecido viéndolos y en las noches... es muy pervertido él. No pienso mal!! a mi también me encantaría verlos y tomar algunas fotos de recuerdo!! Kawai!!! Gracias por tu review!!!

**Tamara: **Nyhao!! jeje, yo también he estado en cybers T.T y nunca entiendo el teclado!! u.u oki, me calmo... n.n que bueno que te gusto el capitulo!! me alegra mucho que te guste. n.n lo que pienso de ti es eso y mas, porque eres buenísima gente, me divierto mucho conversando contigo y...y...y... ToT te extraño!!! Que mal que no tengas el PC!! Al menos, espero que Orizaba este bonito, dicen que si, ¿es verdad? Veracruz dicen que es lindo. Espero que podamos vernos pronto, y es que yo tampoco casi no me he conectado... me limitaron el tiempo en la computadora u.uU. Gracias por tu review!!!

**Advertencias:** **Yaoi**

**Pareja:** **Yuriy/Kai **

**Disclaimer: ****Beyblade no es mío.** Aunque, si alguien quiere regalarme los derechos de este anime, los acepto gustosa xD.**  
Némesis:** ¬¬U loca... u.u llegara el día en que digas las cosas seriamente.  
o.ô déjame pensar............. :P nop!  
Némesis: u.uU lo imagine ¬¬

**Nota:**   
**1.- Tiempo:   
**La diferencia horaria entre Tokio, Japón y Moscú, Rusia, es de 11 horas ok? Así que cuando es de día en el otro es anochecer y así por el estilo.

**2.- Nombres originales:  
**Tala= Yuriy Ivanov  
Bryan= Boris Kuznetzov  
Boris = Borcloff Balkov  
Demolition Boys = Neo Borg  
Bladebreakers = BBA Team  
Mariah = Mao  
Tyson = Takao Kinomiya  
Hilary = Hiromi  
Kenny = Kyo  
Wyatt = Wyatt, el original da risa! xD, además o.ô se me olvido el apellido xD, pero, como me lo han pedido, lo diré: el nombre original de Wyatt es Yaiya no se que ¬¬U que feo nombre -o- con razón es como es.  
Zeo = Zeo o.ô ese es el original o que? n.n es que no he buscado el original... de todos modos, me gusta el nombre Zeo n.n

Némesis: ¬¬U te puedes calmar? si no sabes algo o averígualo!!!  
Lia: o.o lo siento ¬¬ amargada!  
Vulspi: u.uU no otra vez!  
Lia: me calmo cuando _ELLA_ se calme!! ¬-¬  
Némesis: ¬¬ y yo me calmo cuando _esa_ se calme!  
Vulspi: o.ô esto se pone feo...  
Lia: O.O... ¬0¬ a quien llamaste esa?!  
Némesis: -o¬ a ti, o acaso también eres sorda?  
Lia: ¬o¬ no podrías largarte o mínimo quedarte muda?  
Némesis: ¬.¬ si sigues amenazándome tu acabaras pero muerta!!  
Lia: ¬.¬ Baka!!  
Némesis: ¬-¬ Mira quien lo dice...  
Lia: -... ¬¬#  
Némesis: ¬¬  
Vulspi: u.ù ok... les dejamos con el fic y disculpen a este par de locas n-nU

=====================================================

Capitulo 4: El nacimiento del cyborg (primera parte)

=====================================================

Aun no salía el sol, era apenas el suave y tenue destello de la aurora lo único que iluminaba la habitación donde el pelirrojo continuaba observando al joven acunado entre sus brazos, involuntariamente ceñidos en esa fina cintura.  
Con los ojos cerrados seguía divagando acerca de lo que sentía, pero simplemente no era algo que pudiera analizarse o estudiarse, solo se sentía, así de sencillo. Esa sensación tan agradable y placentera que era el aspirar el aroma del cabello de su compañero y el escuchar el murmullo suave y tranquilo de su respirar, la calidez de su piel aterciopelada, de textura exquisita... todo tan agobiantemente asqueroso según él, tan terriblemente suave, demasiado para su gusto.

Algo intranquilo al principio, se arriesgo a despegar sus brazos de la cintura del fénix para comenzar a explorarlo, con tranquilidad y minuciosamente, como no había tenido oportunidad antes. Empezó en el pecho, acariciando cada pedazo de piel expuesta, firme y pálida. Pero lo hacia de manera muy sutil para no despertar al bicolor... no, no quería interrumpirse. Siguió bajando sus manos hasta el vientre del chico, que se contrajo al contacto reaccionando, el vientre plano y firme... Kai era firme, el ejercicio ayudaba mucho a mantenerlo... perfecto. Palpo con suavidad las caderas, dio una leve caricia en la entrepierna, con un consecuente suspiro en el ruso-japonés. Rápidamente se aparto de esa área que podría perturbar el sueño del ruso-japonés. Acaricio las piernas y después de descender, subió hasta los muslos, sin poder esconder una sonrisa al llegar a los glúteos, tersos y apetecibles... lo cual hubiera sido mas excitante si el bicolor no conservara puestos esos estorbos de boxers. La cintura exquisita, tallada con meticulosidad, como la de una chica o inclusive mas perfecta. Espalda amplia, firme, pálida y ligeramente arqueada por la posición en que se encontraban. Paso por los hombros, recorrió con un dedo ese sanguíneo camino de su cuello y llego a la peculiar cabellera, alborotándola con diversión, creando una caricia igual que las demás, relajante y estimulante. Todo en Kai era así.

Seguía sintiéndose turbado, aun mas después de explorar el cuerpo del chico. No lograba comprender como es que podía sentir algo así, él, que nunca había sentido realmente...  
Y no solo su mente se encontraba perturbada, sino su cuerpo que se mantenía tenso y poco a poco aumentaba de temperatura, buscando con quien disipar ese calor, esa fiebre de la cual en ese momento era presa. Eso era lo peor, no solo sentía una atracción tanto física como emocional hacia Kai, sino que también deseaba esos acercamientos, buscando la manera de estar junto a él en esos momentos en los que se engañaba diciéndose a si mismo que solo era trabajo, un trabajo bastante placentero y al cual había tomado un aprecio y un gusto especial, casi excesivo considerando su forma de ser. Necesitaba... ¡si! necesitaba esa cercanía para sentirse bien. Ahora lo comprendía, esa 'necesidad' no era su obligación por completar su trabajo, era provocada por sus emociones, buscando la manera de sentirse... ¿bien? Quizás si, quizás no, después de todo, podía estar equivocado y confundir sensaciones con sentimientos, es difícil distinguir uno de otro.

Un resuello lo saco de sus pensamientos y divagaciones, devolviéndolo a la realidad. Kai se separaba un poco de Yuriy, tal vez en busca de un poco mas de espacio. Ivanov ya lo había notado, sus cuerpos estaban muy presionados uno contra otro, haciéndolo _'reaccionar'_, especialmente cierta parte.   
Intentando escapar de todo aquello, se levanto de la cama, lento y silencioso. Tomando algo de su ropa, decidió que el mejor remedio para la '_fiebre'_ sería un baño frío. Miro a Kai una vez mas, tendido de lado, observando su respiración y el subir y bajar de su pecho. Cerro los ojos e imagino las manos del ruso-japonés sobre su desnuda piel, esas sensaciones o sentimientos -_¿que mas daba lo que fueran?_- recorrer su carne, la presión sobre su abdomen y esa embriagante fragancia de su sudor. Abrió los ojos nuevamente, notando que su fiebre aumentaba al igual que la tensión en sus pantalones. Necesitaba ese baño, y mas valía que el agua estuviera casi congelada...

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Miro el vació.  
Fingió que nada pasaba y aparento dormir... pero el también lo sabía, era casi imposible ignorarlo. Algo despertaba dentro de él, dentro de su compañero, algo tan intimo, tan privado, ese algo que los unía y que a la vez los volvía mas distantes.   
Sus ojos carmesí se fijaron en la almohada antes ocupada por el pelirrojo. ¡Cuanto deseaba saber que pasaba!... no lo entendía... se sentía bien al lado de Ivanov, pero al mismo tiempo sabía que estaba cayendo en una red, cayendo en la perdición, perdiendo su razonamientos, sintiendo demasiado. Y sin embargo no se apartaba, inclusive, buscaba mas, como la polilla que gira alrededor del fuego... tarde o temprano se consumirá. Eso era lo que temía, caer tan profundo dentro de sus emociones, hasta volverse incapaz de distinguir el hielo del fuego.   
  
Las manos de Yuriy revoloteaban como mariposas en su piel, haciendo aun estremecer su vientre ante el fantasma de las caricias recibidas. Todo el éxtasis en que se sumió y que obligo a desaparecer, haciéndose el que dormía, con Yuriy palpándolo, estremeciéndose al tacto; volvía. Su cuerpo presa de la excitación y su mente borrosa provocaron que se alejara del ruso, dándole a este la invitación a alejarse, a buscar una salida. Pero, ¿realmente deseaba escapar? o, acaso... ¿buscaba un acercamiento? ¿esperaba un momento en especial?  
Su cuerpo respondía con un si, desde el principio lo deseo, incluso fue capaz de provocar en una ocasión al ojiazul, pero chocando contra un cubo de hielo, cosa que no le importo. ¿Porque habría de importarle? ¡Ni siquiera le afecto a nivel emocional! No le importaba ser 'rechazado' por el ex-cyborg. Una cosa era deseo y otra muy diferente el cariño.

Pero se cuestionaba, sentía pasión o sentía cariño... ¿algo mas fuerte? ¿como lo de Ray?... no, era diferente, a pesar de no poder medir la intensidad.

"_Si el amor crea, a nosotros nos destruye, si la amistad da energía, a nosotros nos debilita y el compañerismo saca adelante, pero a nosotros nos hunde mas en nuestra porquería. Porque somos un manojo de odio, rencor, nuestra fuerza radica en la crueldad, cinismo y frialdad... no intentes buscar la misma felicidad que los demás, porque esa jamás vendrá."_ Recordaba perfectamente las palabras de Boris. Si, tenía razón, pero... ¿podía haber una manera de evitar eso? las emociones, ¿podían congelarse, olvidarse, desaparecerse, destruirse? ¿podía, quizás, buscar una felicidad diferente a la de los demás?  
No lo sabía y eso lo molestaba, porque, comenzaba a creer que, en ese juego que jugaba con Yuriy, los dados ya habían caído... y a él le tocaba perder.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Al parecer el agua fría si le ayudo y bastante, desapareciendo su erección y relajándolo, claro, corriendo el riesgo de morir de una pulmonía, pero nada peor que sentirse como sentía. Aun le era extraño... sentir.   
De pronto, una cosa llego a su mente, algo en lo que no había pensado... el plan. Sentía algo hacia Kai, lo admitió, algo estúpido, una tontería, pero la sentía y ese era el caso. ¿Como podría cumplir con su trabajo con emociones de por medio? Era absurdo pensar que alguien como él llegara a sentir algo, pero así era. La única solución que encontró, fue dejar sus estupideces de lado. El fracaso no era una opción y jamás lo cometería.

Llego a su habitación, encontrando al ruso-japonés acostado, pero despierto. Miro nuevamente ese cuerpo que era tan deseable, pero no era eso lo que lo atraía, sino el carácter tan compatible con él suyo, frío, directo, pero a la vez tan agradable. Apenas podía creer que iba a ayudar a hacer desaparecer esa forma de ser, o eso creía, realmente no sabía que era lo que le harían, él solo lo entregaría.

- ¿Que me ves? - Pregunto al parecer irritado el joven Hiwatari.

- ¿Quien dijo que te estaba viendo Hiwatari?- Dio su respuesta, desviando la mirada levemente, mientras se sentaba en la cama.

- Solo digo lo que veo. - Contesto a su vez, en un tono de reclamo - Y yo vi que me veías.

- ¿Acaso no puedo verte? Ja! ¿Quien me lo impide? - Soltó con un tono burlón, bastante frío y ácido.

- Hmf...

- Oh, ¿Porque siempre te quedas sin palabras mi estimado? - Interrogo con una sonrisa torcida y una mirada de satisfacción.

- No me quedo sin palabras, solo no deseo hacerte llorar con mis ofensas. - Se burlo a su vez el fénix.

- ¿Sabes? No te creo.

- No me importa si me crees o no, allá tu.

- Oh, ¡al gran Hiwatari Kai no le importo! ¡Que tristeza! - Rió Yuriy, divertido al notar una mueca de enfado en el bicolor. Aun no lo comprendía por completo... ¿Porque hacerlo enojar? Quizás para pasar el tiempo, tal vez para relajarse y divertirse... o porque era la única manera de mantener una conversación, por mas estúpida que fuera. Sacudió su cabeza alejando esas ideas absurdas.

- Hmf. - Mascullo en un gruñido, levantándose mientras se vestía.

- ¡Que comunicativo amaneciste hoy! - ¿Porque no dejaba de fastidiarlo?

- Ivanov... - Yuriy se sorprendió un poco al escuchar ese tono tan serio, que rompía con la atmósfera de juego, haciendo que el ambiente se tensara.

- ¿Si? - Interrogo, curioso y preparándose para la pregunta que al parecer era importante.

- ¿Sientes algo por mi? - Kai lo miro fijamente a los ojos. Aun no traía puesta la camisa, dejando expuesto su pecho. Durante algunos momentos no hubo respuesta. La pregunta había sido muy directa y las palabras soltadas sin ninguna antelación, no hubo un preludio del golpe dado, porque eso era, un golpe a su equilibrio y a su control; a su ego y orgullo, porque tenía que admitirlo, si sentía algo hacia ese ruso-japonés frente a él, y eso era algo que no podía evitar. - ¿No piensas responder?... - Kai se dio la vuelta, terminando de vestirse.

- Kai... - Comenzó a decir el pelirrojo, imitando ese aire de seriedad. Se había levantado de la cama, quedando de piel al borde de esta.

- Sssh... no digas nada. - Pidió Kai, caminando hasta el ruso. Al quedar frente a él, coloco un dedo en los labios de Ivanov, evitando cualquier intento de hablar. Pronto sustituyo su dedo con sus labios, ejerciendo una suave presión contra los del otro, rodeándole con sus manos la cintura cuidadoso, como si se tratase de un frágil trozo de cristal.

El beso pudo haberse prolongado mas, incluso terminar en algo mas que simples caricias, a no ser que hubiera sido cortado por el ojirojos, que igual de sorpresivo que como lo inició, finalizo dando un ligero empujón al pelirrojo, separándose de inmediato. Yuriy jamás pensó en que Kai tomaría la iniciativa, pero así lo hizo... y no fue tan desagradable como imagino.

Antes de que Yuriy pudiera reclamar, Hiwatari ya había salido por la puerta, dejando al lobo en su cueva.  
¿Cazador cazado?

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Sus ojos esmeralda se fijaron en su presa y avanzo con cautela, como el ave que era, presta a atrapar al avecilla, mas débil e indefensa. No es que su victima fuera realmente débil, pero, como todo en este mundo; era relativo el pensar en la debilidad. No... no era débil, estaba distraído, meditabundo, pensativo, lo cual lo convertía en un blanco sencillo.   
Lo observaba caminar por los pasillos, aun sin notar su presencia, o al menos no parecía demostrarlo. Esos rubíes fijos al frente, caminando con esa majestuosidad característica del fénix, haciendo ondear su bufanda con cada movimiento, cada involuntario contoneo y movimiento de sus caderas al andar. No es que exagerara, simplemente se relamía al contemplar ese joven ángel caído. Dejando de lado eso, se aproximo con cada vez mayor velocidad, acercándose peligrosamente al 'indefenso' ser en el pasillo. Un ligero gruñido escapo de los labios de la presa al ser arrojada contra el muro de piedra y granito, ante la sonrisa complacida del otro...

Hiwatari no supo en que momento fue que cayo en la trampa, en las garras de la bestia que ahora lo mantenía presionado contra la pared, con el pecho en la pared, dándole la espalda a su captor.   
Sintió la cálida respiración del ruso, erizando así el cabello de su nuca, sobresaltándolo por un breve instante, obligándolo a cerrar los ojos conteniendo una reacción mas violenta. ¿Como pudo ser tan estúpido que no se dio cuenta de la presencia del maldito ruso ese? ¡¿En que diablos pensaba?!

- Kai... - Le susurro al oído, provocando que el bicolor abriera sus ojos carmesí.

- Kuznetzov... - Respondió con enfado, pero modulando su voz al mismo nivel que Boris, ni era un susurro ni murmullo, y en el tono se notaba esa indiferencia tan familiar en ambos.

- No seas tan formal Kai... puedes llamarme Boris. - Sugirió con un susurro.

- ¡Imbecil! - Vocifero mostrando resistencia, pero fue inútil.

- Si, también puedes llamarme así. - Respondió a la ofensa con una sonrisa torcida. Soltó a Hiwatari, pero sin dejarlo ir, solo quedando de frente, mientras Boris frustraba con sus brazos cualquier escape que descubriera el fénix.

- ¿Que es lo que quieres? - Pregunto con frialdad, la misma reflejada en sus ojos que ardían como el fuego. Irónico, el fuego de sus ojos mostraba frialdad.

- La pregunta es, ¿Que quieres tú? - Contesto, con las esmeraldas de sus orbes clavadas en Kai, en su rostro, escrutando esa anatomía.

- ¿Que quiero yo? ¡Explícate! - Ordeno, sin percatarse de la forma aguda en que era observado.

- ¿Que quieres?¿Que es lo que mas deseas? Tu meta, tus sueños, tus anhelos, ¿cuales son? - Pregunto esta vez, sin poder evitar sonreír. Ahora que lo notaba, en todo ese tiempo, había crecido bastante, rebasando con mucho el tamaño de su compañero. Podía hacer lo que quisiera con su presa...

- Nada, no quiero nada y no deseo nada. - Contesto.

- Mientes. Podrás mentirme a mi, pero jamás podrás mentirte a ti mismo. - Dijo, sonriendo.

- ¿Que te propones con todo esto?

- Solo quiero que te des cuenta de que y quien eres, que es lo que haces aquí y a donde vas. - Respondió encogiéndose de hombros en actitud despreocupada. Abrió los ojos y los clavo en los de Kai. Lo había soltado... ¿Porque no se iba?

Simplemente se quedaron así, observándose a los ojos, unas esmeraldas de hermoso verde, brillantes, pero a la vez tan profundas, mas que esmeraldas, parecían una piedra mas mística, con mas encanto... jade. El fuego encendido de Kai era difícil de ignorar, así sus labios y su piel, tentadores como una manzana y atrayente como luz.

- ¿Por qué? - Interrumpió el silencio. Boris ladeo la cabeza, sin comprender a que se refería con esa pregunta.

- ¿Porqué que? - Cuestiono Boris.

- ¿Por qué te estas preocupando por mi? - Desvió la mirada, dándose cuenta de que estaba libre para irse si así lo quisiera... no quería.

- Hmf...

- ¡¿Porqué nadie en este maldito lugar es capaz de responder cosas tan sencillas?! - Grito exasperado, no soportaba un minuto mas de silencio, no podía mas con aquella maldita quietud. Deseaba destrozarla, destruirla, pero ¿Como?

La respuesta llego incluso antes de que pudiera asimilarla.

Boris Kuznetzov había atrapado su cuerpo nuevamente, esta ves de manera sorpresiva pero no brusca. Coloco su cabeza en el hombro del ruso-japonés, acariciando con sus labios el lóbulo, mientras sus manos abandonaban los brazos del bicolor y descendían lentamente. Hiwatari cerro los ojos al sentir ese cálido aliento en su cuello, esas manos rodeando su cintura. No entendía lo que pasaba, no lograba comprenderlo, pero le agradaba y así lo hizo notar cuando acomodo su cabeza para dejarle al ruso el camino libre para bajar por su cuello cómodamente. Boris capto el mensaje y continuo rozando con sus labios ese sanguíneo camino, sonriendo al notar el calor que desprendía el fénix.   
Kai coloco sus manos en el pecho del ruso, buscando de donde sostenerse para no temblar ante las caricias expertas del ojiverde. Sentía dejarse llevar cada vez más, cuando el ruso dejo de bajar y comenzó a subir hasta llegar al rostro del ojirojos, donde beso las mejillas acercándose cada vez mas a los labios.

Fue justo en ese momento en que Kai reacciono, notando lo que estaban haciendo. Los labios de Boris ya estaban sobre los suyos, ya lo había obligado a abrirlos para permitir la entrada de su lengua, que en ese instante exploraba el interior de la boca de Hiwatari, buscando mas y mas profundidad, esa calidez oculta en el interior del fénix, ese ardor del fuego quemando su piel...

De un empujón, Kai se libero y dando una mirada furiosa a Boris, regañándolo así por su osadía, se alejo, apartando las manos del ruso, evadiendo su mirada.

- Yeb... - Murmuro el ruso, observando alejarse al ojos malva. ¿Realmente había arruinado todo?

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

- Hoy es el día... - Murmuro Borcloff, mientras miraba una pantalla, observando, siempre vigilante la silueta del joven Hiwatari, espiando cada acción, cada instante, en todo momento.   
  
Boris comenzaba a interponerse en sus planes, con esas frases cargadas de advertencia, buscando la manera de que Kai actuara con mas cautela, disuadiéndolo de continuar sus peligrosos juegos, instándolo a descubrirse a si mismo. Por suerte, también Boris era humano y sin poder evitarlo cayo ante sus instintos, mas bien ante su deseo, viéndose humillado, perdiendo credibilidad en sus palabras.  
Kai pensaría que todo lo que había dicho Boris solo era una manera de distraerlo y aprovecharse de él, una manera de llamar su atención. Boris lo sabía y por eso en ese momento golpeaba con un puño la pared, preso de la frustración y la impotencia de ver sus planes hacerse trizas frente a sus ojos.

Borcloff miraba triunfante. No faltaba mucho para el regreso del fénix, el verdadero renacer. Si la ciencia había podido crear un androide con sentimientos - _Zeo_- él podría crear un humano falto de estos. Era posible... ¿era ético? bah! a él nunca le importo la ética.

El ruso-japonés llegaría pronto a su oficina, lo mejor seria abandonar su ocupación de centinela un momento para tomar el papel de empresario. Pronto todo llegaría a su final, su frío, solo y oscuro final.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

- no... no... basta... déjenlo... ¡no!

- ¿Takao? Takao despierta...

Takao apretó con fuerza sus ojos antes de despertar. Sus ojos tormenta se abrieron de par en par, mientras normalizaba su respiración agitada.

- ¿Tuviste una pesadilla Takao? - Pregunto el chico que lo había despertado. Sus ojos aguamarina estaban fijos en su amigo.

- ... hai... - Contesto cabizbajo, desviando la mirada, apretando sus puños.

- ¿Quieres contármela? - Pregunto el lindo peliverde, acercándose a Takao.

- Lo haría... pero... - Murmuro el peliazul.

-- ¿Pero...? - Quiso indagar Zeo.

- Se me olvido lo que soñé, jeje. - Rió Takao con una mano colocada detrás de su cabeza. Zeo se fue de espaldas contra el futón, con una gran gota sobre su cabeza.

- ¡¿Nunca cambias he?! - Exclamó riendo.

- Jeje. - Rió Takao, pero de pronto su semblante se mostró serio, mientras unos cuantos destellos de luna entraban por la puerta abierta del dojo, abierta por Takao que se sentaba en el borde. - Pero... no puedo quitarme esa sensación.

- ¿Sensación? - Cuestiono Zeo, sentándose junto a Takao, buscando su compañía.

- Algo malo pasara... - Susurro. - recuerdo, en mi sueño... un ave negra, alzándose en destrucción, con un terrible chillido que taladro mis oídos. Kai... él estaba allí, pero... no recuerdo mas...

- Estas preocupado por Kai... - Afirmo el peliverde.

- Tal vez...

- ¿Te gusta? - Pregunto con un tono desconcertado.

- ¡¿Que?! ¡Claro que no! ¡¿Como crees que me podría gustar un chico tan amargado, frío, cruel, insensible y malagradecido?! - Se apresuro a decir.

- Jeje, no lo tomes así. - Sonrió Zeo. - Después de todo, no es algo que sepas ocultar muy bien que digamos.

Takao inflo sus mejillas en su acostumbrado berrinche. Zeo rió un poco mas.   
Finalmente, y sin poder dormir, ambos chicos se quedaron contemplando la luna llena que se alzaba majestuosa frente a ellos. Cada quien absorto en sus pensamientos referentes a otro. Takao aun divagaba entre su sueño y la realidad, pensando en lo que dijo Zeo y en que tan verdadera era esa afirmación; mientras Zeo pensaba en lo afortunado que era de poder estar con su ídolo, con su sueño; solos, los dos en esa casa, juntos, durmiendo en la misma habitación. Takao lo había aceptado aunque no fuera humano, lo quería como un amigo, lo apreciaba a pesar de ser diferente a los demás... y Zeo lo agradecía, lo agradecía dándole todo el cariño que tenia, sintiendo cuanto lo apreciaba, cuanto lo... amaba. Una bella oportunidad de estar juntos, aunque fuera solo para dormir.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

El día paso con normalidad, en la sencilla y tranquila rutina en ese lugar del infierno, calmado entre ese nido de ratas y porquería. Los pensamientos del ojirojos continuaban divagando en lo ocurrido una horas antes con ese extraño encuentro. Todos los encuentros con Boris eran igual de enigmáticos, sin embargo ninguno había desembocado en algo como lo de esa mañana. ¿Porque? ¿Por qué razón se había dejado dominar por esos ojos aguamarina? ¿Dejarse dirigir por esas manos y esos labios? No... eso era algo que no debía volver a ocurrir, algo que se prometió dejar atrás...

Otra persona también figuraba en su mente. Ivanov se había comportado extraño al acariciarlo esa mañana. No era muy de Yuriy el ser tan suave con alguien, ¿habría alguna razón para eso? Tal vez y solo tal vez, Ivanov comenzaba a corresponderle... imposible saberlo, la única manera era leer sus 'sentimientos', cosa que podía, pues cada vez que lo intentaba, terminaba distrayéndose en esos ojos color añil.

- Kai. - Una voz interrumpió sus pensamientos, una voz demasiado conocida, demasiado familiar.

- Yuriy... ¿Que haces aquí? - Pregunto con voz fría, intentando mostrarse indiferente.

- Vine a hablar acerca de lo que me preguntaste en la mañana - respondió sin vacilar.

- ¿si? Bien, dime... - Detuvo su tarea de lectura y firma de informes y presupuestos para concentrarse en lo que dijera el pelirrojo. Lo había prometido, ser fuerte, ser indiferente a un rechazo mas, fingir que no le importaba un comino, y sin embargo, aun sentía, a lo lejos, como una antigua añoranza, lastima por el pobre Hiwatari. Autocompasión... ¡que bajo había caído!

- La respuesta es, sencilla. Kai... siento algo por ti, algo que jamás había sentido. Y lo admito, me asusta lo que me pasa, porque tu comprenderás, yo no soy así. - Dijo apenas audible.

- Lo se... - Respondió Hiwatari, sabiendo a que se refería. El también sintió eso cuando sucedió lo de Ray. A pesar de todo, aun no lograba comprender, aun no aceptaba la idea de ser... ¿como decirlo? no ser rechazado, tampoco aceptado, pero un comienzo era un comienzo.

- Si lo sabes... ¿Porqué demonios me haces decirlo? - Gruño con enfado.

- Creo que ya tocaba ser yo quien te moleste. - Respondió Kai sonriendo. Eran pocas las veces en que alguien veía sonreír a Hiwatari, siempre tan frío, siempre tan reservado; cada sonrisa era un tipo de tesoro que debía ser guardado.

- ¿Desde cuando convertiste mi habitación en tu oficina? - Preguntó, observando su cama llena de papeles amontonados en varias pilas.

- Desde esta mañana. - Contesto sencillamente. - ¿No deberías estar entrenando?

- Hmf... hoy se suspendió el entrenamiento.

- Oh, el ogro de Borcloff suspendiendo un entrenamiento... no lo creo. - Murmuro escéptico el ojirojos.

- Con todo eso de que las cosas se están volviendo legales, Borcloff debe de cuidarse mas. El día de hoy ha estado nevando mucho y puede que en unas horas se transforme en tormenta. - Dijo encogiéndose de hombros, mientras se sentaba en la cama, al lado de Kai.

Miro al fénix de reojo. Se veía bien, sin sus acostumbradas marcas en las mejillas, al parecer muy entretenido en su lectura. Y de nueva cuenta esa maldita sensación, esa maldita cosa que lo obligaba a mantenerse lo mas cerca posible. ¡Cuanto odiaba eso!   
Sintió un algo en su estomago, una sensación muy distinta a las demás, casi dolorosa. Serian, acaso... ¿remordimientos?

Había decidido usar ese mismo sentimiento hacía Kai en el plan, así, realmente sintiendo algo hacia Hiwatari, ganaría una absoluta confianza rápidamente, muy rápidamente y sin el temor de ser descubierto en su engaño. Lo sabía, lo que sentía por Kai se notaba en sus ojos y fácil sería para Kai verlo. Todo sería perfecto a no ser por esos 'remordimientos', una sensación desagradable, pero confiaba en que pronto desaparecería.

- ¿Sigues aquí? - Pregunto Kai con la obvia respuesta.

- ¿Me estas echando de mi propia habitación? - Cuestiono levantando una ceja.

- Tómalo como quieras. - Contesto, dejando de lado el papeleo. - ¿No tienes otra cosa que hacer además de estar aquí viéndome?

- mmm..... realmente no. - Respondo sonriendo divertido. Kai no entendió realmente como es que termino sonriéndole también.

- Quédate, pero no me molestes. - Dijo, sonriéndole ligeramente, mientras regresaba al papeleo.

Durante algunos minutos las cosas siguieron así, en silencio y quietud, agobiante, asfixiante para ambos, aunque ninguno se atrevía a decir o hacer algo. ¡Que incomodidad sentían entonces! Ya que todo había quedado claro entre ambos.

Yuriy hizo divagar sus pensamientos lo mas alejado que se pudiese de Kai, no debía darse el lujo de caer. Aún así, solo pensaba en el plan, repasando cada paso, buscando algún error, algún detalle que antes pasara inadvertido. No, todo estaba listo.   
_" Todo esta preparado, en el área cercana al laboratorio esperaremos, tu solo llévalo y yo me encargare de lo demás. Ya veras que al día siguiente, el Kai que conociste habrá desaparecido y encontraras ante ti el gran fénix de oscuro fuego que buscamos."_ Había dicho Borcloff.  
Ya era la hora, el momento había llegado. El atardecer llegaba y la noche pronto caería...  
Lo necesitaba...

- Kai... - Susurro. Kai volteo instintivamente al escuchar su nombre.

- ¿Si? - Interrogo, luego de esperar un razonable tiempo.

Yuriy no respondió, tan solo apretó los puños y se mordió el labio inferior, cerrando los ojos con fuerza. Kai se preocupo un poco, jamás había visto a su amigo en esa situación, viéndose tan reprimido y tan vulnerable. Acercándose al pelirrojo, lo rodeo con un brazo, dándole protección, seguridad. Yuriy abrió sus zafiros, observando a Kai que lo miraba con una sonrisa. Yuriy aun no lograba asimilar lo que había pasado, ¿como era posible que en tan poco tiempo hubiera creado lazos tan fuertes con ese ruso-japonés?

- Hiwatari... - Comenzó Yuriy. - Quiero decirte que...

- Dime. - Pidió Kai ante la pausa.

- Que... - Por un momento pensó en echar por la borda el plan de Borcloff y confesar la verdad. Se debatía entre su deber y su querer. Pero, finalmente... - puedes contar conmigo.

- ¿he? - Kai estaba confuso.

- Escúchame, se que ayer tuviste una pesadilla, tu me dijiste que fue sobre el Black Dranzer. Yo te dije que hay cosas que nunca se superar, pero ahora que lo pienso, no es verdad, todo puede ser superado, solo es cuestión de afrontar los miedos. Yo puedo ayudarte a hacerlo.

- ¿De que manera? - Pregunto mientras sin poder evitarlo, buscaba alguna intención oculta. Se regaño a sí mismo por ser tan desconfiado, pero _"quiero advertirte que no te fíes, no confíes en nadie, ni siquiera en Yuriy o en mi, recuerda, en este lugar nada es real y siempre estas vigilado" _Había dicho Boris, aunque también cabía recordar el encuentro de la mañana, lo que significaba que tal vez eso no era valido. Por otro lado, dijo: no confíes en nadie, ni siquiera en Yuriy o en mi. ¿Y si no debía creer eso? ¿En que podía y en que no podía confiar?

- Mira, tu tienes problemas con Black Dranzer y yo con el proyecto Cyborg. Será sencillo, yo no me atrevo a ir a esa área y tu no te atreves a ir a tu respectiva área. Podemos ir los dos, así estaremos para apoyarnos uno en el otro.

- Suena razonable.

- Lo es.

- Bien... - Contesto luego de pensar un poco y analizar bien la mirada de Yuriy. No notaba en ella mentira o algo así, tal vez un poco de miedo y tristeza, pero nada mas. - Hagámoslo.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

La noche ya había caído y el cielo se encontraba sumido en nubes que ocultaban la luna y las estrellas. La oscuridad era casi total, solo el leve destello de la ciudad iluminaba el lugar. En el interior de la Abadía Balkov, el par de chicos caminaban por los fríos pasillos, entre el silencio solo se escuchaba el sonido de sus pasos resonando en la piedra. Las paredes ásperas guardaban igual quietud.

El pelirrojo sentía retorcerse cada vez con mas fuerza la sensación en su estomago. Estaba haciendo algo malo, estaba traicionando la confianza que con tanto esfuerzo y dedicación había ganado, pero eso no era algo que debiera importarle. No...

El ojirojos escrutaba de vez en cuando el camino en busca de algún guardia o algún tipo de seguridad, sin encontrarla; lo cual no era de extrañar, la ultima vez que fue a ese lugar tampoco había seguridad, pero debía recordar que esa vez llego tan lejos a causa de las intenciones de Borcloff por sumirlo en el poder.

Un sonido detrás de ellos hizo que su cuerpo se tensara, volteando rápidamente cual ágil gato en la noche. El ojiazul no pudo reprimir una sonrisa, percatándose de lo nerviosos que se encontraban. El bicolor hizo lo mismo. El sonido fue producido por una estúpida rata que corriendo rápidamente se alejo, desapareciendo de su vista.

Continuaron su recorrido mientras sus corazones sentían la aprensión que provocaba el lugar tan conocido para ambos. Yuriy no había mentido, el sentía cierta aversión hacia el lugar que fue su sitio de nacimiento, un nacimiento antinatural si se examinaba. No le extraño el encontrar todas las puertas abiertas... Borcloff las había dejado así. Ivanov avanzo con mas rapidez, hasta darse cuenta de que hacia falta su compañero. Retrocediendo en la oscuridad, lo encontró recargado en una pared, observando por la pequeña abertura de la puerta.

- Kai... - Susurro para llamar su atención.

- Sssh... - Contesto este, haciéndole la señal de que mantuviera el silencio reinante.

Yuriy se acerco observando con cuidado, para notar así lo que molestaba al ruso-japonés.

Dentro de la pieza, varios aparatos se encontraban inmóviles. Era el área de entrenamiento aeróbico y muscular de los chicos de la abadía. Yuriy lo recordaba bien, siempre trabajando, ante las imprecaciones de los guardias que decían que según los estudios podían soportar aun mas peso del que obligaban a levantar a los niños. Kai se escurrió hacia dentro, seguido de cerca por el ruso.

- Kai, Vamonos. - Ordeno, intentando apresurar ese que afirmo, seria un trago amargo para ambos.

- Espera... - Susurro el otro. Acercándose a uno de los aparatos, observo el suelo a su alrededor. Ligeras y tenues marcas carmín lo machaban, seguro por los golpes que recibían los que ahí practicaban al momento de no poder más.

- Kai, esto te hace daño... - Quiso detenerlo.

- ... - Kai no respondió, simplemente se limito a fijar sus rubíes en los zafiros de Yuriy.

Sin denotar emoción alguna, se alejo de los aparatos, internándose mas en el recinto, hasta llegar a una puerta en lo profundo. Abriéndola lentamente, encontró dentro las mazmorras; donde eran encerrados los 'desobedientes' que mas que nada eran quienes se aferraban a sus sueños y a sus esperanzas, a veces buscando a quienes los abandonaron en ese lugar.   
El lugar estaba vacío, aun así, creía poder escuchar los débiles sollozos y los gemidos de los pequeños que lastimados en cuerpo y alma dejaban escapar.   
  
Cerrando los ojos recordó las veces que había estado allí, después de la muerte de sus padres, cuando no hacía mas que pasar su tiempo jugando beyblade... era una forma de evadir la realidad. Su abuelo lo dejo al cuidado de Borcloff, instándolo a hacer del pequeño e inocente Kai un hombre fuerte, aunque eso significara destrozarlo. Así, obligado a madurar antes de tiempo, arrebatada su inocente infancia, duraba días encerrado en ese lugar, donde le era negado el alimento y el agua, siendo frecuentemente golpeado._ " El dolor y el hambre son maestros que todo lo pueden, que no pueden ser ignorados"_ Le decían, y así lo creyó, así se formo. Olvidando su patética existencia antes de la entrada a ese lugar, aprendiendo preceptos rígidos que nada o nadie debía cambiar. El niño se transformo en hombre.

Pero... no estuvo solo. Estando en ese lugar y arrodillándose frente a un cadalso, recordó. Una mano, pálida y suave, proveyéndolo de eso que necesitaba, alimento y cariño. ¿Quien era? A veces, también llegaba acompañado de otro niño, algo mayor en edad, aunque en tamaño era menor; de ojos verdes, como esmeraldas, igual o mas pálido, de mirada gélida.

La respuesta llego de golpe a su mente. Yuriy y Boris, quienes estuvieron a su lado en ese tiempo... ¿Porque lo había olvidado? Quien sabe... había olvidado tanto que poco importaba lo que recordara, no serían mas que fragmentos de un pasado tormentoso, de una inocencia corrompida en la búsqueda de la perfección, piezas en un rompecabezas que retrataba una historia de sufrimiento y de irremediable dolor, de cadenciosos gritos y sollozos, que pronto se fueron apagando hasta quedar en nada.

- Es la ultima vez que te lo diré, vámonos. - Gruño Ivanov, sujetando con fuerza un brazo de Kai, levantándolo de golpe.

- Eras tú... - Murmuro, apenas audible, mientras se dejaba dirigir por el pelirrojo.

- ¿De que hablas? - Pregunto confundido.

- Olvídalo... - Dijo en el mismo tono, sonriendo con suavidad. Yuriy lo miro algo extrañado por eso.

En medio de la caminata de regreso a los pasillos, Kai se detuvo de improviso. Yuriy, algo fastidiado ya por esos contratiempos se detuvo a su lado.

- ¿Ahora que? - Pregunto con hastió, notorio en su voz.

- Algo no esta bien... - Dijo en un murmullo. El cuerpo de Yuriy se tenso, ¿a que se refería con eso? - no... esto no es normal.

- ¿Que quieres decir con eso? - Pregunto, ocultando su tensión.

- Demasiado silencio... demasiada quietud. Algo sucede... - Dijo con firmeza por lo bajo. Una mano sujetó la suya. Al voltear observo a Yuriy que lo mantenía cerca de él.

- No dejare que nada pase... - Prometió, arrancando una sonrisa sarcástica en el bicolor.

- No soy un niñito. - Respondió. - No necesito niñera gracias. - Se burlo, un poco mas serio agrego. - De cualquier manera... te lo agradezco.

El vacío en el estomago del chico ruso creció, al igual que esa sensación incomoda en su pecho. Ignorándolas, siguió con su camino.

En su trayecto, el ruso-japonés no soltó la mano de su acompañante. Se mostraba medroso, en parte por el lugar y las situaciones, por otro lado, era ese presentimiento que había sentido el día en que llego a ese lugar. Creciendo, aumentando, haciéndose cada vez mas sofocante, mas doloroso en su pecho, asfixiándolo.

- ¿te pasa algo? - Pregunto con disimulo el ojiazul.

- ... - No respondió, no quería responder, el sofoco no lo dejaba respirar. Ahogándose cada vez más y más. Miro como el pelirrojo desviaba la mirada, evadiendo su mirada... ¿Porque?

Un poco mas adelante, se alzaban los laboratorios.

Escondidos en un recoveco, unos ojos púrpura observaban a su presa y al cazador que la entregaba. Sus ojos brillaron de satisfacción, pronto, ya, lograría su cometido. Se relamió los labios al imaginar el fatídico final de su plan, ese punto en el signo de exclamación que acompañaría el surgimiento del principio del fin.  
Colocando su antifaz de sangriento color, espero...

_"¡No!"_ Grito su corazón.  
_"¡Termina esto ya! "_ Pidió su alma.  
_"Es solo trabajo... "_ Repitió su mente.  
Y su cuerpo continuo avanzando, lento, a la traición.

_"Estas seguro a su lado"_ Murmuro el corazón, con voz suave y serena.  
_"Libertad, lo que esperamos y que buscamos, lo que nos dan y lo que pedimos. Amor, lo que nos sana y nos destruye"_ Repetía el alma con ligereza, en apenas un resuello.  
_"Aunque caigamos en la trampa, lo que nos hizo feliz... compasión hacia nosotros, resignados a nuestro destino"_ Su mente argumentó en una silenciosa plegaria.  
Y camino tomado de la mano de su verdugo, refugiándose en ilusión, yendo derecho a su destrucción.

_"¡Cuidado! ¡Huye!" _Resonó la alarma. Siguiendo sus instintos, busco una salida. Pero ya era tarde... demasiado tarde.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Corría, lo más rápido que sus piernas daban, buscando la manera de llegar lo mas rápido posible. Cruzo pasillos como un rayo, doblo esquinas con desesperación.

_"En el área de laboratorios, cerca del proyecto cyborg."_ Había escuchado murmurar a Borcloff a través de uno de los radios. "_Allí lo esperaremos y cuando lleguen, quiero que tengan preparada la mazmorra 23, no cambiara porque lo obligué... el mismo lo pedir"_

Por fin llego a la habitación, entrando precipitadamente, sin importarle si había llamado o no. Sin embargo, dentro estaba vacío. Lanzando una injuria por lo bajo, corrió de regreso por donde había llegado. ¡Todo estaba mal! No podía creer que Kai había caído tan fácil... sin resistirse, sin luchar...

- ¡Estúpido Yuriy! - Mascullo. - ¿Porque lo hiciste? ¿Porque?

Desacelerando sus pasos, lentamente se detuvo. Recargando sus manos en la pared, miro el suelo y apretó fuerte los ojos y los puños.

-¡¿No te diste cuenta de lo que Hiwatari sentía por ti?! ¿Acaso no te importo? - Dio un golpe a la pared, sin importarle lastimarse. - ¡Imbecil! Dirigiste a la destrucción al único que podía darte lo que necesitas... lo que necesitamos...

Recuperando su postura firme y fuerte, camino por el pasillo con pasos lentos y pesados... ya no había nada por hacer, todo estaba perdido, todo echado a la basura, ¡todo se fue al carajo!... no era solo culpa de Yuriy, también era suya por no ser mas directo.

¡Esperen!... aun había oportunidad...

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Las manos rodearon su cintura, sus brazos y su cuerpo. Una mano se puso en su boca, impidiéndole gritar.

_" Una emboscada"_

A pesar de todo, aun permanecía sujeto de esa mano, aferrándose con fuerza... ¡que ingenuo! él mismo lo sabía, era inútil, no había escapatoria. Era un ave dentro de una jaula, cazada por un viejo loco llamado Borcloff... y el arma había sido Yuriy.

_"Todo era una trampa"_

- Gracias por tus servicios Yuriy Ivanov. - Dijo con satisfacción Borcloff, saliendo de las sombras. Frente a él se alzaba un espectáculo delicioso.   
  
Kai apresado por varios guardias, impidiéndole moverse siquiera, en los ojos carmesíes del fénix se notaba la ira, el asombro, el odio y una infinita tristeza. Pudo sentirlo, su joven pupilo se sentía traicionado.  
Yuriy, al lado de Kai, aun sostenía la mano del chico. Borcloff casi ríe ante esa muestra de... no sabría decirlo. Yuriy mantenía una mirada fría, sus gestos impávidos, sus facciones gélidas, como si de pronto el cyborg hubiera regresado a ocupar el cuerpo del pelirrojo. No era así, sin embargo, el ojiazul hacía lo que podía para no demostrar lo que sentía.

- No fue nada. - Respondió con voz indiferente. Kai cerro los ojos al escuchar eso. No, no fue nada...

- Puedes irte, yo me encargare de lo demás. - Ordeno Borcloff.

- Da. - Respondió de manera monótona, en ese incesante cumplir de sus ordenes.

Soltándose del agarre del ruso-japonés, se dio la vuelta, dispuesto a irse, a escapar del lugar y de todo lo ocurrido.  
Hiwatari se estremeció al verse solo, intentando liberarse, sin conseguirlo pero sin dejar de luchar. Borcloff soltó una sonrisa torcida.

- Hola joven Hiwatari. - Saludo con burla. Kai lo miro con la furia mas grande que podía, intentando fulminarlo con su mirar. - Ivanov, ¡Regresa! -Ordeno, ante el asombro de ambos chicos. Con pesadumbre, el pelirrojo resto pasos a su camino.

- ¿Me llamo señor Balkov? - Pregunto, estando frente a este, nuevamente lado de Kai, ignorándolo por completo.

- Así es. Al parecer, Kai tiene algo que decirle... - Dijo, ordenando a uno de los guardias soltar la boca del chico, para permitirle hablar.

- Kai... - Susurro Yuriy. Borcloff lo tomo del brazo y jalándolo lo coloco justo frente a Hiwatari, quien con mirada vacía observaba a su amante y verdugo.

- Dile lo que quieras Kai... - Susurro Borcloff, sonriendo con malicia.

- ... - Kai permaneció en silencio. ¿Que podía decir? ¿Que? ¿Que se estaba muriendo por dentro en ese momento? ¿Que se sentía engañado, traicionado, mancillado? ¿Que compartió con él cosas que no compartió con nadie mas? ¿Que lo estaba matando el saber que cada beso, cada caricia, cada palabra fueron parte de un truco, una trampa? ¿Debía hablarle de su dolor? o... podía decir que se sentía decepcionado, por ver a su amante, porque eso eran, amantes; siendo manipulado como una marioneta, un simple títere de los planes de BioVolt, a quien considero fuerte y libre, rebajado a un instrumento... quizás el odio, el odio que sentía hacia él, por haber jugado así, de manera sucia, cautivándolo, enamorándolo, solo como una manera de pasar el tiempo, dejándolo vulnerable, haciéndolo renunciar a todo, odio hacia él mismo por haber sido tan estúpido como para caer en la trampa y en esas mentiras. Odio, odio que lo carcomía, que corroe y marca su existencia, una existencia penosa y fría. Odio que ahora sentía bajar por su pecho, penetrando a su corazón, corrompiéndolo. Odio que se reflejo en su mirada que ardió como el fuego del infierno, mas abrasador que las mismas plumas de Dranzer. Odio ígneo que se traspaso a sus palabras, en su boca, dejando un sabor amargo al momento de lanzarlas a la cara a quien en determinado momento creyó suyo.

- ¿No piensas decir nada? - Pregunto con falsa pena el abad. Yuriy observaba con frialdad y oculto bajo esa capa de hielo, un dolor profundo que se extendía por su espina.

- ¡Púdranse! - Impreco, con un grito cargado del odio en su carne. - ¡Púdranse los dos, malditos bastardos!

Con un movimiento de su mano, otra cubrió la boca del bicolor, callándolo.

- Puedes irte. - Dijo Borcloff, sin abandonar su sonrisa sádica. Yuriy asintió y se fue, esta vez, sin nadie que lo detuviera. En el camino, levanto su mano y la miro... aun sentía la mano de Kai sobre la suya... cerrándolo los ojos con fuerza, apretó los puños, para después correr en lontananza.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

En ese momento, pero muy lejos de allí, en Tokio, un chico de rasgos felinos bajaba del avión. El sol brillo en su rostro, obligándolo a cerrar sus ojos mientras se adaptaba a la luz. Era de mañana aun y los cálidos rayos del sol resultaban terriblemente agradables en comparación con el frío sol ruso.

Llego a la calle, donde junto con el señor Dickenson abordo un taxi. Después de un rato, llegaron al hogar del adulto.

- Bien Ray, ya llegamos. - Anuncio, al terminar de pagar al taxista.

- Oh... linda casa. - Dijo el chino. La casa era sencilla, de dos plantas, con un gran jardín y otros detalles propios de la gente adinerada.

- Así es. - Respondió el otro riendo.

- Disculpe, pero, creo que iré a ver a Takao. - Se excuso al momento en que salía del lugar al que recién había llegado.

- Espera. - Ordeno y Ray obedeció. - ¿Donde te quedaras?

- Supongo que en casa de Takao. - Respondió. Dickenson asintió. - Bien, me voy...

Ray salió del lugar, corriendo por las calles. Amaba la velocidad, de la cual gozaba al igual que un gato. Doblando algunas esquinas de las callejuelas niponas, llego frente a una casa, en cuya entrada rezaba: " Dojo Kinomiya". Sonriendo, entro.

Dentro de la casa, un par de chicos desayunaban. Zeo de manera educada, Takao precipitadamente, en ambos una sonrisa.   
Sin que lo notaran, unos ojos aguamarina los vigilaban, unos ojos que de cierta manera buscaban la oportunidad de dejarse ver, de permitir que el nipón tuviera una conversación con él, una de esas en las que él resultaba ganador. Era casi una adicción la búsqueda de esos momentos. Y sin embargo, un dolor profundo lo embargaba al ver ahora al japonés junto al joven violinista, comiendo y sonriendo.¿Que era lo que provocaba que lo vigilara aun cuando el peligro había quedado atrás? No pudo evitar sonreír al comprobar su extraño deseo por seguir sufriendo a causa de Takao.

Ray entro a la casa, asistido por el anciano y a decir verdad loco abuelo de Kinomiya.

- ¡Ray! ¡Que sorpresa! - Grito en un saludo Takao, levantándose de la mesa.

- ¡Ray! - Exclamo Zeo, sonriendo ampliamente. Ninguno se esperaba la llegada del chino.

- ¡Hola chicos! - saludo Ray educadamente. - ¿Que tal les va?

- Oh, bien viejo, pero cuéntanos, ¿Que has hecho? ¿Donde has estado? - Pregunto Takao con una sonrisa d oreja a oreja.

- Pues... - Comenzó, indeciso de que decir.

- Vamos. - Lo insto Zeo.

- Pues, hoy regrese de Rusia, de hecho acabo de llegar a Japón. - Dijo finalmente.

- Oh... ¿Viste a Kai? - Pregunto el ojos tormenta. Ray asintió.

- ¿Te dijo algo? - Cuestiono Zeo, algo serio, al igual que Ray, cuyo semblante se había transformado en uno melancólico y en cuyos labios se notaba un ligero temblor.

- No... nada importante. Creo que Kai, sale con Yuriy... - Dijo lo ultimo como para si, no muy convencido.

- ¡¿Con Yuriy?! - Grito Kinomiya incrédulo.

- ¿Yuriy? - Pregunto Zeo algo confundido. ¡Había tanto que él no conocía!

- Luego te explicamos Zeo. - Contesto Ray y Zeo asintió.

- ¿Estas seguro?

- No lo sé... ¿un beso te dice algo?

- Un beso... ¿Donde? - Zeo entro en la conversación.

- En los labios... - Respondió con un ligero sonrojo, al recordar ese pequeño encuentro con Yuriy y la manera en que este intento hacerlo enojar.

- Wow... me parece serio... - Argumento Takao, cerrando los ojos y cruzándose de brazos.

- ¿Te arrepientes de haberle dicho no cuando tuviste oportunidad? - Pregunto el ojos verdes, con seriedad.

- A veces... pero creo que hice lo correcto...

- Anoche... tuve un sueño... - Comenzó Takao. Zeo guardo silencio.

- ¡Que sorpresa! - Rió Ray con sarcasmo. Takao también sonrió, para después continuar.

- Sobre Kai. - Termino. Las joyas ambarinas de Ray lo miraron en busca de mas, cosa que le fue negada. Al parecer, Takao aun seguía un poco resentido con Ray por haber rechazado a Kai.

El silencio reino por unos momentos mas. Palabras que nunca serán dichas, susurros que se pierden entre la nada, frases que mueren antes de nacer. Un simple juego del silencio.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-  
No supo cuanto tiempo estuvo allí, sentado en el suelo de piedra, llorando sin lagrimas. Su rostro humedecido secándose lentamente, la brisa que se colaba por las grietas de los muros raspando su piel, lacerándola.   
Aun... recordaba.   
Yuriy, alejándose, el odio corriendo por sus venas, la sonrisa de Borcloff, las manos apresando su cuerpo, inmovilizándolo. Un olor dulce embargando su nariz de pronto y la caída en semiinconsciencia. No importaba ya, ya nada tenia sentido, no sabía si soñaba o estaba en una pesadilla, imposible de distinguir realidad de fantasía. Débil, tan débil...

El dolor lo carcomía tal como el odio lo hizo anteriormente. El recuerdo de esos ojos azules era como un látigo que flagelaba su corazón y su alma, mas profundo, mas sangriento. No había salida, no había nada.  
  
Despertó después de algunos minutos supuso. Dentro de la mazmorra, oscura y fría. Esa sensación de sofoco en su piel, recordando tiempos pasado, cuando era un pequeño. Reconoció la mazmorra... numero 23, la que siempre le asignaron. Encadenado a la pared, sujeto de las muñecas por los gélidos grilletes de acero, busco donde refugiarse. Una esquina, esa esquina en donde el frío no era tan cortante, donde esperaba la llegada de alguien, donde la esperanza no moría. Acurrucándose en la agonía, se dejo llevar por la soledad. Había cámaras, lo sabía, pero ¿Que mas daba ahora? Sentándose en su rincón, lloro. Lloro por quien sabe cuanto tiempo, abrazándose a si mismo. Era patético, lo sabía, tantas cosas que sabía y que ahora ignoraba tal y como había ignorado todas las advertencias pasadas. Soledad su única compañera, miedo su fiel seguidor, desesperación su sentir mas hondo y dolor que lo apresaba.

Estaba asqueado, sentía ganas de vomitar de tan solo verse, débil, patético, muerto por dentro, vacío y tan lleno. Lentamente se levanto del suelo, con algo de dificultad, intento avanzar, pero los grilletes se lo impidieron. Mascullo por lo bajo y levanto la mirada.

- ¡Borcloff! - Grito, llamándolo con voz un poco áspera a causa de su garganta que se había irritado.   
Solo le respondió el silencio, aunque no estaba solo.

- ¡Borcloff! - Volvió a gritar y el dolor en su garganta lo hizo callar.

Silencio.

- ¡BORCLOFF! ¡Se que estas aquí! - Grito con todas sus fuerzas, sintiendo el desgarre de su garganta. Sin poder mas, se dejo caer nuevamente, sudando y cerrando los ojos con fuerza.

- No... ya no debo llorar... no más. - Cerro con mas fuerza sus ojos y apretó sus puños.

- Kai...

El aludido levanto la vista. Por un segundo su mirada se ilumino y su rostro mostró una ligera y fugaz sonrisa. Frente a él, esos ojos de hielo lo miraban cálida, tiernamente, con ese cariño, con ese deseo y pasión que tanto amaba. El pelirrojo frente a él extendió un brazo y Kai extendió la suya, intentando tocarla un segundo, tan siquiera rozarla. Pero no lograba alcanzarlo, por mas empeño que pusiera, los grilletes no lo dejaban. Se esforzó aun mas, mientras las cadenas de sus muñecas las laceraban cada vez mas, provocando que la piel quedara marcada de un color malva intenso.

- Kai...

Esa voz, hipnotizante, tan hermosa. Todo el odio se había disipado con solo escucharla, todo...

- Ven...

Y cerrando con fuerza los ojos, mordiéndose un labio, estiro lo mas que pudo el brazo, logrando llegar a sentir el suave roce de sus pieles, juntas por fin... pero en cuanto eso sucedió, la imagen de Yuriy se desvaneció ante sus ojos. Abiertos de par en par, comprendió la falsedad de las cosas. Dejo una lagrima rodar por su mejilla.

- Yuriy... - Susurro. Volvió a bajar la mirada y apoyándose en sus puños, golpeo el suelo. - ¡DEJEN DE JUGAR CONMIGO!

- ¿Jugar? - Una voz demasiado conocida pregunto con suavidad.

- Basta... - Murmuro, levantando la vista, reconociendo al chico castaño frente a él.

- Kai. - Susurro, arrodillándose ante él, sonriéndole.

- Wyatt... ¡Tú no eres Wyatt! - Le grito levantándose.

- No te entiendo. - Ladeo la cabeza confundido. Después sonrió. - ¿Que te parece una beybatalla?

- Lo haría si fueras real. - Respondió fríamente.

- Soy mas real de lo que piensas. - Contesto, imitando el tono frío de Kai, con una sonrisa de la misma índole.

Dicho esto, saco un blade de su bolsillo, colocándolo en el lanzador y con un ágil movimiento lo lanzo, dirigiéndolo directamente hacia el ruso-japonés, rozando su mejilla.  
Sintió un dolor agudo pero pasajero. Mas no se movió, hasta que percibió el liquido resbalar de esta. Vio la primera gota caer al suelo. Sangre, carmesí que surgía del corte en su mejilla.

- ¿Lo ves? Si no quieres terminar realmente herido, ¡pelea! - Pronuncio el castaño, recogiendo su blade y colocándolo en el lanzador nuevamente.

Kai miro al chico... no podía ser real, sin embargo, el dolor y la sangre lo eran... ¿Como era posible?. Sin mas opción, saco a Dranzer, colocándolo en su lanzador, dispuesto a luchar.

- Veo que estas entendiendo. - Una vez mas Kai dudo de la realidad... Wyatt no hablaba así, con ese tono tan frío, tan ácido. Sin embargo, la voz era igual, suave y cálida, sus ojos castaños brillantes como siempre.

- Tú no eres real... - Murmuro una vez mas, lanzando a Dranzer mientras el otro lanzaba su blade, carente de bestia bit.

Kai no atacaba, solo defendía, debatiéndose en si podía atacar a una imagen que no era real, que solo era una mera fantasía... pero le causo daño físico ¿Como una ilusión podía dañarlo? Tal vez no era una ilusión, pero...   
El sonido de metal contra metal lo obligo a despertar de su letargo, observando como los blades chocaban en una intensa batalla. Era fuerte, y podía derrotar al niño cuando quisiera... un blade voló rozando su hombro, causando una herida apenas visible. Mirando con furia en sus ojos carmín, se decidió acabar con su amigo o la cosa que intentaba imitarlo.

- ¡Ataca Dranzer! - Grito. El blade obedeció, yendo directo al ataque.

- Aahh - El castaño exclamo. Kai se detuvo en seco, no... no podía atacar...

_"Claro que puedes, solo ordénalo" _Dijo su mente  
_"Pero..."_ Seguía titubeando su corazón.

El joven castaño esbozo entonces una sonrisa. Y ataco nuevamente, Dranzer, el fiel fénix siempre leal a su dueño, detuvo el ataque. Fuese lo que fuese, esa cosa dañaba a su amo y no solo físicamente. Sin importarlo lo que sintiera su dueño, el ave de fuego decidió atacar antes de que fuera tarde. Controlando el blade, dio un golpe decisivo en el otro, destrozándolo.  
Kai observo sin decir nada, poco o nada le importaba ya, aunque sintió una soledad terrible al momento de que la imagen de Wyatt se desvanecía lentamente.   
No mas engaños... no mas trampas e ilusiones.  
El blade volvió a las manos de su dueño, mientras en el suelo yacían los múltiples trozos de metal.

- ¿A ti no te afecta verdad Dranzer? - Pregunto, con la respuesta obvia. - Quisiera que dejaran de jugar conmigo...

Cerro sus ojos y espero...

- Juegan conmigo, se complacen viéndome sufrir...

- Como tú lo hiciste con nosotros.

- ¿Takao? - Se lamento, sin molestarse en levantar la mirada.

- Si, soy yo, ¿Recuerdas cuando nos traicionaste? Todos creíamos que éramos tus amigos, nunca nos esperamos eso de ti... ¿Tienes idea de cuanto dolió?

- Lo lamento. - Respondió, siguiendo el juego, solo queriendo terminar con eso y hacer desaparecer esa imagen también, estaba harto de todo eso.

- No basta con lamentarse, además, ya estas perdonado por eso. Pero, no solo has hecho eso, no te importo demostrar cuanto querías a Ray y a Wyatt. - Dijo lo ultimo con un tono diferente, entre doloroso.

Abrió sus orbes carmesí, bastante sorprendido, ¿Que quería decir Takao con eso?

- ¿Que? ¿No lo sabes? - Siguió con voz amarga.- ¡Te amo! ¡Siempre te he amado!... pero tú solo tienes ojos para Ray y Wyatt, ¡solo ellos, ellos y ellos! - Una lagrima se estrello en el suelo, provenientes de esos hermosos ojos tormenta ahora opacos. - Pero me conforme con ser tu amigo, con estar contigo aunque solo fuera en una relación de amistad y compañerismo. Hubo veces en las que pensé que me correspondías, pero de inmediato llegaba a mi mente Ray o ese fastidioso de Wyatt. - Trago saliva, quitándose el nudo de la garganta- Pero... cuando me dijiste que amabas a Ray... me sentí bien, porque supe que me tenias confianza, mas que a otros. A veces intentaba darte celos con Zeo u Ozuma, incluso con Max, pero a ti no parecía importarte, tal vez lo hacías por mi bien... aunque, ¿eso que mas da?

Un nudo se había formado en la garganta de Kai, un sentimiento de sabor amargo iba extendiéndose. No podía corresponder y eso lo lastimaba.

- Takao... Taka-chan... - Susurro, mientras la figura se acercaba.

- No importa, nada importa, el daño esta hecho y así son las cosas... - Sonrió tristemente. - Al mal tiempo buena cara.

Ya frente a frente, el moreno recargo su cuerpo en el del bicolor, colocando su cabeza en el firme pecho del ruso-japonés. Kai pudo sentir el peso del cuerpo de nipón, las manos suaves, la tersa piel. Hundió su rostro en el cabello del peliazul, aspirando ese aroma. Tan malditamente real, tan verdadero...  
Cerro los ojos una vez mas, y al abrirlos, se encontró abrazando la nada. Solo una lagrima mas logro salir, solo una gota de llanto choco contra él suelo. Juro que seria la ultima y limpio su mejilla con su mano. Su piel de armiño quedo mancillada por un ligero y tenue manchón de carmesí.

Nuevamente en su rincón, atrapado en su soledad, acurrucado en oscuridad. Sintiendo el dolor de sus heridas, no solo de su cuerpo sangrante y exhausto, sino también de su corrompida alma, completamente destrozada por cada caricia falsa, por cada ilusión vana, cada recuerdo que a su mente llegaba, acechándolo como una bestia a su presa. Sentía demasiado, demasiado dolor, demasiada tristeza...

Solo deseaba no sentir mas.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- **

**Lia: ¬¬ no me gusto dejarlo allí...  
Némesis: ¬¬U  
Vulspi: y porque lo dejaste allí?   
Lia: n.nU ya estaba muy largo! xD jeje, además lo demás será muy muy fácil de escribir!! n.n  
Némesis: ¬¬U mostraste a Kai muy débil.  
Lia: -o- lo sé, pero es el único momento de debilidad, ya veras cuando llegue Borcloff.  
Vulspi: o.ô que es lo que harás?  
Lia: :D ya veras! xD Mwajajajaja!!!  
Vulspi: u.uU a veces me asusta  
Némesis: -o-U déjala, esta loca.  
Vulspi: n.nU espero que no empiece otra pelea.  
Lia: nop n.n Némesis, linda niña malcriada, por favorcito, ve a darle de comer a los gatitos.  
Némesis: o.o todos?  
Vulspi: supongo que si... ¿Te ayudo?  
Némesis: . por favor! son demasiados!  
-Némesis y Vulspi salen -  
Lia: oki, mientras ellos alimentan a mis lindos gatitos -debo admitirlo, si son demasiados, mas ahora que la gata tuvo gatitos!- me despedir.**

**Espero que les halla gustado el capitulo, me salió medio largo n.nU y la verdad batalle mucho para cortarlo, porque no hallaba como o donde, es que me gusto mucho escribirlo, pero, pues; tengo muchas otras cosas que hacer u.uU. Por si quieren saberlo, este capitulo fue de 23 hojas.  
Dudas? ¿Que pasara con Kai?¿Tendrá todo esto algo bueno? ¿Yuriy se arrepentirá? ¿Como se crearon la ilusiones? ¿Que hará Borcloff? o.ò no a aparecido Max... n.nU ¿Cuando aparecerá? ¿Quien espiaba a Takao? -o- eso es fácil! ojos aguamarina, lindo hermoso chico n.nU sencillo, mas preguntas? Pregunten lo que quieran!!. Como verán, Kai no es el único que tiene sus líos amorosos, Takao no se queda fuera, ni Ray ni Max.   
Gracias a quienes han leído este fic n0n gracias! Y a quienes me aconsejan y están conmigo, ya saben quienes son.   
Un saludo a Tamara, que la quiero mucho, hace tanto que no la veo y la extraño. A Silver, la linda hermana de Tamara n.n jeje, son las mejores hermanas que conozco, n.n el dúo Kawai!! Aiko, Javi, Kokoro, mis grandes amigas, Saya-sama mi admiración y todos los lindos reviewers!! Gracias a ustedes.   
Gracias nuevamente y espero que sigan leyéndome.**

**Oyasumi n.n  
:: Carpe Diem ::**


	5. El nacimiento del cyborg II

**Nyhao**

**Bien, creo que les debo una explicación referente a porque tarde tanto en publicar u.u... primero, mi madre esta de vacaciones y se la pasa vigilando lo que escribo, no vigilando pero si preguntando y yo no soy buena para mentirle =.=... eso la primer semana. La segunda semana, mi hermana estuvo empeñada en usar ella la computadora ¬¬ creando paginas web que ni siquiera publica y que termina por olvidar, -.- y bien, iba a publicar el jueves, porque el miércoles termine el capitulo pero faltaban los reviews. ¬¬ el jueves me enferme, tenia un dolor de cabeza horrible =o= prometo no volver a quedarme en la computadora hasta las 4:30 de la madrugada. Y el viernes ¬¬ me cortaron el teléfono porque el 'puntual' de mi padre no paga el teléfono aunque tenga el dinero, como a él no le importa ni necesita Internet -o- ... iba a ir a un café, pero el café cercano estaba cerrado por las vacaciones ¬¬ y el otro era excesivamente caro y no tenia ni tengo ni creo tener dinero T-T y por eso la demora excesiva u.u dure mas de dos semanas sin teléfono... así que eso paso, disculpen la tardanza. Bien, no les quito mas el tiempo.  
  
Titulo: **** El regreso del cyborg  
  
Autor: Lia Kon Neia**

**Dedicado a : Javiera Hiwatari Asakura!!! n0n Javi-chan!! Felicidades por tu cumpleaños que fue ayer =n.n= espero que sigas cumpliendo muchos mas.**

**Reviews:   
** **Javi:** nOn Javi-chan!!!!!! Nyhao!!! nn gracias por la calificación. u.u da, Kai esta sufriendo mucho, por culpa de todo, sobretodo esas alucinaciones tan malditamente reales. Yuriy T-T ay Javi!! Yuriy va a sufrir mucho por lo que hizo, sie, no tiene el valor, no el valor, sino... como explicarlo? no puede encarar a Borcloff, esta impotente para proteger a Kai, pero no es su culpa, no lo es... Si es doloroso que jueguen con uno... pero se puede perdonar, si se ama realmente se perdona, si, la confianza es difícil de recuperar, pero creo que se puede .El plan de Boris, ya veras en el capitulo en que consiste. Sabes? Por milagro o no sé, pude ver la película de CCS- La carta sellada, ese día fui a casa de mi abuela y ella tiene televisión por cable y pude verla y esa escena... la recuerdo bien, y la imagine con Kai y Yuriy y se me hizo tiernísima y linda T.T pero las cosas no son tan fáciles, el camino hacia el perdón aun esta por recorrerse, un camino largo y tortuoso, pero ya veras que todo saldrá bien. Todas tus preguntas serán resueltas, se que te preocupa mucho el bienestar de Yuriy y aunque no puedo asegurarte nada, intentare que no sufra demasiado... La importancia de Takao, si, el será importante, después de todo en la serie es él el protagonista, pero ya veras de que servirá en esta historia, y sie, la indirecta fue muy notoria, pero a la vez, Takao no ha dicho nada de eso pero la ilusión estaba acertada, ya veras como es que no se equivoco, y si, es un tipo de maquina con un programa el que crea eso, pero tiene mucho que ver con el subconsciente de Kai. Takao/Zeo o Takao/Ozuma? Te lo diré luego n.nU. Y Max, aquí aparece n.n. La respuesta a si irán a Rusia es si, pero no en las mejores condiciones. Y todo lo que preguntes te será respondido, sabes que puedes preguntar lo que quieras cuando hablemos por el msn. Gracia, muchas gracias por decir eso, me estoy esforzando en este fic porque es para ti y yo te quiero mucho y quiero que te guste. Gracias por tus mails y por tu review!!!!

**Aiko: ** xD jeje! Da! Llueve sobre mojado al pobre bicolor. ¿Como perdonara la traición? primeramente habría que saber si la perdonara o no. xD Wyatt no viene al caso! -o- verdaderamente nunca vino al caso, ni en la serie ni en nada, aunque a mi me agrada n.nU. ¿Sabes para que estuvo Wyatt en la serie? O.o porque yo no, ósea, si es amigo de Kai y pues, saco a relucir el lado 'tierno' de Kai, pero, eso no era importante -0-. Jeje n-n Da! Takao y los demás no han dicho nada relevante hasta ahora. Boris/Kai... ¿Que puedo decir? n.nU me gusto desde la primera vez que escuche de ella y pues, me dio curiosidad poner algo sobre ellos, aunque igual que tú, prefiero el Yuriy/Kai. Hai, el amor se basa en la confianza y después de una traición, sea del tipo que sea, es difícil de recuperar esa confianza. Como dicen, la traición mata el amor ¬¬ y eso me ha pasado, cuando el $%()$%#€ del chico que me gustaba me traiciono de la manera mas vil >-, ¬¬U seguimos siendo amigos, pero la traición mato todo sentimiento de atracción... pero eso no viene al caso n-nU. Pero ya veras como lo arreglo xD. n-n que bueno que te agraden esos acercamientos, a mi me gustan mucho, creo que prefiero escribir sobre atracción de ese tipo, con sensualidad y no tanto sobre sexo en sí, creo que se entiende o.oU o algo así. xD ya veras lo que pasara! no comas ansias!! xD espero que te guste lo que vendrá! xD los que están en la abadía son los de mayor importancia!... o-o Serguei e Iván? O.O olvide ponerlos!! > sabía que me faltaban personajes aparte de Max -.-... xD tienes razón!! pobres, les toco ser del 30% restante! Pues, me tarde en el capitulo porque... me castigaron ¬¬ me limitaron y no se pero les gusta torturarme! u.uU mi madre esta de vacaciones y por eso no estoy mucho tiempo, porque luego pregunta que hago y le digo escribir y pues, lo demás es historia. Muchas gracias por tu review!!!

**Silver: ** n/n gracias!! me halagas muchísimo!! Da, Yuriy se vio como un traidor, y realmente eso es, pero tienes razón en lo de la culpabilidad, aunque no es lo único que lo hará sentirse mal, hay cosas peores. - ojitos de estrella- también me encanto el Boris/Kai!! y sie!! intento salvarlo, lo quiere mucho!!! n0n!!! y Yuriy pues... yo no llegare a odiarlo jamás, por mas malo que sea, me es imposible tenerle rencor n.nU. ¬.¬ Borcloff es un maldito, y sie, siempre hace lo que quiere u.uU... n.n ya veras como se crearon las alucinaciones. Da!!! me pescaste!!! n.n Era Ozuma quien espiaba a Takao, pero no creas que lo espiaba solo porque si, el motivo se vera pronto y si Zeo es kawai!!! xD jeje, sie, es irónico, Ozuma y Zeo, dos primos míos, queriendo agarrares a golpes por Takao xD. n.n jeje, ya veras como se pasa el conflicto de intereses, pero no negare jamás que Boris/Kai es factible y lindo! Gracias por tu review!!

**Cloy- ivanov:** aja, Yuriy fue capaz de hacer eso, terrible pero verdad. Y tienes razón, Kai no se merece tanto daño, realmente Kai no es tan malo como parece ser a veces. Gracias por tu review

**Kokoro:** n0n Nyhao primis!!! nn Gracias por decir eso, me halagas!! nn haces que me ponga de colores! n.n jiji, da! Yuriy ya dijo que si, lo admitió, quiere a Kai. aunque tienes razón Jhony, no es muy bueno hacerle eso a Kai dormido, aunque Kai no estaba tan dormido xD. nn gracias por decir eso, intente darle un toque de sensualidad y gracias por decir que funciono, y ese tipo de escenas te salen muy bien a ti. Que bien que te gusta como llevo el rol de Boris, porque para mi que realmente Boris si es muy inteligente y sagaz, sabe hacer las cosas. Y sigo estando de acuerdo contigo, Borcloff es un pervertido y pobre de los que están bajo su vigilia continua. La participación de Jhony también será importante n.n MUY importante, y espero que le guste y gracias por darme ideas primis... o.ô ahora que lo dices es cierto, Ray siempre decía que tenia que hacer algo xD. Kai si se dio cuenta, de manera inconsciente sabia que era una trampa u.u pobecito. Atrapada!!! n.n me atrapaste, la importancia de Zeo es mas de la que se piensa, es por eso que lo puse, al igual que el sueño de Takao, ambas cosas son de relevancia en la historia pero mejor no digo mas, y sobre el Zeo/Takao, no lo se, quizás si, quizás no, pero luego sabremos ne?. Las ilusiones, un buen punto... hay fármacos que las pueden crear, pero con mucha participación de la mente del personaje. Ya veras como se hicieron esas alucinaciones tan reales, Kai esta muy atormentado, todo lo que paso en las ilusiones esta clavado muy dentro de su alma, por eso le afecto tanto. n.n quien observaba a Takao era Ozuma, quien también esta detrás de nuestro pequeño dragón, pero no diré mas, arruinaría el fic si cuento los detalles. Gracias por tu review!!! n.n me animo mucho!!

**Lioku:** verdad? en lo mas intrigoso (xD jeje, esa palabra ni existe, pero me gusta) tenia que cortarle, pero ya sabes, es manía mía n.nU hacer ese tipo de cosas. u.u sie, no puedo dejar de sentir lastima por Kai, pero pronto tendrá su alivio... pero temporal, antes de darse cuenta de lo errado de sus decisiones y acciones. nn gracias por decir eso de mi fic, intento hacerlo bien. ¿Es la primera vez que ves un Boris (Bryan) /Kai? n.nU a decir verdad, yo también xD, pero una amiga me platico de la pareja y me gusto mucho n.n, ¿verdad que no fue desagradable? en mi opinión es linda pareja. nn gracias por la posdata jeje, n.n me siento halagada de que pienses eso. Gracias por tu review!!!!!

**Kai Ylonen :** Hyvää päivää! n0n!!! nn muchas gracias por decir eso nn. da, ¡Vivan los capítulos largos! n.nU a mi me gustan. Que bueno que te esta gustando el fic, me esfuerzo para lograrlo, y sie, Yuriy es un traidor, malo y toda la cosa, pero de cualquier manera es lindo. Ya torture mucho a Kai n.n es hora de que sea Yuriy el que sufra xD. Portarme mal y pensar peor n.n me encanta la idea XD y sie, es divertido n.n!! Gracias por tu review!!!

**Galy: ** nn vaya, este capitulo me la pasare como camarón jeje, gracias por decir eso. me alegra que no te halla molestado lo largo... este quedo peor xD, jeje, me gusta dejar a la gente picada con las cosas, aunque casi nunca lo logro =.=. Da, Yuriy emociona a todo mundo aceptando que si quería a Kai, y dio la impresión de abandonar el plan, pero hizo todo lo contrario y concuerdo contigo, fue un tonto al hacerlo, porque perdió algo muy preciado. ¿Que lo carcoma el remordimiento? XD ya veras al pobre Yuriy lo que le espera, será quien sufra mas de la historia a causa de sus errores. jeje, era Ozuma quien espiaba a Takao =n.n= y sie, habrá mas líos amorosos, después de todo, no es solo Kai quien será centro de la historia, Takao tiene sus seguidores al igual que Ray y Max. A Ray no le quiero hacer mucho daño, tal vez sufra un poco, pero lo dejare bien supongo n.n aunque tengo que pensar quienes están detrás del neko para dejarlo con uno... pero no será con Mao ¬¬ odio esa pareja. Boris/Kai n.n creo que impresiono mucho eso ne? es que a mi me gusta la pareja jeje, pero nada como el Yuriy/Kai xD. Y sie, le gusta el lindo fénix. En cuanto a las alucinaciones, veras como las hicieron, es sencillo cuando tienes tecnología, algunos fármacos y una mente debilitada por el dolor n.n. Gracias por tu review!!!!

**LoGiaRu:** jeje, sie, todos le vemos como mártir y gastamos nuestro tiempo ideando formas de hacerlo sufrir n.n, ¿ mas? te daré mas en ese caso n0n jeje, jamás me canso de hacer sufrir al pobre chico .y si, Bryan también siente un algo hacia nuestro bicolor favorito, verdad que es bonita la pareja? n.n si, es muy linda, según yo. es muy tierno de parte de Bryan querer ayudar a Kai. La promiscuidad de Kai, supongo se debe a que siempre ha estado reprimido, jamás lo han dejado ser libre y sentir cariño por los demás, y creo yo, ahora que esta libre, busca experimentar lo que durante tanto tiempo le fue negado. Digo, esa falta de cariño puede crear una necesidad emocional grandísima n.nU. Gracias por tu review!!!!

**Tamara:** Nyhao!!!! n0n!!! sie, quedo largo nn y gracias por decir eso. nn creo que aquí les gusta hacerme sonrojar, jeje. da, pobre Kai u.u ahora si que una traición es lo peor que te pueden hacer... o.o jeje... n.nU que buenos golpes le diste a Yuriy. La pregunta del millón seria, ¿Kai perdonara a Yuriy? ToT oh!!! sie, a las dos nos ha tocado el horror de tener que ir a un ciber T-T es que a mi nu me gustan para nada!! .. hay mucha gente y me pongo paranoica -o-... o.o son demasiadas personas que te vigilan te observan acechándote, cada movimiento que haces... -o- lo sé exagero, pero ya que? TT0TT yo también te extraño mucho!!! T-T. Dúo Kawai... es que la verdad lo son n.n jeje. Gracias por tu review!!!

**Muchas gracias a todos por sus reviews!!! n.n son lo que me hace ver que lo que hago no es algo tan inútil como parece o como muchos me han dicho.**

**Advertencias:** **Yaoi**

**Pareja:** **Yuriy/Kai **

**Disclaimer: **¿Ustedes que creen? ¿Alguna vez han visto que Yuriy y Kai se besen? ¿O Kai y Rei?¿ Kai y Ty? ¿Rei y Bryan? ¿alguna vez vieron a un chico besar a otro? ¿no? ¿saben porque? Beyblade no es mío -o-

**Nota**:   
1.- Tiempo:   
La diferencia horaria entre Tokio, Japón y Moscú, Rusia, es de 11 horas ok? Así que cuando es de día en el otro es anochecer y así por el estilo.

2.- Nombres originales:  
Tala= Yuriy Ivanov  
Bryan= Boris Kuznetzov  
Boris = Borcloff Balkov  
Ian = Iván  
Spencer = Serguei (alguien conoce los apellidos de esos dos o.ô)  
Demolition Boys = Neo Borg  
Bladebreakers = BBA Team  
Tyson = Takao Kinomiya  
Hilary = Hiromi  
Kenny = Kyo

=====================================================

Capitulo 5: El nacimiento del cyborg (2ª y ultima parte)

=====================================================

- Estúpido, estúpido... - Seguía susurrando el ruso mientras avanzaba por los pasillos. No corría, tan solo iba a una velocidad razonable, apurado, pero sin desesperarse. - Ivanov, ¿Donde diablos estas?

Se detuvo para pensar, ¿Donde estaría el pelirrojo? No estaba en su habitación y Kai en ese momento ya estaría en manos de Borcloff, Yuriy no sería necesario, no más, entonces...

Dirigió sus pasos de manera errante, sin rumbo por el momento, dejando que lo guiara su instinto dentro de ese laberinto de pasillos y puertas.

Cerca de allí, en la oscuridad el buscado ruso se encontraba en el suelo de piedra, mientras el agua fría de la regadera caía en su espalda, recordándole tristemente que tan real era todo. Mantenía sus rodillas juntas, acogidas en su pecho mientras las abrazaba. Su rostro se ocultaba entre estas... se sentía mal, muy mal.

El remordimiento lo estaba matando, el recuerdo de esos ojos carmesíes mirándolo con asombro y tristeza. Las imprecaciones y reclamos del bicolor aun resonaban en su mente, acosándolo, hiriéndolo aun mas profundamente.   
Dejo caer una lagrima, confundiéndola con las gotas de congelante agua. No... no debía quedarse allí, sentado sin hacer nada, lamentándose y dejando que lo carcomiera el dolor.

Se levanto y termino de ducharse. Al salir, coloco una toalla en su cintura, cubriendo su desnudez. Otra toalla en sus hombros terminaba el atuendo. Aun así, su firme pecho seguía expuesto, al igual que sus piernas. Su cabello aun goteaba sobre sus hombros y el frío era terrible.

En el silencio se escucho el resonar de pasos en la penumbra, aproximándose mas y mas. Se abrió la puerta y dirigió la vista al chico que había entrado. Sus ojos celeste se clavaron el los esmeralda del otro. Pero no pudo cargar el peso de esa mirada, no lo soporto, esos ojos reclamándole, inculpándolo. Desvió la vista, silencioso, pero sin mostrar en ello algo de debilidad. No, eso jamás.

- Eres un Imbecil... - Yuriy escucho sorprendido. Cada palabra lanzada lentamente y con fuerza, con odio, con rencor. - ¿Como pudiste?

- Yo... - Intento responder, pero el sonido no quiso salir de sus labios.

- ¿No me contestas he? - Dijo con burla y enfado. - No importa... ¿Que haces aquí?

- Me duchaba. - Respondió sencillamente. Pero no era solo eso, buscaba la manera de quitarse la culpa de encima, de hacer que los remordimientos se fueran con el agua, pero eso, no paso.

- Vístete rápido si es que quieres recuperar a Kai. - Soltó de improviso Kuznetzov, entregándole las ropas a Ivanov. Este lo miro sorprendido, ¿Recuperar a Kai? ¿Como?

- ¿Que te hace creer que quiero a Kai de vuelta? - Pregunto en tono socarrón, fingiendo desinterés en el asunto.

- No tienes que mentirme Ivanov. - Respondió este con una sonrisa. - Se que ya te diste cuenta de que realmente si sientes algo por Kai y es mas fuerte de lo que puedes decir.

- ¿Quien te crees para decir eso? - Dijo arqueando una ceja, mientras comenzaba a vestirse.

- mmm... digamos que no soporto ver como destrozan a mi amigo, ósea Kai. - Respondió, encogiéndose de hombros.

- hmf... a mi no me parece eso, yo soy tu amigo, Iván es tu amigo y Serguei también lo es, pero sé que no harías lo que haces por Kai ahora. - Aseguro, con algo de desconfianza. Ya se había colocado los pantalones, ahora se ponía la camisa.

- ¿Y eso a ti que te importa? - Gruño. - Lo que yo tenga que ver con Kai no te interesa.

- Si pregunto me interesa. - Inquirió.

- ¿Vas a preguntar mas estupideces o vendrás conmigo? - Pregunto comenzando a salir. Yuriy lanzó un gruñido y lo siguió, aun sin respuesta a su pregunta.

- ¿Que pretendes? ¿Cual es el plan? - Interrogo, mientras el ojiverde sonreía de manera algo extraña.

- Escucha, sé donde esta Kai, iremos y lo sacaremos, después lo convenceremos de escapar junto con nosotros dos. - Dijo lenta y pausadamente. Yuriy arqueo una ceja , ¿Escapar? ¿Los tres? ¿Ese era el plan?

Escapar... dejar todo lo que conocía y olvidar el pasado, iniciar una nueva vida. No sonaba mal, pero, ¿Estaba dispuesto a eso?...

Cerro los ojos mientras caminaba. Puso su mano en su pecho, recordando la sensación de las de Kai en su piel, con un dedo delineo sus labios tal y como lo hacía Hiwatari. El calor embargando su ser, la suavidad de la piel del fénix, el peso de su cuerpo...  
Abrió sus ojos celestes y miro la oscuridad. Si, estaba dispuesto.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

¡Que bien se sentía! El frío ya no era importante, tampoco sus heridas, tan solo... ya no sentía. Por dentro el dolor de la traición lo carcomía, pero era como si hubiera escapado de si mismo, de su cuerpo, sin su alma, sin nada. No era nada... o es que, ¿Acaso estaba muriendo?  
Si moría... ¿Porque era? No podían ser las heridas, eran demasiado leves, no era el frío, podía soportar mas. Quizás...  
  
-Joven Kai...

Sintió ser regresado de un tirón, causándole un escalofrió y un estremecimiento de dolor. Sin prestar mucha importancia a ese hecho, levanto la vista, observando fijamente a su verdugo.

- Tardaste mucho... - Logro decir, en un casi susurro, mientras con dificultad lograba levantarse y ponerse derecho, firme, orgulloso.

- Lo sé... ¿Te divertiste con tus amigos? - Dijo arqueando la ceja, en una expresión burlona y sádica, viendo como el fénix se erguía mas y cambiaba sus facciones cansadas por unas llenas de ira. - Al parecer el niñito ese te dejo algo lastimado. - Hizo notar, soltando ácidamente sus palabras, recordando a Kai el enfrentamiento, buscando en sus facciones alguna reacción o una perturbación en sus gestos.

- Wyatt nunca fue un gran rival, ni ahora ni nunca.- Contesto sin mostrar ni un asomo de emociones en su voz.

Borcloff sonrió. A pesar de lo maltratado que se encontrara su pequeño aprendiz, no perdía esa precisión y arrogancia en sus palabras, mismas que él le había enseñado desde la infancia.

- Sin embargo, mira como te ha dejado. - Señalando con la mirada las múltiples y ligeras heridas en la piel nívea de Kai, ligeros raspones y cortadas abiertas que aun sangraban levemente, renuentes a cerrarse.

- Gajes del oficio. - Respondió sencillamente.

Entonces, Borcloff que se había mantenido a unos metros de Hiwatari, corto la distancia rápidamente, quedando a escasos centímetros del ave. Kai no se inmuto y continuo sin moverse. Balkov acerco sus labios al oído de Kai, haciendo que su aliento chocara con la nuca del chico, provocando que se estremeciera ligeramente.

- Con cada error, una lección es aprendida. - Le susurro, y Kai abrió los ojos.

- No soy estúpido como para no saberlo.- Contesto ásperamente. - Nunca he insultado tu inteligencia, no insultes la mía.

- Así es. ¿Que es lo que crees? - Pregunto en el mismo tipo de susurro, peligrosamente cerca de Kai.

- Yo no creo en nada. - Contesto frío. - Pero si a opinión te refieres, me he dado cuenta de lo débil que soy. Una vez Boris me lo dijo, hay cosas que te convierten en presa fácil, ahora esta demostrado, mis sentimientos hicieron que me cazaran con asombrosa facilidad. Incluso mis leves heridas cuentan lo blando que soy, soy incapaz de luchar contra Wyatt, la presencia de Yuriy me hace vulnerable y mis amigo, como Takao que considero una de las personas mas importantes de mi vida, hacen que deje de lado mi individualidad para protegerlos. Pero aun tengo una duda, ¿Como supiste todo eso? De mi reacción con cada uno, lo entiendo con Yuriy, pero ¿Como supiste lo de Takao y Wyatt?

- La información la sacamos de tú propia mente. La segunda noche que estuviste aquí, dijiste una serie de nombres, ¿Lo recuerdas? - Y sonrió de una forma bastante incomoda.

- Pervertido... ¡Me estuviste espiando! - Impreco furioso. El sonrojos se apodero de sus mejillas al pensar en que el estúpido ese observaba todo lo que hacía con Yuriy. Suspiro, debió haberlo sabido, todo el lugar no era mas que un laboratorio gigante.

- Mas bien diría que soy estudioso, todo sea por la ciencia y BioVolt. Bien, como decía, las personas que viste, Yuriy, Wyatt y Takao, solo fueron una proyección de tu mente, nosotros solo fuimos el instrumento para darles vida. El blade de Wyatt si era real, manejado por una maquina.

- Eran demasiado reales... podía... sentirlas...

- Claro, tu mente provoco esas sensaciones. El fármaco que te hicimos inhalar en el corredor es un sedante leve, pero de largo plazo, tu mente, hasta este momento, aun esta afectada, lo cual ayuda a que tu cerebro libere endorfina y oxitocina solo siguiendo el impulso de tu mente, mandando falsas señales de sensaciones.

- ¿Y todo lo que decían?

- Tu lo pensabas, en alguna parte de tu mente, sabes que Yuriy podría estar arrepentido, que Wyatt no es tan débil e inocente como parece y que Takao... te ama.

- Cállate... eso, no es verdad... lo inventaste tú, todo eso es mentira. - Intento evadir la verdad.

- ¿Cual es la diferencia entre verdad y mentira? Contéstame.

- ... - Guardo silencio, renuente a contestar

- ¿Que sientes ahora? - Susurro.

- ¿A que te refieres?

- Ahora que sabes que Yuriy solo jugo contigo... sientes... - Lo insto a hablar.

- Lo odio... - Murmuro.

- Pero te odias mas a ti... - Agrego Balkov.

- Porque no quiero odiarlo, pero... - Cerro los ojos intranquilo.

- No puedes perdonarlo. - El abad dijo.

- Porque no sé perdonar, porque tengo... miedo - Admitió finalmente..

- De que te usen de nuevo.

- Da... tampoco quiero escapar... allá afuera, hay demasiado.

- No puedes con todo. - Cada palabra que el científico decía era precisamente lo que pensaba y sentía el bicolor.

- Hay gente que me ama y no se corresponder, hay quienes me buscan, pero no quiero que me encuentren. - Lanzo un suspiro.

- Y sientes miedo...

- Miedo de mostrarme vulnerable, como en este momento... - Tenia los ojos apretados con fuerza, al igual que sus puños. Decir la verdad era doloroso.

- ¿Y que me harías si te dijera que puedo cambiar eso? - Soltó de pronto, haciendo que el ruso-japonés abriera los ojos

- Diría que estas loco. - Sonrió con burla.

- Pero es verdad... - Guardo silencio.

- Te escucho. - Lo insto a hablar, esperando atentamente.

- Bien, sabes que la causa de todo eso son tus emociones. - Kai asintió. - Pero, hay manera de deshacerse de ellas, de una manera segura y limpia. ¿Continuo?

- Da. - Insto con curiosidad.

- Puedo borrar los sentimientos, pero dejar las sensaciones. No es lo mismo, pero, ya no habría miedo, tristeza, ira, dolor. Podrás perdonar.

- Pero esos sentimientos son básicos para la supervivencia. - Objetó.

- Lo que te digo es que, no sentirás miedo, pero seguirás siendo sensato, no sentirás tristeza pero podrás seguir siendo frío, no mas ira, pero podrás enojarte, no mas dolor, habrá dolor cuando caigas o te cortes, pero por mas que te insulten y te hagan daño a nivel emocional, no sentirás aflicción, tu corazón no volverá a romperse...

- Podré... volver con Yuriy... - Susurro sonriendo.

- Da... ¿Que dices?

- Pero... todos esos sentimientos me mantienen alejados de las oscuridad... si no están, volveré a caer no, no quiero estar allí otra vez... - Murmuro con la vista perdida en la nada, recordando el vació que sintió al poseer a Black Dranzer, el calor de su piel, contrastante con el frío de su alma. Había sido horrible, doloroso, un largo y tortuoso camino que recorrer antes de volver a la luz.

- ¿Aun no lo entiendes? La oscuridad no esta a tu alrededor... esta dentro de ti.

- ¿Dentro de mi?

- Cierra los ojos y siéntela. Todo el tiempo ha estado dentro de ti, cuando sucedió lo de Black Dranzer, fue que la dejaste escapar... busca un equilibrio entre luz y oscuridad. Ese es el secreto.

- No... no esta dentro de mi. - Reclamo, entreabriendo los ojos.

- Hmf. - Bufo enojado.

Tomo a Kai con fuerza de los hombros, estrellándolo contra la pared, arrancándole un gemido de dolor puro. Sonriendo, apretó los hombros del chico contra el mismo, manteniéndolo quieto.

- Suéltame... - Dijo con apenas un hilito de voz.

- ¿La sientes? - Pregunto susurrando al oído, lento, pausado, de manera hipnotizante.

- ¿Sentirla? - Interrogo confundido. Algo lo obligo a cerrar los ojos y respirar mas profundo. Borcloff sonrió nuevamente, dejando de ejercer tanta presión al notar como su pupilo caía en la extasiante red. Usando un brazo, lo puso en el cálido vientre del ruso-japonés, que se había abandonado a la realidad.

- Como roza tu piel, como la acaricia haciéndola arder. - Susurros, susurros cada vez mas suaves, mas cálidos. Su mano subía lentamente. - Ese poder que garantiza inmunidad...

- Da... - Contesto en un murmullo. No sentía las manos de Balkov en su piel, sino algo dentro de él, un calor embriagante, atrayente... oscuro.

- Esa es la oscuridad que reclama tu sangre, tu alma, tu cuerpo... - Lo soltó completamente y ahora tenia una mano sobre el vientre y otra en el pecho, presionando con suavidad.

- Esta dentro de mi, buscando una salida. - En el rostro de facciones suavizadas, apareció una sonrisa. Podía verla, rodeándolo, cubriéndolo.

- da... ¿Que te dice? - Una mano en la cintura y otra en el pecho.

- Me esta llamándome... su voz es hermosa... - Hiwatari parecía cada vez mas inmerso en sus sensaciones.

- ¿Ahora sientes algo mas? - Interrogo. Tenia su cabeza recargada en el hombro del chico.

- Sigue llamándome, me susurra, gime, casi grita, esta desesperada por salir... me aflige, es parte de mi, no quiero verla triste. - Su rostro mostraba tristeza.

- Suelta tus oídos, adáptate a su voz. ¿Que ves?

- Oscuridad

- ¿Que hace?

- Me envuelve.

- Déjala apoderarse de ti, su placer y tu dolor, que sean uno solo. Ella te necesita, bríndale cobijo en tu carne.

- Que mi sangre corra con la suya.

- Que tome tu alma. - Con sus dos manos en el pecho de Kai, comenzaba a recorrer el cuello del fénix con sus labios, rozándolos apenas, encontrando un mundano placer en eso.

- Mi alma, triste, pura, solitaria; lastimada por las traiciones, dolida de tanto sentir, cansada de llorar, agonizando por su debilidad. - Kai yacía en un estado de ensoñación, de extraña somnolencia.

- Busca fuerza, poder, perfección, o llegara la muerte.

- Sigue gritando, cada vez mas rápido cada vez mas fuerte. - El cuerpo de Hiwatari se estremecía a causa de esas sensaciones en su inconsciente, ligeros espasmos lo recorrían, pequeñas descargas eléctricas en su espina, un inmenso placer experimentaba, cargado de dolor y agonía. - Cada nota, me esta arrastrando cerca del borde del abismo...

- ¿Te resistes? - Pregunto viendo un gesto de dolor.

- Da... no quiero caer, tengo miedo de sufrir.

- Pero eso no pasara, cuando caigas, no sentirás mas... es lo que te ofrezco, libertad...

- Libertad... - Se estremeció con violencia conforme iba regresando a la realidad.

- ...

- Sigue hablando, guíame con tu voz... - Pidió al verse imposibilitado de regresar a la acogedora oscuridad en la que estuvo antes.

- ...

- Silencio, vació que me obliga a ceder... - Ya poco o nada le importaba el saberse en la realidad. Su cuerpo volvió a ser suyo y a sentir el exterior. Su cuerpo recargado en la pared, sintiendo un ligero peso provocado por la presión ejercida por Balkov. Las manos ásperas sobre su piel, los rastros de saliva en su cuello y pecho, quizás alguna marca... eso no importaba.

- ... - Borcloff permaneció silencioso, esperando que Kai terminara de reaccionar completamente.

- La oscuridad es mi fuerza, el llanto mi debilidad. No debo llorar mas... ya no puedo mostrarme así... llego la hora del cambio.

El abad sonrió mientras el aprendiz seguía recitando la lección aprendida, como una letanía. Bastaba la pronunciación de unas cuantas palabras para que se pudiera decir que el plan era un éxito.  
El bicolor abrió los ojos carmesíes, que brillaban como sangre recién derramada. Lanzo una mirada fría a su interlocutor y después sonrió. Fue en ese momento cuando pronuncio las palabras que aseguraban la victoria y el nuevo surgimiento del fénix negro, las que marcaban el inicio de una nueva era y de un nuevo futuro forjado entre el fuego...

- Es hora que el fénix, renazca de las cenizas.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Sus pasos resonaban mientras cruzaban el patio principal. Frente a ellos, se hallaba el domo de entrenamiento especial, en el cual había tenido lugar la batalla Takao contra Alexander. Pero a diferencia del interior de la abadía, en ese exterior, el silencio era roto constantemente por el crujir de las ramas de los árboles y el chocar del viento contra los cristales. La ligera ventisca se transformaba en tormenta, tal y como lo habían predicho.

- ¿Por qué por aquí? - Pregunto Yuriy al ojiverde.

- Es mas rápido entrar a los laboratorios y mazmorras por el domo que por los pasillos. - Contesto simplemente. Yuriy asintió, no debían seguir perdiendo el tiempo.

Llegaron a la puerta del lugar, encontrándose con una no muy grata sorpresa.

- Iván... Serguei... - Murmuro Boris, observando a los centinelas que protegían la entrada.

- Yuriy... Boris. - Dijeron los otros, sonriendo cínicamente.

- ¿Que diablos hacen aquí? - Pregunto Yuriy, avanzando un paso hacía sus compañeros.

- Tenemos ordenes de no dejar pasar a nadie, sobretodo a ustedes. - Respondió Serguei, con voz firme.

- Cállense y muévanse. - Ordeno Boris, avanzando hasta ellos, pero un blade le corto el camino.

- No te dejaremos pasar. - Amenazo Iván. Boris gruño y Yuriy saco su blade para comenzar a atacar.

- Yuriy, tu lárgate, yo me encargare. - Le dijo Boris, haciéndolo bajar el lanzador.

- Pero...

- Solo hazlo. - Grito, sacando el lanzador y colocando a Falborg en él.

- ¿Piensas luchar contra nosotros? - Indago divertido el pequeño Iván. Boris asintió.

- Luchare contra los dos, pero dejen que Yuriy vaya. - Puso como condición, yo no entrare sino hasta que los halla derrotado a los dos.

- mmm... drug. - Respondió el rubio, mientras también ponía a girar su blade.

Iván hizo una seña a Yuriy, indicándole que podía marcharse.

- Boris, ¿donde es? - Pregunto antes de irse.

- Ve derecho, en el área de las mazmorras, la numero 23, allí debe de estar Kai. Si no, sigue derecho hasta llegar a la encrucijada, dobla a la derecha y luego a la derecha una vez mas, justo detrás del proyecto Black Dranzer y después del área del proyecto Cyborg. - Respondió. Yuriy asintió.

Salió corriendo mientras escuchaba el sonido de metal contra metal de la pelea. Volteo y miro a Boris que resistía los ataques...

- ¡Spasiba! (gracias)- Le grito.

- ¡Idí! (vete)- Reclamo refunfuñando.

- Da. - Y salió corriendo una vez mas.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Un quejido se oyó en el recinto. El bicolor apretó con fuerza sus labios mientras el segundo grillete caía, ahora, ya estaba en libertad.

- Calma mi joven Kai, dentro de poco ya no habrá mas dolor. - Lo tranquilizo Balkov, extendiendo una mano, misma que Kai aparto con la suya y lentamente se levanto.

- No necesito tu lastima. - Replico. - Ni tu ayuda.

- mmm... como quieras. Sígueme. - Ordeno saliendo, siendo seguido de cerca por Hiwatari.

Cruzando por todo el lugar, con pasos lentos y dolorosos, el bicolor llego a donde ya lo esperaban. Borcloff sonrió ampliamente, mientras con su mano acaricio la mejilla del fénix, como se acaricia aun manso gatito. Kai no hizo ningún intento por quitarla, solo sintió una ligera sensación de nausea de ser tocado por ese ser aborrecible, pero no se quejo, después de todo, era su boleto a un nuevo inicio.

- Kai... - Susurro la voz áspera del adulto. Kai se estremeció un momento, pero se repuso con rapidez.

- ... - Kai no respondió, esperando que el otro dijera algo que pudiera usar para retractarse. Debía admitirlo, tenia miedo de un cambio tan brusco en él, pero no debía, no podía amedrentarse ahora.

- Ven. - Dijo tomándolo del brazo, jalándolo para apresurarlo a llegar a su destino. Kai lanzo un ligero gruñido de dolor, pero al percatarse de eso, Borcloff suavizo un poco el agarre.

Pronto terminaron de cruzar los pasillo y llegaron hasta donde debían, un lugar parecido a un quirófano, extrañamente bastante iluminado y en donde varios médicos aguardaban la llegada de ambas personas.

- ¿Que significa esto? - Pregunto algo confundido el bicolor al observar aquella procesión de personas que al parecer se preparaban para algo importante.

- Ellos, son quienes harán realidad tus deseos joven Kai. - Dijo sin abandona jamás esa sonrisa.

- Mis deseos... - Murmuro.

- Por ultima vez antes de esto, ¿Estas seguro? - Pregunto Borcloff, fijando sus ojos en los carmesíes del bicolor. Hiwatari desvió la vista, no podía ser que a esas alturas de su decisión siguiera dudando. Pronto consiguió determinación y levantando la vista cargada de esta, sonrió.

- Seguro... "Todo sea por Yuriy" - Fue su respuesta.

- Kak Jarasho Hiwatari (Que bien Hiwatari). - Interrumpió uno de los médicos, sonriéndole al joven. El doctor tenia cabello castaño y se veía amable y servicial, al contrario de lo que imagino Kai.

- Éta vrach Newes, éta jaroshii vrach. (Este es el doctor Newes, es un buen doctor) - Informo Borcloff, mientras Kai asentía. Dicho esto se alejo y salió para preparar lo demás, dejando a Hiwatari con los doctores que transformarían su esencia.

-Sadís (siéntate) - Dijo el médico señalando una camilla.

Kai obedeció, sentándose con dificultad a causa de todo lo pasado. Aun estaba algo húmedo por la nieve que se había colado y se derritió en su cuerpo, los raspones aun dolían y el frío le calaba los huesos haciéndolo estremecerse en ocasiones.

- ¿Kak dielá? (Como estas) - Pregunto Newes, provocando que el fénix lo mirara con cierta desconfianza.

- ¡Maladiéts! (Muy bien) - Respondió con sarcasmo, provocando una risa en el adulto, que lo miro divertido.

- Layís (acuéstate) - Ordeno esta vez. Hecho esto, paso sus manos por el cuerpo de Kai, hasta llegar al vientre. Todo aquel recorrió provoco escalofríos en el joven, que se sintió perturbado al sentir el frío fantasma de las manos blancas de Yuriy en lugar de las morenas del doctor. - ¿Zdes balít? (¿Te duele aquí?) - Pregunto, sacando a Kai de su ensoñación momentánea, presionando un lugar en el vientre, provocando que un dolor horrible lo recorriera.

- Da. - Respondió luego de un ligero gemido.

- mmm... ¿Tiebié jóladna? (¿Tienes frío?) - "Vaya preguntas" Pensó Kai antes de responder con un vago y frío da. - Adnú minútu (un minuto) - Susurro mientras pensaba.

-Ya ustál (Estoy cansado) - Soltó casi sin darse cuenta.

- Ya panimáyu (entiendo) - Respondió y sonrió una vez mas, solo que esta vez la sonrisa no era agradable. - Pashlí ! (Vamos!) - Indico a los demás doctores y doctoras que caminaban al parecer sin rumbo.

Kai noto la reacción de todos ante esas palabras. Los médicos se tensaron levemente y guardaron silencio en espera de otras ordenes. El doctor Newes se levanto y comenzó a dar instrucciones en ruso y otros idiomas a los demás. El bicolor se dio cuenta de que el grupo estaba integrado por una cantidad de 15 o 20 doctores, de varios países, preparados para un gran reto, se notaba en la expresión de sus rostros. El temor de Kai se acrecentó, dándose cuenta de la magnitud de su decisión. Quiso retractarse pero simplemente ya era muy tarde.

Una mujer joven, de aspecto agradable; seguramente falso; se acerco a Kai.

- ¿Chto éta? (Que es eso?) - Pregunto Hiwatari señalando algunas maquinas que comenzaban a probar los médicos.

- Ya plója gavariú pa-ruskii...¿Ti gavórish pa-anglíski? (Hablo un poco de ruso... ¿Hablas ingles?) - Pregunto y respondió confundida.

- Yes... - Respondió Kai. - I Asked, What is that? - Pregunto una vez mas.

- I don't know... - Respondió la mujer sin mucho entusiasmo, mientras preparaba una jeringa.

Kai solo lograba sentirse nervioso, la terrible procesión se acercaba a el, ni siquiera entendía lo que decían. El cansancio lo estaba matando y se sentía tan adolorido y aturdido aun.

Solo sintió un piquete en su brazo, antes de cerrar los ojos y sumirse en oscuridad...

"Sweet Dreams" Fue lo ultimo que escucho... y a lo lejos, creyó reconocer una voz que le decía, que todo había acabado.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Se escucho el resonar del choque de metal contra metal nuevamente irrumpiendo entre el sonido sordo del viento chocando contra las ventanas y edificios del complejo. La lucha seguía dura y enérgica, mientras los ojos verdes se clavaban en los rojizos del joven Iván. Boris apenas odia creer que estaba siendo traicionado por sus propios compañeros de equipo, Serguei e Iván.  
Otro golpe y por consiguiente otro estruendo lo hizo regresar a la realidad, observando el segundo blade que se interponía en su camino de acabar con el mas pequeño. Entrecerró los ojos para obtener un poco de visibilidad, la cual era muy poca, entre la ventisca desatada. Miro al descomunal rubio que sonreía inexpresivo, fascinado en el trabajo realizado por su bestia bit, Seaborg.

- Espero que no te moleste que me una al juego. - Sonrió Serguei de manera burlona.

- Oh, para nada, ¿Que es un insecto mas? - Contesto con su usual énfasis de burla y desprecio el ojiverde.

- Y... ¿Que es lo que buscan adentro? - Pregunto Iván, sin dejar de luchar, soltando la pregunta de manera casual.

- A Kai. - Respondió Boris, mientras hacia retroceder su blade para evitar otro golpe.

- ¿Kai? - Repitió Serguei, mientras detenía su ataque momentáneamente. - ¿Que hace el allí?

- ¿No lo saben? - Boris arqueo una ceja, con una expresión de incredulidad. - Borcloff esta intentando repetir lo del proyecto Cyborg, esta vez usando a Kai tal y como uso a Yuriy, como un simple conejillo de indias, manipulando su mente.

- ¿Porque no lo dijiste antes? - Lo regaño Iván, haciendo retroceder su blade de igual manera.

- No lo preguntaron. - Contesto encogiéndose de hombros y sonriendo despreocupadamente.

- ¿Que tanto sabes? - Pregunto esta vez el rubio.

- Solo que el tiempo esta en nuestra contra. - Dijo seriamente.

- Nosotros tenemos el deber de proteger esta entrada... la cual es la única, las demás han sido selladas. Cada orden debe obedecerse como ley. - Dijo en un tono parecido a una excusa el dueño de la serpiente. - Si no cumplimos estas ordenes, seremos severamente castigados, tu comprendes a lo que me refiero Kuznetzov.

- La única manera de pasar es derrotando a uno de nosotros. - Agrego Serguei. - Yo seré tu contrincante.

- Hagámoslo. - Sonrió Boris. - No puedo seguir perdiendo el tiempo...

- Ni ninguno de nosotros... - Agrego Iván.

- Falborg... ¡Ataca! - Exalto

- ¡Seaborg! - Llamo el ruso a su bestia bit.

La ballena se elevo decidida a acabar con el ave del ojiverde, mientras esta con agilidad eludía los ataques, devolviéndolos en cuanto podía. Boris se dio cuenta, perturbado, de que no podía atacar como normalmente lo hacia debido al viento.

Falborg se elevo a una altura en la cual estaba protegida de manera temporal de los ataques de Seaborg, mientras el ojiverde pensaba en algo. Los blade seguían luchando con relativa tranquilidad ante la expectante mirada del pequeño peli púrpura que esperaba la resolución de la batalla. Francamente esperaba que Boris fuera lo suficiente fuerte e inteligente para derrotar a la mole de Serguei y poder llegar a tiempo para evitar que Kai fuera nuevamente corrompido y arrastrado a la oscuridad.

Un escalofrío recorrió el cuerpo de Iván, consciente del peligro que corrían todos y no solo Hiwatari al estar en ese lugar, regido bajo la voluntad de un abad cuyo único objetivo era experimentar con las emociones humanas y el espíritu, errando en ese proceso en la creación de monstruos sin sentimientos ni emociones, dispuesto a lo que sea con tal de ganar...

Un viento frío recorrió el cuerpo de los allí presentes, provocando una sensación de incertidumbre y desasosiego que no habían sentido antes. Los blades se quedaron inmóviles en un solo lugar, incluso la nieve dejo de caer como si hasta la naturaleza quisiera evadir lo que paso. El silencio inundo el lugar, dejando en sus cuerpos y en sus mentes un pensamiento...

Era demasiado tarde...

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

- ¡Aaahhh! - Grito el chico rubio mientras se incorporaba de un salto, sin reconocer el lugar.

- Tranquilo.- Dijo una voz que lo hizo tranquilizarse.

- Michael... - Susurro respirando profundamente y limpiando el sudor de su rostro con el puño de la camisa.

- ¿Que paso? ¿Una pesadilla? - Pregunto Michael, con voz suave, una voz que Max sabia era solo para él.

- Si... siento, que algo malo esta pasando... - Puso una mano en su pecho y cerro los ojos, diciendo la palabras con suavidad, como si de un presagio se tratase.

- Oh, solo fue una pesadilla. - Dijo el yanqui restándole importancia al asunto. Miro por la ventanilla del avión que pronto los llevaría a su destino. Rusia.

- Eso debió haber sido... oye... ¿Que no se supone que a mi me tocaba la ventanilla? - Pregunto el pequeño rubio arqueando una ceja.

- Pues... si, pero como estabas dormido y yo me estaba aburriendo... te cambie de lugar - Confeso el otro chico, mientras sonreía para aminorar lo que fuera a decirle Mizuhara.

Mizuhara miro a su compañero un momento, observando ese cabello rubio, esa figura atlética, el rostro de facciones suaves y que denotaban orgullo y algo de egocentrismo, pero que le resultaba agradable. Sonrió al pensar que se veía muy bien con la chamarra de béisbol que había comprado en su ultima excursión en los centros comerciales de California la última vez que fueron allá.

- Bien... te perdonare esta vez. - Sonrió el ojiazul mientras volvía a recostarse. - Cambiando de tema... ¿Porque crees que nos halla llegado esa carta?

- No lo sé... - Dijo el mayor observando nuevamente el vacío del cielo azul cargado de nubes.

- Ni nosotros, solo sabemos que se convoca a los All Starz a un torneo en Moscú, Rusia, patrocinado por BioVolt. - Interrumpió Judy, que estaba en el asiento del frente.

- ¿Puedo verla mama? - Pregunto Mizuhara, con una sonrisa enorme que no dejaba lugar a un no. Él mismo lo sabia, nadie podía negarle algo con ese gesto de inocencia y ternura natural en él.

- Bien Maxie. - Respondió dándole el sobre de color ocre, acompañado de una sonrisa amable en su rostro. Las cosas habían mejorado bastante a partir del torneo ruso... Judy había cambiado, se podía decir que era una mejor madre.

- Déjame ver Max. - Pidió Michael, asomándose, leyendo la carta que Max saco del sobre.

_" Equipo All Starz:  
  
Se le convoca a un torneo de beyblade que será realizado en Moscú, Rusia, patrocinado por Corporación BioVolt, en el estadio BioVolt. Varios equipos han sido invitados y cuando estén todos juntos se establecerá el día y horario de la competencia.   
Debido a los problemas legales en el ultimo torneo Ruso, achacados a BioVolt, esta vez estará debidamente registrado de acuerdo a las reglas de la BBA. Los equipos serán recibidos en el aeropuerto internacional de Rusia, de donde serán trasladados a un lujoso hotel para su comodidad.  
  
Esperamos su llegada.  
Atentamente: Corporación BioVolt"_

- Y dentro del sobre también venían los boletos de avión. - Agrego la voz de Emily, que estaba sentada junto a Judy.

- Exactamente 6 boletos... - Murmuro Evans, detrás de Michael.

- Eso incluía a Judy y Max. - Agrego Eddie.

- Lo de la Directora Judy lo entiendo, pero Max... ¿Como sabían que estaría con nosotros? - Interrogo Michael, sabiendo de antemano que no habría respuesta sino hasta llegar a Rusia.

- Lo averiguaremos cuando lleguemos... - Respondió el basquetbolista.

- Aunque siempre cabe la posibilidad de que sea una trampa. - Dijo a su vez la pelirroja, melancólicamente.

- Como sea, estamos preparados. - Dijo Max con optimismo, mientras los demás asentían.

El joven Mizuhara suspiro una vez mas y se recargo en el hombro de Michael, mientras con los ojos cerrados, dudaba de que realmente estuvieran preparados.  
La verdad, nadie lo estaba...

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Se detuvo en su carrera al sentir el escalofrío y el temblar de sus manos. Sus ojos se clavaron en la oscuridad y sus oídos se llenaron de silencio. Esa extraña sensación lo hizo estremecer, pero a pesar de esa certeza extraña de banalidad en sus acciones, continuo su marcha, avanzando a través de los oscuros pasillos del lugar. Llegando lentamente al recinto, encontró que las puertas se hallaban selladas con fuerza.

Sin mas, se había dirigido al laboratorio que Boris había dicho, después de llegar a las mazmorras y encontrar solo vacío y pequeños rastros de sangre que lo único que hicieron fue preocuparlo aun mas. Miro la puerta que se alzaba frente a él como una fortaleza...

Acercándose mas a esta, logro escuchar en cuchicheo de varias personas en su interior.

"- ¿Que tal esta el paciente? - Dijo una voz masculina y joven.  
- Ya esta inconsciente. - Respondió una mujer.  
- Procedan a iniciar la exploración. - Respondió la misma voz masculina.  
- De inmediato. - Dijeron un conjunto de personas.  
- Doctor Newes, iniciaremos con la exploración del hemisferio derecho. En esta área que ve en la pantalla es en donde iniciaremos. La exploración a resultado con esto...  
- Bien... inicien. "

Después del silencio, se escucho un extraño sonido de maquinas.

Yuriy, sin poder resistirse mas, saco su blade y comenzó a atacar la puerta, en busca de poder destrozarla y entrar. Wolfborg hizo su mayor esfuerzo y poco a poco la puerta cedió, ante el estruendo de su caída y la sorpresa general de los presentes dentro de la habitación.

Entrando sin importarle los demás, Yuriy abrió los ojos de par en par al observar sobre una camilla al bicolor que yacía recostado, con los ojos cerrados y los labios ligeramente entreabiertos, parecía dormido...

- Kai... - Susurro Ivanov acercándose, cuando de pronto fue atrapado por un grupo de fuertes brazos.

Intento liberarse, pero los guardias se negaban a soltarlo.

- ¡Suélteme! - Exigió jadeando por la presión. Sus ojos azules brillaban con fuerza, con una intensidad desgarradora, mostrando la determinación en su ser entero.

- Oh, Joven Ivanov, ¿Que lo trae por aquí? - Pregunto el doctor, con una sonrisa amable, pero en ella oculta un asomo de burla y sorna.

- Déjenlo en paz. - Gruño estando de frente a este. - No le hagan daño.

- Pero Tala, no le hacemos daño, hacemos lo que el deseo... - Interrumpió la voz de Borcloff que se acercaban con pasos lentos, pasos que resonaban en el silencio creado solo para él.

- No es posible que él quisiera esto. - Rebatió el ojiazul, mirándolo con furia.

- ¿Crees conocer a Hiwatari? Sabes que uno nunca termina de conocer a la s personas, son impredecibles y mas aun Hiwatari, tal lleno de problemas y conflictos emocionales, con trastornos de identidad ocasionados por la reclusión involuntaria en nuestra abadía. realmente, nunca lo conociste.

- Lo conocí lo suficiente para saber que no se dejaría manipular tan fácilmente.

- Tal vez... pero, supongo que con conocerlo te refieres a físico... en ese caso lo conoces bastante bien... - Se burlo el hombre, mientras sonreía con un toque de perversión.

- ¡Cállate!

- ¿Quieres que calle el hecho de que es tu culpa que Kai este en esta situación?

- No me dijeron lo que harían con él.

- Jamás lo preguntaste...

- Hmf...- Refunfuño el chico. - Déjenlo ir.

- Hiwatari acepto someterse al proceso, solo para estar contigo, para olvidar todo el odio y el dolor que le causaste... tu eres el culpable. - Soltó Borcloff, dándose la vuelta. - Cuando termine el procedimiento, Kai volverá a tu habitación y las cosas seguirán como antes, con la única diferencia de que Kai será un excelente títere que podremos manejar a nuestro antojo, sin voluntad fehaciente, sin algo que lo estimule a seguir adelante, viviendo por inercia, a la espera de nuestras ordenes... ¿No te alegra Yuriy? Tendrás un juguete nuevo... algo así como una muñeca inflable, solo que de carne y hueso...

- ¡Estúpido!

- ¿Acaso te rebelas? Sabes que la rebelión esta penada con la expulsión...

- ¡No me importa!

- A... a mi sí... - Se escucho una voz lejana, como ausente, proveniente de la camilla. Yuriy levanto la mirada para contemplar al chico que seguía recostado, pero que había abandonado la posición anterior. Sin embargo, a pesar de parecer despierto, permanecía con la mirada vacía, fija en la nada y su cuerpo tenso se estremecía por el frío del lugar. Sus mejillas se habían teñido de una tonalidad carmesí, y sus labios se hallaban pálidos.

- Kai... ¡Kai! - Grito Ivanov al escuchar hablar a quien llego a rescatar. Se sintió incomodo e intranquilo por el estado del bicolor, pero, si se lo llevaba de allí, seguramente se recuperaría.

- Saquen a Ivanov de aquí. - Ordeno Borcloff. - Y continúen con el proyecto, esta a punto de terminarse, solo hace falta la prueba de estimulación y el desarrollo hormonal.

- Si señor. - Dijo uno de los guardias que mantenían sujeto a Yuriy. Y con un ligero asentimiento, se retiraron llevándose consigo a el pelirrojo que a gritos repetía el nombre del ruso-japonés, buscando la manera de traerlo a la realidad otra vez, sin saber que el chico estaba sumido en una oscuridad que en su promesa de seguridad lo cegaba de todo en el exterior y destruía poco a poco los fragmentos de su alma...

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_"Kai... Kai..."_  
  
Escuchaba como lo llamaban e intentaba responder, pero su cuerpo no respondía, no podía hacer sino temblar ante el dolor que lo embargada y lo lastimaba lentamente pero de manera punzante.   
Sus ojos chocaban con el vacío, su mirada lo reflejaba, estaba seguro. Su conciencia disminuía poco a poco y los colores y las formas se distorsionaban como afectadas por una droga...

Un resplandor de carmesí lo hizo volver la vista a su origen, alejándose cada vez mas de la realidad. La imagen del fénix, de su fénix tomaba forma justo delante de sus ojos, hasta aclararse y dejar expuesta la figura majestuosa de Dranzer.   
El ave de fuego se elevo lentamente y su elemento rodeo el lugar, derritiendo el frío alrededor de Hiwatari, creando una atmósfera mucho mas acogedora y tibia.

Poco a poco el ave se desvaneció entre las llamas... Hiwatari cerro los ojos y se abandono a si mismo un segundo.

"Kai... Kai..."   
  
La voz de Yuriy se escuchaba lejana, demasiado lejana para poder ubicarla. Se sintió aturdido, demasiado, un leve mareo lo hizo sentarse en medio de las llamas que amenazaban con destrozarlo pero al tocarlas, pudo ver que no lo lastimaban, sino que un sentimiento de paz se instalo en su cuerpo...

_"- ¿Acaso te rebelas? Sabes que la rebelión esta penada con la expulsión..._

_- ¡No me importa!"_  
  
Lejanas, tan lejanas, pero perceptibles, entendibles, palpables las palabras intercambiadas entre Borcloff y Yuriy. Recostado en la oscuridad iluminada por las brazas, un frío intenso transformo su aliento en vapor y lo obligo a estremecerse constantemente, victima del gélido ambiente. El calor subió a su rostro, provocando el enrojecimiento de sus mejillas.

Abrió sus ojos, perdidos en la brillante luz que de pronto lo ilumino en el rostro, reconociendo casi al instante el lugar en el que estaba, el mismo quirófano en el que había perdido la conciencia.

- A... a mi si... - Pudo articular haciendo un esfuerzo tremendo por moverse, logrando incorporarse quedando sentado en la camilla de metal. A pesar de todo, no lograba ver, su mirada estaba perdida, no podía fijarla en algo y solo observaba oscuridad. Quería ver aunque fuera la ultima vez, esos ojos zafiro que tanto anhelaba contemplar... pero sabia que si lo hacia, el odio inundaría su corazón una vez mas...

"Kai... ¡Kai!"

Pero no pudo responder, pues termino nuevamente arrastrado hacia esas tinieblas, donde un fénix negro de penetrantes ojos carmín lo esperaba, donde las llamas que no dañaban lo cobijarían, donde su voluntad flaquearía y todo por lo que había luchado se haría pedazos frente a él, sin siquiera darse cuenta.

Agotado, cerro los ojos, dejando su cuerpo a merced de todos lo que quisieran modificarlo.

_"Kai... Kai"_  
  
La extasiante voz se transformo poco a poco en la de la tentadora oscuridad que residía dentro de él... buscando salida, pidiendo cobijo en la carne virginal del chico, deseando explotar la nívea piel de este, para sacar a luz lo que Hiwatari era realmente y lo que tenia para dar.

Con determinación inusual, Hiwatari se levanto dentro de ese espacio vacío, en busca del producto de esa voz, del origen real...   
  
_ Kai... ¡Kai!_

Esta vez sonó diferente, era otra voz, una desconocida pero familiar, sentía la presencia de alguien conocido, pero no recordaba.

- Aquí estoy... - Respondió, mientras sus labios temblaban a causa de la tensión de la espera de una respuesta.

_Ven... ven..._

- ¿Donde estas? - Pregunto alzando ligeramente la voz.

_En ti... en tus manos..._

Kai dirigió la vista a su mano, descubriendo un pequeño objeto que mantenía apretado con fuerza y que no había notado. Ese algo que aun lo ataba a la realidad y lo alejaba de la locura.

- Dranzer...

_Ven... ven..._

Apretó con mas fuerza el bit, y se dejo llevar por sus pasos, corriendo sin detenerse, sin impórtale nada mas, ni Yuriy, ni él mismo, ni Takao, Wyatt, Max, Ray, Boris, Borcloff... nadie, ya nada...   
Hasta que llego a un lugar donde una luz rojiza iluminaba. Se acerco lentamente, con pasos vacilantes y la mirada perdida en ella.

- Dranzer... - Susurro al ver una figura dentro, aunque la figura no era para nada la de un fénix

_-Kai... Ven.._.

Se acerco guiado por esa voz etérea, hasta llegar a sumergirse en el fuego sin ningún temor. Dentro, observo a la borrosa imagen dentro, parecida a una persona...

- Eres Dranzer... - Dijo mas como una interrogación que como una respuesta.

Sintió los brazos envolverlo, suaves como plumas, delicados y fuertes como estas. Pero no eran plumas, sino piel, suave y tersa como terciopelo, tan exquisita al tacto. El bicolor se cobijo en el pecho de quien supo era varón por lo firme y plano de este. Cerro los ojos sintiéndose protegido, eso era, Dranzer lo estaba protegiendo de algo o alguien.

_-Te cuidare... - _Respondió este, con un tono de voz profundo y casi tenebroso, pero sus palabras adquirieron un toque de amabilidad al mostrarse junto con una sonrisa apenas reconocible para la vista cansada del chico.

- ¿De que me proteges? - Pregunto con un dejo de confusión el joven Hiwatari, mientras se quitaba los brazos de encima.

_- De tu misma oscuridad... - _Respondió el otro en una afirmación casi insolente.

- La oscuridad es mi esencia. - Rebatió Hiwatari, intentando determinar el color de ojos del chico. El chico tenia el cabello rojo con toques dorados, un cabello un poco inusual.

_- Pero, cuando la oscuridad crece, la luz también se fortalece... equilibrio es la clave. - _Argumento el otro, sin perder nada de tranquilidad reflejada en sus palabras. Kai entrecerró los ojos, ese chico le inspiraba una confianza casi ciega. Sin decir mas, intento abrazar nuevamente al bicolor.

- ¿Que haces? - Pregunto este, mientras se dejaba llevar por la sensación de esa piel agradable. Eso le hizo recordar un momento a Yuriy, tan suave y hermoso, pero tan frío y cruel a la vez, un maldito traidor que aparte de robar y destrozar su confianza; hizo lo mismo con su corazón y alma.

_- Te protejo de la oscuridad. Conservo tu conciencia y corazón. Están dañando tu cuerpo, para que no sientas..._

- Eso pedí... - Dijo en un reclamo.

_- Pero perjudica... yo... cuidare tus emociones y las guardare, para el momento en que quieras volver... - _Aseguro el otro, en un susurro apenas entendible, mientras sonreía nuevamente y Kai intentaba descifrar, no, mas bien apreciar los rasgos del rostro de piel pálida. Los ojos aun eran un misterio.

- ... - Guardo silencio mientras sentía como unos labios rozaban su mejilla, labios carnosos y exquisitos, labios que poco a poco se fueron transformando a una forma mas dura.  
Los brazos fuertes que lo abrazaban cambiaron también, mientras adquirían ciertos aditivos vaporosos, su piel pronto fue sustituida por plumas y sus brazos se hicieron alas, alas de un color sangre profundo.

Levanto la vista y se encontró rodeado por el cuerpo del fénix. Algo intranquilo al principio, dejo que el fénix lo cubriera una vez mas. Y se dio cuenta de lo cansado que estaba. Apoyándose en una ala, cerro sus ojos y se perdió en un sueño profuso, intranquilo y francamente irreal, que seguramente no recordaría después, pero eso le otorgaba un descanso, descanso bien merecido...

Dranzer levanto la mirada después que su amo se hubo dormido y lanzando un profundo y agudo chillido, juro para si que jamás nadie le arrebataría al chico que dormía reposando entre sus alas...

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

- ¡Falborg! ¡Ataque final! - Ordeno el ojiverde, mientras el ave obedecía y de un rápido y certero golpe derribo el balde enemigo junto con el adversario.

La ballena intento defenderse, pero era tarde y termino desvaneciéndose entre la oscuridad reinante, dejando solo el antiguo resplandor que pronto desaparecería y dejando en claro su derrota al tiempo el que Falborg se alzaba en orgullo con un chillido estruendoso y agudo, señal de su victoria bien habida. Alzando una mano, el ruso espero el regreso de su bestia bit e su blade, la cual después de regresar al bit, se dirigió a la palma de su amo.

- Gane, quítate y déjame pasar. - Dijo precipitadamente Boris Kuznetzov, mientras se dirigía a la entrada.

De pronto, ambos chicos se interpusieron en su camino, bloqueando la entrada una vez mas.

- ¿Ahora que? - Pregunto visiblemente enfadado, mientras se colocaba en actitud defensiva.

- Iremos contigo. - Dijo Iván, mientras se daba la vuelta y abría el portón del domo.

- No dejaremos a nuestros compañeros solos. - Agrego Serguei, ayudando a su pequeño compañero.

- Hmf... Spasiba (Gracias) - Respondió Boris con un gruñido. No estaba acostumbrado a dar las gracias, aunque a veces fuera necesario.

Dirigiéndose al interior, comenzó a correr, seguido de cerca por los otros dos integrantes de su equipo.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Cerca de allí, unos ojos aguamarina observaban las cosas que pasaban. en el lugar.  
Su misión era vigilar las acciones de Kai y arrebatarle a Dranzer si el fénix corría peligro.   
Al ver que los tres chicos que hacia unos momentos beybatallaban en las afueras del domo se iban, decidió arriesgarse y seguirlos, no muy de ceca, pero sin perderlos de vista. Lo sentía, ellos sabían donde se encontraba el bicolor que hacia buen tiempo había perdido de vista y el cual estaba seguro, no estaba ya en muy buenas condiciones.

Cruzando con agilidad las rejas de la entrada de la abadía, se dirigió al complejo lugar, mientras la ventisca iba borrando sus pisadas y la nieve bajos sus pies disminuían el sonido sordo de las pisadas que daba, dirigiéndose al interior de ese lugar nunca explorado por alguien ajeno a la abadía, sin contar con la participación de Takao al descubrir uno de los laboratorios en su interior, pero eso no era algo que venia al caso, no en ese momento ni en esas circunstancias.

Al verse libre, sin obstáculo o enemigo a la vista, entro al domo, encontrando dentro de este una puerta que yacía abierta de par en par. Entro a ese nuevo lugar, entre la oscuridad y el silencio se concentro en seguir el rumbo de los otros.  
Maldijo por lo bajo su estupidez por perder de vista al ruso-japonés, ¿Ahora que le diría a Ozuma si algo le pasaba a Dranzer? Era su deber el proteger a esa bestia sagrada, específicamente ese fénix que por desgracia estaba en poder de Kai. No lo consideraba un buen amo... siempre tan frío, tan impertinente, serio y orgulloso...

- Estas en problemas...

Esa voz...  
Asustado y sorprendido de no haberse dado cuenta que lo seguían, dio un ligero brinco y se dio la vuelta, mandando una mirada de reproche a la persona frente a él.

- Mariam...

- Ese es mi nombre y no lo gastes. - Respondió la chica sonriendo. Después, su mirada cambio a una mas seria, al igual que fría. - ¿Que esta pasando aquí Dunga? - Pregunto exigiendo una respuesta clara.

- ¿Aquí? Nada, no pasa nada. - Contesto, queriendo evadir la verdad. - ¿Tu que haces aquí?

- Max viene para acá y como recuerdas, a mi me corresponde vigilar al pequeño osito. - Dijo. - Me parece que tu deberías vigilar a Kai.

- Si, eso hago... - Contesto el otro, cruzándose de brazos.

- No me lo parece, en primer lugar, ¿Donde esta Kai? - Pregunto aguda en sus palabras.

- ...

- Me lo suponía. - Dijo con tono de burla y regaño. - ¡Lo perdiste!

- ¡Yo no lo perdí!! - Reclamo el otro en un grito, mientras la peliazul lo miraba fijamente.

- Eres igual de temperamental que siempre Dunga... - Farfullo la chica, avanzando delante de el otro.

- ¡Eso no es verdad! - Grito nuevamente, invadido por la furia de verse como un idiota.

Haciendo caso omiso, Mariam siguió avanzando mientras Dunga permanecía con los puños cerrados, intentando tranquilizarse. Mariam detuvo su marcha y levantando la mirada por encima de hombro lo miro.

- ¿Que no piensas buscar a Kai? - Pregunto con enfado la chica. - Apresúrate Dunga.

Mariam siguió caminando, mientras Dunga maldecía por lo bajo y también la seguía.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

- ¡Déjenme entrar! - Grito el pelirrojo una vez mas, golpeando con los puños la puerta. Pero como siempre, nadie le respondió. - ¡Yeb!

Ivanov se recargo en la puerta y se sentó, poniendo sus manos en sus rodillas, mientras lanzaba algunas injurias y respiraba profundo intentando controlarse.   
Después de sacarlo del quirófano, le quitaron a Wolfborg... ahora no tenia con qué derribar la puerta o como avanzar... solo le quedaba observar a través del cristal (blindado) como Kai era sometido a eso tan aborrecible.

Miro como justo después de salir, Kai había vuelto a caer sumido en oscuridad. Los médicos continuaron su trabajo, utilizando extraños aparatos, sin embargo, pronto Yuriy se entero en que consistía el proceso de insensibilización que sufría Kai.

Era algo bastante simple. Es sabido que la geografía del cerebro se divide en lóbulos, el mas importante en relación a humanidad es el frontal, donde reside la capacidad de elección y decisión, funciones intelectuales, la voluntad y la abstracción. El sistema limbico, a su vez, controla la memoria (hipocampo) y los recuerdos de carácter emocional (amígdala). El procedimiento al que estaba sometido Hiwatari en ese momento consistía en la sencilla tarea de dañar esas áreas mediante un poco de electricidad, no totalmente, pero si hasta el punto de evitar las transmisiones adecuadas entre las neuronas y provocar así una falta de emociones y sentimientos.

Yuriy cerro los ojos... eso parecía convincente, pero ¿Funcionaria?

Escucho a los médicos hablar ahora sobre la estimulación sexual... aguzo el oído para escuchar bien eso...

_"- ¿Que haremos con ese aspecto señor Balkov?  
- Bien, sabemos que la excitación puede ser de dos formas: Refleja y psicógena... la refleja permanecerá sin importar cuan insensible sea a las emociones, sin embargo la psicógena es la que se obtiene por los recuerdos... la origina la mente y en eso participan las emociones.  
- Entonces...  
- Déjenlo así...  
- Eso significara que podrá 'sentir', aunque sea solo en esos momentos... ¿No es así?  
- Si. Su cerebro seguirá enviando betaencefalinas, y otros tipos de endorfinas dependiendo de la situación. Esto no lo afectara en ese nivel."_

Eso... significaba que Kai seguiría siendo Kai, aunque fuera solo así...

Nuevamente esa sensación de perdida. Había mandado a un inocente a la guillotina y la cuchilla había caído.

- ¡Yuriy!

Se levanto rápidamente al reconocer la voz de Iván y con rapidez desenfundo el lanzados, dándose cuenta de que no tenia blade. Sin embargo, no se dejaría vencer fácilmente

- ¡Yuriy!

Esa otra voz... ¡Boris!  
Un poco mas tranquilo, Yuriy bajo el lanzador y espero la llegada de los demás.

- Yuriy... - Murmuro el rubio, que fue el primero en llegar, al observar al pelirrojo frente a él, igual de orgulloso y fuerte que siempre. - ¿Donde esta Kai? - Pregunto, al no ver al tan nombrado chico.

- Dentro... - Respondió Ivanov, señalando con la cabeza la puerta.

- ¿Dentro? ¡Porque demonios no has entrado! - Pregunto Kuznetzov mientras llegaba y dirigía una mirada bastante furiosa.

- Lo intente. - Se excuso el ojiazul, desviando la vista.

- No basta con intentarlo - Objeto Iván, mientras sacaba su blade, Wiborg.

- Con Falborg será suficiente. - Sonrió Boris, con su blade en mano. Después miro a Yuriy. - Pudiste usar a Wolfborg.

- Lo use, así es como entre, pero lograron sacarme y me quitaron a Wolfborg. - Explico Yuriy con voz apagada.

- Hmf... ¡Cobarde! Pudiste hacer mas. - Le grito Boris, mientras el blade ya giraba en el piso.

- No hay nada mas que hacer... - Susurro Yuriy, mientras caminaba alejándose.

- ¿A donde crees que vas? -Pregunto Serguei, tomándolo del cuello de la camisa. - Kai esta aquí por tu culpa y tu lo sacaras de aquí.

- ¿No es por eso por lo que estas aquí? - Pregunto esta vez Iván, fijando sus ojos en los azules de Yuriy. - Por él...

- Entiéndanlo, todo esta perdido, no hay marcha atrás. Todo acabo, perdimos... - Contesto con un toque de tristeza apenas perceptible en el tono frío de sus palabras.

- ¿Te estas rindiendo? - Lo reto Boris, mientras lo encaraba.

- Solo acepto la realidad...

- ¡Aun hay esperanza! - Reclamo Iván.

- ¡Todavía no es tarde! - Afirmo Serguei.

Yuriy los miro con una mezcla de admiración y lastima. Una sonrisa melancólica marcó en sus labios el dolor que sentía y que difícilmente expresaría alguna vez.

- ¿Esperanza? - Pregunto burlándose. - ¿Acaso no se han dado cuenta? ¡La esperanza en este lugar no existe! - Su rostro se vio cubierto por la sombra. - La vida aquí es simple, ganar o perder, matar o ser asesinado. Nada importa, no necesitamos de nadie, ni cariño, ni amor ni ninguna cursilería de ese tipo... solo somos unos títeres, muñecos de papel que pueden ser arrojados a las llamas cuando nuestro creador se aburra de nosotros. No tenemos un propósito en la vida sino ser maquinas sin emociones, sembrando destrucción y acabando con los demás. Los años, los meses, semanas y días transcurren uno igual al anterior, sin nada relevante... en este mundo frío, cruel, inútil, justo como nosotros...

- ¿Como puedes decir eso? - Reclamo Boris, con furia, apretando los puños y los ojos vidriosos.

- Porque es la verdad... - Su voz sonaba ausente, lejana. En esta había una resignación inaudita, como la de un cordero que avanza al matadero, aceptando su destino final. - Acéptenlo, no somos nada y jamás lo seremos. Somos demasiado diferentes a los demás, casi inhumanos, no tenemos los mismos derechos de ellos y menos aun su suerte. Compréndanlo, nuestra felicidad acabo antes de empezar...

Ivanov se dio la vuelta, dejando a sus compañeros sorprendidos y aturdidos por sus palabras... verdaderas, dolorosas, cosas que debían aceptarse tal cual son...

Una gota cayo al suelo y Boris pudo notar que caía de la mejilla de Yuriy. Lentamente fue acercándose a él, hasta llegar a su lado. Quizás demasiado osado, torpe o angustiado, paso un brazo alrededor del cuerpo del pelirrojo y lo abrazo.

- Kai... él esta muerto... y es mi culpa. - Escapo de los labios del ojiazul, apenas en un murmullo.

- Tu lo acabas de decir, la felicidad no es para nosotros. - Objeto Iván, intentando consolar a su amigo.

- Pero, Kai no era como nosotros... tenia una vida, libertad, familia, amigos... y ahora no queda nada. - Repuso Ivanov, levantando la vista semi empañada. Limpio una lagrima que pugnaba por salir. No, él jamás debía llorar.

- Solo queda un juguete mas para Borcloff. - Agrego Serguei, desviando la vista.

- ¡No pueden estarse dando por vencidos! - Grito Boris. Soltó a Yuriy, el cual no se inmuto. - ¡Si ustedes se rinden, sepan que yo no!

Dicho esto, recogió su blade y volvió a colocarlo en el lanzador, lanzando con fiereza el blade, que dio en la puerta con fuerza, causando un gran estruendo y polvo, pero que al disiparse ente, mostró que la puerta solo había sufrido un ligero raspón. Maldijo y continuo sus ataques.

- ¡Falborg! ¡Acaba con esto! - Grito, mientras la bestia bit golpeaba la puerta con mas fuerza que las veces anteriores.

El polvo inundo el recinto, junto con trozos de madera y aserrín. Los demás observaban como el ruso no desistía, sintiendo admiración y algo de lastima. Cuando el polvo se disipo, Boris pudo ver, al igual que sus compañeros, que por fin la puerta había cedido, completamente despedazada.

- Si ustedes quieren quedarse allí, sintiendo lastima por si mismos, háganlo, me importa poco que terminen lloriqueando como unos maricas - Advirtió Boris, hastiado de tan patética procesión.

Entro corriendo al interior. Yuriy se digno a levantar la vista y dirigirla al ruso que se alejaba...

- Basta de autocompasión... - Susurro mientras corría.

- ¿Iremos con ellos? - Pregunto Serguei.

- No.. nosotros vigilaremos este lugar. - Respondió Iván, mientras se recargaba en la pared, tomando su papel de centinela.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

- Bienvenido joven Kuznetzov. - Dijo Borcloff cuando el chico de cabello lavanda grisáceo se detuvo frente a él.

- ¿Donde esta Kai? - Pregunto Boris, mirando a Balkov con furia, intentando resistirse a la casi irresistible imagen de él golpeando a ese bastardo.

- ¿Para que lo quieres? Supongo que para repetir la escena del pasillo... - Murmuro, sofriendo torcidamente, arrancando una mirada de furia.

- Solo dinos donde esta. - Irrumpió la voz de Ivanov, que acababa de entrar. Observo el lugar con la perturbación visible en su mirada. Los doctores habían desaparecido, solo quedaban los aparatos y la camilla metálica vacía.

- Síganme. - Respondió Borcloff, sin abandonar jamás esa sonrisa incomoda.

Avanzando llego a un pasillo oscuro, en donde el alumbrado consistía en unas escasas velas. Unas gotas caían filtrándose del techo, formando charquillos en el suelo de piedra. Boris mantenía su rostro impasible, mientras su puño se apretaba con fuerza, hasta llegar a clavar sus uñas en la carne de su palma, pero poco o nada le importaba. Yuriy parecía mas ausente que antes, como si fuera guiado por una fuerza extraña, contra su deseo... su mirada era vacía, su cuerpo carecía de voluntad. En sus facciones se notaba el cansancio general. Serian las 2 o 3 de la madrugada, pensó Boris viendo a Yuriy. Borcloff avanzaba silencioso, mientras se escuchaba solo el resonar de sus pisadas en la piedra y el leve 'splat' de cuando pisaba el agua.

De pronto detuvo su marcha, deteniéndose ante una puerta mas en el laberinto de corredores ocultos bajo tierra. La abrió lentamente, entrando sin hacer ruido. Estaba oscuro, en completa penumbra a no ser por el ligero resplandor en un rincón alejado.

Las pupilas de Yuriy se contrajeron horrorizado al reconocer algunas cosas, respirando el denso aire de ese lugar, cargado de sombras y gemidos.

Borcloff se detuvo y dejo que sus dos pupilos avanzaran a el lugar que señalaba ahora con la mirada.

Y allí estaba, frente a ellos; un cilindro de cristal, parecido a una probeta gigante. Yuriy intento desviar la verdad, sin conseguirlo y Boris recordaba situaciones parecidas, cuando se llevaba a cabo el proyecto Cyborg y él visitaba a Yuriy, que se encontraba encerrado en cápsulas como esa.

El liquido rodeaba el cuerpo desnudo, y una luz verdosa lo iluminaba. Varios censores en pastilla se encontraban pegados en sus muñecas y en su pecho, conectadas a una maquina que marcaba los signos vitales y una mascarilla le proporcionaba el oxigeno necesario. Una pequeña maquina dentro del tubo cosía con rapidez los pliegues de piel creando una curación instantánea en las heridas en el cuerpo del bicolor.

- Ivanov, Kuznetzov. - Comenzó Balkov, con voz profunda y solemne, de acuerdo a lo que para el significaba ese momento, inicio de una era de reinado para él, creación de un títere nuevo, un hermoso juguetito que controlando el poder de la oscuridad lograría darle a él y solo a él el control de todo.

Silencio quedo en el lugar, mientras sin poder aceptarlo aun, los ojos verdes y los azules se perdían en busca de los sangrientos rubíes del joven Hiwatari.

- Les presento al nuevo líder del Neo-Borg , al fénix negro de carmesí mirada, el que sumirá al mundo en oscuridad y reinara entre el caos, imponiendo la voluntad de su creador... les presento a Cyborg Kai...

=====================================================

**Espero que les halla gustado. Bien, este capitulo también estuvo medio largo aunque en lo personal, no me gusto mucho pero tal vez sea cosa mía... lo que pasa es que siento que nada me sale bien, aunque es cuestión de ustedes decir eso. En el siguiente capitulo ya se vera un poco mas de los demás Bladebreakers y lo que pasara con Yuriy, Kai y Boris y aparecerán los Majestic!!! n0n Oliver se ve tan lindo en el G-Rev.!!! nn!!! xD jeje, me salgo del tema. Por falta de tiempo, aviso que actualizare cada 10 días, este fic y Vuelve el pasado. Mas allá lo actualizare cada 14 días y los demás se alternaran uno diferente cada semana. Los demas proyectos que tengo los ire haciendo poco a poco. Intentare mantener en linea un Yuriy/Kai, un Kai/Rei y un Kai/Ty, aparte de algunos oneshots de otras parejas de vez en cuando.**

**Eso es todo, gracias por seguir leyendo. Hasta la próxima!!**

**Oyasumi   
::Carpe Diem::**


	6. Sombras en la oscuridad

**Nyhao**

**n.n primero que nada, lamento el pequeño retraso, lo que sucedió es que... no se n.nU, se supone que debía publicar el 10, pero no había terminado. De cualquier manera, intentare cumplir bien de ahora en adelante.  
Gracias a todos los que siguen leyendo este fic y a las lindas personitas que se toman un tiempito en dejar review, muchas gracias, sé que a veces es difícil dejar un review, por falta de tiempo o inspiración, así que muchas gracias por dejarlos.  
Bien n.n sigamos:**  
**  
Titulo: El regreso del cyborg  
  
Autor: Lia Kon Neia**

**Dedicado a : Javiera Hiwatari Asakura!!! n.n**

**Reviews:  
Saya: n.n Nyhao Saya-sama!! jiji, no se preocupe, al menos de mis fics no se esta perdiendo mucho que digamos. n/n gracias por decir eso de mi fic Saya-sama, jiji, aunque no este tan bueno como los suyos! n.n estoy ansiosa porque actualice sus fics, usted escribe fantástico, sublime!! pero no se presione. Sip, yo también se lo que se siente estar con eso de los estudios y las webs... aunque como la mía es comu, se maneja sola XD!! n.nU eso no viene al caso ne? Gracias por el link!! la pagina esta genial!!! Sabe? visite su blog!! -ojitos de corazón - aahyyy!!! el lyrinc esta precioso!!! Y yo también espero que se de en una sola entrega, pero si no se puede, pues en dos XD! o.ô y tendrá prologo? vaya, no pensé que lo tendría n.n genial!!!n.n luego le mando un mail si? o tal vez podamos conversar por el msn un día. Gracias por su review!!! (sé que me había dicho que podía llamarle de tu, pero mi no me deja n.nU jiji, por la gente por la que siento mucha admiración le llamo de usted n.nU, sorry)**

**LoGiaRu: Nyhao!! n.n jiji, si esta medio apretada la agenda, mucho que hacer y poco tiempo. nn jiji, veo que te gusta VP (Vuelve el Pasado) jijiji n.nU una de mis creaciones mas sádicas después de Reléase me XD!! n.n pues que bien que te encanto el chapi, es que a mi... no se, suelo exigirme demasiado. ¡jeje! ¡Somos sádicas las dos ne?. n.n y pues, el Boris/Kai...me gusta, pero o sé, prefiero el Yuriy/Kai. sie!! eso quería decir la escena con Dranzer!! sie, también tienes razón con los D.Boys, pobecitos. Tu también concuerdas en eso?? es que si... estar mucho tiempo sin calor, sin un amor, solo y agonizando cada día T.T... :P pues debe de crear una cierta necesidad de sentirse querido y amado, XD! jeje, no solo tu buscas amor, todos lo hacemos no? y si de desesperadas se habla, así estoy yop XD!! n.nU jeje, creo que me desvió del tema. Y si de capítulos largos... este dura 28 hojas o.o no crei que me saliera tan largo, XD pero sie. n.n a mi me encanta el ruso!!! nn gracias por lo de políglota, XD jeje, tambien a mi me ha pasado que creen que es una groseria!! XD. n.n claro que no es excesivamente largo, he recibido mas largos (Javi n.n!!) nn jeje, creo que te gusta hacerme sonrojar! n/n no es necesario los halagos, con saber que te gusto es suficiente, me da cosa que me halagen n.nU jeje. me encanto tu review!! espero conversar contigo por el msn n.n, Gracias por tu review!!!**

**Kai Ylonen: Nyhao! n/n gracias por decir eso, la idea de Kai rindiendose a la oscuridad es algo que siempre me ha fascinado y me alegra que lo consideraras bien, porque me esforce en eso n.n Muchas gracias por eso de que exprese bien lo que Yuriy pensaba n/n y sie, suerte que Boris-san estaba alli, porque a pesar de que Kai siempre si acabo mal... pues ayudo un poco ne?. Borcloff es un maldito!!! XD siempre me ha gustado de villano!! =.=U que repetitiva soy no? Y sie, los Majestic apareceran!!! n.n yo adoro a Oliver!! Se ve tan precioso ö.ö cambio muchisimo en el G-Rev.!!! - ojos de estrella- se ve tan lindo, guapo y... extrañamente parece hombre!! n.n espero asistir a tu boda XD claro, solo si me invitas! Gracias por tu review!!!**

**Galy: n.n jijiji, me alegra muchisimo que te gustara, y pues, siempre me exijo demasiado, gracias por decir que el resultado es bueno. nn gracias, intento reflejar eso de la abadia. Lo de Boris/Kai... aun no lo sé, Boris tiene sus motivos para preocuparse por Kai... amor? aun no me he decidido, creo que se lo preguntar al publico XD! aunque pues no importa casi, Kai es cyborg, que tanto se puede interesar en alguien? y sie!! Se lo restregara en la cara a todo el mundo!! . maldito viejo feo!!! XD pero que buen villano puede ser! Sie, Yuriy... me da lastima, y tienes razon, la vida le ha puesto demasiado obstaculos. aunque como digo, uno mismo guia las cuerdas de su vida, cada quien es arquitecto de su destino y las cosas que nos suceden siempre son consecuencia de nuestras acciones. Gracias por tu review!!!**

**Cloy Ivanov: pues si, diez dias y en este caso mas. Por lo de los review, no hay problema, espero que te diviertas en Alaska... chale! con las ganas de estar en tu lugar! adoro el frio, la nieve y todo lo que sea congelante!! Bien, gracias por tu review!**

**Silver: Nyhao Silver-chan!!! da u.u no alcanzaron a salvarlo... pobe Kai-san -ojos de estrella- pero si!! sera precioso verlo como una fria maquina sin sentimientos!! n.n me encanta como se ve de malo!! Sabes? Creo que tienes razon, Yuriy se rindio demasiado facil y fue Boris-san el que se aferro a guardar al menos una esperanza XD aun tiene algunas cosas que aprender nuestro lobito! Verdad que si son lindos? Iván se ve muy bien con la ropa del G- Rev ne? le queda mejor, ademas de que en esa pocision de centinela se ve muy bien, creo yo. Y lo que le va a pasar a Hiwatari-sama (XD jeje, se me pego!!) pues, ya lo veras n.n! Y a todas tus preguntas... SI!! n.n ... bueno n.nU excepto lo ultimo XP, aun lo necesito. u.u yo digo que me sale mal porque... no lo se, hace tiempo escribía, leía y me gustaba, ahora escribo, leo y... pues no sé, tal vez es demasiado larga la vara con que me mido n.nU aunque nunca esta de mas exigirse un poco. -ojos de corazon - Sie!!!! Oli-chan!!!! se ve tan Kawai!!!!! Simplemente divino!!! la primera vez que lo vi en el G-Rev me quede o.o ¿ese es Oliver? º.º parece... no parece él... hasta podría decir... que es hombre!!! n0n se ve tan lindo ne?!!! y Jhony no se queda atras!!! Robert si se ve chistoso n.n... y opino igual que tu... Jan se llevo la peor parte, sie! Esta fatal! digo, pobrecito del chico... Max/Michael!!! n.n me encanta la pareja!! se ven tan lindos juntos!!! Gracias por tu review!!!**

**Kokoro: Nyhao!! Estupido que corto el review!! detesto cuando pasa eso!!! sabes Koko-chan? el otro dia lo dijimos Rika-san y yo, las computadoras quieren domiar el mundo!!! nos sabotean, nos quieren sabotear y frustrarnos hasta volvernos locas!!! T.T maquinas malas!! =.= y maldito!!! como se atreve a borrar fics??? He? eso es lo mas malvado del mundo!! Uno se rompe la cabeza y sus ojitos frente a una computadora escribiendo para que el estupido de te borre el fruto de tu trabajo!!... disculpa, pero es que me traumo... detesto que nos hagan eso Kokoro. -.-U pero que podemos hacer... ahora nada, pero algun dia... n.n un saludote a las chicas!! jeje, me hubiera gustado saber mas sobre lo que paso en el r/r, se notaba padre!!! **

**Javi: nn me alegra muchisisisimo que te halla gustado el capitulo!!! Despues de todo el fic es para ti ne? n0n sabia que te gustaria la parte donde salia Dranzer!!! n.n sie, le da un toque de misticismo XD! n.n no se porque, pero creo que suelo poner escenas como eso.. en VP tambien lo hice y en Mas Alla igual XD!! Creo que soy muy repetitiva!! y sabes? asi como tu obsecion con Yuriy ha cercido... n.n veras lo que te preparare!!! n.n espero que la historia te siga gustando!! Oyasumi!  
  
Tamara: n.n sabes? u.u sigo extrañandote mucho... tengo un mail que te enviare, espero que te guste. Sé que te gusta y lees esta historia y pues que a ambas nos a tocado la mala suerte de no tener internet o como escribir o leer fics, lo cual es horrible! Espero poder conversar contigo, aunque como yo tampoco me conecto muy seguido =.=, pero ya veremos n.n! nn que bien que te gusto el chapie, jeje, para eso escribo ne? u.u sie, pobe Kai y maldito viejo feo!! como lo odio! Veamos, Balkov Pervertido, Yuriy malo, Boris kawai, Kai indefenso... XD jeje, las cosas que hago!! Sie, hacen una lindisima pareja, aunque prefiero el Yuriy/Kai n.n!! n0n sie, Dranzer es tan lindo!! XD al menos esa es mi opinion. Gracias por tu review! tambien espero verte pronto.  
  
Aiko: n0n a ti te estare eternamente agradecida Aiko-san!!!! Te agradezco asimismo, muchisimo tu apoyo con mis fics, eres muy sincera y me encanta conversar contigo jeje. Tambien te agradezco estar alli cuando te necesito, compartir opiniones o simplemente hablar. Me encantan tus fanarts, eres una gran dibujante y amiga y me alegra que te guste mi trabajo, al igual que agradezco que me des tus criticas, porque bueos criticos hay pocos y tan buenos como tu, menos! XD! Gracias por todo, y espero conversar contigo por el msn. ****  
**

**Advertencias: Yaoi**

**Pareja:** **Yuriy/Kai **

**Disclaimer: **BB no es mio. Listo, ya lo dije ¬¬.

**Nota**:  
1.- Tiempo:   
La diferencia horaria entre Tokio, Japón y Moscú, Rusia, es de 11 horas ok? Así que cuando es de día en el otro es anochecer y así por el estilo.

2.- Nombres originales:  
Tala= Yuriy Ivanov  
Bryan= Boris Kuznetzov  
Boris = Borcloff Balkov  
Ian = Iván  
Spencer = Serguei  
Demolition Boys = Neo Borg  
Bladebreakers = BBA Team  
Tyson = Takao Kinomiya  
Hilary = Hiromi  
Kenny = Kyo  
Mariah = Mao Kon  
Rei = Ray Kon  
Kevin = Kiki  
Gary = Gao  
Oliver = Oribiie  
Enrique = Jan Carlo  
Robert = Ralph  
Jhony = Jhony MacGregor  
  
Lee lo dejare como esta. En este capitulo aparecerán los Saint Shields, Majestics y All Starz.

=====================================================

Capitulo 6: Sombras en la oscuridad

=====================================================

Abrió los ojos, lentamente, casi sin energía, con desgano pero con una necesidad apremiante. Las orbes sangrientas de sus ojos mostraron un brillo inusual, parecido al de una hoguera.

Su mente no proceso nada, su ser no reacciono y su corazón no sintió nada... ni una emoción, ni un sentimiento, tampoco sensación alguna. Estaba vació. Y sin embargo, se sentía tan bien... una ola de electrizante placer aun corría bajo su piel y una suavidad de terciopelo y satín le envolvían el cuerpo. Era... como estar en un sueño, un tipo de ensoñación pero esta era la realidad.

Su mirada se fijo en el par de chicos frente a el, un pelirrojo ojiazul y un pelipurpura ojiverde. ¿Quienes eran?... ah, ya recordaba, Yuriy Ivanov y Boris Kuznetzov. Pronto se dio cuenta de que a su alrededor todo era un ambiente acuífero y frío, frialdad que contrastaba con la densa calidez que sentía a pesar de todo. Intento mover los labios, pero su boca estaba cubierta por una mascarilla que le proporcionaba oxigeno tan necesario para la vida.

El par de chicos dijeron algunas palabras, lo supo pues sus labios se movieron, pero no logro escuchar nada. Poco a poco fue volviéndose un poco mas conciente, percatándose también de la presencia de Borcloff en el lugar... pero no importaba, nada importaba mas que él. Justo en el momento en que pensaba poder salir de allí, su energía se esfumo como humo en el viento y presa del cansancio cerro los ojos, si embargo, fue en ese momento cuando logro escuchar en la lejanía la voz de sus dos compañeros.

- Kai... lo siento... lo siento... no... no te dejare solo... nunca mas... - Repetía incesante la voz del pelirrojo.

- ¡Estúpido Hiwatari! te lo advertí y no me escuchaste, te advertí, lo hice... pero no, tu nunca escuchas ¡Nunca! - La voz de Kuznetzov proclamaba.

¿Lástima?... no, no era eso, ¿tristeza?... no tampoco. No sabia que era lo que sentía hacia ese chico que se lamentaba ante el y prometía no caer en el error nunca mas.  
_"No, ya no lo harás... no te dejare ir"_ Pensó Hiwatari con una sonrisa de cinismo. Tenia planes, planes muy elaborados para demostrar que Hiwatari no era el débil que todos creían.

Alejándose, abandonándose, dejando su cuerpo vacío y hueco al igual que su alma y corazón, se arrastro al cobijo que ofrecía su oscuridad interior, ese lugar en donde la soledad era lo mejor y el frío se mezclaba con el llameante infierno de su pasión ahora suelta. Lejos, en donde pudiera seguir así, insensible y fuerte, concentrándose en su poder y majestuosidad, en un arrebato de egoísmo ufano y pernicioso, pero justificado por su poderío y fortaleza externa, un lugar donde el fénix se irguiera en la hoguera y renacido de las cenizas, su chillido taladraría los oídos de aquellos que la desafiaron. Todos... todos y cada uno de ellos pagarían... con su cuerpo y su sangre...

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

- Ozuma...

- Ya era hora de que llegaras Joseph. - Respondió el bicolor.

- Lo sé, pero aquí estoy y ese es el caso. - Se excuso el peliverde.

- ¿Que noticias tienes? - Interrogo, fijando sus ojos aguamarina en los del otro.

- Kai permanece en la abadía, Mizuhara esta en un vuelo con destino a Rusia, en cuanto a Kon las cosas sigue normales, no hay ataques, ni nada que represente un peligro ahora. Mariam esta en Rusia, esperando la llegada de Max y Dunga esta en Rusia vigilando a Kai. ¿Tu que dices? - Pregunto después de entregar su informe oral de las acciones de los miembros de los Bladebreakers y sus espías Saint Shields respectivos.

- Takao sigue comportándose igual, frecuenta mucho a Zeo y a Hiromi. Kyo esta trabajando en el diseño de un tipo de bit que pueda mantener protegida a la bestia bit, por si acaso alguien quisiera robarla, aunque no ha avanzado mucho, se concentra mas en la creación de un anillo de ataque nuevo para Takao y ahora que Kon también esta, supongo que le creara un nuevo anillo de defensa. - Respondió.

- A pesar de eso, no debemos descuidarlos ¿no es así Ozuma.?

- Así es Joseph... en cualquier momento puede ocurrir alguna desgracia o aparecer nuevos enemigos...

De pronto se escucho el 'bit, bit' de un aparato. Joseph se apresuro a buscar entre sus ropas, sacando un teléfono celular.

- Mariam... - Dijo, esperando respuesta de ella.

- Joseph, ¿Donde estas? - Fue lo primero que pregunto la chica.

- Estoy en Japón hermana. ¿Que es lo que quieres decir?

- Hermano, las cosas aquí en Rusia se están calentando a pesar del frío...

- Explícate. - Ordeno.

- ¿Que sucede? - Indago Ozuma, de manera indiferente, preguntaba por compromiso, pero en su mente otras cosas tenían cabida.

- No lo sé, Mariam me esta contando, cuando termine te diré Ozuma. - Contesto Joseph, mientras seguía y analizaba cuidadosamente las palabras de la peliazul.

- Dunga esta beybatallando con un par de engendros, estamos en la abadía Balkov... algo le paso a Kai, estamos seguros, no nos quieren decir y estos chicos son muy poderosos, creo que no tendremos opción mas que huir.

- ¿Que? ¡¿Que le sucedió a Kai?! - Pregunto alarmado.

- ¿Kai? - Ozuma comenzó a entrometerse en la conversación... tenia un mal presentimiento.

- No lo sabemos, creo que lo traicionaron... un tal Yuriy, lo intentan rescatar pero no lo sé, no creo poder confiar en ellos... - Dijo la Peliazul. - Joseph, no puedo hablar mas, Dunga acaba de ser derrotado por un chico rubio... Serguei creo que se llama y la bestia bit es Seaborg... averigüen de ellas... - La señal se interrumpió momentáneamente.

- ¿Mariam? - Pregunto Ozuma, arrebatando el teléfono a Joseph, una vez que se hubo restablecido la comunicación.

- Ozuma. - Respondió la voz de Dunga, el sonido de fondo era un conjunto de sonidos metálicos y frases como _"Ataca", "Evasión", "Wiborg acábala" o "Sharktrash ve"_

- ¿Que esta sucediendo allí Dunga? - Pregunto con serenidad, gran característica del bicolor.

- Mariam esta luchando contra un tal Iván y su bestia bit Wiborg. - Respondió.

- ¿Que sucedió con Kai?

- No lo sabemos, estos dos chicos no nos han querido decir. Lo ultimo que se de Kai es que entro junto a un área especial de esta abadía, junto con otro chico, pero no salió. Suponemos que esta allá dentro todavía.

- ¿Como fuiste capaz de descuidarte de esa manera? - Dijo enfurecido Ozuma. En su mente comenzaba a formarse la idea de lo que pudo haber pasado.

- Oh no... Ozuma, hablaremos después... Mariam necesita ayuda... - Dijo apresuradamente. En el fondo se escucho un _"No es cierto" _de boca de la peliazul y después solo quedo el silencio de la estática.

- Toma. - Dijo Ozuma entregándole el aparato a Joseph.

- ¿Que sucede allá? - Pregunto Joseph, disimulando su aprensión por no saber que era de su hermana.

- Hay problemas... los nuevos enemigos aparecieron... - Respondió, con su inquietante serenidad. Y por primera vez en tanto tiempo, en sus labios se formaba una sonrisa... nuevos enemigos, nuevos retos, peleas lado a lado... podrá estar con él de nuevo...

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

- Jan...

- Oh, deja dormir Oribiie...- Respondió el rubio, mientras se cubría con las sabanas.

- ¿Para que crees que nos mando llamar Ralph? - Pregunto el peliverde, mientras se sentaba en la orilla de la cama

- No lo sé, ya lo conoces, esta loco. - Dijo el italiano soltando una risilla entre las cobijas.

Oliver sin embargo, se levanto y encendió la luz. Jan Carlo, ahora si incapaz de conciliar el sueño, se levanto también. La diáfana claridad dejo al descubierto al peliverde muy cambiado a tan solo 2 años antes. Había crecido muchísimo y su complexión delgada le hacia ver mucho mas varonil. Su rostro de finas facciones hacían resaltar sus ojos color magenta. El pequeño niño, dueño de Unicolyon era ahora un guapo joven.

- De cualquier manera... ¡pero para que me preocupo! Las cosas saldrán bien después de todo. - Dijo el francés mostrando una sonrisa.

Tanto tiempo juntos... Oribiie y Jan Carlo, grandes amigos, casi inseparables... pero a la vez mas que amigos, casi amantes. Lo sabían, lo sentían, sentimientos compartidos, correspondencia mutua, pero jamás lo habían dicho y jamás lo habían admitido para el otro, por timidez, por miedo... ¿quien sabe cuales son las razones que a veces obligan a callar? Fuese como fuese, lo sabían y seguían siendo amigos... solo amigos.

- Exacto... - Confirmó Jan.

- ¡Que bien que despertaron! - Se escucho una voz cargada de sarcasmo. Ni siquiera fue necesario voltear a ver a su dueño, era imposible no reconocer ese tono. Jhony.

- ¡Oh Jhony MacGregor! Las puertas se tocan antes de entrar. - Dijo Jan, sonriendo.

- mmm... de cualquier manera, sabía que no estarían haciendo nada malo. - Respondió el escocés.

Frase que dejaba ver que, a pesar de la aparente relación Jan/Oribiie... no pasaría de ser mera atracción y agrado. Oribiie desvió la vista ocultando un poco de tristeza en sus ojos tiernos... Jhony tenia razón... nunca pasaría nada.

- Robert nos espera en el comedor. - Se apresuro a decir el pelirrojo, rompiendo el incomodo silencio. Inmediatamente salió del lugar, rumbo a reunirse con el pelipurpura ingles, Ralph.

Ambos chicos quedaron el la habitación, silenciosos...

- Vamonos ya. - Rompió el silencio el peliverde, levantándose dando un bostezo.

- Si, me estoy aburriendo aquí. - Dijo el otro con un bostezo.

Así, ambos salieron de la habitación, rumbo al enorme comedor listos para la extraña reunión.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

- ¿y que opinan? - Pregunto con absoluto cinismo Borcloff al par de chicos que se mantenían silenciosos, observando al chico que había perdido el conocimiento una vez mas, al igual que sus sentimientos.

- ¿Co... como pudiste?! - Reclamo el pelirrojo, preparándose para propinarle un puñetazo, pero Kuznetzov lo detuvo.

- ¿Que intentas probar con esto? - Pregunto fríamente el ojiverde, mirando fijamente al abad.

- Solo demuestro los avances de la ciencia, mi ciencia... - Contesto este orgulloso. Miro a Yuriy con una sonrisa de burla. - Joven Ivanov, seria bueno que se retirara a descansar, en unas horas empezaran las pruebas para probar el proyecto Cyborg K, y nada mejor que probarlo contra el Cyborg 0.

Boris arqueo una ceja... ¿Ese maniático pensaba enfrentar a Kai contra Yuriy?

- No peleare contra él. - Se apresuro a decir Ivanov, con enfado, ira, resentimiento y tristeza.

- Tarde o temprano lo harás... créeme, así será... - Dijo con ese maldito sadismo característico, como si se regocijara con la idea de ver a dos amantes destrozándose en batalla, despojados de alma y corazón.

- ¿Que pasara con Kai? - Pregunto Boris, mirando fijamente al bicolor. Sentía esa perdida en lo mas hondo de su alma, destrozándolo por dentro... era como si un trozo de hielo se encajara lentamente en su corazón.

- Ya se lo había dicho a Yuriy... seguirá con su rutina normal, en la misma habitación de Ivanov - Se encogió de hombros.- Supongo que Yuriy se merece el honor de ser amante del cyborg, después de todo, si no hubiera sido por él, Kai no hubiera caído en la trampa.

- ¡Cállate! - Grito el pelirrojo, sintiendo las palabras ahondar en su conciencia.

- Solo dice la verdad. - Regaño Boris, entonces, camino hasta la entrada del lugar,. dispuesto a salir. - Vamonos Yuriy...

- ¿Que? - Exclamo estupefacto ante las palabras de su amigo.

- Lo que oíste Ivanov, no hay nada que hacer aquí... Kai estará bien. - Respondió, de manera fría. Yuriy entrecerró los ojos, ahora Boris también se rendía... tal vez... eso era lo mejor.

- Esto no se quedara así. - Amenazo Ivanov, mientras se marchaba detrás de Boris.

- Claro que no... - Murmuro Borcloff, sin abandonar en ningún momento esa expresión de seguridad y regocijo. - Serán peores...

Miro a Kai, que seguía sumido en un sueño blanco y vacío...

- Lo dejare todo en tus manos, Cyborg Kai.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-¡¡¿¿Que??!! - Exclamo el nipón, alarmado.

- ¡No! ¡No puede ser! - Se negaba el chino, con la vista empañada, pero sin derramar lagrima alguna.

- Kai a sido atrapado... en este momento Mariam y Dunga pelean contra Iván y Serguei - Dijo Ozuma, observando detenidamente la reacción de las cinco personas frente a él.

- ¡Debes estar bromeando Ozuma! - Le grito Takao, tomándolo de los hombros.

- Sabes que yo no bromeo... - Se limito a responder.

- ¡Debemos ir a Rusia y rápido! - Dijo Kyo, alarmado aun y sin llegar a creer en lo que pasaba.

- ¡Lo sabia! ¡Tenia un mal presentimiento, él me lo dijo... y yo... yo debí quedarme allí! - Se incriminaba Ray, bajando la mirada y apretando los puños con fuerza. Su cuerpo entero temblaba de frustración y enojo.

- Eso no es todo... - Interrumpió el ojos aguamarina.

- Max esta en un vuelo a Rusia, recibió una invitación a un torneo contra el Neo Borg, en el estadio BioViolt.- Termino de comentar Joseph.

- ¡¿Que?! ¿Que significa eso? - Pregunto la castaña que asombrosamente se había mantenido en silencio hasta ese momento.

- ¡Los hará luchar contra Kai! - Saco como conclusión Zeo.

- ¡Kai! - Chillo Takao, cayendo de rodillas y golpeando el suelo con el puño. - ¡No! ¡Tu no Kai, tu no!

- Levántate, te ves patético. - Murmuro Ozuma, Takao levanto la vista y lo miro. - ¿Que esperas? levántate.

- Si... - Susurro, levantándose lento y pesado, parecía como si estuviera a punto de caer, se veía débil, deshecho.

- Así esta mejor... - Sonrió Ozuma.

- Si Max recibió una carta, tal vez nosotros también... - Dijo Hiromi.

- Chicos, miren lo que acabo de descubrir. - Llamo de pronto el castaño.

Giro la pantalla de la computadora a donde estaban los chicos, para que pudieran observar. Allí, un enorme y moderno edificio, cubierto de nieve y escarcha en las ventanas. Lo reconocieron de inmediato, al menos la mayoría. Las instalaciones de la BBA en Rusia.  
  
"_El día de ayer, se descubrió el robo de archivos y documentos confiscados a un grupo del cual no se ha dado un nombre. Se cree que fue alguien del interior el que los robo, pero aun no esta confirmado. Al parecer, los archivos fueron totalmente borrados del computador principal y los archivos reales están perdidos. Se rumora que se trataba de un proyecto de biogenética, enfocado a la función socioemocional de los individuos."_ Decía la voz de la reportera. De pronto, un hombre salió de las oficinas y cruzo la calle, siendo interceptado por la tenaz reportera. _"Señor, disculpe, ¿Se puede saber que es realmente lo que paso?"_  
"_Fueron robados unos archivos, eso es todo"  
"Por favor, no se muestre tan evasivo... ¿podría darnos detalles?"_ Pidió con desesperación. _" Por favor.. ¿Se descubrió quienes fueron los ladrones o que es lo que robaron realmente"_  
_"No sabemos quienes fueron, pero suponemos que es algún miembro de BioVolt, los archivos son específicos de esa corporación, mismos que les fueron confiscados cuando se descubrieron los propósitos de estos. El archivo en cuestión era una versión mejorada del Proyecto Cyborg, llamado Cyborg K. Sin embargo, no se sabe de nada que muestre que la técnica es realizable en humanos. Disculpe, no tengo mas tiempo"_ Se había apresurado a decir el hombre, mientras subía al auto. De inmediato se alejo.  
_" Ahí lo tienen, al parecer las autoridades sospechan de Corporación BioVolt, misma que se ha visto envuelta en controversiales casos como el robo de Bestias bit y el uso de niños para sus experimentos biogenéticos..."_  
  
- Creo que con eso es suficiente- Termino Kyo.

- Supongo que esto tiene que ver con Kai... - Murmuro Hiromi.

- Si no nos dices ni en cuenta. - Dijo Takao, molestando a la chica.

- hmf... - Gruño dándose la vuelta.

- ¡Fueron Kai y Yuriy! - Grito Rei de pronto, ocasionando que lo voltearan a ver con la interrogación en sus miradas.

- ¿Que quieres decir con eso? - Pregunto Zeo.

- El día en que me encontré con Kai, fue en las instalaciones de la BBA... Kai no tenia nada que hacer allí, venia con Yuriy... dijo que quería ver el lugar y yo se lo mostré, pero los perdí de vista... debieron haber sido 20 minutos a lo mas... ellos, me utilizaron... robaron el archivo... - Respondió, mientras su labios temblaban y sus ojos se humedecían aun mas, pero sin incurrir en las lagrimas. Los demás lo vieron con compasión...

- ¡Ese Kai! - Exclamo Hiromi, apretando los puños.- ¿Como pudo hacernos esto?

- No creo que Kai lo haya hecho por iniciativa propia... - Murmuro Ozuma. Los demás lo miraron ignorando a la castaña y coincidieron con él.

- Kai tiene un superior... Borcloff creo se llama. - Aventuro Joseph.

- ¡Ese maldito viejo! - Exclamo esta vez Takao. - ¡¿Que no pueden dejar a Kai?! Y estoy seguro de que Voltaire también tiene mucho que ver...

- Y bien... ¿que es lo que harán? - Pregunto Ozuma, recargándose en la pared del dojo, cruzándose de brazos y esperando una respuesta.

- Veremos si llega hoy la carta, si no, mañana en la tarde nos vamos a Rusia... - Concluyo Kyouji. - ¿De acuerdo?

Los demás asintieron y se sumergieron en sus pensamientos.

- Iremos a Rusia... - Murmuro Rei, en un susurro apenas audible. - Iremos por ti, Kai...

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

- ¿Que quieres decir con eso Lee? - Pregunto con enfado la pelirrosa.

- Lo que escuchaste Mao, saldremos mañana en la mañana. - Respondió ignorando el puchero de esta.

- ¿Estas seguro de esto Lee? Podría ser una trampa. - Agrego a la lista de cosas que impedían un viaje a Rusia, el pequeño peliverde de ojos violáceos, Kiki.

- Lo sé, pero siempre esta ese riesgo. - Contesto sencillamente el dueño de Gáleon.

- Yo sigo creyendo que es una trampa. - Dijo Gao, mientras se sentaba.

- Escuchen, son mis ordenes, además si nos invitaron a nosotros y efectivamente es una trampa, los demás estarán allí... - Dio como respuesta, mientras dejaba libre su blade y comenzaba a practicar.

- Espero que Ray este allí... - Susurro Mao, apenas audible, pero bastante perceptible para el león.

- No te hagas muchas ilusiones con él, Mao... - Le dijo Kiki. - Sabes que no te corresponde.

- Soñar no cuesta nada, déjala soñar.- Reclamo Gao, sonriendo.

- ¿Que no me corresponde? ¿A quien mas podría amar he? - Reclamo con enojo la pelirrosa, poniendo sus manos en las caderas.

- ... ¿Kai? - Agrego indeciso Lee. - ¿quien sabe? Tal vez conoció a alguien en Japón... recuerda que nos platico de Salima.

- Pero eso no puede ser Lee. - Río la chica.- Ray y yo nos conocemos desde siempre, lo conozco mejor que a nadie, somos amigos...

- Yo también lo soy Mao. - Dijo Lee. Maria enarco una ceja.

- ¿Estas interesado en él? - Pregunto Kiki con una expresión picara.

- Nunca dije eso... - Dijo con aplomo, sin perder ni por un segundo su serenidad.

_"Pero tampoco lo niega" _Pensó Mao.

- Lo mejor será entrenar. - Dijo el líder de los White Tigers, instando a los demás.

Asintieron y cada quien siguió pensando en su propia mente, guardando preguntas, las posibles respuestas, haciendo conjeturas dudosas y buscando en los ojos de los demás un poco de la seguridad perdida.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-¿Como va la recuperación física? - Pregunto Borcloff al doctor que examinaba los signos vitales del fénix.

- Bien... es mas, supongo que ya es posible sacarlo de ahí, aun estará algo débil, pero en una hora o dos, estará listo para el combate. - Aseguro Newes, sonriendo a la par del abad.

- Listos todos, desactiven la secuencia del sistema REM... ¿En que fase estaban? - Ordeno e interrogo.

- En la 3 del sueño no REM, la de sueño profundo. No hay problema si es desactivada en ese momento. - Dijo Newes. - Según el electroencefalograma y los datos que hemos conseguido durante estas dos horas, Kai no ha podido llegar a la fase 5, el sueño REM o rápido... significa que no puede soñar, al menos eso parece... pero temo que eso pueda afectarlo de cierta manera, se sabe que ese tipo de sueño es fundamental para ciertas funciones fisiológicas y psicológicas.

- No importa, eso es parte importante del proyecto Cyborg K.

- Además, se cree que Hiwatari puede tener ciertos accesos de Sinestesia o Agnosia Visual... cualquiera de las dos no es muy buena de cualquier forma.

- ¿Sinestesia he?...fusión de los sentidos... ¿cual es la que se cree que puede aparecer en el?

- Audición coloreada... ya sabe, ver diferentes colores al escuchar ciertos sonidos o tonos.

- Eso es bueno, pues conseguirá una mayor e inusual riqueza de percepción. Lo hará mas cauteloso y menos vulnerable. Hábleme de la agnosia, ¿Que tipo de ella padecerá en el caso de que aparezca?

- prosopagnosia, o incapacidad de reconocer los rostros. De cualquier forma no creo que sea grave. - Aseguro, encogiéndose de hombros.

- Someteremos a Kai a una deprivacion sensorial, solo por un espacio de 12 a 24 horas, pero eso será después, por el momento, despiértenlo y diríjanlo a la habitación de Ivanov... y activen las cámaras de esa habitación, quiero ver la cara de sorpresa del joven Ivanov al reconocer su juguete... - Dijo sonriendo con una mezcla de anticipada satisfacción y cinismo, pero con un poco de lastima.

- Si señor. - Newes sonrió. Todo estaba saliendo a pedir de boca, ¡ja! y ese estúpido de Borcloff se estaba tragando el anzuelo, dentro de poco, le tocaría a él jalar de este.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Minutos después, Kai se encontraba de pie, aun dentro de la cápsula, pero esta había sido drenada y los censores habían sido retirados. El frío no parecía afectarlo, pues a pesar de estar empapado y desnudo, no temblaba ni se notaba alteración alguna. Sus labios sellados sin decir palabra y sus ojos cerrados encerrados en oscuridad esperaban la orden de su creador.

- Ven Kai... - Ordeno Borcloff y este avanzo. Señalando una camilla metálica - Siéntate.

Kai así lo hizo. Sus ojos carmesíes seguían entreabiertos, mas cerrados que abiertos y en ellos el fuego había desaparecido, quedando un solo cascaron, vacío y hueco.

- ¡Comiencen el examen medico de rutina! - Ordeno el abad, después se volvió al doctor Newes. - Lo dejo en tus manos.

- Si señor. - Dijo agachando la cabeza en una silenciosa inclinación de respeto y muestra de predisposición total, de completa obediencia cual siervo se inclina ante su rey. Pero para Newes eso distaba mucho de la verdad.

El abad se marcho, cerrando la puerta, dejando al equipo especializado hacer su trabajo.

- Veamos Kai... ¿Kak dielá? (¿como estas?) - Comenzó, posesionándose justo frente al bicolor que lo miraba inexpresivo.

- Bien. - Respondió de manera automática.

- Perfecto... toma, cúbrete. - Dijo dándole una frazada. - Es casi imposible que te enfermes, pero me da frío verte así. - Kai asintió cubriéndose.

Otros doctores de menor importancia llegaron para hacerle un examen sanguíneo completo, tomar la temperatura, presión y demás procedimientos médicos. (lamento no poder especificar mucho eso, sé muy poco de medicina)

- Hemoglobina 15.5, Glucosa 95, densidad 1.030. Se encuentra en condiciones perfectas. - Anuncio la química.

- Temperatura 37º, presión estable, reflejos mas rápidos de lo normal. - Anuncio otro medico.

- El electroencefalograma muestra que las áreas especificas de los sentidos funcionan correctamente. Las zonas de control emocional están inactivas. - Anuncio un tercero.

- Bien Kai, creo que estas listo para volver. - Le sonrió amablemente el doctor Newes. Dicho esto, extendió una mano hasta tocar la mejilla del chico, en un gesto de aprecio.

- Suéltame. - Ordeno de inmediato, apartando la mano con la suya propia, de manera ágil. Sus ojos se clavaron en los del doctor, el malva de estos tenían un nuevo fuego, una sensación agradable se iba propagando dentro de él. Cerro sus ojos carmín y esbozo una ligera sonrisa.

- ¿Sucede algo Hiwatari? - Pregunto Newes, disimulando sus sospechas.

- Net... es hora de volver... - Dicho esto se levanto de la camilla, aun medio cubierto por la sabana. Sentí, extrañamente sentía una necesidad de estar con Ivanov, pero no era razonable el motivo... simplemente no había motivo, porque no sentía añoranza por su compañía o deseo de verlo, solo una simple necesidad, necesidad que debería ser atendida.

- Espera. - Le grito Newes, observándolo alejarse. el bicolor se detuvo y volteo a verlo, con una expresión de altivez.

- ¿Que quieres? - Pregunto fríamente, realmente no tenia ganas de estar perdiendo el tiempo con seres inferiores.

- Deja explicarte algunos síntomas secundarios de lo que te hicimos.

- No me importa. - Respondió, volviendo a su camino.

Andando sus pasos, sin saber que no era realmente él quien daba esos pasos, su mente se veía nublada, sus pensamientos se disolvían como humo y sentía su cuerpo pesado.  
Pensó en Dranzer... sonrió de manera torcida, toda esa palabrería del ave debió haber sido solo una estúpida ilusión o un simple sueño. Llego al quirófano que estaba sumido en tinieblas y tomo su ropa, mas no se la puso, no tenia tiempo, pero tomo el blade de su bolsillo, el cual emitió una luz rojiza que ilumino la sombría faz del chico.

- ¿Me extrañaste Dranzer? - Pregunto y un remanente del destello afirmo.

Sin mas, lo metió nuevamente en las bolsas del pantalón y tomando la ropa, la llevo consigo. Miro los restos de una pelea, marcas de blades en las paredes y el suelo, trozos de piedra desmoronándose. Observo una prenda tirada en el suelo, una banda color rojo. La tomo pensando de momento en Ray. No, no tenia el símbolo del ying-yang, no era de Ray... entonces, ¿de quien?...

- Mariam... - Murmuro. _"Donde hay uno hay dos o mas"._

Aventó el trozo de tela desdeñoso y continuo caminando. Podía escuchar voces, voces a lo lejos, pero no las reconocía... ¿que mas daba quien fuese? lo único importante era él y solo él.

Por fin llego a una enorme puerta, la que separaba las habitaciones del domo. Avanzo silencioso e inexpresivo, hasta llegar frente a una puerta. Dudo ... ¿dudo? en entrar. ¿Porque dudo? él, era perfecto, sin miedo, sin inseguridad, todo aplomo, todo valor... ¿porque dudar?

Suspiro... se sentía vació si es que a eso se le podía llamar sentir. Un trocito de vacío, eso era él... ahora sabia lo que era estar muerto. Ser un _hueco_. Quizás... tal vez...  
  
-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

- Duérmete Yuriy... - Dijo el ojiverde a su compañero.

- No, hasta que Kai este aquí de nuevo, conmigo. - Objeto.

- Puede que el cuerpo de Kai este aquí, pero ya esta muerto. - Le contesto, cerrando los ojos y recostándose en la cama.

- No... yo sé que volverá... - Argumentó tranquilamente, hundiendo la cabeza en la almohada.

- ¿Y como crees que sucederá eso he? ¿Un milagro? ¡No seas infantil! - Lo regaño irritado Kuznetzov, mientras se acostaba boca arriba al lado de Ivanov.

- Vete de aquí... - Insistió, cerrando los ojos.

- No me iré hasta que Kai vuelva. - Condiciono.

- Pero, se suponía que Kai estaba muerto... ¿Para que lo quieres? - Interrogo, mirándolo con recelo.

- Hay veces en que los muertos sirven mas que los vivos. - Fue su sencilla respuesta.

- ... - el pelirrojo guardo silencio, intentando descifrar el verdadero significado de esas palabras. Pero no podía apartar sus pensamientos del bicolor... lo necesitaba... de su compañía, de su presencia, de su aroma, su piel, sus labios, su cuerpo y su alma.

- Tendremos ayuda... esa chica dijo que llamaría a los demás... - Musito el peli púrpura, posando sus ojos en el techo.

- Eso espero... tal vez Kai reaccione cuando vea a sus amigos...

- No te hagas muchas ilusiones, fue necesario derrotarte a ti para que volvieras a sentir... ¿sabes? siempre he tenido curiosidad... ¿Que se siente ser un cyborg?

- No se siente nada... es como estar muerto, como no tener alma...es ser un vacío... no sé como explicarlo. La única satisfacción que tenia era cuando veía a Wolfborg absorber una bestia bit o el desamparo en los ojos de su antiguo poseedor... ¡Yeb! ¿como orille a Kai a algo así?

- Por idiota, solo por eso. - Contesto el otro. - Duérmete, cuando Kai llegue, te despertare.

- No confió en ti.

- No deberías confiar en nadie... ni siquiera en ti mismo.

- No empieces con acertijos. - Regaño. - Y antes de que digas otra cosa, te aseguro que si no me despiertas, llegare a tu habitación en la noche y te voy a violar y luego te asesinare.

- mmm... moriré feliz... - Río Boris.

- hmf... bien, solo te matare, lenta y dolorosamente, tanto que las torturas que tanto amas tu, parecerán juegos de niños en comparación con lo que te haré. - Amenazo una vez mas. No hubo contestación, pero el ojiazul cerro los ojos y se dejo llevar por un sueño difuso e intranquilo, un sueño, donde estaba junto a Kai... abrazados en la cama, después de sus 'juegos', disfrutando del calor de sus cuerpos... esos sueños en donde el ojirojos fijaba sus orbes de sangriento carmesí en las de cielo de él, y con sus finos labios susurraba un entrecortado _'Te amo"_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

- ¿Es necesario ir en este momento? - Pregunto Jan a Ralph, mientras subían a la avioneta.

- Si, el peligro es muy grandes y ya analizamos las posibilidades de que esto se salga de control. - Respondió este, subiendo también.

- Oh, no podré avisar a mi club de fans... - Murmuro el rubio, bajando la mirada.

- club de fans... - Soltó Jhony sarcásticamente como es su costumbre. - Todos aquí sabemos que las únicas que te persiguen son esas chicas... ¿Como se llaman?

- Rosetta y Bianca. - Dijo Oribiie seriamente.

- Si, ellas. - Agrego Jhony.- Además en mi opinión solo es por dinero, deberías mi 'estimado' Jan, buscarte a alguien que te quiere por lo que eres y no por la riqueza, el amor radica en la confianza y el cariño... alguien que te ama esta siempre a tu lado, habla contigo, te da cariño y te apoya, pero siempre tiene el valor de serte franco porque te ama.

- vaya, que poético resultaste Jhony. - Dijo disgustado Jan Carlo.

- Eso es desde que esta con Ralph. - Le susurro Oribiie. - Pero opino igual que él...

- ¿Que? ¡Ahora estas de su lado! - Chillo el italiano. Todos rieron.

- Además... - Comenzó Ralph.- así alguien aquí tiene club de fans, son Jhony y Oribiie. - Ambos chicos desviaron la vista.

- ¿Saben? Tengo un mal presentimiento de esto... - Murmuro Oribiie, mientras miraba a través de la ventanilla del aparato que ya se había elevado en el aire, para llevarlos a su destino... Rusia.

- Es extraño que después del escándalo de BioVolt hagan un nuevo torneo y que además, nos llamen. - Dijo Jhony. - ¿que se traen?

- Eso es lo que queremos averiguar... - Soltó despacio el dueño de Griffolyon.

Y pronto se arrepentirían de ello...

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

- ¡mas rápido Dunga! - Grito la peliazul, mientras corría por entre la nieve.

- ¡Eso intento! - Respondió el otro, cayendo en un banco de nieve.

- ¡Argh! No deberías estar tan gordo Dunga!! - Soltó la chica, furiosa, devolviéndose y extendiéndole la mano para ayudarlo a levantarse.

- ¡No estoy gordo!

- Lo estas y no me reclames, sigue corriendo. - grito con enfado.

Dunga cerro los ojos, recordando lo ocurrido una hora antes...

_**Flash Back**_

- Oh no... Ozuma, hablaremos después... Mariam necesita ayuda... - Dijo apresuradamente el rubio.

- ¡No es cierto! - Grito la peliazul, mientras luchaba por seguir en la batalla.

- ¡zambullida! - Grito el pequeño ruso, ordenando a la serpiente su ataque.

- ¡Sharktrash! - Exalto Mariam, soportando lo mejor que podía.

- Te lo dije... - Le reclamo Dunga.

- Ríndete. - Ordeno Iván, sonriendo y mostrando una mirada triunfal en sus ojos carmín.

- No... no nos rendiremos... no hasta saber de Kai... - Dijo la chica, apenas de pie.

- ¿Que saben ustedes de Kai? - Pregunto Serguei, impaciente.

- Lo conocimos en Japón... es amigo nuestro.- Respondió Mariam.

- Somos encargados de vigilar de Dranzer y su dueño... debemos protégelo. - Agrego Dunga.

- Vaya guardianes que resultaron ser... - Dijo con ironía Iván.

- Calla. - Se exaspero Dunga.

- hmf, no grites, no es nuestra culpa que Kai este en la situación en que esta. - Respondió el dueño de Seaborg a la ofensa.

- Nosotros también intentamos rescatarlo. - Agrego Iván, recogiendo su blade.

- ¿Entonces porque no nos dejan pasar? - Pregunto la peliazul, recogiendo su blade de la misma manera que su oponente.

- Pensamos que eran enemigos... aun lo son, pero no 'nuestros enemigos' - Contesto astutamente el pelipurpura de ojos rojos.

- mmm... buena respuesta... pero ahora que saben que no somos 'sus' enemigos, ¿Podrían dejarnos pasar? - Insistió la dueña de Sharktrash.

- No... no podemos dejar pasar a cualquiera. - Dijo el dueño de Seaborg.

- Y además, ustedes no cambiarían nada. A pesar de lo que se crea, todo parece estar perdido. - Agrego Iván, agachando la mirada por unos segundos, mostrando en ese acto un dejo de desesperanza.

- ¡Claro que podemos hacer algo! - Reclamo Dunga.

- Si nosotros no podemos hacer nada ahora.... podemos, buscar ayuda.. - Musito la peliazul, apenas demostrando la impotencia en su voz.

- ¿Ayuda?... ¿a quienes buscarían? - Indago Serguei.

- los otros Saint Shields y los BBA Team... buscaremos, la forma. - Dijo el rubio de ojos aguamarina.

- Max esta por llegar al aeropuerto junto con los All Starz. - Dijo Mariam, recordando ese hecho.

- mmm... nosotros no podemos salir de aquí... vayan ustedes, busquen ayuda para Kai... él es nuestra única esperanza. - Dijo el ojirojos.

Mariam y Dunga asintieron. Entonces, salieron del lugar, rumbo a el aeropuerto donde aterrizaría el avio de los All Starz.

_**End flash back**_

- Dunga, apresúrate - Ordeno la chica, sacando a Dunga de sus pensamientos.

- ¡Ya voy! - Avanzo hasta ella... - ¿Y tu banda Mariam?

- ¿he?... - La busco el su cabello, sin encontrarla. - ¡Maldición! debí haberla perdido durante la batalla.

- No importa... seguro que a Max le parecerá que te ves mejor así. - Soltó Dunga con algo de picardía.

- Oh cállate.

Siguieron caminando, hasta encontrarse frente al edificio del aeropuerto.

- Solo queda esperar...

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-plat - plat -

Todo estaba tan silencioso que lograba escuchar sus propios pasos andando en la penumbra. No había entrado en la habitación.  
_"No hay nada allí que yo quiera o necesite"_ se había convencido. No debía perder tiempo en ese tipo de estupideces.  
El amplio pasillo estaba lleno de ligeros charquillos de nieve derretida, agua helada que de vez en cuando el ruso-japonés pisaba sin sentir ese frío como tal.

- plat- -plat-

Ahora, otros pasos se unían a los suyos, pero no le dio importancia, no tenia nada que temer, él era el jefe máximo, era el campeón en este juego llamado vida. Se sintió orillado a voltear, pero no hizo caso y refreno tan repentino impulso, conservando en sus labios una expresión de seriedad.

¡Por fin! El recinto anhelado, lo que buscaba, lo que _deseaba_... el domo de entrenamiento, el creado únicamente para él, en donde podría entrenar su estrategia de destrucción, donde su hermosa y majestuosa bestia bit cobraría venganza... o no, la venganza no seria de su fiel Dranzer, sino la suya propia, la venganza del _antiguo_ Kai Hiwatari... porque quien estaba al frente de ese cuerpo no era sino un reflejo difuso de quien alguna vez fue el líder del BB Team.

- plat- -plat-

Los pasos detrás de él continuaban su trayecto, incluso cuando abrió la puerta que lo conducía al plato predispuesto. Sus ojos carmesíes se fijaron en la penumbra del lugar, buscando algún personaje oculto entre las sombras, sin encontrar a nadie mas que a quien estaba tras el.  
Sin cuidado, entro al lugar, y sonrió fríamente al observar la sombra que se dibujaba en el suelo de piedra, proyectada por quien estaba detrás.

Tomando el blade de su bolsillo, se preparo para el lanzamiento, cayendo el blade en el justo centro del plato, girando con una perfección inigualable...

_"En este lugar, mis habilidades mejoran... "_ Pensó.

- Kai...

Pero no hizo caso, continuo observando su blade, nada mas en el mundo importaba y menos aun el chico detrás suyo que buscaba la manera de acercarse al ahora cyborg Kai.

- Kai...

- plat- -plat-

Se acercaba, podía escucharse sus pasos y Kai pudo adivinar los movimientos de su cuerpo al moverse. Sonrió con algo de cinismo, pendiente de la próxima acción de su compañero.  
Una mano. Una mano que se coloco en su hombro y una alarma de peligro que resonó en su cabeza. Un estremecimiento sorpresivo de su cuerpo, una sensación perturbadora y desagradable.

- Suéltame. - Ordeno apenas alzando la voz, dándose le vuelta y encarando al ruso, mucha mas alto que él, que lo observaba con recelo, con sus ojos color verde esmeralda, forzando una sonrisa en sus labios, a manera de burla por el sobresalto del ruso-japonés.

- Hasta que me tomas en cuenta... - Le susurro Boris Kuznetzov, apartando su mano y fijando su vista en ese infierno rubí.

- No me toques, no vuelvas a tocarme. - Lanzo con ira y desprecio, mientras el fuego de sus ojos ardía y parecía sangre en ebullición, burbujeante, causado por el calor que hacia nacer en el ese sentimiento de poder, seguridad y magnificencia.

- ¿Temes que te toque? - Pregunto con burla, ante lo cual el ruso-japonés se dio la vuelta, dando la espalda a el particular chico.

- Lárgate. - Fue lo que le dijo. No tenia tiempo ni humor para lidiar con rusos estúpidos.

- No me iré... ¿sabes? Yuriy te espera... - Dijo disimuladamente, mientras caminaba una vez mas, buscando el rostro del bicolor.

- ... - El bicolor solo lo miro fijamente a los ojos, en un reproche silencioso, con frialdad increíble, provocando que el ruso tuviera que desviar la mirada, presa de la incomodidad que causaba esa mirada... era demasiado profunda, parecía poder traspasar los confines de la individualidad y fundirse en los pensamientos de quien observara.

Viéndose triunfador, Hiwatari esbozo una sonrisa ligera, apartándose del joven Kuznetzov, fijando su atención nuevamente en Dranzer.

- Quieres una beybatalla?- Pregunto Boris, intentando establecer algún tipo de conexión.

- Si soy el ganador, reclamare mi premio. - Advirtió, alzando la mano mientras el blade se dirigía a esta para ser recogido.

- Acepto el desafió. - Respondió, sacando el blade que guardaba la bestia bit Falborg.

Kai asintió y tomo posición frente al plato, volviendo a prepararse para lanzar. Boris a su vez hizo lo mismo. Ante una exclamación callada, ambos lanzaron sus blade, justo en el centro del plato, disputando la victoria.

- Falborg. - Se apresuro a llamar el ojiverde, apareciendo la bestia bit en el aire, llenando el lugar en penumbras con el brillo azul celeste que revestía al ave.

- Patético. - Murmuro el ruso-japonés, mientras evadía todos y cada uno de los esfuerzos del otro por golpearlo. La velocidad con la que se movía el blade era casi imposible de creer. Boris frunció el ceño al darse cuenta de que así no lograría nada.

- ¿No piensas atacarme? - Pregunto con burla Kai, mientras observaba un toque de preocupación en el rostro de Kuznetzov.

- Me evades... ¿acaso me temes? - Respondió a su vez, con el mismo tono de burla y crueldad característico de el, pensando en la manera de provocar que el ruso-japonés diera un traspié.

- Dranzer! - Exalto, llamando al fénix que imponente se elevo en el aire, opacando con su esplendor carmesí el ahora tenue brillos de la otra bestia bit. El fénix lanzo su chillido y fijo sus ojos en la presa actual. Kai solo sonrió al apreciar su poder.

- ¡Falborg ataca! - Grito Boris, dando esa orden a su ave, mientras esta obedecía lanzándose al ataque. Pero Dranzer se movió, esquivando al otro animal, aprovechando para atacar, desgarrando un poco las alas de Falborg.

- Detente Dranzer. - Ordeno el ruso-japonés, provocando que el fénix se detuviera y que Boris lo observara con curiosidad y recelo.

_"Quiero divertirme..."_ Pensó Hiwatari, sin mostrar en sus ojos algo mas que la satisfacción de saberse invencible. Era como un gato que a atrapado al ratón y solo se divierte torturando al roedor antes de asesinarlo.

Boris lanzo una mirada a su bestia bit, dando con eso a entender que era lo que harían. No podían dejarse vencer... no se rendirían.

- ¡¡Falborg!! - Exclamo una vez mas, mientras la bestia bit retrocedía, hasta quedar al nivel del suelo y justo frente a Kai, clavándose sus miradas en las otras. Los ojos carmesí brillaron con malicia. Ya entendía y había anticipado eso...

- Pierdes tu tiempo. - Aseguro con extraña seguridad. Falborg comenzó a aletear, usando el ataque que tanto había perfeccionado el ruso, en la búsqueda de la diversión de ver a otro sufrir. Pero algo sucedió...

- ¿Que? ¿Porque? ¿Que sucede? - Se cuestiono el peli púrpura grisáceo, mientras observaba como todo era en vano. Los aleteos de su ave no causaban el efecto esperado... el viento no obedecía, no cortaba... no funcionaba...

- ¿Porque crees que Dranzer ataco a Falborg? Solo mira sus alas... ¿como podría atacar de esa forma con las alas así? - Y con eso, el bicolor disipo las dudas de Boris. Las alas de Falborg estaban lastimadas y algunas plumas habían caído en el plato y alrededor de ambos chicos.

- Yeb. - Exclamo, sintiéndose estúpido. Y vio que todo estaba perdido...

- Dranzer... ¡Sable de fuego! - Ordeno, mientras el fénix ascendía y caía en picada sobre el ave. Los blades chocaron con estrépito y entre el fulgor de la batalla, se observo la silueta de las dos aves, y la desaparición de una.

Todo volvió a la aparente calma y un ave se alzo abriendo las alas en una expresión digna de esta, cargada de orgullo y poder. Emitió un chillido y algunas plumas rojizas cayeron alrededor. Dranzer y por consiguiente Kai, era el ganador.

- ¿Que crees Boris?. - Dijo Kai, casi de manera infantil, sin vergüenza, como u niño pequeño que recién descubre algo nuevo.  
  
- ... - Boris guardo silencio, observando como Dranzer se movía y se acercaba a Kai, con sus plumas de fuego revoloteando aun y disolviéndose lentamente.

- Gane. - Termino, alzando su mirada llena de un fogoso sentimiento de satisfacción, de un ímpetu incandescente, contrastante con la frialdad del tono de voz. Una sonrisa incomoda se había posado sobre los labios del ruso-japonés, como el presagio de los tiempos por venir y por los momentos lúgubres en los que esa sonrisa sería el punto final del signo de exclamación que secundaria las maldiciones y suplicas de los futuros perdedores... pero eso seria después. Por el momento, solo era una sonrisa que mostraba que el final estaba cerca.

- Argh... ¡No te daré a Falborg! - Grito, mostrando un odio enorme en su mirar, en sus ojos una furia inmensa y un temor que intentaba pasar desapercibido, pero no, nada pasaba desapercibido por el par de abismos carmesíes del joven Kai.

- ¿Quien dijo que quería a Falborg? - Pregunto cínicamente, solo ocasionando que el ruso lo mirara confundido.

- ¿que... que quieres decir con eso? - Interrogo con voz entrecortada por una extraña sensación sofocante, al punto de no poder siquiera respirar de manera adecuada. Dranzer chillo una vez mas, mientras regresaba al interior del bit. Una ultima pluma voló y comenzó a descender lentamente, oscilando entre el viento, hasta caer en la mano extendida de Kai, este cerro su mano aprisionándola y al abrirla, la pluma de fuego se había disuelto. Alzo a mirada y la clavo en los ojos esmeralda del otro, mientras sonreía una vez mas.

- _Te quiero a ti..._

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Bajaron del avión, aun estaba a oscuras, pero el aeropuerto internacional se mantenía abierto y en igual actividad que si fuera de día. La rubia observo a su alrededor, en busca de algo, sin saber que fuese ese algo. Los demás entraron tras ella. Su hijo se mantenía un poco mas atrás, con la mirada baja, clavada en el suelo y la mente perdida. Unos pasos mas adelante, el otro rubio lo observaba con una mezcla de tristeza y admiración. La pelirroja junto a Judy había notado el extraño mutismo en el joven Mizuhara, pero había guardado silencio.

- ¡Max!

Max salió de sus pensamientos al escucharse nombrado. Todo voltearon a ver a quien había llamado. La chica peliazul observaba cerca de allí, después de haber llamado al rubio. Max la miro y sonrió... siempre sonreír, era su política.

- Mariam, ¿que haces aquí? - Pregunto cuando estuvo lo suficiente cerca.

- No hay tiempo de hablar, las cosas están muy mal Max.- Se apresuro a responder Dunga.

- Esperen, ¿a que se refieren con eso? - Michael entro a la conversación.

- Es Kai. - Contesto esta vez la peliazul.

- ¿El pequeño traidor?

- No le digas así Michael. - Lo regaño Max. - ¿Que sucedió con él?

- No lo sabemos a ciencia cierta. - Dijo Mariam. - Esta en la abadía Balkov, no sabemos que esta pasando.

- ¿Abadía Balkov?... no puede ser que... - Empezó a sacar conclusiones el pequeño yanqui. - ¡No! Entonces... ese fue el motivo de la carta.

- Kai... - Susurro Michael. Lo sabia, de cierta menara había presentido algo así... BioVolt no era de fiar y Hiwatari a pesar de su aparente fortaleza, podía caer muy fácil.

- Chicos, es por aquí. - Interrumpió Judy Mizuhara, señalando frente a ella.

- El hotel esta por allá. Vamonos ya, esta haciendo mucho frío. - Agrego Emily. - Además, ese autobús espera.

- Mariam, Dunga, vengan con nosotros para que nos expliquen lo que pasa. - Sugirió Max, ante lo cual los demás asintieron. Michael no pudo evitar sentir una punzada al ver al ojiazul portarse tan amable con esas personas... pero no podía hacer nada mas, Maxie era así... y aparte, ellos solo eran amigos.. solo amigos.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

- ¿Este es el hotel? - Pregunto Jhony con acidez al observar el edificio. - Es una basura.

- En la carta dice que nos transportarían a un hotel... y si, ese es. - Respondió Ralph, ojeando la carta, mientras bajaba del autobús.

- Bienvenidos. - Dijo un hombre en cuanto entraron. - Los llevare a sus habitaciones.

Los chicos asintieron y continuaron silenciosos, detrás del botones. Jhony lanzaba miradas de desaprobación al lugar... no e agradaba, desconfiaba de eso. Jan Carlo sonreía, hoteles lujosos tenían mujeres hermosas, o al menos eso pensaba. Ralph seguía buscando el motivo de la invitación. Y Oribiie seguía cabizbajo, con su mirada perdida en el vacío, a veces saliendo de este y observando furtivamente al rubio que parecía ignorarlo.

- Listo, pasen. - Dijo el botones y los muchachos obedecieron.

Era una lujosa suite, con una amplia sala, un buen comedor, cocina y un par de baños, uno en cada una de las dos habitaciones.

- Creo que dormiremos en parejas... - Dijo Ralph sin emoción en la voz.

- Nos tocara a ti y a mi, Oribiie. - Rió Jan , pues seguramente Jhony y Ralph estarían juntos como siempre.

- Si, eso parece. - Contesto Oribiie también riendo, aunque con un poco de tristeza. "Otra noche, tan cerca y a la vez tan lejos uno del otro"

- Tengo hambre, me haré algo de comer. - Dijo Jhony, levantándose del sillón en que estaban sentados los cuatro.

- Yo puedo ayudar. - Dijo Oribiie, Jhony asintió.

Ambos chicos se dirigieron a la cocina, en donde Oribiie se ocupo en cocinar algo, mientras que Jhony, solo veía como el francés trabajaba.

- ¿No piensas decírselo nunca? - Soltó de pronto el pelirrojo, llevando explicito a que se refería. Oribiie no se sobresalto, ni siquiera se sorprendió, simplemente permaneció con un gesto indiferente.

- Él lo sabe, estoy seguro. - Respondió sencillamente, metiendo algunas cosas al horno.

- Confírmalo. - dijo, tomando un poco del vino que usaba el peliverde para preparar los alimentos.

- Como si fuera tan fácil... - Dijo con sarcasmo, mientras se sacudía la harina del pantalón.

- Lo sería si te decidieras... no esperes que todo lo haga él. ¿Que puedes perder? - Cuestionó, sonriendo.

- Su amistad...

- Pero si dices que el lo sabe... no se ha alejado antes, no lo hará después.

- Tu no comprendes Jhony, en tu caso, Ralph no es un don Juan que se la pasa coqueteando con las chicas, sin saber cuanto te lastima con eso, Ralph no se sentaba en la sala de tu casa y se pasaba la tarde entera hablándote de las conquistas de la semana, aun a sabiendas de que me incomodaba. No Jhony, Jan Carlo no es como Ralph, las cosas no son tal fáciles... - Dijo, con los ojos casi empañados. Jhony se levanto de su asiento y se dirigió al peliverde.

- Lo sé... pero aun sigo pensando que ese Jan es un idiota por no notar lo mucho que vales. - Le dijo, mientras lo abrazaba. Oribiie cerro los ojos, correspondiendo al abrazo.

- Ori-chan, ¿a esta listo el... - Pero se detuvo en sus palabras, mirando la escena. Jan se puso serio de inmediato, abandonando de sus labios la sonrisa, sustituida por un gesto meramente frío.

- Jan... - Susurro Oribiie, separándose de Jhony. - Ya casi estará el pastel que me pediste. - Dijo sonriéndole.

- Eso espero... hace mucho que tengo un antojo tremendo de un delicioso pastel, pero nadie como tu en toda Europa para hacerlos. - Dijo Jan, sonriendo nuevamente. Oribiie se sonrojo un poco ante esa afirmación. - Bien, espero... sabes, quiero comer en el cuarto. - Dijo saliendo de allí.

- ¡Dile a Ralph que no hay del café que quería, le tendré que hacer del que hay aquí! - Le grito Jhony. Jan asintió.

- Si, como no... si soy yo el que esta cocinando todo aquí. - Regaño Oribiie. Jhony solo se encogió de hombros.

- Veo que te animaste... o mejor dicho, te animo cierto comentario de ese pelmazo. - Dijo con picardía.

- No es cierto . - Evadió el peliverde sonrojado.

- Como sea, creo que eso de la habitación... ¿fue una indirecta no? - Agrego, cerrando los ojos, por lo cual no vio como el sonrojo aumentaba en las mejillas del lindo muchacho. (N/A: si, tal vez lo alabe demasiado, pero Oribiie se ve lindísimo en el G-Rev!! Parece... hombre!!)  
  
- Oh, cállate Jhony MacGregor! - Dijo entre apenado y enfadado. _"Espero que tengas razón"_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

- ¿que... que dijiste? - Pregunto escéptico el ruso, mientras retrocedía un paso.

- Lo que escuchaste Boris, te quiero a ti... tu sangre, tu cuerpo... - Contesto, relamiéndose los labios, mirándolo fijamente con una alegría incomoda.

- Pero... ¿Y Yuriy? - Interrogo, intentando recordarle al ruso-japonés la verdadera razón por la que había accedido a los experimentos y en especial a que se realizara en él el proyecto Cybor.

- ¡Por mi que se vaya al diablo! - Exalto, avanzando con firmeza, con un poco de rabia en sus facciones.

- ¡¿Que demonios te pasa Kai?! - Pregunto en un casi grito, mientras encaraba al bicolor.

- ¿No lo ves? Soy libre... - Dijo con algo de ilusión falsa. Desvió la vista. - Por primera vez en mi vida me siento capaz de hacer lo que quiera, de ser como yo quiera... he alcanzado la perfección, no necesito nada mas ni a nadie mas que a mi mismo. Esta vez no habrá caída...

- Deja de decir eso... no es verdad, es ahora cuando mas atado estas... te has convertido en una marioneta, Borcloff te esta controlando, ¿No lo ves? - Intento hacerlo entrar en razón. Se había acercado mucho, estaba justo frente a él, lo había tomado del rostro con ambas manos, obligándolo a mirarlo.

- ¡Mientes! - Le grito en la cara. Sus facciones eran entre furiosas y temerosas. No... el cyborg no sentía temor... no sentía, jamás sentía.

- Kai... - Susurro, con los rostros muy cercanos entre si. Kai no dijo nada, solo cerro los ojos.

- Estas equivocado en todo lo que has dicho. - Dijo después de algunos minutos de mutismo de parte de ambos.

- Estoy en lo cierto... - Le susurro. Acerco sus labios a la oreja de este, haciéndolo estremecerse.

- ¿que haces? - Pregunto, sin perder el aplomo en su voz.

- Dándote tu premio. - Contesto, mientras besaba las mejillas del bicolor. Eso a Kai no parecía molestarle, pero tampoco mostraba disposición absoluta.

Boris separo sus labios de la piel del bicolor y los acerco a los del ruso-japonés, atrapándolos en un beso profundo. Un beso robado, podría decirse fue lo que fue, un beso del cual tomo ventaja, atrapando mas fuertemente los del fénix, suavemente pero con una pasión extrañamente arrebatadora, demasiado posesivo, bastante rudo. Nuevamente busco mas profundidad, buscando el calor que emanaba el ave de fuego, esa calidez tan acogedora que había experimentado la vez pasada...  
Se separo, observando que en ningún momento el bicolor había abierto los ojos o correspondido al beso.

Kai finalmente pareció reaccionar, tomando con sus manos las del ruso, que las había mantenido en el rostro del ruso-japonés, sujetándolo para evitar la resistencia. Kai las aparto, con delicadez. Abrió los ojos y dibujo una extraña sonrisa. Se relamió los labios de manera provocadora, y sus ojos brillaron una vez mas. Boris los miro, de ese hipnotizante color sangre, resaltando de la piel clarísima de este, y esos labios carnosos que había tomado ya, con ese delicioso sabor.

De pronto el ojiverde quedo sin aliento, al recibir un rodillazo de parte del bicolor. Boris se encogió de dolor, presionando con fuerza su estomago, mirando a Hiwatari con ira.

- Te dije que no me volvieras a tocar.- Dio como explicación, de manera indiferente y una sonrisa sádica en sus labios.

- Imbecil... es la segunda vez que me haces esto... - Murmuro por lo bajo, iracundo y avergonzado por haber caído una vez mas en el mismo truco.

- Creo que malinterpretaste las cosas... pero, ¿que mas se podía esperar de un ser inferior como tu? - Rió, mientras avanzaba a la salida, después de recoger el blade que había quedado en el plato. - Mi premio por esta batalla, es tu carne - Desvió la vista, observando al ruso levantarse, irguiéndose nuevamente. - Pero lo reclamare como y cuando _**yo**_ quiera... y si es tu deseo poseerme, _gánalo_.

Dicho esto salió del recinto, sonriendo con malicia. Jugar con los sentimientos de los demás era una de las pocas cosas que ahora le proveían de satisfacción, y un blanco tan difícil como era Boris solo hacia mas excitante el juego.

Boris se encamino hasta el plato, recogiendo su blade. Lo miro fijamente y después lo apretó con fuerza en su palma y miro con enfado el lugar por donde desapareció en bicolor.

_"Esto no se quedara así Hiwatari..."_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

- Basta, no pienso esperar mas... - Dijo de pronto el peliazul, sentado en las afueras del dojo.

- Deberías calmarte. - Dijo una voz desde el tejado. Takao volteo y observo al bicolor que se encontraba recostado en este, mirando el cielo.

- Es que tú no comprendes Ozuma. - Reclamo el dragón, mientras subía al techo. - Ya una vez perdimos a Kai, no creo poder soportar que eso pase otra vez.

- Si ya antes lo habían perdido, Kai es el eslabón mas débil del equipo. - Murmuro, con los ojos cerrados.

- ¡No es cierto!... es solo que Kai, es muy especial... - Grito al principio, pero lo demás lo dijo en un casi susurro.

"Especial"... esa palabra resonó dentro de la mente del líder de los Saint Shields. Especial... ¿En que sentido? ¿A que se refería? ¡¿Porque demonios sentía esos estúpidos celos?!

- Lo que quiero decir es que... Kai es muy reservado, nunca dice lo que siente... hay que conocerlo muy bien para saber cuando esta triste, cuando esta feliz o cuando necesita ayuda... El, ha sufrido mucho en su vida, su único pariente vivo solo busca la manera de aprovecharse de él para llevar a cabo sus planes... Ray lo rechazo, estuvo tan depresivo esos días... eso calo muy hondo dentro de él. Y yo estuve con él... porque soy su amigo... - Dijo, con voz entrecortada y aclarando el punto y el significado de la palabra especial que había usado como adjetivo para Kai.

- Hmf... - Gruño Ozuma. Demasiado sentimentalismo, un poco de celos y algo de enfado.

- ¿Porque tienes que ser así Ozuma? - regaño Takao, acostándose en el techo al igual que Ozuma.

- Yo tengo una misión Takao, y es la de proteger las bestias bit. Dranzer es la segunda bestia bit mas poderosa, después de la tuya. Que la seguridad de Dranzer este en peligro por culpa de la inestabilidad de Hiwatari no me causa mucha gracias que digamos. - Respondió, volteando el rostro para ver el de Kinomiya.

- Si esa es tu misión... ¿Donde queda tu vida?

- ¿he?

- Todo el tiempo vives para eso, siempre lo dices, mi misión es esta, mi misión es mi vida, mi misión es proteger, mi misio aquello, mi misión esto... ¿Que hay de ti? De tu vida privada, de tu socialización, de tus amistades, tus amores, anhelos, deseos, ¿Donde quedan? ¿Porque los tienes redimidos a un segundo plano? - Pregunto, ambos con la vista clavada en el otro.

- Mi...

- Mi misión es primero. - Se adelanto Takao. Después lo miro con algo parecido a la lastima, con un poco de preocupación.- ¿Quieres que te muestre que es primero? ¡Tu! ¡Tu eres lo primero que debe haber! Olvídate un momento de tu misión y piensa en ti mismo... ¿que es lo que quieres? ¿Que te gusta? ¿Que deseas? ¿Que amas? ¿Que anhelas?

Ozuma sonrió ante esa serie de preguntas. "La respuesta a todo eres tu, estúpido" deseo contestar, pero se reprimió, no era momento para confesarse, tal vez algún día, hoy no.

- ¿Desde cuando la conversación giro de Kai a mi? - Pregunto el bicolor con sarcasmo.

- no evadas mi pregunta. - ordeno el ojos tormenta.

- Tu no evadas la mía. - dijo a su vez el dueño de Flash Lepard.

- ¡Chicos, vengan de inmediato! - Se escucho dentro de la casa, la voz de la castaña. - Kyo recibió un mail muy importante, de la mama de Max.

- ¡Argh! Esa fastidiosa de Hiromi... - Exclamo Takao. Ozuma sonrió. - ¡Ahora te burlas de mi desgracia! - Regaño.

- Es divertido. - Convino, bajando con agilidad del techo, empezando a entrar.

- ¿Ozuma?

- ¿Que quieres ahora Kinomiya? - Pregunto fingiendo fastidio.

- em... no sé como decirte esto... ¿me ayudas a bajar? - Dijo con un brazo en su nuca, algo sonrojado.

- Eres un caso perdido... - Susurro Ozuma, mientras ayudaba extendía la mano al dragón, para ayudarlo a bajar.

- ¿que? - Pregunto el ojos azul oscuro.

- Toma mi mano y salta, yo te atrapare. - Respondió.

- Bien... pero si me fracturo te demandare por traidor. - Advirtió, mientras tomaba la mano del chico. - Además, mi piecito esta sensible por la fractura esa cuando estaba en esa isla del doctor loco ese... pobre de ti que me pase algo.

- Deja de lloriquear y salta. - Ordeno con cierta diversión en su voz.

Takao cerro los ojos y dio el salto, pero al saltar, dio un ligero traspié, que lo hizo caer... justo encima de Ozuma. Abrió los ojos y se encontró con los ojos aguamarina que lo veían. Sus rostros estaban tan cerca que sus labios se rozaba y cualquier intento por hablar culminaría en unir sus labios por completo. Ozuma escuchaba el latir de su propio corazón, cadencioso, rítmico y apresurado, la sangre se agolpo en sus mejilla, causando que se sonrojara de manera momentánea. A su vez, Takao se ruborizaba de igual manera, sin saber si era debido a la posición o si en parte también influía el hecho de que era Ozuma quien estaba debajo de él.

- Ejem... - Interrumpió una voz proveniente de la entrada del dojo.

Ambos chicos voltearon y en el proceso, sus labios se rozaron y ocasionaron una leve fricción, bastante presente para ellos dos, pero casi imperceptible para la chica que estaba frente a ellos.

- Apresúrense, Kyo tiene información muy importante... además Takao, deberás de empacar, nos iremos en una hora, no debemos perder tiempo. - Termino de decir y después entro a la casa, bastante enojada.

Takao se levanto por fin, Ozuma hizo lo mismo, recuperando su aire de orgullo e indiferencia. Ambos aspiraron profundamente, controlando sus organismos. Cuando por fin se hubieron recuperado...

- ¡Esa Hiromi! ¡No sabe mas que interrumpir! - Exclamo, inflando las mejillas como un niño berrinchudo, soltó el aire y se dirigió a Ozuma.- Vamos a ver que nos dice Kyo.

Ozuma asintió y ambos entraron al dojo, donde ya los esperaban Kyo, Hiromi, Zeo, Ray y Joseph.

- Takao, ya era hora de que llegaras. - Dijo Kyo.- Judy me mando un mail.

- ¿Y que es lo que dice? - Pregunto.

- Mariam y Dunga están con ellos. - Dijo Joseph.

- ¿Que hay con Kai? ¿Donde esta? ¿Como esta? - Pregunto Takao, mostrándose la preocupación en su voz.

- ... - Los demás aguardaron silencio. Ray apretó los puños una vez mas, cerrando con fuerza los ojos.

- ¿Ray? - Quiso indagar al ver el estado de Kon. Este se levanto y con la mirada empañada se dirigió a la salida.

- Ya no podemos hacer nada por Kai... - Dijo Hiromi. - Esta con el Neo-Borg...

- ¿que? - Exclamo, sin poderlo creer.

- Así es Taka-chan... - Comenzó Zeo, tristemente.- Lo perdimos...

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Se recostó en la cama, apartando las sabanas del cuerpo del pelirrojo. Este al sentir el frío comenzó a despertar lentamente, abriendo sus adormilados ojos celestes, fijándolos en la persona junto a el.

- ¿Kai? - Pregunto, algo conmocionado al verlo allí, junto a él, con los ojos entrecerrados, mostrando apenas un poco del brillo rojizo que siempre irradiaban.

- Yuriy... - Susurro el otro, mientras unía sus labios a los del pelirrojo, saboreando ese delicioso sabor, teniendo aun presente un poco de la amarga traición y de la dulce victoria.

- ¿Tibie jarasho? (estas bien?) - Pregunto, acariciando con sus manos el rostro del ruso-japonés, dudando si aquello era real.

- Tishe (silencio) - Ordeno, mientras lo besaba en la mejilla, con una ternura fingida, como buen actor, transmitiendo al ruso una amplia gama de sentimientos que en ese momento no poseía. Un poco de sabor a hipocresía. - Pará spatz (es hora de dormir)

- Da... - Susurro, abrazándose del cuerpo del bicolor. Este correspondió, como siempre colocando su cabeza en el recoveco del hombro, como cobijándose de él. casi por instinto, paso su mano por la cintura del pelirrojo, acariciándola lentamente, para finalmente colocarla en el pecho del chico. Yuriy espero a que Kai se hubiere dormido para besarle la frente con delicadeza... tal vez las cosas no estaban tan mal.

"Seguirá con su rutina normal, en la misma habitación de Ivanov . Supongo que Yuriy se merece el honor de ser amante del cyborg, después de todo, si no hubiera sido por él, Kai no hubiera caído en la trampa " Recordó las palabras de Borcloff. No, era falso, ese Kai en su cama, ese chico que lo beso, no era el mismo... y no aceptaría una copia. Miro con tristeza al chico que respiraba tranquilo. Él lo había orillado a hacer lo que hizo... él lo sacaría de la oscuridad y el vació en el que estaba sumido, se encargaría de devolverle ese algo que algunos llaman alma, traería a su Kai de regreso y luego, si aun se pudiese... buscaría su perdón.

Cerro los ojos y hundió su rostro en el cabello del chico. Olía a laboratorio. Eso lo incomodo y se hundió mas, tratando de oler el aroma de Hiwatari, sin lograrlo. Finalmente se resigno, y con el corazón aun mas destrozado, se quedo dormido.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_¿Porque estas triste?_  
No lo sé... no puedo estar triste.  
_  
Tienes lo que deseabas, Yuriy esta a tu lado_  
Pero...  
_  
¿No puedes sentirlo?_  
No, no puedo... cada vez que lo veo, mi mente permanece vacía y no puedo evocar esos sentimientos que el despertó.  
_  
Pero eres poderoso, ¿no es eso lo que siempre has querido?  
_Si, pero no a este costo...  
_  
¿Cual es el costo?  
_No sentir... lo único que siento es sed, mucha sed, ansias de poder, mas y mas... no puedo apaciguar esa necesidad... no solo es poder puro lo que pido, es también poderío sobre los demás, sobre sus emociones, tener poder sobre ellas... verlas confundiéndose y sufriendo me trae una satisfacción, una alegría, un jubilo que aborrezco, yo no soy así.  
_  
Lo eres, solo que nunca habías estado tan suelto con respecto a tus ansias.  
_Pero... ¿realmente esto es lo que soy...?_  
  
Puedo devolverte a ser lo que eras antes, lo sabes, yo guardo tus emociones y tu voluntad, pero necesito que me dejes hacerte sentir otra vez.  
_¡No quiero! Si vuelvo a sentir, solo sería odio... no quiero odiar a Yuriy, ni a Boris, Takao, Max, Ray... ya estoy cansado de eso..  
_  
No quieres sentir amor por miedo a odiar...  
_No quiero sentir, porque ya no hay amor para mi y lo único que queda es un odio frío y mascaras de escarcha que deberé utilizar... que sentido tiene sentir si solo se sufrirá.  
_  
Eso es decisión tuya Kai...  
_Lo sé. Por eso prefiero seguir así...  
_  
Y así será hasta que cambies de opinión... y cuando lo necesites, refúgiate en mi, que te daré cobijo, calor y cariño, algo que mi hermano jamás_ _podrá darte..._  
Eso también lo sé. Gracias Dranzer...

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Oki n.n eso es todo por ahora! espero que les halla gustado y nuevamente disculpa por el retraso n.nU. Si quieren saberlo nn este capitulo tuvo 28 hojas jiji.(o.Ô han notado que me la paso sonriendo y riendo? ... o.o esto ya esta grave, se me afigura a Yoh)  
Bien... que decir aparte de que sigo muy feliz? A decir verdad, me siento realmente feliz de saber que lo que escribo no es tan banal como creía, me siento feliz de que alguien pase las horas de ocio entreteniéndose en una lectura. Esto de escribir fanfics es lo mas cercano a mi sueño utópico e imposible n.nU ser escritora profesional XD!! aunque sigo pensando que algún día, si me esfuerzo... bah! XD!!! n.n si se preguntan porque el titulo del capitulo, estaba escuchando esa cancion, 'sombras en la oscuridad' de los angeles del infierno y pues, escuche una de las estrofas y dije, oh, esa le queda al fic! n.nU jeje.  
Por cierto... al final siempre escribo Oyasumi, n.nU lo que sucede es que aquí donde vivo, cuando publico generalmente es de noche oki? n.n  
  
Sigan leyendo y dejen review! n.n me siento muy feliz de recibirlos!!!  
  
Oyasumi  
:: Carpe Diem ::**


	7. Angels Fallen

**Nyhao **

**o lo sé... llevo siglos sin actualizar y lo siento mucho... yo y mis complejos de inutilidad u.u... em... excusas? no... esta vez no tengo excusas... la unica tal vez seria que entre a clases y he tenido mucho trabajo... ya saben, inicios de año y los maestros apretando. Pero... solo debo encontrar un ritmo y seguirlo, solo que aun no lo tengo. Sin mas que decir, aqui les dejo el fic junto con los reviews y etc. **

**Titulo:** El regreso del cyborg  
**  
Autor: **Lia Kon Neia

**Dedicado a :** Javiera Hiwatari Asakura

**Reviews: **  
_**Kokoro-Yana:**_ Nyhao!!! n0n!!! XD!! Me encantan tur reviews Koko-chan!!!-.- por desgracia si se corto ¬¬ odio !! Hai Mariam, Dunga es un mentiroso!! Sabes? De BB tu eres mi bishojo favorita! n.n! XD Salima pervertida! oyeo o.o Salima, que te parece? entraras en el fic XD!!o.o Mariah... no te interesa Ray?? Vaya sorpresa!! u.u shi, pobre Kai... y tambien Oliver y Enriquito que no se confiesa T.T y viva por Mariam!! XD!!Sie, Boris es un objetivo n.n.. Kai es algo presuntuoso... bueno, muy presuntuoso XD... pero Kaicito es buueno T.T!! Coincido contigo Koko-chan!! Kaicito es muy buen chico T.T no es su culpa nada de lo que le pasa. XD!! Sie!! A Ozumita le gusta Takaito!! -o- acaso no hacen linda pareja? n.n jiji! XD fastidiar a Dunga XD!! ñ.ñ pues si es divertido verdad Mariam?? XD y sie, si Michael no se apura con Maxie... Mariam le gana!!! XD!!! n0n ahyaa!! Ya me subiste el animo Koko-chan n.n!! -ojitos de corazon - puedo tomar eso como un voto para el Rai/Rei?? es que... hace rato que me gusta la pareja n.n!! XD y pues, para Ray aun no decido la pareja XD!! n.n y Salima le estara haciendo competencia n.n!! Y... Hilary, tendras tu tiempo para reclamarle a Kai XD!! Y Takaito ya lo habia dicho n.n juega un papel importante en esta historia n.n Muchas Gracias por tu review primis!!! n.n Gracias por seguirme leyendo! Cuidate mucho!! T.Q.M!!

**_Saya: _**Nyhao Saya-sama, n.n jiji, quizas si lo soño, es ue a veces una duerme y sueña que hace las cosas que tiene pendiente y despierta y cree que si las hizo (experiencia propia, estuve una semana creyendo que habia hecho una tarea y a la hora de la hora ¡cuernos! para nada la tenia hecha!! tuve que ver como la hacia en los 5 minutos que quedaban para que el maestros llegara a revisar mi tarea n.n) nn Ay!! siempre hace que me sonroje Saya-sama!!! Sie!!! Yuriy, el pobre en una encrucijada, porque, bien puede aceptar quedarse con lo que es Kai ahora o luchar para buscar la manera de recuperarlo... en cuanto a Boris... digo, una cucharada de su medicina no le hace mucho daño... ¿cuando Yuriy se entere o.o ... -babeando - trio... XD!!! jeje, soy una pervertida!! La impresion del doctor es esa mera!!! n.n en realidad Newes es un OC mio... solo que en mi manga aparece de unos 18 a 19 años XD!!! Se llama Kotaro Newes n.n y lo quero mucho XD por ser el malo bueno XD!! o.ô o era bueno malo? XD!!!El camino que sigo... ummm... pronto lo veran tus ojos n.n!! Gracias por añadirme a su msn n.n!! Muchas gracias por su review!!!

**_Tamara: _**XD jeje, suena raro?? jiji, para mino, estoy acostumbrada n.n asi me llama Javi XD!! nn Gracias por decir eso!!! me halagas!! XD da! Pobre Boris XD!! u.u sie, el castigo lo merecerian Yuriy, Borcloff o Ray... XD Da!! Ray lloron!!! te gusta el Ozuma/Ty?? n.n a mi si!! XD tal vez asi termine Takao, con Ozuma... aun no lo sepo n.n! TwT quero ver el BB G-Rev!!! -.- ... loca? XD Igual yo!!! Shun!!!! aahh!!! lo amo!!! n.nU me salgo de tema!! Hai, Dranzer si quiere a Kai y mucho!!! XD Dark guarda el cuchillo sie?? XD!! n.n espero que te guste este capitulo!!! Gracias por tu review!!

**_Logiaru: _**u.u da!! Kai nada de culpa tiene, siempre es el que sufre T.T XD da, Balkov es aborrecible!!! u.u pobe Falborg, lo dejaron todo comatosito, tan liinda el avecilla... y Bryan!! ojala te pudiera escuchar para que escapara de las garras de Kaicito. Esperemos que el rojito pueda recuperar a Kai, nada es seguro en esta vida... excepto que todos moriremos algun dia XD pero eso no viene al caso! DAAA!!! Dranzer!!! Amoa Dranzer... y a Black Dranzer tambien!! xD! Sip, a Takaito lo pretenden Zeo y Ozuma ¿quien se quedara con él?? Ray... el es otro cuento XD!!! pues... a mi tampoco me gusta el ray/Mariah... no creo que termine asi, pero mmm... pareja de Ray aun no esta decidida. -ojitos de corazon - Verdad??? Oribiie es un amor, se ve como un hombre!! me sorprendio muchisimo la primera vez que lo vi n.n y sie, jan... pobrecito, se ve refeo... aunque antes tampoco estaba muy guapo que digamos n.nU. My too!!! me gusta el Ralph/Jhony XD!!! aunque tambien el Jhony/Oribiie... al igual que el Bryan/Kai XD parejas raras (excepto la primera) y pues, si, siempre pense que eran pareja tras bambalinas XD. ¡Claro que me importa saber que te gusta lo que escribo!!! n.n eso es muy very importante XD!!! n.n muchas gracias por todo amigis!!!Un besazo, cuidate bien y a ver si ahora si duermes un poco mas, no querras convertirte en una estadistica mas verdad? Gracias por tu review!!

_**Cloy Seina Ivanov: **_Asi que todos coincidimos ne? Pobre Kai, y en cuanto a tu duda de que sucedera, solo dire que el asunto cae cada vez en tinieblas mas profundas XD! El final... sigo planeandolo, pero buscare la manera de que sea bueno, feliz o no feliz. Muchas gracias por decir eso, lo que los reviewer dicen es muy importante para mi. Gracias por tu review!!

**_Ann Saotomo:_** ¡Ann-san!!!! Que alegria que me leas!!! -ojitos de estrella - es un honor!! un gran honor!!! me encanta tu forma de escribir y tu ultimo capitulo de Solo fue sublime!!! Oh, no se preocupe!! Saber que lo leyo es suficiente para mi... No te preocupes por no haberlo leido antes... un beneficio fue la falta de duda XD! al menos eso pienso, un fic ya comenzado y en capitulos que suman mas de tres, leerlos de corrido elimina la duda y la opresion del ¿que pasara? aunque le quita un poco de emocion, sin embargo las preguntas surgidas pueden contestarse rapido XD!! Pues si, el punto de coincidencia de todos los que leen este fic... pobre del lindo Kai, que daño hizo, no se merece que la vida lo trate tan mal... y es cierto, la vida (al menos en mis fics) le ha resultado muy mala XD!! nn Gracias por decir eso! Yuriy es un personaje algo complicado a veces y pues, me esforce en acomodarlo bien. n0n Bryan!!! Gracias!!! yupii!!! n.n me alegra muchisisisimo saber que Bryan le agrado en este fic n.n!! En cuanto a Boris, sie, es detestable, pero que le hacemos? (aparte de matarlo) XD. ¡¡ DA!!! KAWAI!!! YURIY/KAI!! amo esa pareja!! nn gracias por el animo!! nwn mis amigas tambien me han dicho eso, y anuncio felizmente que ya tengo una idea, solo el bosquejo XD! Muchisisisisimas Gracias por tu review!!!

**_Silver: _**Nyhao!!! XD!! Da al fin se volvió cyborg, un ser frío y serio. XD pobre e iluso Bryan?? XD Si!! y exacticamente -o- nadie puede acercarse a Kaicito sin su consentimiento! Ni Yuriy, ni Bryan ni muchos menos Ray! n.n ya veras lo que planea ese lindo doctorcito!! XD cuando le termine la bio te la paso da? T.T verdad?? Pobre de Olivercito, tan dulce y tierno, tan precioso el niño!!! quien le manda enamorarse de un mujeriego de primera?? T.T nadie, pero no... pobrecito... ¿Verdad que es bonita pareja el Jhony/Oliver??? (Kyle: te diré que si ¬¬U después de todo, fue gracias a ella que te gusto no?/ Lia: n.nUUU jijiji) n.n jijiji que bueno que los capítulos te parecen interesantes... y si secuestras a Wyatt... -ojos de corazón - me lo regalas?? XD solo por un día!!! es que adoro al chiquillo XDD!! Es un amor!!! (aunque haya quienes digan lo contrario) nu te preocupes!! no te controles que aquí nadie lo hace XD!!! Oh Dranzer!! esa preciosa bestia bit!!! tus suposiciones son correctas n.n!!! y pues... el asunto con Maxie y Michael-kun... ya lo veras XD!!! Cuídate mucho y gracias por tu review!!!

**_Kai Ylonen: _**No te preocupes por lo dizque tarde XD como ves yo me tarde mas aun! XD También es tu sueño??? Sabes? creo que si nos esforzamos lo lograremos, después de todo, quien señala lo posible o imposible de nuestros sueños? no hay limite para soñar y menos aun hay quien nos lo impida n.n!! Oyep n.n felicidades por tu boda con Jhony!!! aunque en este fic no este contigo, luego haré un fic y si entras tu n.n lo pondré contigo sipi?? XDD no demasiadas locuras?? milagros no se hacen siempre XD!! Gracias por tu review y por tu apoyo!!! n.n

**_Ricardo:_** n.n Gracias por leer este fic XD jeje, pues bien, no hay que darle al publico demasiado ne? eso te lo dije en la escuela... y en cuanto a hasta cuando va a haber lemon... mmm... ¬¬ Pervertido!!! XD!!! Pues, cuando la situación lo amerite!! Pretendo utilizar toque de erotismo sin llegar a lo fuerte n.n y por cierto, luego te mandare las imágenes lemon de Gravitation y la reseña de Fake... ¡debes conocer ese anime!! XD las miradas que le lanza Dee a Ryo XD!! oki, cuídate mucho y lee mucho XD!!! Besos n.-

Gracias a todos por sus reviews!!! n.n vieran como me animo!! Yo depre y ahora toda alegre!! o.ô esto de los reviews es adictivo XD!!

**Advertencias: **Yaoi (un poco de lime, nada fuerte aun)

**Pareja:** Yuriy/Kai

**Disclaimer: **BB no es mio... pero Arashi no ryu si es mio XD!! -.-U nada que ver ne?

**Nota**:  
1.- Tiempo:  
La diferencia horaria entre Tokio, Japón y Moscú, Rusia, es de 11 horas ok? Así que cuando es de día en el otro es anochecer y así por el estilo.

2.- Nombres originales:  
Tala Yuriy Ivanov  
Bryan Boris Kuznetzov  
Boris Borcloff Balkov  
Ian Iván  
Spencer Serguei  
Demolition Boys Neo Borg  
Bladebreakers BBA Team  
Tyson Takao Kinomiya  
Hilary Hiromi  
Kenny Kyo  
Mariah Mao Kon  
Rei Ray Kon  
Kevin Kiki  
Gary Gao  
Oliver Oribiie  
Enrique Jan Carlo  
Robert Ralph  
Jhony Jhony MacGregor  
  
Los demas nombres seguiran como en la version gringa oki??

* * *

**Capitulo 7: Angels Fallen**

* * *

****

_A Cualquiera puedo lastimar  
Mas con nada podría hacerme perdonar  
que lo que estuviera en mi poder  
haría sin vacilar  
Pero ya no se por donde caminar  
Confiaste en mi  
Creíste en mi  
Y aun así falle  
Por todo lo que te oculte,  
No tengo ya valor_

_Busco algo que o alguien que  
Alivie mi dolor  
No hay solución  
No hay claridad  
Ya no hay salida  
No tengo libertad  
En un eterno anochecer  
Que no puede amanecer  
_

* * *

Susurros... 

Los escuchaba, lejanos y fríos, sin entender las palabras que se pronunciaban. Seguía recostado en la cama, al parecer durmiendo, pero no profundamente, ya no podía dormir de esa manera, ya no podía soñar.  
Apretando los ojos, intento volver a dormir, pero era imposible, los susurros aumentaban de intensidad y evitaban que descansara. Necesitaba paz. Paz para los muertos...

Resignado y con notorio enfado despertó, apartándose de entre los brazos de Ivanov. Antes de levantarse le beso en los labios, con delicadeza para no despertarlo. Sin embargo, por mas que trato de reavivar lo que antes había sentido, se topo con una muralla fría que evitaba sentir mas que aquel frío que lo rodeaba en cada momento y esa sensación de vacío que lo comenzaba a carcomer.

Finalmente se levanto y miro por la ventana. Las ventanas de la abadía eran pequeñas y estaban rejadas. Parecían pequeñas celdas que apresaban a un criminal... y quizás no distaba mucho de la realidad. Estirándose atisbo a notar que aun no amanecía, serian las 4 o 5 de la madrugada, lo cual decía mucho en ese momento. No había dormido casi nada y sin embargo se sentía bien en tanto a energía física se refería.

Si algo podía sentir, quizás era esa sensación asfixiante, una sensación que lo iba obligando a desear la victoria, de una manera casi enfermiza las imágenes nublaban su mente. Necesitaba pelear y ganar, solo eso. tenia un sabor en la boca, un extraño sabor que jamás había probado...

Susurros...

Una vez mas, llegando a sus oídos, el sonido de palabras articuladas por una voz ya reconocible. Pero, aun no lograba entender que se decía. Salió de la habitación y camino silencioso, sigiloso, con una agilidad que un gato envidiaría... que Ray envidiaría. Siguió andando hasta llegar a una puerta que estaba ligeramente entreabierta. Acercándose mas, logro ver a través de la ranura. Vio un hombre de cabello castaño, pero aun no lograba reconocerlo. Por fin volvió a hablar y Kai le reconoció la voz al instante. Era el doctor Newes... ¿Como olvidar ese tono de voz falsamente amable, esa sonrisa tan convincente parte de una mentira o esos ojos que irradiaban bondad cuando en realidad su intención era todo menos bondadosa? Si... tal vez Borcloff había caído en la trampa tendida por el joven y sumiso doctor, pero no él, Hiwatari podía ver a través de sus ojos, de su voz y sus gestos las verdaderas intenciones. Sonrió... se había vuelto tan receptivo...

Otra persona estaba allí. Borcloff, sentado en su escritorio, recibiendo el informe del joven doctor. Así que eso era lo que lo había despertado, las voces de aquellos dos tipos ya sin importancia para él, ellos solo eran un par de científicos cuyos trabajos habían dado por fruto la creación de un alguien perfecto. Él. No es que fuera presumido, y aunque en realidad lo fuese, tenia la razón de serlo. Era perfecto...

Harto de eso, se dio la vuelta, avanzando hasta el domo de entrenamiento. Fijo sus ojos rubíes en el bit de su beyblade. Dranzer, su compañero fiel, leal, quien siempre estaba a su lado y era incapaz de traicionarlo. El fénix, parte de si mismo, su misma esencia, el espíritu, la fortaleza reflejada en él. Y el poder... Dranzer era muy poderoso... pero no lo suficiente....  
  
"_te daré cobijo, calor y cariño, algo que mi hermano jamás_ _podrá darte..." _Pero... Dranzer jamás podría darle lo que su hermano, Black Dranzer... Poder, un poder mas allá de lo posible, un poder expandido en todo aquello que existe.  
Apretó el beyblade entre sus manos. Black Dranzer era capaz de controlar al beyluchador... era demasiado poder, demasiado extasió... pero... él ahora era fuerte, incluso mas fuerte que Black Dranzer. Quizás... podría utilizar al fénix oscuro y a su fiel acompañante al mismo tiempo... pero, no estaba seguro de lograrlo.

Lanzo el blade al medio del plato y este comenzó a girar con fuerza y rapidez, una velocidad y equilibrio perfecto. Kai comenzó a entrenar mientras en su mente se debatía por lo que debía hacer, sin saber, que su destino ya estaba marcado.

* * *

- Vaya... aun es muy temprano... - Murmuro el ojos tormenta mientras bajaba del avión. 

- Claro Takao, la diferencia horaria entre Japón y Rusia es mucha, sobretodo dependiendo de que lugar de Rusia visites, por como sabrás si es que has prestado atención en las clases, lo cual dudo mucho, Rusia atraviesa 11 husos horarios. - Corrigió y aclaro la castaña, siguiendo de cerca al nipón.

- Eso ya lo sabia. - Refunfuño Takao. - Además, si alguien ha estado en Rusia soy yo, Ray y Kyo. Tú eres la que no encaja.

- Basta de peleas chicos, debemos buscar donde quedarnos. - Interrumpió Kyo.

- ¿Que no la BBA les iba a pagar un hotel? - Pregunto Joseph.

- Pues... realmente no. - Dijo Ray sonriendo nerviosamente. - Lo que sucede es que, como la BBA no ha autorizado ningún torneo, no debería haber motivo para que estuviéramos aquí... deberíamos agradecer a Zeo el haber pagado el pasaje de avión.

- No fue nada. - Contesto este, sonriéndoles.

- Entonces... ¿Donde nos quedaremos? - Pregunto Hiromi, notándose la preocupación en su rostro.

- Disculpen. - Un joven empleado se acerco. - Ustedes también vienen por lo del torneo de BioVolt? - Pregunto, recibiendo un asentimiento de los allí presentes. Marco una sonrisa y prosiguió: - Bien... los autobuses siguen allí, suban y los dirigirá al hotel.

- ¿Un hotel? - Se cuestionó Takao. Una sonrisa maliciosa apareció en su rostro .- Ven chicos, les dije que por aquí estarían los autobuses y ahora vayamos a nuestro hotel.

- Pero Takao... nosotros no tenemos invitación.

- Vamos. - Dijo Ozuma, interrumpiendo lo que tal vez seria otra lucha entre Takao e Hiromi. Sin decir nada mas, camino decidido y silencioso al autobús.

- ¡Espéranos! - Grito Zeo, tomando a Takao del brazo y corriendo detrás del bicolor.

Todos los demás lo siguieron. Subieron al autobús y se sentaron. El chofer llego sin retraso y el camión avanzo. El dulce dragón observaba por la ventana las calles llenas de nieve y las ventanas escarchadas. Había habido una tormenta en la noche...  
Lanzo un suspiro y entrecerró los ojos recargando su mejilla contra el cristal. Sintió una mano en su pierna, pero no le presto atención. No era algo comprometedor, solo un simple roce.

- ¿Estas bien Taka-kun? - Pregunto Zeo, mientras instaba al chico a verlo, sin ningún resultado.

No recibió respuesta, al menos no en un principio. Los rasgos de Kinomiya se habían vuelto de un momento a otro en algo melancólico y triste. Sus ojos mostraban soledad...

- Espero que Kai este bien... - Susurro el dueño de Dragoon, mientras lanzaba un suspiro.

Se escucho el ruido de los automóviles en la ciudad que comenzaba a cobrar vida y pronto el silencio había desaparecido. Y sin que nadie lo escuchara, quedo el resquebrajar de un corazón...

* * *

Estaba oscuro, muy oscuro. Entre la oscuridad y la soledad, se escucho el respirar de un par de chicos. Ambos estaban en la misma cama, recostados muy cerca, estrechamente unidos. En la cómoda estaba un plato sucio con algunos trazos de betún y pan. El peliverde comenzaba a quedarse dormido, mientras que el italiano distaba mucho de hacerlo. 

Después de preparada la cena, Oribiie llevo el pastel a la habitación que compartiría con Jan. Y allí se había quedado. Habían comido el pastel y conversado un rato, para dar lugar a el sueño. Se habían dado una ducha, claro, cada uno por separado y después se vistieron para dormir, aunque Jan gustaba mucho de dormir solo con sus boxers, sin importar el frío... siempre tendría un cálido cobertor. Oribiie se vistió con una camisa blanca bastante delgada y un par de boxers solamente. Se acomodaron y el frío los obligo a acercarse mucho, aunque en realidad así lo deseaban. Las manos del francés se posaban en el pecho del rubio, mientras este rodeaba la cintura del peliverde. Había muchas tentaciones y eso no lo dejaba dormir.

Oribiie lanzo un bostezo y se repego un poco mas al cuerpo de Jan Carlo... ¿Seria solo para protegerse del frío o había oculto dentro de ese acto el hacerle ver al otro lo que se perdía? Porque... Oribiie era hermoso. Tenia rasgos suaves y finos, ojos de un hermoso color y un cabello suave, sedoso, con aroma dulce. La piel del chico era clara y tersa como terciopelo... era un buen partido al fin y al cabo. (O.O ay por Kami!! me esta gustando demasiado ese chico!!)

Jan Carlo experimentaba algo que nunca había sentido... mas allá del simple deseo o un sencillo cariño. ¿Pero que podía hacer? No quería ilusionar a Oribiie... lo quería demasiado como para lastimarlo. ¡Si! ¡Lastimarlo! Porque él gustaba mucho de las mujeres... hacían crecer su ego y podía presumir de sus conquistas. Oribiie sufriría sabiendo que lo amaba pero seguía viendo a otras personas... esperen... ¿Amar? ¿Desde cuando esa palabra se coló en su vocabulario?

- Ori... - Comenzó, intentando aclarar sus dudas.

- mmm ... - Pero el otro chico ya estaba mas dormido que despierto. Jan Carlo sonrió. A pesar del gran cambio físico en Oribiie, seguía teniendo esa inocencia e infantilismo en sus acciones, humor y gestos. Eso que lo enloquecía...

- Nada.. duerme. - Le susurro, dándole un ligero beso en la mejilla. Oribiie correspondió con una sonrisa y un abrazo mas fuerte. Después, simplemente se quedo dormido.

Soñando con una oportunidad, sin darse cuenta de que la oportunidad que tanto espero, acababa de esfumarse entre la oscuridad de esa habitación y dentro de los brazos que tanto buscaba.

* * *

- mmm... Maxie, me estas lastimando... - Refunfuño el rubio, mientras se daba la vuelta en la cama, quitándose la pierna del chico de encima. 

- mmm... sorry... - Murmuro, aun medio dormido.

15 minutos después la situación había vuelto a lo mismo. Michael dio un suspiro y termino de acomodarse nuevamente, esta vez buscando que el pequeño yanqui estuviera cómodo también. En menos de media hora, el joven Mizuhara estaba otra vez encima de Michael. Michael despertó y vio al chico mientras medio encendía una luz. Dormir seria imposible... aunque, después de todo... no tenia sueño. Sonrió al ver el rostro casi angelical del chico que dormía apacible con la cabeza recargada en su pecho. Acaricio con suavidad sus mejillas, apreciando esas pequeñas pecas en la base de su naricita. Se veía tan... hermoso...

- I touched those hated freckles lightly and sighed my heavy class love has disolved clarly just like a sugarcube... - Susurro, recordando esa pequeña canción. La había escuchado en uno de los Cd's que había traído Max de Japón. La canción original estaba en Japonés... se llamaba... Sobakasu... en ingles seria... Freckles. Pecas... Maxie tenia bastantes.

- mmm... - Refunfuño el chiquillo, medio despertando.

- The thorn stuck in my think breast went in furker, and hurt much more that before... - Continuo susurrando.

- Esa canción... me gusta mucho... - Murmuro, ya despierto. - Tiene una letra muy linda...

- Si... - Respondió el otro, sin sorprenderse. Max sonrió.

- ... - Guardo silencio mientras se daba cuenta de la posición en la que estaba. Su cabeza recargada en el pecho de Michael y con una pierna sobre la cintura del líder de los All Starz. Entonces un ligero sonrojo atravesó sus mejillas.

- ¿Ya te había dicho que eres hermoso? - Pregunto Michael, provocando que el rubor de su compañero se hiciera aun mas notorio.

- em... n...no - Respondió algo confundido.

- Digo... te ves muy tierno dormido. - Dijo, desviando la mirada al otro lado, cerrando los ojos.

- Gracias... supongo. - Un nuevo bostezo lo interrumpió. Se abrazo a Michael y este correspondió de la misma forma.

- Duérmete... - Le susurro al oído. Max no podía asimilarlo muy bien... Michael, el mismo vanidoso y ególatra era también caballeroso y... dulce. Cerro los ojos y pensó...

Sintió presión sobre sus labios y noto lo agradable que se sentían con esa suavidad y calidez. Fue hasta un par de segundos después que llego a procesar lo que pasaba. Michael lo estaba besando... lo cual no estaba nada mal... lo admitía, deseaba eso, quizás siempre fue así, y ahora estaba pasando por fin. Correspondió al beso sin decir nada. Michael fue el sorprendido ahora, pensó en recibir un rechazo, que lo 'batearan' pero no fue así. El beso se prolongo algunos segundos mas, hasta que fue cortado delicadamente por el mayor. Se quedaron viendo a los ojos un tiempo, sin decir nada, aun confundidos por su acción.

- Michael... - Susurro Max, rompiendo la quietud. Antes de que pudiera decir algo mas, Michael coloco un dedo en sus labios, haciéndolo callar.

- Shhh... sleep... sleep and dream my sweet angel. (Duerme... duerme y sueña mi dulce ángel) - Susurro. Max no se hizo del rogar y se quedo dormido, aun confundido...

Michael siguió despierto un poco mas... pensando y contemplando al rubio. Su pequeño y lindo ángel...

* * *

- Joven Kai, que alegría verlo despierto tan temprano. - Elogio Borcloff, mientras entraba al domo de entrenamiento. Kai hizo caso omiso de esta otra... cosa que se había aventurado a entrar en su territorio. 

Los pasos del abad resonaron en el amplio recinto, pero Kai seguía sin inmutarse. Simplemente seguía absorto en su blade, observándolo realizar maniobras ofensivas a la nada.

- ¿Que? ¿Te crees demasiado para dignarte a hablar conmigo? - Dijo con algo de furia. Hiwatari marco una media sonrisa en sus labios, con algo de burla. Algo en la conversación con Newes debió haberlo irritado.

- No lo creo. Lo soy. - Contesto, hallando un poco de diversión en encontrar la ira contenida en la voz del viejo.

- hmf... demasiado egocéntrico ¿No lo crees? - Pregunto, acercándose y quedando junto al chico, apaciguando su ira un momento.

- Tengo razón en serlo. - Contesto igual de frío que antes, siendo indiferente en su mirada y en sus acciones.

- mmm... - Murmuro. Observaba el blade que giraba ahora silencioso. - Dranzer es muy poco... necesitas algo mas fuerte.

- Yo sé lo que necesito. - Objetó, levantando el brazo mientras Dranzer saltaba a su mano. - Y no necesito de ti.

- De mi tal vez no... pero ¿Y de Black Dranzer? Sabes que con él serias mas poderoso que cualquiera. - Insistió.

- Ya soy poderoso. - Contesto.

- Pero no lo suficiente. Aun puedes mejorar... ¿Acaso no sientes esa... hambre de poder? Ardiendo dentro de ti, pidiéndote mas y mas, buscando la manera... pues bien, Black Dranzer es la manera, el medio por el cual podrás obtener lo que deseas...

- mmm... ¿ A cambio de que? - Pregunto, considerando. Borcloff no era caritativo, lo que daba lo daba por un costo, un precio.

- Simple... y sé que te gustara. Únete a mi equipo, vuelve a ser parte del Neo-Borg, has resplandecer en medio de nuestra oscuridad la resplandeciente luz de tus ojos carmesíes, mueve tus manos para nosotros, busca el poder que te podemos conceder. Deja que la sangre que riegues caiga en nuestras pieles...

- Volver al Neo-Borg... ¿Para que? No los necesito. - Volvió a replicar. No necesitaba nada de eso.

- Como te lo dije, no es a nosotros a quien necesitas, sino al fénix oscuro y él esta en nuestro poder. Te lo daré si te unes. - Condiciono.

- Hmf... bien. Ahora, ¡Damelo! - Ordeno, fijando sus orbes sangrientas en los ojos del abad, mostrando en esos rubíes la determinación tajante y concisa que se había programado desde antes sin que él lo supiera.

- Sígueme... - Pidió. El fénix asintió y comenzó a seguirlo.

* * *

Abrió los ojos con lentitud. No había podido conciliar bien el sueño. Desde esa estúpida pelea tenia cientos de ideas rondando en su cabeza. Fijo sus ojos esmeralda en el techo blanco sin mirarlo realmente.  
  
_"Te quiero a ti."_ Resonó en su mente, palabras pronunciadas en ese tono tan extraño... apenas podía creer que era de la misma persona que días antes se mostraba tan vulnerable. Ahora quien resultaba débil era él. 

- Estúpido Hiwatari. - Murmuro, mientras daba vuelta en su cama, buscando dormir una vez mas.

En su mente solo había cabida para ese encuentro y esos ojos carmesíes mirándolo fijamente, con esa nueva esencia, con tanta frialdad. Y eso solo lo atraía mas... sentía una necesidad aun mayor que antes, de estar junto a él y tomarlo, aunque fuera a la fuerza... ¿Que diablos pensaba? no... así no, las cosas no serán así, y si así fuesen, Kai no se limitaría ni se tocaría el corazón para vengarse. No... por el momento lo mejor era mantenerse pasivo.

Se entretuvo pensando e ideando cosas. Tenia que planear algo para devolver a Kai a su naturaleza original... pero ¿como?

Después de algunos minutos, su rostro dibujo una sonrisa de satisfacción. Tenia todo planeado...

Y Kai, pronto conocería de lo que era capaz un Kuznetzov.

* * *

La peliazul miraba a través de la ventana como el amanecer se presentaba puntual. El cielo estaba coloreado de colores púrpuras y carmesíes, se veía realmente hermoso, pero algo la perturbaba, algo aparte de la crisis del momento. No todos los días se pierde a un aliado y este se pone en tu contra. No siempre puedes apreciar como alguien cae al vació y una se ve impotente para dar una mano. Miro una vez mas la horizonte desde la ventana del hotel, la sala de la suite asignada a los All Starz... pero era temporal. Sabia que pronto llegarían Ozuma y Joseph y entonces los del Neo-Borg se darían cuenta y también les asignarían una habitación a su equipo. Los Saint Shields también eran de cuidado... 

_Carmín_

Le llego a la mente como un rayo, tocando todas las fibras de su ser, haciéndola estremecerse.  
_" Los amaneceres rojizos solo previenen de una noche sangrienta."_ Había escuchado decir alguna vez. Una noche sangrienta... un amanecer carmesí.

Volteo a ver el sofá y vio a Dunga dormir. Después lanzo un suspiro y se sentó en el marco de la ventana, aspirando el aroma del viento y el frió de este. Un poco de nieve cayo en su cabello. Sus ojos aguamarina se cerraron y con un nuevo suspiro, dejo su mente en blanco.

* * *

- Bien, Takao y Zeo en esa habitación, Hilary en aquella, Kyo y Ray en la tercera. Seguro a nosotros nos darán otra mañana, así que mientras tanto, Joseph dormirá con Kyo y Ray y yo con Takao y Zeo. - Pronuncio el bicolor seriamente, ya dentro del hotel o mas específicamente, de la suite que les habían asignado a el BBA Team. 

- hmf... ¿a ti quien te nombro jefe? - Preguntó molesta la castaña.

- Déjalo Hiromi, él tiene razón. - La detuvo Kyo.

- No es tiempo de estar peleando entre nosotros. - Agrego Ray, mientras se levantaba del sofá.- Voy a la habitación, me daré un baño. - Dicho esto, se fue. Deseaba estar solo.

- Yo estoy de acuerdo con Ray, no es momento para rencillas tontas.- Dijo Joseph.

- Igual yo.- Takao interrumpió. - En este momento es cuando deberíamos estar mas unidos que antes. Ray, Kyo, Max y yo ya hemos visto de lo que es capaz Kai cuando la oscuridad se apodera de él. Es muy fuerte, muy necio...

- Como tu. - Agrego Ozuma, con una ligera sonrisa. - Si alguien puede ayudarlo eres tu... ¿No lo has hecho antes?

- Si... pero creo que esta vez es diferente. - Murmuro, bajando la mirada.

- ¿Diferente? ¿En que sentido? - Pregunto Kyo.

- ¿Tiene que ver con ese sueño? - Inquirió Zeo.

-... - Takao asintió lentamente. - Me inquieta mucho...

- Cuéntanos.- Pidió Hiromi.

- Tal vez sea útil- Agrego Ozuma.

- Bien.- Kinomiya suspiro lentamente .- Todo comenzó...estábamos ambos, Kai y yo en un lugar oscuro, no lo veía, pero sabia que estaba allí, lo sentía. De pronto, una luz roja inundo el lugar y lo vi allí, frente a mi. Parecía triste... me acerque y quise acariciarle la mejilla, pero el retrocedió y suspiro con una sonrisa melancólica. Entonces, vi de donde provenía la luz...

- ¿Dranzer? - Inquirió Kyo, comprendiendo un poco mas el sueño.

- Si... pero entonces, Dranzer fue desapareciendo poco a poco hasta que desapareció, se desvaneció en el aire y solo quedaron algunas plumas volando. Kai no dijo nada... yo le pregunte que pasaba y el dijo algo en ruso, no entendí pero el se dio cuenta, pero solo dijo que buscaba algo o alguien que lo ayudara Yo me ofrecí, pero él se negó, diciendo que "Tu no puedes ayudarme, no ahora. Es demasiado tarde" ... yo no entendí... o quizás no quise creerle... Entonces un nuevo ser apareció, ese maldito fénix...

- Black Dranzer. - Completo Ozuma.

- Hai.- Takao apretó los puños. - Lo vi... alzándose entre el fuego, el fuego mas negro que haya visto en mi vida. Y cubrió con sus alas el cuerpo de Kai y este no hizo nada. Lo quise ayudar y le extendí la mano ¡La toque! ¡Le tome la mano!... y dijo algo que no comprendí... dijo: "Déjame ir"...

- ¿Que sucedió después Takao? - Pregunto Hiromi.

- Black Dranzer, lanzo un largo chillido y todo fue consumido por el fuego. Kai estaba controlando a Black Dranzer... él le ordenaba todo... entonces desperté. - Bajo la mirada, conteniendo el temblor del recuerdo ese, deseando que no fuese realidad.

- Espero que solo halla sido un sueño... - Murmuro Joseph, después de un largo rato de silencio.

Los demás asintieron lentamente, con una terrible pesadumbre. No solo había sido un sueño, fue casi un presagio, una premonición...

- Bien... a descansar. - Dijo sonriente la castaña, intentando alegrar el lugar y quitar esa tensión. Sin embargo, solo vacías miradas le respondieron, haciendo que se borrara su sonrisa. Algo triste, se retiro a su habitación. Los demás, aun cabizbajos, igualmente se retiraron en silencio.

Antes de cerrar la puerta de su habitación, la mirada del ojos tormenta se poso en el manto de nieve que cubría la ciudad. Suspiro y supo, que a partir de ese momento; el juego había comenzado.

* * *

Apretó con fuerza las sabanas, mientras se daba vuelta en busca del fénix que lo había acogido en esa fría noche. Sin embargo, poco a poco, aun sumido en sus sueños, se dio cuenta de que estaba solo... como siempre lo estaría. 

Abrió sus ojos de hielo, esos ojos inexpresivos pero que a la vez dejaban transmitir tantas sensaciones y sentimientos a quien fuese capaz de conectarse con esa parte casi desaparecida de él mismo, ese pequeño rastro de oscuridad derrotada. Y con pesar se dio cuenta de que su compañero se había ido. Su compañero, amigo,_ amante. _

Se levanto lentamente, algo aturdido aun, recordando de golpe todas las cosas pasadas. Y de nuevo esa sensación de dolor clavada en su pecho.

Sonrió con algo de burla hacia si mismo. Había sido un estúpido al haber caído en su propia trampa, había querido enamorar a Kai y al final el enamorado resulto ser el... bastante irónico, el cazador cazado... pero no era tiempo para ironías, ya habría tiempo después, ahora lo que haría seria buscar la manera de recuperar a Kai.

Terminando de arreglarse salió de su habitación. Al cruzar por los pasillos se encontró la puerta de Kuznetzov entreabierta y, con un poco de curiosidad, se asomo. No parecía haber nadie, así que entro y se acerco a la cama. Al mover las sabanas descubrió ligeros rastros de sangre. Quiso saber que significaba, de donde venia y siguió investigando en el lugar.

- ¿Ahora espías a la gente Ivanov? - Pregunto desde un rincón el ruso, sorprendiendo de momento al joven pelirrojo.

- Kuznetzov.

- Dime... ¿Que te trae a mi humilde aposento? - Su tono denotaba sarcasmo puro.

- Tu mas que nadie lo sabe. No me importas, solo fue... curiosidad - Contesto impasible y deferente. - ¿Que significa esto? - Y señalo las manchas de sangre.

- Dijiste que no te importaba... además, son _mis_ asuntos y tú nada tienes que ver ni nada te concierne.- Ácidamente soltó las palabras, mientras se encaminaba a la salida.

- Hmf.- Inflexiono el joven Ivanov, mientras se cruzaba de brazos y también salía, justo detrás de Boris.

- ¿Sabias que se acaba de organizar un nuevo torneo de beyblade? - Dijo sin previo aviso.

- No lo sabia... - Yuriy se estaba interesando en el tema.

- ¿Quienes crees que estarán allí?

- El BBA Team. - Sonrió con sorna. Lo sabia, en todos los torneos participaban el grupo de engreídos de los BBA Team. Siempre tan confiados, tan seguros de su victoria. Si confiaban en si mismos y en sus compañeros, si ponían el corazón en cada batalla, ganarían la guerra, con el poder de su unión y su amistad... ¡que estupidez! Yuriy apenas podía creer que aun existiera gente de ese tipo en ese podrido mundo.

- Y los Majestics, All Starz, Saint Shields y algunos mas. ¿Y quien mas crees?

- ... no lo sé.- Dijo al fin. No había mas equipos, al menos no que fueran de peligro o fuertes.

Se detuvo de golpe, dándose la vuelta sobre sus talones. Boris clavo sus ojos verde esmeralda en los de su compañero y sonrió una vez mas. Yuriy presintió la respuesta, y se dio cuenta de que no era buena noticia. Aun antes de que Kuznetzov abriera la boca para comunicárselo, lo sabia...

- Nosotros...

* * *

- Ahí lo tienes, es todo tuyo.- Dijo el abad, mientras sonreía y miraba con una extraña excitación reflejada en sus ojos, imposibles de mirar a través de ese rojizo antifaz que solía utilizar. 

- Todo mío... - Repitió Hiwatari, observando con deseo la bestia bit. Ese fénix negro que lo llamaba. Lo sabia, dentro de el sabia que al tomarlo caería dentro de las interminables tinieblas, sumido en un eterno anochecer... y ya no habría retorno, mas ¿que importaba ya eso? ya había caído demasiado bajo ¿que importaba caer un poco mas?

- Tómalo.- Repitió, instándolo a hacerlo. - Y déjalo ser parte de ti, de tu misma oscuridad.

- Que sea parte de mi, de mi sangre, de mi carne, que sea yo su cobijo y su templo.- Mascullo, mientras sus pupilas temblaban ligeramente ante la opresión que sentía en su pecho. Extendió la mano hacia el bit que yacía sobre la mesa de cristal. Casi podía percibir esa calidez tan sofocante.

- Tse, Tse. - Chasqueo con la lengua. - No te ves muy decidido...

- Lo estoy.- Afirmo, mirándolo fijamente. Había implícita en su mirada un desafió, un ligero y a la vez veraz desafió. De un solo movimiento, el Black Dranzer quedo entre sus manos y lo guardo en su bolsillo.

- El trato esta hecho.- Le susurro Borcloff, tomándole los hombros.

Extrañamente, Kai no se resistió. Bajo la mirada y dejo que sus mechones cubrieran su rostro y que entre las sombras se perdiera su mirar. Sonrió torcidamente y se relamió los labios.

- El trato esta hecho.- Repitió el fénix, con voz hueca.- Yo soy todo tuyo y el Black Dranzer es todo mío.

El abad sonrió como solo él sabia hacerlo, con esa mezcla de satisfacción y repudio. Apretó con mas fuerza los brazos del chico, provocando que este lanzara un gruñido de incomodidad. Lo atrajo hacia si, estrechándolo entre sus brazos.

- Tu eres mío, eres mi mayor proyecto, eres el fruto de mi vida de trabajos... - Le susurro, con algo parecido al orgullo, al cariño.

Kai cerro los ojos. Ahora solo era eso, un proyecto que había salido bien, el mayor logro de la ciencia, el fruto del esfuerzo de muchas personas... solo un objeto valioso.

- Y estas bajo mi total control...

Sonrió, en eso se equivocaba. A pesar de ser un científico genio, Borcloff no era muy listo. No, no estaba bajo su control, estaba libre, muy libre, demasiado libre. Aun poseía su fuerza de voluntad, su conciencia, su esencia.

- Cyborg Kai...

Aun no se acostumbraba a ese nombre, le era extraño el termino cyborg... un cyborg no siente... ¿entonces porque esa sensación asfixiante, esa ansia de poder, ese dolor y tristeza clavada en lo profundo de su alma, desapercibido incluso para él?  
Negó con la cabeza... no, no era verdad, ya no sentía, ya no había miedo, dolor, tristeza. Estaba muerto...

- Cyborg... - Susurro al viento frió, escapando las palabras en suaves murmullos. Eso era ahora. Un Cyborg...

Se soltó del agarre de Balkov y sin decir nada salió con sus pasos resonando en la penumbra. Los ojos rojos de su creador lo observaron alejarse. Todo salía de acuerdo al plan...

* * *

- Mas bien Kai - Respondió Boris, encogiéndose de hombros en actitud despreocupada. 

- Borcloff esta loco... - Mascullo Yuriy, con notorio enfado.

- Igual que todos los aquí presentes.- Volvió a darle la espalda al lobo.- Y creo que ellos no serán los únicos que se enfrenten a Hiwatari. Es mejor comenzar a entrenar.

- Da.- Dijo. Miro con cierto recelo al ojiverde. Últimamente, Boris había demostrado mucho interés por Kai... demasiado.

- ¿Que tanto me ves? ¿Te gusto o se te perdió uno igual?

- hmf. - Frunció el entrecejo. Ya no podía confiar en nadie.

- Por cierto... ayer tuve un encuentro con tu noviecito.- Informo. Sonrió lascivamente .- No fue tan desagradable...

- ¿Que le hiciste?

- Mas bien que me hizo. Me reto, peleamos, gano, y el reclamo mi cuerpo como premio. - Sonrió al ver a Yuriy enfurecerse. - Ja! no te preocupes, esa cosa dijo que me reclamaría cuando _él _quisiera de la forma que _él_ quisiera... creo que se le subieron demasiado los humos a la cabeza o le movieron algo que no debían.

- Cállate. - Fue lo único que dijo, lento y con un tono de autoridad. Después de todos, él era el superior del Neo-Borg.

-...- Guardaron silencio el resto del trayecto al domo de entrenamiento.

Boris no pudo evitar el sentir un poco de lastima, lastima que lo asqueo de momento pero después fue sustituida por una gran compasión. El único que sufría verdaderamente la perdida de Kai era Yuriy. Nadie mas podría sentir esos remordimientos, esa terrible culpa, ese dolor al ver los castillos que forjo desvanecerse entre las olas, volar con el viento. Desvanecerse, como las ilusiones y sueños.

Porque en la abadía Balkov, no había cabida para esperanza.

* * *

- Señor, ha llegado el equipo Saint Shields. Estan alojados separados, dispersos en otros equipos. - Informo uno de los guardias al abad que miraba a través de los monitores, en busca del fénix, buscando vigilar cada movimiento. 

- Organícenlos.

- También llego otro chico, Zeo. Y viene en camino otro llamado Gordon. Ambos quedaron en segundo lugar en el ultimo campeonato, justo después del BBA Team.

- Organícenlos como un equipo aparte. ¿Hay mas?

- Revisamos el ultimo año de Hiwatari. Ha estado relacionado también con otro par de chicos, Queen y King, ellos también participaron en el campeonato. Esta también otro grupo, los PsyKids, ellos fueron oponentes del BBA Team y nuevamente se irguió el BBA Team.

- Kai sabrá si los llamamos o no. - Dijo.- Traigan a Hiwatari, esta en el sector 3A.

- Si señor.

En unos cuantos minutos, el bicolor entraba por la puerta al lúgubre recinto, con las manos dentro de los bolsillos, de manera despreocupada. Borcloff pensó que se veía perfectamente normal, a no ser por los ojos, esos ojos que antes estaban llenos de vida y ahora se veían tan vacíos. Pero, después de todo, se dice que los ojos son el espejo del alma. Kai ya no tenia alma, por lo tanto, ya no había motivo para esos tan ardientes reflejos carmesíes.

- ¿Que quieres? - Pregunto bruscamente.

- Siempre tan educado ¿verdad? - dijo con sarcasmo. Su actitud cambio a una mas seria.- Habrá un torneo que comenzara el día de mañana. Los equipos invitados fueron los All Starz y los Majestic, aunque de inmediato supimos que también vendría el BBA Team, Saint Shields y White Tigers.

- ¿Y eso que? - Soltó con improperio.

- También de vez en cuando llegan otro insectos. Pensaba en Zeo y Gordon.

- Zeo... el androide. - Murmuro con una sonrisa burlesca.- Una simple parodia de pinocho. No es de cuidado, quiero que participe.

- Da, Gordon también. Y estan Queen y King. - Continuo, buscando la reacción de Kai.

- Tengo asuntos pendientes con esos dos . - Dijo con cierto enfado autómata.

- Listo, también ellos entraran. Y por ultimo, los PsyKids. - Nuevamente sus ojos se fijaron en la búsqueda de algún sentimiento genuino, pero no hallo nada verdadero.

- Salima... - Mascullo con cierto grado de acidez. La maldita resbalosa que estaba tras su Ray. Aunque eso ahora no significaba nada... podría divertirse y vengarse de Ray al mismo tiempo. Esbozo una sonrisa cruel.- Me encantaría verlos de nuevo.

- También se agregaran a la lista y esta tarde estarán aquí. Puedes volver a tu entrenamiento. - Se dio la vuelta en su escritorio, dejando por sentado que ya no deseaba la compañía del ruso-japonés.

- ¿No vendrá nadie mas? - Pregunto. Él aun tenia a algunas personas en su mente, algunos nombres... - ¿Wyatt?

- No. Mañana en la mañana Voltaire regresara aquí y querrá verte en forma, así que vete a trabajar.

- Yeb vas. - Le dijo mientras giraba sobre sus talones y con mirada deferente salía del lugar.

- ¿Así que Wyatt he? - Borcloff esbozo una sonrisa cargada de cinismo. Ese nombrecillo le decía tanto y tan poco a la vez. Pero... todo era un juego, y gana quien sabe jugar. Y la diversión no se iba de lado... - Wyatt...

* * *

- Así que Black Dranzer, eres mío.  
.. ¿Lo soy? ¿Estas seguro? 

- Tu ya no me controlas, ya no lo harás.  
.. ¿Como lo sabes?

- Solo... lo sé. Tengo todo de mi parte y por fin tendrás tu lugar como bestia bit.  
.. sabes que no soy cualquier bestia bit. Me alimento de tu luz, dejándote en la oscuridad, cubriéndote con ella... tu eres el que cae bajo mi poder.

- Quizás puedas ser mi oscuridad, pero yo mismo soy eso, oscuridad y tinieblas, tus sombras me darán mas fuerza, ya no flaqueare, no como antes. He cambiado.  
.. Estas muerto, muerto en vida. La muerte es mi vida. Tu y yo estamos hechos uno para el otro...

- Y seremos uno solo. Sangre con sangre...  
.. Y mi alma dentro de tu cuerpo.

- Traeremos al mundo una eterna noche, una luna sangrienta en el cielo, tu ulular y mi presencia, nuestro poder.  
.. y jamás volverá la luz. Será nuestro reino.

- Da... una interminable noche.

* * *

- Wolfborg ¡Ataca! 

- ¡Adelante Falborg!

Los blades hicieron un ruido seco la chocar frente a frente, metal contra metal. Ambos chicos sudaban a pesar del frió. Llevaban varias horas enfrascados en una batalla en la que ninguno parecía ceder. Cada uno usaba su máximo poder. Falborg había ganado en dos ocasiones al igual que Wolfborg. Esta era la quinta ronda, donde solo quedaría el ganador.

- ¡No te detengas Falborg!

- ¡No dejes que te gane ese pajarraco Wolfborg!

Otro golpe seco y un tremendo rechinido. Los blades se desgastaban y pronto todo acabaría.

- Wiborg

- Seaborg

Se escucho la voz detrás de ellos y otros dos blades se unieron a la batalla. Era un todos contra todos. Serguei e Iván atacaban con fuerza, mientras los otros dos rusos se defendían fieramente.

- ¡zambullida! - Grito Iván, usando el mejor ataque de su serpiente.

- Evasión Falborg. - Ordeno Boris, justo a tiempo para evitar el choque. El blade morado choco con el de Serguei.

- Seaborg, ¡no lo permitas! - El rubio exalto, mientras intentaba liberarse de la zambullida de Wiborg. Sin embargo, Yuriy también tenia sus problemas mientras buscaba atacar a Boris.

- ¡Atácalo Wolfborg! - Grito, pero el blade de Kuznetzov se escabulló con rapidez, evitando así el contacto.

- ¡ya me harte! ¡Seaborg! ¡Sal! - Y de inmediato la luz invadió el bit, en pocos segundos, la imponente ballena estaba en el aire y el blade repotenciado, listo para la batalla.

- ¡Tu también sal Wiborg! - Y la serpiente hizo su aparición.

- ¡Falborg! - Y la hermosa ave azul salió del bit, alzando las alas restauradas.

- ¡WOLFBORG! - El hermoso lobo blanco apareció y con rapidez se abalanzó sobre las demás, en una guerra sin cuartel.

las bestias bit se evitaban y se atacaban, embistiéndose y golpeándose, dando lo mejor de si, usando la energía de sus dueños para ello. El aire, el agua, la rapidez y el hielo hicieron su aparición, creando una ventisca a través de la cual los chicos seguían con la vista el desenlace de esa historia.  
  
- ¡ATACA! - Ordenaron los cuatro al mismo tiempo, mientras la imponente y enceguecedora luz lo cubría todo. Por un momento el mundo pareció desvanecerse y el silencio se apodero del lugar, mientras todo quedaba blanco por la luz. Poco a poco el brillo fue disminuyendo y dio lugar a la vista. Los ojos de los cuatro chicos se fijaron de inmediato en el plato.

Todos los blades se habían detenido. Un empate.

En silencio recogieron los blade, admirados de su fortaleza. Por algo eran el Neo-Borg, eran los mejores de toda Rusia y casi seguro de todo el mundo. Sin decir nada, esbozaron una sonrisa, ese había sido un entrenamiento inusual. Se habían _divertido_, lo habían _disfrutado_...

Entonces se escucho unos solitarios aplausos resonando detrás de ellos.

- Bravo, bravo. Muy bien hecho.

Todos voltearon. El rostro de Ivanov esbozo un ligera sonrisa mientras en los demás el asombro no se ocupo en esconderse, aunque Kuznetzov frunció el entrecejo.

El bicolor fue acercándose con pasos lentos, ignorando al grupo de chicos. Llego a un borde del destrozado plato y sacando un blade, lo hizo girar justo en el centro de este.

- Atáquenlo. - Ordeno. Los demás lo miraron asombrados, pero solo Iván y Serguei obedecieron la orden.

- ¡Seaborg!

- ¡Wiborg!

Las bestias bit aparecieron. Se veían cansadas, pero aun fuertes para una ultima pelea. Kai no pudo evitar demostrar en su semblante algo parecido a la lástima al ver que los blades comenzaban a atacar, levantando la nieve y trozos del derruido plato, pero sin lograr siquiera hacer desequilibrar el blade.

- ¿Eso es todo? - Pregunto con sorna. Levanto la mirada, una mirada ardiente y fogosa, llena de ese ahora inusual brillo que tiempo antes mostrara. - Mi turno. ¡Ataca Black Dranzer!

La bestia bit obedeció y del bit oscuro surgió lenta y majestuosa la bestia, le hermoso fénix de oscuridad. Sus ojos carmesíes se fijaron en los de las pobres victimas ahora indefensas ante el gran poderío del antésis de Dranzer.

- _Kruiiiiii... kruiiiii _- Fue el suave ulular del fénix oscuro. Desvió su vista a Kai y este correspondió lanzándole una mirada intensa, mientras se relamía los labios, presa de una extraña sensación placentera, superior a cualquier cosa que hubiera sentido, mas estimulante que cualquier droga, mas excitante que los jugueteos con Yuriy, mas agradable que provocar a Boris. Era algo que ardía dentro de él, inexplicable, pero realmente extasiante.

_"¡Basta! ¡Tu no eres así Kai!"_

Cerro los ojos con fuerza, evadiéndose a esa voz dentro de si, luchando por ignorarla.

_"¡Déjame en paz, no te necesito Dranzer!" _Respondió en su mente a la voz de su fénix original.

_"¡Detente!"_

_"Déjame, yo sé lo que hago, ¡Lárgate!"_ Tomo su cabeza entre sus manos y comenzó a sentir un dolor punzante.

- _Kruiiiiii... kruiiiii_ - Volvió a ulular el Black Dranzer, y en ese momento todas las voces se apagaron. Todo desapareció y lentamente Hiwatari quito sus manos de su cabeza y alzo la vista al fénix negro y carmesí. Nuevamente la sensación lo rodeo y pudo sentirla aun mas honda, mas profunda dentro de él. La oscuridad que busca un refugio, refugio hallado en su cuerpo.

Mientras esto pasaba, Seaborg y Wiborg intentaban atacar, sin conseguirlo. Black Dranzer ya era fuerte antes y ahora que se fortalecía del mas fuerte su poder subía aun mas. Era invencible, perfecta... al igual que su amo.

- ¡ATACA! - Exalto, mientras las tinieblas inundaban su vista. Sus ojos carmesíes se apagaron y en su lugar solo quedo un enorme vació.

El fénix se alzo y rodeando a sus enemigos, los acabo con dos ataques certeros. Finalmente, la ballena y la serpiente se desvanecieron, completamente derrotadas.

Black Dranzer lanzo un largo chillido y volvió a su blade. Los blades de Iván y Serguei comenzaron a reaccionar, mientras las bestias bit comenzaban a ser arrancadas.

_"Detente Black Dranzer"_

_"necesito mas poder... ¿no te gusto lo que sentiste? mientras mas fuerte seamos, mas placer te dará..."_

_"Aun no es tiempo..."_

Black Dranzer se detuvo, mientras los Neo-Borg lanzaban un suspiro de genuino alivio. Kai alzo la mano y el blade voló hasta la palma de su mano. Apretó con fuerza el blade negro y miro el bit. Black Dranzer, su arma, su _alma_. Había hecho un pacto con el diablo y tarde o temprano tendría que pagarlo. Y en ese momento había quedado perturbado, ansioso por mas de ese placer exquisito. Apretó con mas fuerza aun, mientras hacia un gesto de enfado.

Metió el blade en su bolsillo y se dirigió a la salida. Estaba cansado, Black Dranzer comenzaba a consumir su energía y además llevaba cuatro horas ininterrumpidas de entrenamiento en las áreas de entrenamiento físico.

'Detente'

Obedeció sin saber porque. Se dio la vuelta y vio a Yuriy que comenzaba a caminar en su dirección.

- ¿Que quieres Ivanov? - Pregunto bastante hosco.

- La pregunta es ¿que quieres tu? - Contesto a su vez. Tomo a Hiwatari por la cintura, besándolo en la mejilla, poniendo sus manos en el vientre de este. Cerro los ojos y aspiro el aroma de Kai, un aroma dulce y delicioso.

- Suéltame. - Respondió sin inmutarse.

- Net. No te dejare solo... nunca mas.- Le susurro.

-...- Sonrió sarcásticamente. He ahí un error en sus funciones. No sabia que fingir sentir, si cariño, lastima o asco.

- Eres parte del Neo-Borg. - Le dijo, soltándolo con lentitud.

- Yo _soy_ el Neo-Borg. -Respondió. De pronto otra vez esa sensación de placer lo inundo de momento, confundiéndolo, perturbándolo. Cuando logro identificar que era lo que lo provocaba, fijo sus ojos en los azules de Yuriy. Era un beso, ese simple beso le había traído un toquecillo de excitación, mucho menor a la que le proporcionaba Black Dranzer, pero algo es algo y no lo desperdiciaría.

Yuriy lo soltó e hizo un ademán de irse. Kai sonrió y lo detuvo tomándolo de la muñeca, atrayéndolo hacia si con brusquedad.

- te espero en tu habitación... - Le susurro a la oreja y mordisqueo su lóbulo, eso fue suficiente para disuadir a Ivanov de cualquier excusa para no asistir.

Dicho esto, lo soltó y se alejo con una sonrisa en boca. Un Hiwatari siempre obtiene lo que quiere.

* * *

- Taka-kun... Taka-kun... despierta. - Susurro el peliverde al nipón, pero este simplemente seguía dormido, sin ninguna intención aparente de despertar. 

- No creo que eso sirva.- Mascullo el bicolor de ojos aguamarina, viendo los fútiles intentos del joven Zeo por despertar a Kinomiya.

- ya son las 10 de la mañana y Takao debe entrenar, además, a las 2:00 de la tarde nos quieren en el estadio BioVolt para organizar el campeonato. - Dijo, dándose por vencido. Lanzo un suspiro y sonrió. - Espero que esto acabe pronto.

- Igual yo. - Concordó. Miro a Takao dormitar, con una blusa verde que le quedaba larga y unos boxers color azul oscuro, medio cubierto con las sabanas, con las piernas estiradas y los brazos igual. Parecía mas un niño de 5 años que un joven de 16.

- ¿puedo pasar? - Pregunto desde el umbral la familiar voz del neko. Ambos chicos asintieron.

- ¿que quieres Kon?

- Voy a la abadía Balkov, intentare entrar. Quería saber si alguno de ustedes vendrá, quizás Takao, pero veo que esta dormido. - Esbozo una ligera sonrisa. - Hace unas horas me encontré con Michael, de los All Starz, me dijo que Mariam y Dunga estan con ellos, al igual que Max. Estoy seguro de que los White Tigers también vienen y quien sabe quienes otros.

- Yo iré contigo. - Dijo Zeo, avanzando algunos pasos. - ¿Quienes mas irán?

- Jhony, Oribiie, Hiromi, Evans, Michael yo y tú. - Respondió. - Kyo ya se reunió con Judy y Ralph para planear que hacer y los demás estan entrenando...

- Excepto Max, Enrique y Mariam; que siguen dormidos. - Interrumpió la castaña, entrando a la habitación.- Y veo que Takao igual.

- Vamonos. - Exalto Ray Kon, saliendo de la habitación. - No tenemos tiempo que perder.

- Hai.- La castaña asintió, mientras miro una vez mas con cierto recelo al joven Ozuma. - Jama sunna.( no te entrometas)

- Hmf... lárgate.- Respondió el líder de los Saint Shields, mientras la castaña se enfadaba y salía del lugar.

Todo quedo en silencio y la puerta se cerro.  
A media luz, se atrevió a observar la silueta del chico que dormía a su lado y con delicadeza aparto un mechón del rostro del nipón. Había comenzado a sentir algo extraño hacia el pequeño dragón y de cierta manera le agradaba, pero también lo lastimaba. Sentía como el mundo brillada de pronto cada vez que lo miraba o le esbozaba una sonrisa, pero de inmediato las cosas se oscurecían, pues no había nada mas que eso.

Esbozo una leve sonrisa con sus hermosos ojos aguamarina entrecerrados _"¿Acaso soy masoquista?"_ se pregunto con sarcasmo.

Siguió contemplando al joven Kinomiya un rato mas y finalmente aun en contra de su buen juicio, acerco su rostro al del nipón y deposito un ligero beso, no muy profundo para no despertarlo. Movió sus labios suavemente, sintiendo la calidez de la piel del dragón, buscando cada vez un poco mas. Un beso tranquilo, dulce... y sin razón.

- mmm... - Empezó el nipón, mientras comenzaba a despertar. Ozuma abrió rápidamente los ojos solo para encontrarse con los azul tormenta del joven Kinomiya y con rapidez sorprendente se separo.

-... - El dueño de Flash Lepard no dijo nada ¿que podría decir? ¿Que lo había besado porque había encontrado esos labios irresistibles? o ¿que lo encontraba mas bello que otra cosa, con ese infantilismo pero gran entusiasmo, tan atrayente? ¿Que se había enamorado de ese optimismo y esa frescura, esa gran seguridad irradiada de ese torpe y egocéntrico chico que podía a la vez ser tan tierno?... no... no podía decir nada.

- Ozuma... - Pronuncio lentamente, recién despierto el japonés, mientras se incorporaba a la cama, sentándose taciturno en el borde de la cama, junto a Ozuma. Se veía algo sonrojado. Con un ligero movimiento rozó la mano del bicolor, pero este la retiro de golpe, levantándose con rapidez y firmeza.

Takao también se levanto e intento conseguir que Ozuma lo mirara, pero simplemente rehuía su vista. El ojos aguamarina se dirigió a la puerta con pasos huecos.

- Ozuma... espera... yo. - Intento detenerlo Kinomiya, tomándolo del brazo con fuerza. Ozuma lo miro directo a los ojos, observando la profundidad de ese azul mar, de esa pequeña tormenta en un alma tumultuosa. Sin pensarlo mas, lo beso con fuerza, obligando al dueño de Dragoon a abrir sus dulces labios para dar cabida a la exploración. Con los ojos abiertos, Takao se sorprendió mucho de esa acción, pero finalmente cerro los ojos y correspondió, poniendo sus manos en el pecho de Ozuma, recargándose en este mientras correspondía al beso. Finalmente, el bicolor rompió el beso, dando un ligero empujón al nipón, hasta apartarlo de su lado. Takao sonrió de momento y se sonrojo, haciendo que sus mejillas se tiñeran de una exótico y llamativo rojizo.

Ozuma sin embargo, conservaba su actitud fría y distante de siempre, esa misma mirada inexpresiva y ese silencio ensordecedor.

- Takao... - Dijo, mientras salía por la puerta, llamando la atención del anonadado Takao.

- ¿Si?

- Esto nunca paso. - Y dicho esto, cerro la puerta, dejando a un aun mas confundido Takao.

* * *

- Señor Newes... 

- Sabes que puedes llamarme Kotaro. - Respondió amablemente el doctor al chico.

- Hmf... no logro acostumbrarme... - Mascullo con algo de fastidio.

- Jeje... bien, ¿que es lo que querías decirme? - Su actitud cambio de esa juguetona y agradable a una seria y fría.

- Hay intrusos dentro de la abadía. Los hemos identificado: Jhony y Oribiie de los Majestics, Hiromi y Ray de los BBA Team, Michael y Evans de los All Starz y el joven Zeo. - informo en tono profesional.

- mhn... ¿Sabes a que vienen?

- Seguramente buscaran a Kai.

- ¿Donde esta Hiwatari? - A manera de disculpa, encogió los hombros. - Sabes que no tengo acceso a los videos... y me cansa mucho estar hackeando los archivos...

- En la habitación de Yuriy. Y sé que Ivanov se dirige allí ahora mismo, lo escuche luego de la batalla.

- mmm... vigílalos y no los dejes interrumpir a los tórtolos, pero déjalos ver... - Sonrió. - Eres un buenísimo espía.

- Soy bueno para muchas cosas. - Sonrió mientras mostraba en su sonrisa los incisivos.

- Y lo mejor... es que nadie nunca pensara en ti...

* * *

- ¿Seguro que por aquí es? - Pregunto la castaña, mientras observaba medrosa el lúgubre pasillo. 

Habían logrado cruzar las rejas de la abadía, sorprendentemente sin ningún problema, después lograron colarse entre los arbustos hasta llegar al domo principal de entrenamiento. Entraron y con dificultad lograron evadir las acamaras o al menos así parecía. Ahora, caminaban por los pasillos de los dormitorios, en busca de la habitación de Kai aunque mas específicamente buscaban a Yuriy o a Kai para poder obtener al menos una explicación.

- Seguro... - Respondió con firmeza el neko-jin, mientras avanzaba delante del grupo, detrás de él Hiromi lucia preocupada.

- ¿Que creen que haya sucedido? - Pregunto a los demás el rubio Michael, mientras caminaba siguiendo al grupo.

- Ni idea. - Contesto Jhony.- Pero Kai fue un estúpido al caer en la trampa. Hiwatari siempre ha sido tan débil...

- Pero BioVolt es muy poderoso y puede ser tan persuasivo... - Agrego Oribiie que estaba junto a MacGregor.

- De cualquier manera, debió haber resistido mas. - Opino Evans.

- Compréndanlo, era un mal momento... Kai estaba confundido. - Quiso excusarlo Kon .- Había pasado mucho en muy poco tiempo en esos días. Cuando vine el me lo dijo todo.

- Yo lo entiendo... cuando uno esta vulnerable, es fácil caer en la promesa que brinda la oscuridad... es como si tu mas grande sueño estuviera a tu alcance, tan cerca, tan palpable... pero la realidad es otra... y duele mucho despertar y darse cuenta de que se esta solo... - Dijo Zeo, provocando que los demás callaran.

Era verdad... la primera vez que Kai estuvo envuelto en la oscuridad, presa sin saberlo de quienes debieron protegerlo, darse cuenta de que tenia amigos de verdad le dolió... le hizo sentirse culpable, pero lo perdonaron y estuvo con ellos... lo ayudaron a superarse y a cambiar un poco, a aceptar que por fin había en verdad quienes lo querían por ser lo que era.  
Y lo mismo paso con Zeo. Tan grande fue su afán de ser una persona completa, de dejar de ser un adefesio que no le importo cual fuera el precio, renunciando a sus amigos, solo para buscar la manera de ser aceptado; sin darse cuenta de que ya era aceptado. Y cuando se dio cuenta... se sintió tan aliviado, y se dio cuenta de que no necesitaba cambiar para ser como los demás...

Pero... ahora Kai había caído en las sombras, atrapado en un momento de debilidad. Poco después del rechazo de Ray, confundido en sus sentimientos, sin saber realmente lo que sentía por quienes lo rodeaban. Y algo mas debió de haber pasado, algo que hizo mella en su corazón, corrompiéndolo de esa manera, llenándolo de odio y dolor, el suficiente como para entregarse de esa manera tan pasiva, sin siquiera pedir ayuda.

- Espero que Kai este bien. - Mascullo Michael. Realmente no pensaba mucho en Kai, sino en la reacción de Max... después de todo, Max siempre decía que Kai era casi como su hermano mayor, alguien en quien podía confiar aunque muchas veces lo regañara.

- Igual yo .- Y uno a uno fueron coincidiendo.

- Silencio.- Pidió de pronto Ray, mientras con una mano les hacia seña de detenerse, ellos obedecieron. - Escuche algo

Ray avanzo lentamente entre la penumbra solo alumbrada por los pocos y casi extintos candelabros.

_"... Kai... " _

Esa voz... ¡Yuriy! Ray retrocedió un paso, mientras asimilaba lo que escuchaba. Un poco mas adelante, estaba la puerta semiabierta de una habitación. Con lentitud y temor, se acerco hasta lograr atisbar por la abertura.

- ¿Que sucede Ray? - Pregunto Jhony, llegando rápidamente a su lado, pero callo de inmediato.

_"... aahh ..." _

- ¿Ray? ¿Jhony? - Oribiie se acerco, al igual que los demás, presas de la curiosidad y un extraño miedo. Sus respiraciones se detuvieron por instantes. Hiromi se dio la vuelta, Ray apretó los puños, Michael desvió la vista, Oribiie se sonrojo un poco, Evans se alejo un poco, Zeo no dijo nada y tampoco Evans. Jhony solo sonrió con sorna.

_" Ya tebya Iyubliu"  
" Demasiado tarde... eso debiste pensarlo antes de traicionarme"  
" Izvini"  
" De nada sirve lamentarse... "  
  
__- _... Kai... - Susurro el pelirrojo al bicolor, mientras se arqueaba en busca de un poco de oxigeno. Sus mejillas estaban enrojecidas a causa del calor que su cuerpo comenzaba a emanar. Las manos de Kai estaban dentro de su pantalón, estimulándolo lentamente, provocando que el ruso se deshiciera en suspiros y gemidos.

Hiwatari sonrió al escuchar su nombre, dicho de esa manera tan sensual e incitante. Se detuvo un momento y observo a Ivanov que yacía semi sentado en el suelo, recargado en la pared. Tenia los ojos entrecerrados y los labios ligeramente abiertos... ¿Quien dijo que el hielo era frío?... alguien que no conocía a Yuriy.

- Shhh... - Dijo tapándole los labios con un dedo, obligándolo a callar. El ex-cyborg asintió y beso a Kai en los labios, con fuerza, casi al grado de hacerlo sangrar. Con sus piernas rodeo la cintura del fénix y con sus manos lo aprisiono, apretándolo contra su cuerpo.

- Net... no te vayas... - Le murmuro, con algo de desasosiego.

- Net... - Rió para si, no podría irse si ya no estaba.

Kai comenzó a besarlo en el pecho, mientras Yuriy le acariciaba el cabello, revolviéndolo un poco, instándolo a bajar. Kai solo sonreía al pensar en lo desesperado que era el pequeño lobo en esas cuestiones. El solo ver que Yuriy pedía mas, buscaba mas, de manera desesperada, con una gran urgencia... solo eso bastaba para saciar un poco su hambre de poder, de ver sometidos a otros bajo su yugo y mejor alguien tan fuerte como era Ivanov, el cyborg perfecto, o mejor dicho ex-cyborg.

De pronto su vista se nublo y una leve línea de color dorado irrumpió en su rango de visión. Había escuchado algo...

- ¿Que pasa? - Pregunto el pelirrojo al notar que Kai se había detenido.

Una línea color verde claro irrumpió esta vez, seguida de algunas mas de otros colores. Se sintió desconcertado... escuchaba leves murmullos y eso provocaba que viera esos colores... era algo tan extraño, tan...

_''Estan viéndonos ''_

Esa voz... su fiel Dranzer. Busco en las esquinas, alguna cámara, algo así... pero no encontró nada. No... él se había asegurado de desconectar el sistema, o al menos paralizarlo algunas horas. No le gustaba ser espiado.

_'' Es afuera ''_

Repitió. Entonces Kai lo comprendió. Lo habían ido a buscar... vaya escena que les estaba dando.

- ¿Kai?

- mmm... - Cerro los ojos y saco sus manos de los pantalones de Yuriy, ahora tenia una idea. Matar dos pájaros de un tiro era su propósito momentáneo.

Se recostó lentamente en el suelo, soltándose un poco de Ivanov, pero después le tomo las manos con suavidad y lo atrajo hacia si, quedando Yuriy sobre él. Yuriy lo miro algo confundido al principio, pero después adivinando los pensamientos, o al menos imaginando que así lo hacia, se coloco mas cómodo, con las rodillas a los lados de la cintura y con los brazos en el pecho de Kai. Lentamente se inclino y lo beso suavemente en los labios, descendiendo lentamente por el cuello. Hiwatari tomo las manos del dueño de Wolfborg y las movió de manera que incitaba a acariciarlo.

- Es... tu turno.- Le susurro, sonriendo de manera algo burlesca y sensual.

- Da... - Sonrió el pelirrojo, mientras quitaba la camisa de Kai, para besarlo con mas libertad. Después, sus manos bajaron a las piernas de Kai, acariciándolas, subiendo a sus glúteos, sintiéndolo. Kai sonreía, con un toquecillo de cinismo al pensar en lo que podrían estar sintiendo quienes lo veían. Asco, celos, vergüenza, excitación... que mas daba...

Nuevamente ese destello dorado frente a sus ojos cerrados, reluciendo entre la oscuridad. Intento concentrarse en la voz que había escuchado y descifrar sus palabras, esos sonidos carenes de sentido, buscándoles un significado.

- Kai... - Susurro mirándolo fijamente. Lograba notar que el bicolor no estaba realmente disfrutando de eso o tan siquiera prestando atención a lo que hacían. - ¿Chto proishodit ? (Que pasa?)

- hmf... - Bufo el otro, con algo de enfado.

- ... Kai ... - Murmuro Ivanov, con un toque de tristeza. Algo estaba pasando, algo había pasado y sabia que era, él había sido el que lo causo, el entrego al fénix y dejo que lo dañaran... y todo había sido su culpa, él fue quien se gano la confianza de Hiwatari, traicionándolo... llevando cada vez mas cerca del borde del abismo hasta hacerlo caer, contemplo su caída y no fue capaz de darle la mano.

Cerro los ojos con fuerza y beso a Kai en los labios, primero con un débil roce y después abriendo un poco la boca, lamiendo, sintiendo, palpando esos labios tan belicosamente dulces y a la vez amargos, obligando al bicolor a abrir sus labios y dejar abierta esa entrada, recorriendo lentamente esa boca, memorizando cada parte, explorándola cuidadoso, poniendo una mano en la mejilla de Hiwatari. Kai cerro los ojos y correspondió, jugueteando con su lengua entre los recovecos del interior de Yuriy. Sintió como el ruso colocaba una mano en su mejilla y abrió los ojos, observando los ojos celestes de Ivanov.

Esos ojos celestes, como un hermoso zafiro, clavados dentro de su infierno, atrapando sus sentidos de una manera inaudita, quiso desviar la mirada pero no lo consiguió. Apretó los ojos con fuerza y lanzo un leve gemido que se ahogo en el interior de la boca del lobato. Yuriy soltó a Kai lentamente, quedando simplemente sobre el, sin tocarlo de alguna manera, pero aun en una posición comprometedora y bastante sugestiva. Le sonrió con tristeza.

- ¿Realmente te agrada ser un vació? - Pregunto, mientras colocaba su cabeza en el pecho de Kai, acomodando sus manos en la nuca del bicolor.

- ... - Kai no respondió, poco o nada le importaba ser eso, un vació, un hueco en esa habitación, una cosa inexistente.

- Glúpîyi (imbecil) - Alzo un poco la voz el joven ojiazul, mientras se levantaba un poco.

- ¿Chto? (¿Que?)- Interrogo, al escuchar a Ivanov decirle eso y de esa manera.

- Da... eso eres Kai, tu tuviste la culpa de lo que te paso. - La voz de Yuriy sonaba irritada.

- ¿Acaso lo que quieres es deslindar responsabilidades Yura? - Se burlo el fénix, mientras a sus labios volvía esa sonrisa cínica que ahora lo caracterizaba.

- Solo admito que yo no tuve la total responsabilidad en esto. Tú debiste soportar mas, debiste luchar...

- ¿Luchar? ¡¿Contra que?! - Se levanto de debajo de Yuriy, incorporándose en el suelo hasta volver a arrinconarlo en la pared.

- Contra Borcloff.... - Le respondió Ivanov, sin mostrar un asomo de temor o duda.

- Borcloff nunca fue mi enemigo... yo no tengo enemigos. - Respondió, estando sus labios rozando los del pelirrojo.

- Entonces... ¿Porque atacas, porque eliminas a los demás? ¿Que ganas con hacerlos temblar y ver su miedo en sus ojos?

- Placer... asesino por placer... - Contesto, con una sádica sonrisa. Sus ojos sin brillo al hablar y su piel fría le mostraban a el ex-cyborg lo que era ahora su amante. La sonrisa de Kai desapareció, dando lugar a una expresión indiferente. - Tal y como te asesinare a ti...

- ¿Es una amenaza?

- Es una promesa. - Susurro, mientras sujetaba con fuerza los brazos de Ivanov, apretándolos y causando que el ruso lanzara un leve quejido de dolor. La sonrisa volvió a los labios del bicolor, observar ese leve sufrimiento, ese odio en ojos de quien lo amo, esa tristeza infinita escondida y casi imperceptible... todo ello era tan delicioso, exquisito, terriblemente extasiante.

- Ty mne nravishsya (me gustas) Kai - Mascullo el pelirrojo, mientras se safaba un poco del agarre de Kai.

- ¿Da? - Pregunto con burla. - Izvini ... Kai esta muerto .- Respondió. Cada vez disfrutaba mas de esa sensación en su pecho cada vez que un asomo de emociones era robada de los ojos de Yuriy.

_'' Te observan ''_

Nuevamente la voz, incitándolo a actuar, a tomar una decisión. Desvió su vista de Ivanov y la clavo el en vació, su expresión de burla se desvaneció y en cambio la frialdad y rigidez en sus facciones hablaban de la inexistencia de el mismo.

- ¿Chto... - Pero se interrumpió. En los labios del pelirrojo se esbozo una ligera sonrisa sarcástica, con un dejo de burla antes de seguir hablando. Desvió la vista de los ojos carmesíes y los fijo en la puerta entreabierta. - ¿Te molesta que observen?

- Tu...

- Ya los había sentido... ¿Crees que eres el único lo suficiente receptivo? - Se burlo Ivanov .- Yo fui como tu...

- Hmf...

- Acaba esta farsa, ve con ellos y demuéstrales lo que eres ahora, solo una maldita maquina sin sentimientos. - Lo insto. El bicolor lo miro con enfado y lentamente lo soltó.

- Quizás lo haga... - Murmuro, mientras sonreía descaradamente.

- O... - Comenzó Ivanov, mientras colocaba sus manos en la nuca de Kai y lo besaba .- Podemos quedarnos a seguir jugando...

Kai observo a Ivanov un poco, sus ojos celestes, sus labios tan hermosamente arqueados en esa sonrisa picara, ese leve toque de alegría en su mirada... tanta perfección, deliciosa y turbadora perfección, sin caer en lo aborreciblemente perfecto o en lo asquerosamente bello.

- Siempre podré jugar contigo... - Le susurro incitante.

- ¿Como sabes que siempre estaré a tu lado? - El joven ojiazul levanto una ceja, mientras lo miraba fijo a los ojos.

- Porque tengo el poder sobre ti... - Dicho esto, lo beso una vez mas - ¿Crees que no lo sé? Estoy en ti, en cada trozo de tu cuerpo, en cada cosa que piensas, en tus sueños y pesadillas...

- No es verdad... - Murmuro Yuriy, mientras desviaba la vista al suelo, con los ojos entrecerrados y mas brillantes que de costumbre.

- Claro que lo es. - Susurro. Con una mano levanto el rostro de Ivanov, poniendo una mano en su mejilla y haciendo que quedaran frente a frente. - Dímelo... - Su voz sonaba tan hipnotizante... tan extasiante, suave a la vez que dejaba mostrar un mandato irreprochable.

- ¿Quien decide que soñar he? - Comenzó amargamente. - Me recuesto e intento no pensar en ti...y sueño... porque, creo en ti, a pesar de todo creo en que regresaras... renunciaría a todo para recuperarte, te necesito, tengo que estar contigo para respirar, para seguir viviendo...

- ... - Kai le sonrió tiernamente (o.o) y cerrando los ojos lo beso con apenas el contacto de sus alientos. Quedaron tan cerca sus rostros que respiraban el mismo aire, dulce y caliente, con ese sabor al otro.

- ... - Ivanov intento sonreír, sin lograrlo. Lo había hecho, había admitido lo que sentía, lo mucho que lo necesitaba... había mostrado su debilidad y eso le costaría.

- Cursilerías. - Soltó burlón, y después enmarco en sus labios esa sonrisa de desprecio. - ¿Eso es en lo que te has convertido? ¿En un estúpido sentimental?... me decepcionas.

- ¿Que quieres que haga entonces Kai? - dijo alzando apenas un poco la voz. - ¿Que finja que nada paso y te acepte sabiendo que no eres realmente tu?

- Quiero... compartir mi oscuridad contigo. Déjame cobijarte entre las llamas que ahora me consumen, déjame ser quien caliente tus noches frías y te haga sentir lo que nunca sentiste. Se parte de mi... - Dijo con firmeza, sin un atisbo de emoción. Después, un asomo de cariño apareció en sus ojos, mientras sonreía tiernamente otra vez. - Esto lo hice por ti... para no poder odiarte. - Recostó su cabeza en el pecho del pelirrojo y cerro sus ojos, cobijándose entre sus brazos, como un pequeño gatito. - Yo aun te amo...

- ... - Yuriy apretó los ojos. - Me haces desear ya no ser humano Kai... para no llorar. - Abrió los ojos ligeramente humedecidos. - Quiero estar contigo... - Sus rasgos se endurecieron y soltó a Kai, levantándose lentamente ante la mirada expectante del fénix.

- ... - Kai también se levanto, esperando una respuesta.

- Estoy de acuerdo... mi amada Oscuridad .- Le contesto, mientras se arreglaba las prendas desaliñadas y se acomodaba bien las ropas. - Yo te sigo... si sumes al mundo en oscuridad, si propagas tu reinado de tinieblas, si besas a la muerte y la controlas a tu antojo, si bebes la sangre de aquellos a los que destruyas, si tu misma oscuridad termina por consumirte... yo estaré a tu lado, compartiendo todo eso. - Fijo sus ojos en Kai... sonrió, Kai era mas bajito que él, se veía tan frágil a veces, pero, en esos ojos opacos aun estaba escondido ese fuego. - Yo seré tu eterno anochecer...

- Y yo tu Oscuridad. - Coincidió Kai, terminando de arreglarse. - Retomando otros temas. - Su voz se volvió fría e inexpresiva .- Aun hay algunos estorbos con los que podemos divertirnos antes de seguir con lo nuestro.

- Da... - Coincidió Yuriy, con el mismo tono frío y sádico.

La tormenta se avecinaba. La verdadera batalla estaba pronta a comenzar. Todos tenían sus cartas, la partida comenzó... y el ganador, será quien sepa jugarlas.

* * *

- ¿Ya acabaron? - Pregunto Hiromi, que seguía de espalda con los ojos cerrados. 

- No hicieron nada... - Mascullo Evans, mientras retrocedía algunos pasos, con algo de decepción pero a la vez de alivio.

- Necesitamos hablar con Kai... - Dijo Ray, mientras hacia señas a los demás de que se alejaran.

- ¿Lograste escuchar algo cat?- Pregunto Michael. Ray negó.

- ¿Esperaremos a que salgan? - Inquirió Oribiie. Jhony asintió.

Permanecieron en silencio y con pasos lentos se alejaron de la puerta, pero sin dejar de mirarla fijamente. Ray medito un poco... Kai no parecía tan cambiado... se veía mas rudo y algo mas fuerte, pero no demasiado... quizás, era algo menos posesivo antes, menos... caliente, mas reservado y mas serio... pero no era un gran cambio.

Algunos flash acudieron a su mente... imágenes de sus primeros tiempos como el BBA Team... unidos, tan estrechamente. Las conversaciones casi inexistente pero reales, lo cerrado de ese mirar carmesí y lo duras de esas facciones... después, esa abertura tan extraña, ese cariño que no había sentido, ese aprecio que sabia que Kai no le tenia a nadie... mas que a él. Una punzada de culpa acudió a su pecho, si hubiera correspondido, nada de esto hubiera pasado... si hubiera sido mas abierto, si le hubiera dado lo que necesitaba, si hubiera calmado su dolor y secado sus lagrimas, si lo hubiera aliviado de ese sufrimiento oculto... si tan solo hubiera hecho algo mas... pero el hubiera no existe.

- ¡¡Cuidado!! - Grito alguien de pronto, y cuando menos lo supo, estaba en el suelo, con una persona sobre él... pero eso o importaba en ese momento, pues el polvo le impedía ver a su alrededor.

- ¡¿Que?! - Se escucho a Hiromi, entre la polvareda, era casi imposible observar mas allá de la nariz de uno.

Algo paso volando justo junto a su cabeza, rozándole la mejilla, provocando un ligero corte. Un poco de sangre mancho el suelo.

- ¿Estas bien Hiromi? - Pregunto Zeo, acercándose a la chica.

- ¿Nani?(¿Que?)... - Se toco la mejilla, dándose cuenta de su herida. - No... no es nada...

- Poco a poco el polvo se disperso y la claridad volvió. Ojala nunca hubiera sido así...

- ¡Kai! - Exclamaron los presentes, observando a quien estaba frente a ellos, firmemente plantado en el suelo, mirándolos fijamente.

- Priviet. - Saludo Kai, con falsa amabilidad. Sus ojos relucían de un extraño brillo, sus labios esbozaban una desagradable sonrisa.

La mirada de Kai recayó en un objeto en el suelo, provocando que los demás desviaran la vista a ese punto, encontrándose con el blade negro que giraba con esa perfección infinita. Y el miedo recorrió sus cuerpo, lentamente, alimentándose de cada respiración, de cada latir de esos acongojados corazones.

- ¿Qué estas haciendo Kai? - Pregunto Oribiie, al ver como el chico metía la mano en su bolsillo para sacar algo. ¡Cual seria su sorpresa al ver a Dranzer en manos del bicolor.

- ¿Que te esta pasando Kai? - Quiso saber Ray, atreviéndose a llegar justo frente a Kai, fijando su mirada ambarina en los ojos rojos del cyborg.

- Aléjate neko. - Fue lo único que dijo, mientras colocaba su lanzador listo para el ataque. Pero Ray se afianzo inamovible. Kai arqueo una ceja. - ¿No piensas moverte? Mal por ti gatito.

- ¡No sabes lo que haces!¡Te estan usando! - Le grito. Kai lanzo una carcajada al aire.

- ¿Usándome Ray? - Volvió a reír, pero de pronto sus facciones volvieron a ser las rígidas de siempre. - Tal y como lo hiciste tu.

- Jamás te use Kai...

- ¡No finjas demencia! - Regaño visiblemente irritado.

- ¡Basta Hiwatari! - Exalto Jhony, avanzando.

- ¡Tu cállate MacGregor! Que de usar a los demás eres experto... ¿o es que acaso olvidaste lo que vivimos? - Soltó esto último con algo de burla.

- hmf... - Bufó el pelirrojo europeo.

- Claro, esta vez no te conviene... - Desvió su vista a Ray.- Apártate neko si es que no quieres morir.

- ¿De todos modos me mataras? - La mirada del nekojin se volvió vidriosa, lo sabia, Kai era capaz de eso...

- Da... - Le susurro, con cinismo. Se acerco hasta quedar tan cerca que el chino se sonrojo. Kai acerco una mano y aparto un mechón del cabello de Ray.

- Kai... - Murmuro, cerrando los ojos, inclinados un poco al frente. De pronto se vio a si mismo en el suelo una vez mas, con la mano en la mejilla, mientras hilillo de sangre escurría de sus labios.

- Glúpîyi - Mascullo el bicolor. Los demás se quedaron inmóviles.

El blade negro se movilizo de pronto, acercándose a su dueño, quedando frente a él. En ese momento, la excitación de liberar a Black Dranzer era asfixiante para el joven bicolor. Esa opresión en su pecho, la tensión en sus músculos, ese calor que lo consumía por dentro...

- ¡BLACK DRANZER!! - Exalto.

La bestia se alzo, causando que las paredes del dormitorio se estremecieran y algunas cayeran debido al poder de la inmensa bestia. El polvo volvió a alzarse y a nublar la vista de los demás, impidiendo su visión.

_- Kruiiiiii... kruiiiii -_ Se escucho el chillido, acribillando los oídos de los indefensos beyluchadores. La sonrisa de Kai se borro, sustituida por ese sadismo, esa crueldad que había adquirido.

- ¡ATACA! - Grito.

Algunos gritos, polvo, fragmentos de rocas, la nieve cayendo por el techo roto, la sangre mancillando la inmaculada nieve, el fénix levantándose en vuelo...

Y todo se sumió en oscuridad...

* * *

0 mi inspiración ( si es que se le puede llamar así) no me dio para mas. Izvini. Oki n.n eso es todo por ahora n0n gracias por seguir leyendo esto!! Gracias Gracias!!! como ven, no pude resistirme a la tentación de poner la letra de las canciones en las que me baso para los capítulos n.n la saque de la película Tierra de Osos XD!! como la letra de una película tan tierna y triste puede terminar en esta aberración? xD ni idea, pero allí quedo XD!! Y sigo pensando... Koda es kawai!! n.n y también Kenai XD!!! ¬.¬ quieran admitirlo o no, las películas de Disney siempre son tristes y los personajes se mueren... ejemplos: los padres de Tarzan, el hijo de la gorila mama de Tarzan, Toda la familia de Anastasia, el hermano de Kenai, la mama de Koda, el papá de Simba, el hermano de Kobu, separaron a Dumbo de su mama, TuT bua!!! ¬¬ lo ven, hay mucha muerte!!! bien, creo que me salí DEMASIADO del tema. 

em... bien, las recomendaciones de la semana XD!! o.ô saben, creo que hoy si me pase de copas, como dicen XD si no controlas, no le entres a la mota!!! u.uU nada que ver, solo que así dicen en mi escuela - ojos de estrella- Regrese a la escuela!!! que felicidad!!! n.nU... aunque también es un fastidio u.û. Veamos... **"Si la vida sigue ¿Porque queremos parar?"** De **LoGiaRu** n.n esta padrisimo!!!, **"In the Shadow" **de **Kai Ylönen** que también esta muy padre!! y que decir de los fics de **Kokoro-san**? Son preciosos y tiene de todo,** "Un ramito de violetas"** que es un Kai/Max, **"Viviendo en mi"** que es un Kai/Taka, Kai/Yuriy y Kai/Ray - ojos de corazón- maravilloso!!!! **"Miedo" **que es Kai/Ty, **"El no sabe"** que es Max/Michael, **"Let me be with you"** que esta lindísimo y precioso!!! y muchos mas!!!  
De **Tamara-kawai** están **"Moulin Rouge"** n.n que esta muy bueno **"No me dejes"** que esta precioso, n.n jiji, justo como me gustan!!** "Diario"** el cual también esta muy padre! **"Síndrome del Beyblademaniatico"** XD si están como yo, se sentirán identificados!! **"Celos que matan"** que vieran como me gusta!! n.n De **Sandy-chan** esta **"Confesión bajo la nieve"** que esta muy cute! y **"Vacaciones en Hawai"** que también esta buenísimo!! Los fic de **Bitter Cherries** estan Wow!! n.n son bastante angst y tristes, pero fabulosos!! **"Solo"** De Ann Saotomo esta padrisimo!! al igual que** "Bring me to life"**. Y lean** "Ecos de una fría oscuridad"** De **Saya-sama**, que esta padrisimo el fic, tiene unas letras maravillosas y una trama súper!! Y también lean **"Lost in Crimson Dreams"** también de **Saya-sama**, que esta muy padre n.n y que espero actualice pronto. **"Mas allá de lo real", "Naturaleza Divina", "Azul", "Nuestro ultimo entrenamiento"** y muchos otros, todos fics de **Silverhell** son padrisimos, tiene que leerlos n.n!!!** " Campamento de verano"** **"Fear Factor" "Buscando a Rei"** Son fics de **Yaenia **muy recomendados. **"Achtung Kinder" , ''Das schönste Kind'' **de **Radko**, **"La sombra de las almas"** De **Jendow**, **"Aperion", "Tres razones para odiar a" y "Quien mato a Kai?"** De **Pyro**, y si quieren leer de Pokemon, esta **"Amistad entre Monstruos y Humanos"** De **Javi** n.n Son todos por ahora, léanlos y dejen review, que bien lo merecen n.n! y visiten la pagina de los anime awards, alli podran ver a los ganadores, fics de autores como Radko, Saya/Ayachan, Kokoro, Yaenia, etc.

u.u em... n.n jiji, no soy adepta a hacerme publicidad, si les gusta el Kai/Ray, subí un fic, Itsumo Issho. Y Trabajo en un Kai/Ty que publicare aquí y en Four Spirits Net, llamado ¿Aika Shika? . Hablando de Four Spirits Net o.o entren allí y regístrense, es una pagina como , pero sin restricciones!! Osease que podemos publicar lo que queramos, sin restricciones con respecto a Yaoi, Limon y cosas así!! En mi profile puse el link, por si quieren entrar.

-o- como ven, mi inspiracion esta MUERTA y su pobre alma con Shinigami. XD!! buscare como revivirla y volvera como un zombi malvado!!! XD!! o.ô estoy loca ne? es que... n.n sabra! em... o.o dejen les platico. Como mi inspiracion descansa en paz, pues; no me decidia a escribir esto... hoy en la madrugada estaba acostada y escuche una vocecilla que dijo: "Tienes que actualizar" pero aparecio otra que decia: "No lo hagas, no te saldra bien" y una mas que dijo: "que te valga madres, haz lo que quieras" Y se empezaron a pelear la primera y la segunda... o.o y la tercera asesino a las dos. Entonces me dije... "Mejor hago algo, ya nu puedo dormir n.n" y pues, me puse a escribir XD!!! . no necesito que me lo digan, estoy Loca XD y a mucha honra!! XD!! Saben? n.n ya me anime!! XD!!

o.o vaya, esta vez si hable mucho... n.n jijiji, me despido.

Oyasumi n.-  
:: Carpe Diem ::


	8. Could Be

**Nihao!!**

Bien, en realidad, todos sabemos bien que no hay excusas para esto. ¿Explicación? Falta de interés, sencillamente. Primero el hecho de que se volviera lo que se está volviendo, decayendo muchísimo, al menos en mi opinión. Y perdí el hilo de la historia, luego ocupación con la escuela y el trabajo. Pero he vuelto a seguirlo. Agradezco mucho a quienes me han mandado reviews y quienes aún están interesados en esto y es por ellos y también por mi, que prosigo.

Muchísimas gracias. Seguiré con esto lo más pronto que pueda. Grax.

* * *

**Capitulo 8: Could be**

_Bound at every limb by my shackles of fear  
Sealed with lies through so many tears  
Lost from within, pursuing the end  
I fight for the chance to be lied to again_

_You will never be strong enough  
You will never be good enough  
You were never conceived in love  
You will not rise above_

_They'll never see  
I'll never be  
I'll struggle on and on to feed this hunger  
Burning deep inside of me_

_But through my tears breaks a blinding light  
Birthing a dawn to this endless night  
Arms outstretched, awaiting me  
An open embrace upon a bleeding tree_

_Rest in me and I'll comfort you  
I have lived and I died for you  
Abide in me and I vow to you  
I will never forsake you_

* * *

Una chica corría con rapidez entre la nieve acumulada en las calles de Moscú, a causa de la tormenta de la noche. Miraba fijamente al frente, al parecer indiferente, pero en cierta forma se notaba en sus facciones un dejo de preocupación oculta en sus facciones rígidas. Continuo corriendo, levantando un poco de escarcha en su camino. Cada vez se sentía mas desesperanzada, pero no lo demostraría, no ella, ella era fuerte.

- ¡Mariam! - Le grito una voz detrás de ella. - Espera.

La peliazul se detuvo pero no se dio la vuelta. Cada segundo que pasaba le parecía eterno. Una mano toco su hombro, pero ella no se sobresalto ni se sorprendió.

- Tranquilízate.- Le sugirió la voz, de manera dulce.

- No digas eso Max.- Respondió, clavando sus ojos aguamarina en los azulados del americano. - No sabes el alcance que esto puede tener.

- Si lo sé.- Contesto agachando la mirada.- Comprendo de lo que puede ser capaz Kai, sé lo que puede hacer Yuriy... Boris casi asesina a Ray durante su batalla, a mi me quitaron a Draciel... ¿Crees que no sé a lo que me enfrento?

- Max... - Mascullo la chica. Apretó los ojos y desvió la mirada.- Vamonos.

Max respondió con un asentimiento y comenzó a avanzar junto con ella. Un poco mas atrás, otro par de personas caminaba con el mismo rumbo y el mismo destino.

Takao mantenía su mirada fija en un punto muerto, cansado, intranquilo. Las cosas habían ido demasiado lejos. Miro el reloj al pasar frente a uno de los parques de la ciudad. 5:26 pm... los chicos se habían ido a eso de las 10:00 am y aun no regresaban. Miro el cielo gris ¿acaso nunca brillaba el sol en esa ciudad¿Por qué el ambiente debía ser siempre tan sombrío¿Por qué debía ser tan frió, tan solitario, tan cruel?. Miro a su lado al bicolor que iba silencioso y sin mirarlo, tan indiferente como le era siempre.

_"Esto nunca paso"..._ Takao hizo un puchero ¿Como fingir que no había pasado? si... era tan fácil, pensó con sarcasmo, _"claro! nada paso! Ni me besaste ni nada de nada... ¡Como si fuera tan fácil!"_

Ozuma por su parte observaba disimuladamente las acciones del ojos tormenta. Quizás cometió un error, quizás no debió besarlo, quizás no debió pedirle que fingiera que nada paso... quizás. ¡No!, eso era lo mejor, haber hecho eso estuvo bien, cada una de sus acciones. Desvió la vista; había cosas mas importantes en que pensar aparte de ese chiquillo a su lado. Había problemas y no era momento de evaluar su vida amorosa.

- Mira, allí esta Mariam. - Señalo Kinomiya sonriendo, recuperando un poco su humor. Ozuma asintió, completamente frío. _"Idiota"_ pensó Takao, mientras corriendo se unía a el rubio y a la peliazul.

- ¿Donde queda la abadía? - Pregunto Max, mientras miraba a Takao con una sonrisa, su eterna sonrisa de optimismo, misma que siempre levantaba el animo de los demás... misma que Michael había calificado una vez de infantil.

- Allí.- Señalo la ojos aguamarina, el edificio alto y descuidado frente a ella. La nieve le daba un tono más sombrío del ya acatado. El edificio se elevaba a lo alto, tan solo, tan frío. Y Kai estaba allí... y no solo Kai, también Michael, Evans, Oribiie, Jhony, Ray, Zeo, Hiromi.

Ozuma se adelanto un poco, tomando así quizás el mando. Traía puesto un abrigo de la BBA, al igual que los demás. Un viento frío soplo y movió el abrigo, como dando mas dramatismo a la escena.

- Vamos. - Adelanto Takao, avanzando decididamente al interior sin saber que era lo que encontraría

* * *

- Espero que estén cómodos... - Se burlo el ojiverde, mientras miraba a través de los barrotes a los presos.

- ¡Maldito ruso! - Grito Michael, escupiendo las palabras, mientras jalaba las cadenas que ataban sus muñecas a la pared. Los grilletes estaban comenzando a dejarle marca.

- Y tu estúpido yanqui - Respondió Kuznetzov¡no se dejaría de un estúpido como ese!

- No puedo creer que esto este pasando...- Murmuro entre leves sollozos la castaña, sentada en el suelo abrazándose a si misma

- Créelo. - Contesto fríamente la voz de Zeo.

- Veamos... dos de cada equipo... ¡que casualidad! pues bien... ¿quien saldrá? - Decía con sorna Boris, mientras caminaba entre las pequeñas celdas. Miro la número 23... vacía, como siempre... y recordó las veces en las que Hiwatari había pasado las frías noches de invierno, sin mas compañía que su soledad... y esa sonrisa agradecida cada vez que le llevaban algo de comer o simplemente lo acompañaban... ¡cuanto habían cambiado las cosas!

- ¿Que quieres decir con eso? - Interrumpió los pensamientos de Boris. Sus ojos felinos estaban contraídos y su rostro irradiaba, al igual que confusión y miedo, una fiereza única.

- Cállate kot. - Lo regaño, mientras se detenía frente a la celdilla de Ray. - Pues... tengo la idea de solo enviar a uno por equipo a casa... no lo sé... quizás a ese inútil de Zeo y al estúpido Evans... también a esa perra que trajeron. - En su voz no perdía un atisbo de misericordia ni de apatía.

- Yo decidiré eso... - Irrumpió una voz desde las sombras.

- Hmf... Hiwatari.- Mascullo Kuznetzov con una expresión de desagrado.

- Decidiré quien se queda... - Hiwatari comenzó.- Lárgate Kuznetzov.

Boris frunció el ceño, no le gustaba la nueva actitud de Kai, sintiéndose el todopoderoso, rey del universo, líder del equipo. No hizo caso al mandato, sino que se limito a alejarse un poco y recargarse en una pared, observado todo con sus ojos esmeralda.

- Ray... - Comenzó Kai, advirtiendo que él había sido el que organizo la intrusión. - ¿Que es lo que quieres?

Kon lo miro fijamente a los ojos, a pesar de la oscuridad y sus pupilas se contrajeron a causa de la furia... pero no odiaba a Kai. Kai solo había sido la victima en todo eso, solo el señuelo, solo un objeto. El culpable, el verdadero...  
Apretó los ojos y cerro los puños con fuerza hasta dejar sus nudillos blancos.  
Yuriy... maldito Yuriy... ¡Como lo odiaba!

_" - Realmente, no sé que pensar de Ivanov... sé que es lo que necesito, pero... tú comprendes... somos diferentes al resto del mundo. Y aun no estoy seguro¿Y si entre su frió y el mío, creo una muralla impenetrable¿Si en mi calor o el suyo se crea un infierno intolerable?... Somos tan parecidos, que nos complementamos, pero... no creo que sea para bien. "_  
_" - ¿Lo que dices es que sientes que están hechos uno para el otro pero... no esta bien?"  
" - Exacto. Yo se que entiendes que en mi caso, las cosas son muy peligrosas, es como una espada de doble filo... nunca pude confiar en nadie, siempre cuidándome; es hasta hace poco que me empecé a abrir... y hay veces en que me arrepiento."_

- Contesta.- Interrumpió sus recuerdos la voz fría de Hiwatari. Esos ojos rubí se clavaban directo en los suyos, dejando al neko descubierto, con la extraña sensación de que era vigilado completamente y sus pensamientos eran espiados.

- Vinimos a hablar contigo. - Dijo la castaña desde otra de las celdillas. Kai volteo al lugar y la vio. Se había levantado y sus ojos mostraban una firmeza inquebrantable, antes empañados, ahora eran muestra de decisión y coraje.

- Hiromi... - Mascullo Kai, pero después sonrió de manera burlesca. - Vaya... ¿Que haces tu aquí? Este no es lugar para una dama...

- Pues si las hubiera, tal vez no estarías con un reemplazo de mujer. - Enfatizo ella. Kai frunció el ceño, para haber sido indirecta; fue demasiado directa. Pero... ¿que importaba?

- No hables así de Ivanov.- Respondió con indiferencia. Se acerco hasta llegar a las rejas que la mantenían cautiva. - Dime ¿De que iban a hablarme?

- ¡Te están utilizando Kai¡No te das cuenta pero así es, créeme! Solo eres un arma mas, un objeto, no eres nada para ellos, incluido Yuriy; no les interesa que pase contigo, solo buscan su poder... el tuyo, el de Dranzer. - Exalto la chica, apretando con fuerza los barrotes. Su voz comenzaba a quebrarse, pero aun había voluntad en su mirar.- Nosotros somos tus amigos, nosotros somos quienes te valoramos de verdad... no nos dejes perderte... por favor, date cuenta de lo que te están haciendo.

- ¡ Kai¡Regresaras con nosotros inmediatamente! - Interrumpió el americano, mientras se precipitaba. - ¡Hay quienes te esperan!

- ¡Si!, Takao, Max, Mariam, Ozuma y muchos otros esperan verte de nuevo. - Dijo Zeo, recuperando un poco la entereza.

Kai los miro uno a uno, observando la determinación en sus rostros. Pero lo supo, era mentira, cada palabra era una falsedad disfrazada de verdad dolorosa. También las mentiras pueden doler.

Hiromi... en sus ojos castaño, esa determinación y esa entereza. Pero no buscaba sacarlo de allí. Había dicho algunas verdades¡como si el no lo supiera¡claro que lo estaban utilizando! Borcloff no sabia hacer otra cosa que utilizar a los demás, de usar a la gente como objetos que, cuando ya no rinden lo suficiente, son desechados como basura. Una maldita arpía que se alimenta de los demás, buitre, ave de rapiña. Ja, pero a él no, él ya lo sabia... y el secreto para ganar, es el conocimiento y el uso de ese conocimiento a su favor. Y todo marchaba como planeaba.  
Como decía, Hiromi no buscaba sacarlo de allí... el verdadero motivo era Takao. Lo percibió en esa franqueza y en el tiemble de su voz. Hiromi estaba cansada de ver a Takao tan desanimado a causa de Kai... llevarlo sería la manera de volver a ver la sonrisa del dragón. Hipócrita.

Michael... la misma historia. Era a alguien mas a quien deseaba complacer y no a Kai.

Hiwatari cerro los ojos. Él se lo había ganado, nunca mostró interés en alguien, jamás se preocupo... ¿porque esperar recibir lo que jamás se ofreció? Mas no dolía... nada dolía, nada se sentía. Y en sus labios mantenía la sonrisa de burla. Buscaban despertar en el algún sentimiento, sin darse cuenta de que sus sentimientos no estaban dormidos, sino muertos, al igual que él.

Finalmente abrió sus ojos carmesíes y observo a todos los presentes. Kuznetzov se había aburrido de las cursilerías y estaba mas ocupado pensando en otras cosas.

Girando sobre sus talones, se dirigió a la celda de Ray, Había asuntos pendientes.

Con cuidado abrió las rejas, entrando con lentitud. Sin previo aviso, un par de guardias hicieron aparición, dirigiéndose al joven chino.

Kai se acerco y vio las muñecas de Ray, algo lastimadas a causa de los fuertes grilletes de acero. Después observo el cuerpo de Ray. Había un gran corte en su pecho, largo pero nada profundo. Después de todo, el ataque con el Black Dranzer fue leve, solo lo suficiente como para dejarlos inconscientes. Con una mano acaricio la mejilla de Ray. Ray cerro los ojos... se sentía tan vacía aquella caricia, tan carente de espíritu... sintió ganas de llorar... no era posible que Kai se hubiera convertido en eso. Pero esa era la verdad.  
De un brusco movimiento, Kai dio tres pasos en retroceso y miro al chino como este nunca creyó.

Sus ojos, tan brillantes antes, ahora tan opacos, sin emoción, sin sentimiento. Vacío.

- Llévenselo. - Ordeno, dándose la vuelta y saliendo. Boris lo miro curioso y regreso a su posición de centinela.

- ¡Kai! - Gritaron los demás. - ¡No¡Ray¿Que planeas hacerle?, - Fueron las preguntas y exclamaciones aterrorizadas que volaron sobre su cabeza. Él, las ignoro.

Ray cerro los ojos. Aun se sentía tan débil, aun sentía entumecido su cuerpo y aun dolía y mucho.  
Un dolor punzante le recorrió cuando los grilletes le soltaron. Los guardias tomaron sus brazos y lo llevaron casi a rastras. Ray sentía el frío del piso y de algo de nieve que se alcanzaba a colar por alguna perdida ventana. Eso, no estaba bien... algo, algo malo sucedería. Lo sentía, como un presagio, como parte del destino... un destino que no se puede cambiar.

* * *

-_plat.- -plat-._

Escucho los pasos delante de él. Seguramente Kai...

Una puerta se abrió y a través de la oscuridad del pasillo de piedra, observo una enceguecedora luz que lo obligo a cubrir sus ojos con su cabello.

- Déjenlo aquí.- De nuevo la inquietante voz de Hiwatari, ordenando, tal y como estaba ya acostumbrada.

Sintió como lo ponían en algo blando y luego escucho cerrarse la puerta. No supo cuanto tiempo estuvo allí, acostado sin ver nada, con los ojos cerrados y sin nada en la mente.

Por fin abrió los ojos y observo un techo blanco. Cuidadosamente se incorporo con algo de dolor y se sentó en el borde de lo que era una cama. Frente a él, Hiwatari observaba por una pequeña ventana enrejada. Lo contemplo apenas un instante, y sin saber como, una oración llego a su mente: "Tal parece un ave enjaulada"

- ¿A que viniste? - Rompió el silencio el bicolor, sin desviar la vista del exterior.

- Ya lo dijo Hiromi, vinimos por ti .- Respondió, sin titubeo en su voz.

- A eso vinieron, pero quiero saber¿ a que viniste tu? - Dicho esto, lo volteo a ver. - Te conozco lo suficiente para saber que vienes por otras cosas.

- Vine... porque necesitaba verte. - Admitió. - Porque pensé que aun había oportunidad de enmendar las cosas y salvarte de las garras de la oscuridad, de advertirte del peligro que corrías, pero... veo que todo es inútil.

- Completamente inútil - Recalco.

- ¿que hago aquí¿Que es lo que me pasara? - Pregunto con duda el neko-jin, soltando la pregunta que tanto temía. No, no temía a la pregunta, la respuesta era lo que le asustaba.

Esa pregunta pareció provocar una reacción en Hiwatari, quien abandono su postura y su posición cercana a la ventana para comenzar a desplazarse a la cama. Sus ojos refulgían cual dos esferas de fuego, como un par de soles. En sus labios se formo una sonrisa algo descarada. Y finalmente llego a la cama.

- Buena pregunta... ¿Tú que imaginas Kon? - Respondió con una pregunta, mientras su semblante frío escrutaba el del chino, esperando una respuesta.

Ray retrocedió un poco. Tenia miedo, debía admitirlo... no soportaba ver a Kai así, no soportaba esa mirada tan carente de emociones, ese vacío, esa soledad. Kai... siempre lo había visto con algo de cariño, con un toque de ingenuidad, siempre con precaución, pero dejando escapar inconscientemente en cada mirada un poco de ese amor que le profesaba en secreto. Y estaba acostumbrado a cada vez que lo veía, sentir eso. Pero ahora no y eso lo estaba lastimando. Kai ya no sentía nada por él y dudaba que lo sintiera por alguien mas... dudaba inclusive que sintiera.

- No... no lo sé. - Contesto, mientras Hiwatari se subía a la cama, llegando a estar justo frente a Ray.

- Ñe baísa (no temas) .- Le susurro. Pero al contrario, no hizo mas que elevar el temor en el chino, quien a pesar de todo no lo demostraba en su rostro y mucho menos en sus facciones.

- ¿A que habría de temerle? - Se atrevió a decir con desafió, recuperando la confianza.

- A ti mismo.- Respondió enigmático. Confusión fue lo que sintió en su interior el ojos ámbar. Y mas aun cuando los labios del ruso se colocaron sobre los suyos.

Un leve roce, que extrañamente fue convirtiéndose en algo mas profundo. La lengua de Kai jugueteo con los labios de Ray, el cual cerrando los ojos, correspondió con inseguridad. Y fue Ray quien lo profundizo aun mas, buscando la manera de encontrar con ese acto algo de la antigua calidez del fénix, calidez que fue reemplazada con hielo en algún momento.

Al no encontrar nada, el chino abrió los ojos y corto el beso de un brusco empuje. Kai lo miro y formó en sus labios una sonrisa cínica al ver un poco de tristeza escapando de los ojos de Ray. ¡Que fácil era leer esos ojos!

- ¿Bolna? (¿Duele?) -. Pregunto Kai, mientras se levantaba de la cama. Ray sabia a lo que se refería.

Ahora, con ese beso, Kai le había mostrado cuanto habían cambiado las cosas. Nada significaba algo, todo era un vació... simple y mera indiferencia.  
Sintió la debilidad flaquear sus rodillas, inminentemente este era el fin, el fin de algo que nunca fue realmente, que nunca llego a darse y sin embargo existió de alguna manera extraña e inexplicable. Porque, el amor aunque no florezca, mantiene la semilla viva dentro de uno. Pero no así con Kai.

-¿Ti jóchiesh yeshió? (¿quieres mas?) - Indago el bicolor. Ray negó con rapidez y énfasis.

- Entiendo. - Con la mirada gacha encajo sus uñas en sus palmas. Se sentía impotente. - ¿Solo esto era¿Esto era lo que querías mostrarme?

- Da...

- ¿Porque? - Levanto la mirada, con los ojos cristalinos, pero aun con fuerzas. - ¿Que es lo que quieres de mi?

- Nada... no importa nada . - Respondió mecánicamente. - No me importas tu, ni nadie mas, ni siquiera yo. la existencia es un vacío. No tiene sentido. - Nuevamente se acerco a Ray, clavando los opacos ojos en los ambarinos. - Dime tu ¿que sentido tiene la vida? Algún día morirás y cuando eso llegue, nada de lo que hallas hecho tendrá sentido. Terminaras en el anonimato, como siempre. Nadie te recordara... ¿que sentido tiene entonces sentir, si finalmente no sentirás nada?

Ray levanto la mirada y pensó. No podía tener razón... Kai no la tenia, pero tampoco él. Y... no quería decir nada, no a esa cosa frente a él, pues ese no era Kai... solo era un muerto en vida, un objeto carente de emociones o cualquier dejo de humanidad.

De pronto se escuchó como tocaba a la puerta. Ambos voltearon y observaron esta, como si con hacerlo supieran quien estaba allí.

- Kai, déjame entrar .- Gruño Yuriy a través de la puerta de gruesa madera. Una sonrisa se formo en los labios de Kai, por simple reflejo.

- Muí tiebié skayém móyna-lí voití (te diremos si puedes entrar).- Respondió Kai, con un asomo de sarcasmo.

¿Te diremos? Yuriy frunció el entrecejo, eso significaba que Kai estaba con alguien más... Yeb, se suponía que Kai era suyo, SUYO, no de otro idiota. Mascullo algunas imprecaciones por lo bajo y mientras, pateo al puerta con enfado.

La puerta se abrió lentamente, dejando así entrar al ojiazul, quien primeramente observo a quien le abría la puerta. Su mal humor desapareció al ver al bicolor, siempre tan frío y serio, de esa extraña manera tan indiferente, pero suyo al fin y al cabo... pero reapareció al ver a quien estaba aun sobre la cama.

- ¿Que hace el aquí? - Pregunto con notorio enfado el pelirrojo, mientras lanzaba una mirada inquisidora al fénix, quien respondió con silencios.

- Lo mismo pregunto yo.- Se atrevió a contestar Ray, mientras se levantaba de la cama. Aun se sentía débil y cansado, pero estaba mucho mejor, al menos en lo físico.

Yuriy no le respondió y en cambio se dirigió a Hiwatari, a quien obligo a verlo, colocando una mano en su mejilla y lentamente haciéndolo volverse.

- Tus ex-compañeros te buscan allá afuera. - Le susurro. Busco reacción sin encontrarla. Suspiro. Se estaba cansando de eso¿donde había quedado el bicolor que buscaba sus miradas?... seguro había muerto. Nuevamente la culpa enredo sus entrañas, pero la ignoro.

- Da... - Fue lo único que dijo, dándose la vuelta y alejándose, dejando solos al gato y el lobo_  
_

* * *

_- ¡BLACK DRANZER!! -_

Miro los ojos de Hiwatari, tan llenos de fuego, igual de oscuro que el de la bestia bit recién liberada.

_- Kruiiiiii... Kruiiiiii -_

Ese ensordecedor sonido que taladro sus oídos. La bestia se alzo y abrió sus alas, destrozando algunos muros. Comenzó una ligera ventisca de fragmentos de nieve y rocas... pero él lo sabia, lo peor era lo que seguía. Lo pudo adivinar en la expresión del bicolor, la excitación que se mostraba en su rostro, el ansia de ordenar, el placer del sadismo.

_- ¡ATACA! - _

¡No!... si, Kai lo había hecho, había ordenado a Black Dranzer atacarlos. Con rapidez tomo a Unicolyon y lo libero, observo a los demás hacer lo mismo. Pronto Trypio, Salamulyon, Trygle, Driger, y Cerberus se habían unido a su batalla, una batalla por la supervivencia.

Sin embargo, el fénix se levanto a lo alto, cubriendo con su aura oscura todo, sumiéndolo en la negrura.

_- No tengas piedad Black Dranzer.- _

Ordeno Kai, ante los atónitos chicos que ahora se defendían con lo que podían. Exclamaciones de Esquívalo, Atácalo, no te rindas y tu puedes se escuchaban, mas las voces sonaban ya muy huecas.

El primero en caer fue Zeo, que no estaba preparado para el ataque de fuego tan ardiente del fénix. Después Salamulyon y Unicolyon, al mismo tiempo ambos al ser emboscados por el ave. Trypio fue el siguiente, inmovilizado por su propio aguijón, con un certero ataque quedo destrozado ante la atónita mirada de Evans. Trygle soporto lo mejor que pudo, fue una pelea aérea, pero el águila no fue suficiente.

_- ¡Tu puedes Ray! - _Grito la castaña, animando al chino, pronto los demás también lo apoyaban. El peliverde no.

_- ¡Ataque Garra de Tigre! - _Ordeno el ojos ámbar. El ataque fue directo contra el fénix y le dio de lleno, pero... no paso nada.

Con unos cuantos aleteos, el ave se libero de esa molestia. Las carcajadas de Kai se escuchan resonando en la oscuridad, cuando Driger, completamente debilitado, regreso a su blade.

Todos lo miraron, sin esperanza ya, con la ilusión muerta. Él, solo sonrió, mientras el único sonido era el aire rasgado por el giro de ese blade.

- Atácalos. - Musito con la vista perdida. El fénix se regocijo antes de abalanzarse contra ellos. Su chillidos los obligo a cubrir sus oídos y rodeándolo todo con su fuego destructor, se desplomo sobre ellos. Las llamas lo cubrieron todo, mientras los gritos de dolor hacían eco en la oscuridad.

Uno a uno fue cayendo, heridos por las rocas que se estrellaban en la ventisca de fuego, con el espíritu destrozado y el alma hecha polvo.

Antes de caer, pensó en si ese seria su último momento de vida, si ese seria su fin. Tanto que no había dicho, tanto que había callado, lo que no se pudo, lo que no existió. La imagen del italiano rubio le llego a la mente...Y al caer de rodillas creyó ver, en los ojos de Hiwatari, una tristeza parecida a la suya..

* * *

- ¿Estas bien? - Pregunto una voz, sacando al chico de su letargo.

- ... - Oribiie no respondió. Solo acertó a levantar la vista para observar al joven doctor que lo atendía con una sonrisa en el rostro.

- Oh, lo sé, nuestro joven Kai suele... extralimitarse.- Concordó, adivinando el pensamiento del francés. Observo los profundos cortes en el cuerpo del joven, e hizo una mueca de desagrado. No estaba en sus planes que Kai se comportara de esa manera con ese grupo de jovencitos. Al parecer, las ideas de Borcloff si influían en el chico después de todo.

- ¿Los demás? - Indago. Le preocupaban...

- No lo sé. Supongo que están bien, pero; yo no opinaría lo mismo de Kai. Dentro de unas horas entrara en la cámara de deprivación... no creo que este preparado para ello. - Dijo con tono serio. Al darse cuenta de ello, volvió a traer a su rostro esa expresión jovial característica. - Je, creo que no debí haberte dicho eso.

- ¿Que es la cámara de deprivación? - Pregunto, con un toquecillo de curiosidad.

- Sencillo. Es solo una cámara 100 aislada, de esa manera no hay ningún estimulo, ni luz, sonidos, aromas, nada. Es para calcular el tiempo que una persona puede permanecer en esas condiciones. Lo máximo que sé que ha soportado un chico de la edad de Hiwatari son aproximadamente 23 horas. Pero sé que Kai soportara más...

- Y... ¿Si no lo logra¿Que pasara si no soporta ese plazo? - Pregunto una voz en el marco de la puerta. Al voltear a ver, ambos pares de ojos se encontraron con la figura de Iván, el chico de ojos rojos que los miraba, esperando la respuesta del doctor.

- Pues... a largo plazo, tendría que ser internado en un sanatorio, pero a corto plazo; los síntomas son parecidos a la esquizofrenia... aunque creo que eso no causaría mayor efecto en Kai del que ya ha sufrido debido al poder de Black Dranzer. - Contesto, encogiéndose de hombros.

Oribiie cerró los ojos, recostándose nuevamente en el diván. Se sentía tan cansado. Ahora que lo pensaba, hubiera jurado que en vez de absorber la energía de Unicolyon, Black Dranzer había absorbido la suya. Desecho la idea, pero no podía dejar de pensar que algo así había pasado en ese lugar, en el momento de la batalla.

- Creo que debe quedarse aquí un poco mas de tiempo después de todo, no hay lugar en el mundo con mejores médicos y especialistas que esta abadía. - Dijo irónico el doctor Newes.

Oribiie dejo de escuchar. Solo sintió un ligero ardor cuando una aguja penetro su brazo y el líquido corrió por sus venas. Se asusto, no sabia que iba a pasar. Se había dejado llevar por la apariencia amable de Newes y había olvidado que ante todo... estaba en territorio enemigo.

Abrió los ojos e intento levantarse, pero su cuerpo no pudo moverse y poco a poco cayo en la inconciencia.

* * *

- ¿Porque no? - Exalto el moreno, mientras apretaba los puños y encaraba al bicolor, con sus ojos tormenta clavados en los rubí del otro.

- Ñe ya jachú (No quiero) - Respondió simplemente.

- Takao, no insistas. - Sugirió Max. Takao lo miro algo sorprendido. Pero antes de decir otra cosa, Max se levanto y se acerco al ruso-japonés que estaba recargado en la pared.

- Chto ti jóshish? (que quieres?) - Interrogo fríamente.

- ¿Donde están los demás? - Pregunto. En cuanto había visto a Kai, y esa manera en que él los miro, se dio cuenta de que cualquier intento por hacer que volviera era inútil.

Kai desvió la vista a su actual centinela, Serguei, el cual asintió en silencio y con la mirada indico al rubio seguirlo mientras salía. Mariam también lo vio y decidió acompañarlos. Solo Ozuma seguía sentado en el sofá, silencioso como siempre.

- ¡Debes volver! - Insistió Takao, sin darse por vencido.

- Net .- Volvió a negar indiferente.

- Déjalo, date cuenta de que ese ya no es Kai.- Intento hacerlo reaccionar Ozuma.

- Idi, Idí mui (vete, váyanse) - Agrego Kai, mientras los miraba. Había algo dentro de él que en ese momento le exigía atacarlos, verlos destrozados. Sin embargo, aun había un poco de razón y lo obligaba a mantener todo bajo control hasta el momento adecuado.

- No Kai... entiende... Ya ñe jachú tiebiá pateriátz (No quiero perderte).- Dijo, diciendo lo ultimo en ruso, para llamar un poco la atención del joven Hiwatari.

- Hmf... - Gruño fastidiado de la palabrería sentimentalista del nipón. - Uvídimsia! (hasta la vista), tengo cosas mas importantes que hacer.

Al decir eso, camino hacia la salida, dejando atrás al par de chicos. De pronto, nuevamente esa sensación de desagrado, ese cosquilleo desagradable recorriéndolo. Busco el origen y se encontró con el brazo de Kinomiya sujetando el suyo.

- Suéltame.- Reclamo, alejándolo de si de un firme empujón.

- Kai yo... - Los ojos del nipón se volvieron brillantes, como dos zafiros, denotando una tristeza y un miedo real. - Escúchame por favor... Ya plója gavariú pa-ruskii... Eslúshai, Ya tiebiá liubliú, óchen, Ya evsiegdá búdu es tavói...

- ¡Cállate! - Le gritó, harto de eso. - No sabes lo que dices, todo es mentira. No me quieres, no siempre estarás conmigo.

- Él tiene razón Takao, no prometas ese tipo de cosas. - Agregó Ozuma.

- ¿De que lado estas? - Le reclamo Takao, molesto. - Escucha Kai... sabes que tu mismo te mientes. Nos necesitas...

- Necesite. Soy independiente ahora, libre.

- ¡No! es ahora cuando mas cadenas tienes encima, solo que no lo sabes.

- Tú eres el que no entiende. Hay cadenas, si... pero son las que cerniré sobre ustedes. Dragoon será mío. - Desvió la vista a Ozuma.- Flash Lepard también, igual Draciel, Driger... todos, yo tendré todo el poder, yo.

- ¿Realmente eso quieres?

- Si

- ¿A costa de dejar lo que alguna vez te hizo vivir? - Ozuma indago.

- Da

- Kai... - Takao intento seguir reclamando. - Piénsalo bien¡Anta ja moene na!... (Tu fuego no esta ardiendo)

- Chigau (No es verdad)

- Lo es. No es el tuyo, es el de Black Dranzer... ¿que paso contigo, donde quedaste? - Agrego Ozuma. - Takao, no insistas; acéptalo, Kai no esta.

- pero... - La voz de Kinomiya se quebró de momento, comprendiendo que sus intentos eran mas que fútiles.

- Hasta el torneo. - Ozuma salió de allí, con rumbo hacia donde Max y Mariam se habían marchado.

- Hmf.- Kai lo miro hastiado. Estaba cansado de que le repitieran lo mismo una y otra vez. ¿Que importancia tenia el origen de su actual fuego? Ninguno según su punto de vista.

- ... - Takao camino hasta la salida, pero por ultimo se giro a ver al bicolor. - Cuídate... - Esbozo con sus labios.

El fénix quedo allí, solo y silencioso.

_" Olvídalos... Kruiiiiii... no los necesitas"  
" Cuídate... cruuuuiiii... Asobi wa owari da"  
_  
_... La lucha ha comenzado._

* * *

¡Cuanto silencio!

El pelirrojo permanecía recargado en la puerta, con los brazos cruzados y la mirada fija en un punto muerto; mientras, el ojos dorado yacía sentado en la cama, con las manos a los costados y un gesto de disimulado enfado, con la vista clavada en el ruso. El ambiente era tenso y solo se escuchaba la respiración de ambos miembros, y de vez en cuando el chocar del viento en la ventana. En ambas mentes solo estaba el pensamiento oculto para el otro, aunque anhelantes de lo mismo: Salir de allí.

Salir... cada cual a su manera, ambos acabando ese infierno interior.

La mente de Ray lo amenazaba, trayendo imágenes de tiempos pasados, de momentos que fueron suyos por completo, en los cuales estaban todos juntos, esos instantes en los que la felicidad parecía mas que un cuento o algo irreal. Y Kai... cuanto irrumpía en su pensamientos ahora, con esas sonrisas tan sutiles, pero dirigidas solo a él, esas palabras alentadoras disfrazadas de regaños. Ver el antes y el después no hacia menos que traerle una sensación de desasosiego total a su ya afligida alma.

En cuanto a Yuriy... no, con el era diferente. Los momentos alegres reproducidos en mente de Ray jamás existieron en su vida. Entrenamiento y mas entrenamiento, duras lecciones que debían ser aprendidas a costa de lo que sea. Y todo había cambiado cuando Kai estuvo al mando. Los experimentos se suspendieron o al menos no se experimento mas con humanos. Cuatro días... cuatro días en los que Kai paso de ser un mero objetivo para convertirse en una persona de importancia, de una importancia que jamás imagino daría a alguien. Y todo se había perdido gracias a el.

Yuriy desvió la vista y por un instante ambas miradas se cruzaron. Yuriy percibió en ese segundo la tristeza que embargaba al chino, latente en sus ojos ámbar. Ray, a su vez, sabia que Yuriy no estaba muy contento con los cambios de Kai.

- ¿Que haces aquí? - Pregunto Yuriy, rompiendo el silencio, trayendo el eco de la pregunta lanzada por ambos hacia ya algo de tiempo.

- Kai me trajo. - Respondió Ray, quitando de momento la muralla que había forjado a su alrededor. - Quería mostrarme algo, y no me agrado lo que vi.

- ¿Que viste? - Quiso indagar, dirigiendo la platica a su propio rumbo.

- Vi... en lo que se ha convertido, en lo que se ha transformado. Me mostró de lo que será capaz y lo vació que esta ahora...

- Y aun no lo has visto todo...

- ¿Tu lo has visto?

- No. Pero yo no puedo temer.. - Dejo salir una leve sonrisa, la que se dibujo marcando sus finos labios. - porque yo soy parte de él. Yo soy la jaula que encierra al ave y modera su fuego.

- ¿Como estas tan seguro de que no te consumirá? - Tomo ahora Ray el control. Con sus ojos dejo salir una entremezcla de curiosidad.

- ... - El pelirrojo quedo silencioso, sin desdibujar esa sonrisa. ¿Acaso Ray trataba de infundirle dudas? Ja, como si eso fuera algo tan fácil. Mas... ¿que podía contestar?...

Ray se levanto de la cama y se acerco con pasos lentos y sonoros hasta llegar frente a Ivanov.

- No puedes responder ¿verdad?... no hay nada que responder. - Desvió su mirada felina a un punto hueco. - Pero todos aquí tenemos el mismo destino. Has convocado al diablo, pronto se saldrá de tu control... nadie domina el fuego.

- Kai lo hace...

- ¡Black Dranzer lo hace! - Su expresión se transformo en una de rabia intensa.- ¡Es tú culpa¡Tuya¡Tu lo orillaste a hacer eso! Tu... tu lo mataste.

- Net.- Musito, mientras de un rápido movimiento lo tomaba del cuello y lo oprimía contra la pared.

- Le robaste su vida, le robaste su alma... - Continuo Ray. Aun débil, pero aun tan fuerte.- ... lo vendiste... maldito traidor.

- Hmf... - Dio un suspiro y se obligo a calmarse. Poco a poco soltó a Kon quien pudo nuevamente respirar.

- Sabes... sabes bien que Kai hubiera dado su vida por ti, sabes que el te hubiera seguido como un cordero al pastor. - Decía mientras se alisaba las ropas.- Pero el pastor lo llevo al matadero. Espero que pronto te des cuenta de lo que hiciste. Nadie lo quiere creer, nadie lo acepta, pero yo lo sé, tu fuiste quien le hizo eso a Kai, de alguna manera...

_"Quien lo orillo a hacer eso..."_

Cerro los ojos y desvió la vista. Sus ojos zafiros no querían despertar a la realidad, no querían abrirse a la verdad, no a esa verdad.

_"Robaste su vida y su alma"  
_  
Apretó los puños. No, no fue él, fue Borcloff, fue Balkov, no él... él... no había tenido la culpa. ¡Maldición! Solo seguía ordenes, solo eso...

_"Él hubiera dado su vida por ti"_

La hubiera dado el por Kai... lo hubiera rescatado, lo hubiera ayudado. Abrió los ojos y miro su mano, recordó la mirada de Kai... cuando Borcloff se lo llevo, cuando vio esas orbes rojizas humedecerse de dolor. Y Kai le tomo la mano... la apretó con fuerza... sabia que él **no** le quería hacer daño, sabia que **no** lo permitiría, pero se equivoco.

_"De alguna manera..."_

De alguna manera se había acabado la ilusión, la esperanza. Como despertar a mitad de la noche de un dulce sueño y observar las tinieblas en derredor, como una fotografía de un ser que ya murió. Nostalgia, dolor. De alguna manera... le había quitado a Kai eso, ni siquiera le dejaba el consuelo de llorar...

- ¿Que fue lo que hicieron con Kai? - Pregunto Ray, sacando a Yuriy de sus pensamientos.

- No lo sé.- Respondió con una mueca de enfado. Detestaba al chino ese. Si Ray no hubiera rechazado a Kai, este jamás se hubiera encontrado tan vulnerable.

- ¿Hay alguna manera de regresarlo? - Continúo indagando el chico gato.

- No lo sé. - ¡Por supuesto que no lo sabia! Y aunque lo supiera¿Porque decírselo? _"Porque es lo que deseas" _Le respondió una leve voz dentro de si, misma que acallo como muchas veces antes.

- ¿Te das cuenta de que mientes? - Ray esbozo una fina sonrisa.

- ¿Mentir? - Inquirió. Sabia que seguía un discurso mas del neko, y ya estaba cansado de ellos.

-...- Le tomo por sorpresa el silencio del neko. Lo miro y lo observo. Su semblante se había transformado de ese siempre tranquilo y a pesar de enfadado tenia algo de apacibilidad. Mas no era eso mas, ahora en esos ojos ambarinos un sol brillaba con intensidad, fuego interno reflejado en su mirada... o quizás solo era un ligero empañamiento por culpa de las malditas lagrimas que buscan salir cuando un dolor profundo aqueja.

Se escucho el suave crujir de la madera friccionando contra el suelo mientras se abría lentamente, dejando entrar a un intruso mas a ese recinto antes sagrado... aunque no tanto, con las cámaras se perdía la intimidad y con ellos los momentos de intimidad que en algún momento se dieron allí.

- ¿Max? - Exclamo el chino al ver entrando al rubio ojiazul.

- Ray... te buscábamos. - Argumento la peliazul entrando detrás de Mizuhara. - Jhony nos dijo que Kai te había llevado

- ¿Estas bien? - Interrumpió Takao entrando con rapidez. Fue entonces que se percataron de la presencia de Ivanov en la habitación.

Yuriy levanto la vista, clavando ambos zafiros en los nuevos intrusos. Dos All Starz, el dueño de Cerberus, dos Saint Shields, tres BBA Team y una chica. Mas intrusos, mas personas insignificantes para él, mas torpes amigos de Kai, amigos que de nada sirvieron si no lograron evitar que pasara lo que había pasado.

- Takao.- Musito sin emoción en la voz.

- Yuriy - Respondió el aludido, mientras la tensión aumentaba entre los presentes.

Silencio reino por algunos instantes, hasta que el pelirrojo se harto de la presencia de esas personas indeseables y lentamente se aproximo a la salida, sin embargo, antes de salir, sintió una mano tomarlo con firmeza de su brazo.

- Tu lo hiciste. - Le murmuro. Yuriy se fastidio, estaba harto de que se lo repitieran y mas aun sabiendo que el no tenia la culpa total de los acontecimientos ocurridos recientemente.

- ¿De veras? - Pregunto con indiferencia, encarando de frente a Kinomiya. - Yo no estaría tan seguro.

- ¿Que quieres decir con eso? - Interrogo Mariam con molestia.

- Pues... - Yuriy se encogió de hombros y cerro los ojos. - Yo pienso que ustedes tuvieron mucho que ver. - Abrió sus ojos y se irguió. - si se hubieran preocupado mas por Hiwatari, no hubiera sido tan fácil. Aquí yo no soy el culpable... lo son ustedes.

- ¡¿Como diablos dices eso?! - Exalto furioso Michael.

- Solo piénsenlo. - Dijo únicamente, y soltándose del agarre de Kinomiya, salió.

* * *

-plic- -ploc-

Escuchó las gotas de agua cayendo en el suelo de azulejo del baño del hotel.

-plic--ploc-

Gotas que se estrellaban después de acariciar sus cabellos. El ambiente estaba rodeado de vapor que difuminaba el contorno y los detalles de su cuerpo. Sus ojos azules se posaron en el vacío una vez mas, mientras pensaba en lo que había dejado ocurrir.

Despertó en su habitación y se hallo solo. Y durmió junto a su amor, su dulce ángel...

Se seco y vistió, saliendo al frío del pasillo del hotel. Observo con indiferencia a otros bladeluchadores, los majestics, al menos dos de ellos, entrenando; Kyo ingresando datos a la siempre ruidosa laptop, en fin, todos enfrascados en sus propios problemas, igual que el.

Hastiado de todo eso, se puso su abrigo y salió aun taciturno hacia la calle.

Camino por la acera sin rumbo fijo por un rato, sin prestar atención a las personas que lo observaban; sin prestar atención al ambiente inhóspito que reinaba. Max se había ido a la abadía en busca de los demás. Ya se habían registrados... él había observado la lista de participantes, no los conocía a todos, pero a pesar de eso sabia que algo no estaba bien. Saco de su chaqueta una hoja. Él era astuto, era rápido... un dios entre los mortales... y había robado una copia de dicha lista. Apuntados estaban su equipo, los White Tigers, los BBA Team, Saint Shields, Neo Borg, Majestics, Psy Kids y jugadores individuales como King y Queen, Zeo, Gordon y Wyatt. Eso era lo normal. 4 White Tigers, 5 BBA Team, 4 Saint Shields, 4 Neo Borg, 4 All Starz, 4 Majestics, 4 Psy Kids... pero en ningún lado la mención de Kai...

Algo esta mal...

Sus pensamientos se volcaron entonces en el rubio. La preocupación se centro en su pecho... Su mirada se perdió dentro de un establecimiento, observando el reloj en la pared. Era tarde, hacia ya demasiado que los chicos habían partido y aun no regresaban. Quizás... debería buscarlos. Se acomodo su gorra, luego de acariciar uno de sus mechones dorados. Después de todo, no es un pecado ser el mejor. ¿verdad?

* * *

_" Apresúrate..."_

Obedeció y continuo caminando, cada vez un poco mas rápido por entre los lúgubres pasillos de la abadía, con solo el eco de los pasos de su acompañante, aunado a sus propios pasos resonantes en el piso de piedra.

No hacia caso de las frases que salían de la boca del ruso detrás suyo, no quería prestarles atención a los reproches, estaba cansado de ellos.

Apretó el paso conforme una opresión se iba apoderando de su pecho, un extraño calor lo embargaba, calentando sus frías entrañas. Finalmente se detuvo frente a una puerta de metal, sellada.

- ¿Que es esto? - Inquirió el ojos esmeralda, mientras se detenía detrás de Hiwatari.

- Una puerta Sherlock. - Respondió con burla, mientras sacaba a Dranzer y haciéndolo girar con fuerza, rompió el sello de tal puerta.

- Te estas arriesgando demasiado. - Mascullo fastidiado Boris, mientras entraba al lugar. Parecía solo un recinto mas en ese lugar, vacío y silencioso, frío y oscuro. Miro alrededor y no vio nada fuera de lo normal, entro más y observo mas a fondo... no había nada...

Kai entro también, acercándose a las paredes, tocándolas... no eran frías, tampoco cálidas. Busco mas; no había luz, ni un solo rayo colado entre alguna perdida ranura de las piedras en su ensamblaje. Sabía que lugar era ese...

- La sala de deprivacion...

* * *

¡Lamento haberme quedado ahí! xD pero continuaré lo más pronto posible, pido disculpas por lo patético de este capítulo, pero como les digo, voy retomando la historia y tratando de seguir la planeación original. ¡Gracias de antemano por los reviews, aunque sean solo para decirme lo horrible que ha quedado esto. En el siguiente capítulo la traducción de la canción, que es del grupo Evanescence. Los reviews los contestaré por mail, con esto de que limita muchas cosas... buen.

¡Oyasumi nasaii!


End file.
